my new girl
by jbabe16
Summary: bennys searches for a new girlfriend after breaking up with samantha, but when a new girl joins the garden and benny falls for her will he get together or does benny use her to get back with samantha. mainly bennys p.o.v but i will add more characters pov's as the story continues. there may be sexual contents in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1 heartbroken benny

**hello everyone my name is jbabe i'm sure some of u know me from all the reviews i leave on ur stories which by the way are awsome so, now i decided to start a story of my own , let me know what u think. i'm making this a benny story(he's my favorite character0) so tell me how t turns out. most of the story will be bennys pov but i might add others in as the story goes on.**

* * *

benny p.o.v

it was a bright summer day in the red and blue garden, and i was just sitting on a rock in the far corner of the blue side of the garden looking in a daze with a bunch of upsetting thougts in my mind.

_i can't belive what i just did, i am so stupid, althought, she had it coming the way shes been acting lately. And i know i can do a lot better than her by now..._

"hey benny there you are". said a voice

suddenly my thoughts were disturbed when i heard a voice from behind me, when i turned i found who the voice belonged to. it was featherstone with shroom hopping at his legs.

"hey feartherstone, hey shroom'" i said smiling trying not to sound so upset.

"gnomeo has been looking for you for a while" he said

"he has?"

"yeah hes standing over in the red part of the garden waiting for you" shroom said hopping up and down.

_" _ok thanks guys" i said as i walked away from where the three of us were standing. And i started walking towards the red part of the garden. as i got deeper into the garden i noticed tybalt sitting in his wheelbarrow reaching out for his leg as it had come off..again.

"hey tybalt need a hand" walking towards the legless gnome.

"sure thanks benny" tybalt yelled from across the wishing well as i brought him his leg and helped him glue it back on.

ever since the fued ended all those months ago gnomeo and i had become a lot closer to tybalt, even if he did have a bad attitude towards us most of the time, but he was still an ok guy. despite all the cracks on him from that lawnmower incident with gnomeo and him that got us all into a big fight which made me buy the terifirnimator that almost got us all killed.(sorry got a little off topic there).

"thank for the help benny" tybalt moaned.

"no problem, by the way have you seen gnomeo?"

"yeah i saw him walk over to the pedistal with juliet" he said pointing in the opposite direction.

_of course he's with juliet duh..._

"thanks tybalt see ya"

i walked over to the pedistal where i saw gnomeo with his back turned on me with juliet in his arms while her head layed gently on his shoulder. ever since they meet those two were inseperable. i was a little annoyed at first when gnomeo started to give all his attention to juliet and not being with me but i got over it cause now i liked juliet, and gnomeo and i did still hang out just not as much as we used to but i got use to the feeling of him not being around as much as i want. as i made my way closer to the couple juliet saw me coming and gave ma a smile and a small wave which i happily returned, she then gestured gnomeo of my presents and turned around to see me as a smile appered.

"benny what going on" gnomeo asked as i gave him our best friend handshake.

"oh nothing much to tell heh heh" i tried to make myself seem happy but then i started thinking about earlier as i felt my face expression change and i had a feeling gnomeo was starting to notice.

"benny... benny...BENNY".

"huh.. w..what" gnomeos suden outburst brought me back into reality

"you alright u kinda zoned out there" juliet finally spoke up seeming worried as was gnomeo.

"yeah i..im alright its nothing" my voice began to lower as i started sifting my boots through a small dirt pile under my feet and stated to slowly walk away unexpectedly.

"hey juliet would you excuse me, i think benny has something bothering him" i heard gnomeo say as i was still slowly moving away.

"sure take your time, i think benny needs a friend to talk to right now" juliet got up and walked towards where nanette was with paris as i saw gnomeo catch up to me.

" you gonna tell me whats up with u"

" its nothing really its just that..." it was hard for me to finish that sentence at once as the thought of her kept coming to my mind.

"its just what" gnomeo was waiting to me to finish as i took a deep breath.

"...i've been feeling pretty down since me and samantha broke up the other day" i finally manage to spit out.

" oh yeah i forgot, y did you 2 break up anyway?".

"because samantha was just so pushy and demanding, and never wanted to do anything i wanted to do, and she never really could hold up a decent conversation, besides we have been arguing a lot lately and i just thought it would be best to just break it off you know." gnomeo nodded as if he understood

" i feel for you mate but you'll find another girl, someone better."

" i doubt it, part of me wishes i hadn't dumped her b/c i still like her a lot, but i guess it was just time for us to move on" i sighed as gnomeo patted me on the back i looked up at him and smiled until i looked back down.

" sometimes i wish i could find a girl thats perfect for me just like you and juliet" i mentioned as we both looked back at juliet who was laughing with nanette and paris. then he looked back at me.

"you never know benny you may not have found her yet but i know you'll find a girl one day, and who knows the perfect girl may be closer than you think".

"sure but where?" i said with a bit of doubt in my voice.

"you'll find out soon i know you will"

"thanks for the comfort gnomeo your the best"

"anytime thats what best mates are for and you're right i am the best" gnomeo said glaoting

we both laughed as we made our way back to the pedistal. and gnomeo was right i didn't know it yet but i would find my perfect girl, little did i know i'd have to put her through a few things before i realized it

* * *

**well thats it for the first chapter let me know what you think of it.**


	2. new girl is here

**hey uys im back with my next chapter(f.y.i) this chapter is mostly going to be julietrs pov. i know i said this was a benny story which it still is but i just wanted to put this up so here you go. this is the second chapter the new girls arrival.**

* * *

**juliets pov**

i was standing on my pedistale standing in my usual position holding up my plastic rose. the capulets were out in the garden so me as well as all the other gnomes were standing in our usual stances we do when humans are about. mrs. capulet was watering the rose bush she planted when she and mr. capulet first got married and then came throught the door with a small bag holding it out to her.

"oh dear she's so beautiful, thank u" said as she held up what was in the bag.

"your welcome, i got her for a great deal at the store" said while embracing her in a hug.

i couldn't very well see what it was b/c their backs were turned to me but it looked like a small porcelain gnome.

" where do u think we should put her" said mrs.c

"how bout over on the pedistale" mr.c mentioned.

as they began walking towards my pedistale i got a better look of what the object was; for straters it was a gnome, more specificaly a red girl gnome like me.

"there we shuold put her right here" said mr.c as he put the gnome on the small platform just below me on mt pedistale. ever since the incident with the terifirminator a few months ago the capulets got me a new pedistale; this one was taller than the last and a dark caramel color to it, it had two sets of stairs the first set went straight down to the small plartform that went all the way around the middle of the pedistale and then broke off into the second set that zig-zagged to the ground.

the capulets set the new gnome down and stepped back to admire it.

"she is so perfect almost as cute as this one here" mr.c said pointing to me

" of all the gnomes she is my favorite too" mrs.c said in remark. clearly i would thank them for thier comments towards me if they knew that gnomes could talk. then the capulets went into the house and out the front door as the weathervanes at the top of the houses strated to make noise giving the all clear signal as the garden once again come to life.

i made my way down the steps and i could now get a better view of the new arrival; she was just a little shorter than i and came up to about my cheeks, she had a beige skin complection, and midnight black wavy hair that came down to rest on her shoulders, her eyes were a dark orange that matched the orange lipstick and eyeshadow on her face. she had 5 small freckles oh both her cheeks and a small little beauty mark on the left top of her lip. my eyes then gazed down to her clothing. she wore a dark red dress that came down to her knees and a small leather jacket thats sleeves cut off at her elbows with a matching black leather belt around her dress waist and black boots. but what really caught my eye was that she had a small red mushroom that she was sitting on with her legs slightly crossed and she had a playful smirk on her face. i was almost afraid to touch her untill i slightly tapped her shoulder which sent her falling backwards as she was startled at my presents.

" oh im sorry i didn't mean to scare you" i held out my hand as she took it and pulled her back to her feet.

"thats okay no harm done" she smiled brushing off her now dusty dress. her voice was smooth flowing and almost song like.

" my name is juliet by the way, welcome to the garden" i said as she giggled.

"a pleasure to meet you juliet" she did a playful bow as i snickered "my name is jazmin". she mentioned as we shook hands, then i noticed the small little red mushroom move and hop over to her side.

" and this is my pet mushroom and very best friend stella" jazmin pointed to the mushroom at her side as it hopped over to me and rubbed its head against my dress as i patted her head.

"she sure is friendly" i commented as jazmin i noticed stella had a black silk ribbon bow around her body much like jazmins belt.

"yeah the friendliest mushroom you'll know and shes very playfull too" jazmin added

" she reminds me of my husbands pet mushroom, shroom, only their both blue.

"really i guess this means stella might have a new little playmate soon" jazmin joked as stella bounced up and down to the idea.

" would u like me to give you a tour of the garden jazmin" i said while grabbing her wrist

" sure id love that, come on stella" jazmin called out as we made our way down the zigzag strairs as stella trailde behinds us.

we made it to the ground as i lead the three of us over to the wishing well where my dad was with tybalt, nanette, paris, lady bluebury, featherstone, shroom and gnomeo all stood talking.

"hey guys there's someone new to the garden i want you to meet" as i pulled jazmin from behind me to my side.

" everyone this is jazmin" i paused then continued "jazmin this is my dad, lord redbrick, my cousin tybalt, my friends nanette, paris, and featherstone, my mum-in-law, lady bluebury, my husband gnomeo, and thats shroom right there. i pointed to each as i called them out

"umm.. hello everone nice to meet you" jazmins voice trailed off as she was getting shy then lady b was ther first to speak up.

" no need to be shy sweetie were are all very happy to have you here" lady b said as jazmin smiled then continued "all the gnomes here are vert pleasent especially my son, gnomeo, he is such a sweet boy" we all looked at gnomeo who was blushing of embaressment and we all chucled at him.

"and who is that my dear" my dad asked as he pointed to the mushroom who was slightly scooted between jazmins legs.

"this is my friend stella" jazmin spoke up as she nudged stella from her legs as stella hopped around, saying hello i assume.

"great another mushroom in the garden that should be exciting" tybalt joked trying to be funny but we all shot him looks of annoyance.

"he didn't mean that stella, tybalt is just rude sometimes" i explained as stella perked up. "but he is right i was just telling jazmin and stella about how you had another mushroom in the garden right gnomeo" i said loking into gnomeo eyes as he did the same.

"yeah i sure do" gnomeo moved to the side as shroom hoped forward. "shroom this is jazmins mushroom stella now you have somone to hang around when i'm not here how do u like that idea" he said.

shroom hopped to gnomeos comment then made his way towards stella as the two immediately start hopping together as we all laughed at it, stella then nuzzled against shroom as he returned it back and we all aaaawwwwed at the cute moment.

"ooohhh looks likes someone has a new little girlfreind am i right mate" gnomeo joked. not listening to a word he said shroom and stella bounced away into the garden as we continued to stare.

"i guess stella is getting her onw private tour of the garden" jazmin lauged as we joined in, till i remenbered i was to give her a tour as well.

"and what say we get on with your tour"

"oh alright then, it was nice to meet you all" jazmin said.

"nice to meet you to jazmin" they all said in unison.

"want to give a tour with me gnomeo?" i gave him my puppy dog eyes that he couldn't resist, as he playfully shook his head and walked towards me as i kissed his cheek.

"sure y not, u don't mind do you jazmin" he asked

"not at all this'll give me a chance to know u better" jazmin snickered

" i guess your right" gnomeo giggled.

"shall we guys" i motioned to then both

"ladies first" gnomeo let us pass first as me and jazmin secretly giggled at him.

we made our way around the garden with gnomeo at my right with his arm around my waist and jazmin to my left with my hand around her shoulders as we walked, talked and showed jazmin every part of the garden.

**jazmins pov**

after the garden tour was finished we made our way back to where we started talking and laughing

"thanks for the tour juliet, you too gnomeo" i smiled as they returned them

"your welcome jazmin, i just wish you could have meet my mate benny but i can't find him anywhere' gnomeo sounded concerned

"i'm sure he's around here somewhere, he probably just wanted to be alone after what he's been throught lately" juliet responded.

i drifted into a daydream somewhere along the way and everty now and then i looked over at gnomeo and juliet as they were staring into each others eyes as were a lot of other gnome couples i saw today, even though it was my first day in this garden i was already wondering who i would date from here but there probably wasn't any boy that would find me girlfriend worthy, but y look at the negative.

just then i felt something sharp hit me across the back of my head and i fell to the ground and let out a faint shreik, hten i heard a voice i had not yet heard from the garden and when i turned around i didn't expect to look into the face of the boy i would soon be with.

* * *

**well ther was chapter two how did u like it next up jazmin and bennys first meeting how will it go? stay tuned. p.s i was thinking of adding a chapter with shroom and stella what do u all think and if u agree how should it go cause i don't have a clue. **


	3. when we first meet

**chapter 3 coming at u now its back to benny pov for now. p.s u should now i don't own gnomeo and juliet althought i wish i did. but did u all hear they might bring out a second movie this year i** hope** they do thought i love that movie its sooo funny.**

* * *

**benny pov (lets see where he was when jazmin first arrived)**

the next day was even more upsetting than the day before, one because i was ,for the first time in months, without a girlfriend, and i was a lot more depressed about breaking up with samantha and i don't see why i mean i broke up with her because she was a boring, self-absorbed, wimpy, unimpressive, little glass doll that i wasted a good time of my life with.

_you don't mean that you know you still have feelings for her_

dude get out of here and leave me alone.

_don't get mad at me becuse i speak the truth you still have feelings for her and YOU KNOW IT_

go away now before i really get mad.

_fine, whatever...i'll be back._

jeeze can't i have one moment to myself without my consciouns butting in when i least expect it. but he was correct, the truth is deep down i really did still have a deep passion for samantha and i guess my breaking up with her was a little harsh because i can't really blame our whole relationship failure on her, i mean i might have had a hand in it all falling apart i mean i can't say i was the perfect boyfriend either, i hardly ever listened to her and zoned out most of the time when she was talking about girly stuff which is pretty much all she ever talked about( i have a short attention span especially when it comes to talking bout girl things). and i would always try and drag her into things me and gnomeo did like lawnmower racing with tybalt (just for fun), although she wasn't as skilled at controlling lawnmowers like me, gnomeo, tybalt and juliet were. after reminiscing about it maybe i was more to blame than she really was and now its too late to fix it, after i broke up with her samantha made it clear she never wanted to see me again, so my hopes of trying to get her back and make this right are over. that made me twice as upset now but there was nothing i could do about it now whats done is done and thats just that.

so that whole morning i just sat hidden away in the darkest corner in the garden sitting by the sewer that was in the back of the house.( you know the sewer he when through when he snuck in the house to order the terifirminator) lost in thougts, it didn't help that i kept thinking about samantha when she was the reason i was how i was acting lately i just tryed to shove those thoughts to the back of my head i needed a distraction and fast.

_maybe a walk alone would make me feel better. i thought to myself_

_so_ i got up and decided to walk around to clear my mind, but what i was really going to do was try and find a new girlfriend to replace the empty feeling in my heart. i had taken gnomeos advice and tried to find a new girl, but every single girl in the garden was either taken or not interested in dating anyone. well that was a total failure now and to make matters worst i had to look around at all these other happy couples, even lady b and lord redbrick were happy togethrer and all these happy couples around me made me realize i was no longer one of them and if made me really angry like they were trying to mock me with their happiness, then without realizing it i picked up up a shovel lying on the ground and hurled it with all my might ( i may be small but i'm really strong) as though all my frustration was released in that one throw, which did releave some of my anger. i hadn't seen where the shovel landed and i didn't care at that moment that was untill i heard a faint shreik coming from where i threw the i heard a loud_ CLINCK _and a thump as if someone had fell.

"OH NO WHAT DID I DO?"

I began to run toward the sound of the shreik as were a few other gnomes thats when i saw gnomeo and juliet, who was slightly cradiling another red gnome in her hands i walked up to them and saw a little red gnome girl i had not seen in the garden since the two gardens united into one. i was about to say something till lord redbick beat me to it

"what happened to her juliet ?" he said as he bent down to her as he eyes began to water up.

"i don't know one minuet she was talking then out of nowhere this shovel came and banged her on the back of her head" juliet explained as gnomeo held up the shovel.

i felt a great deal of guilt build up i slowly made way over and i noticed the girl was turned over as juliet patted her back even thought i still didn't know who she was.

"well who threw the shovel is what i'd like to know" juliet said sounding really upset so i finally spoke up

"oh sorry that was my fault" i said nervously as everyone stared and gasped at me. everyone knew me as a gentle,friendly,only tough when necassary, gnome so this was a suprise to them all.

"BENNY.. you did this i for one and shocked" lady b said

"so am i why would you do that benny?" gnomeo said more shocked and confused than anyone.

"i didn't mean for it to hit anyone, and i threw it out of anger, i never meant to hurt her on purpose honestly" i explained and that seem to calm everyone down

just then the girl started to stir in juliets arms and turned over to her back as i got a better look at her face. i could now see her face and i gotta tell ya she had a very attractive face as i leaned closer and closer as if i was being hypnotyzed by her cuteness and she was pulling me in i got so close i pretty much toppled over her as her eyes meet mine and i looked at her orange shaded eyes i felt as though i was falling in love all over again for the very first time i had almost fogotten that i was on top of her until she spoke with a smooth flowing vioce

"um do you mind getting off me please" she mumbled a little embaressesed. i looked down and saw how i was lying on her and i quickly scrambled off her as i began to blush from embaressnment as wel,l i could aslo hear some gnomes giggling in the background but my eyes were focused on the new girl at the moment.

"ohh i'm sorry didn't mean to fall for you...i...i...mean fall ON you like that" stuttering like an idiot as she slightly smiled like that.

"it's alright, by the way what happened last i remember i got hit on the head" she said as she got up still a bit dizzy.

" well jazmin to answer your question, its seems benny here accidental nailed you in a fit of rage" gnomeo just put an akward moment on me as i gave him a look of irritation.

jazmin oh so thats her name it kinda suits her well. i thought to myself.

"benny who's that?" the girl i knew now by the name of jazmin asked while i stepped forward...again.

"thats would be me i'm benny nice to meet you jazmin" i said as i grabbed her hand and shook it

"nice to finally meet you too benny... wait how do u know my name already".

"gnomeo just said it out loud like 6 seconds ago" i said it funny sarcastic way tring to make her laugh which i did so sucess for me.

we laughed for quite a while until i felt her hand let go of my as she sat back down

"you alright jazmin" juliet said worried for her new friend

"yeah im fine i'm just still trying to regain conciousness from that shovel incident" she said more to benny than to me

"yeah again im sorry about that"

"don't be but if you want i could hit you and we would be even" she laughed as i joined in with her

"i don't think so"

"yeah i guess your right, so instead i'll do this"

then out of nowhere she grabbed my leg and flipped me as i flipped in the air and landed on my face right in front of her as she and all the other gnomes laughed.

"now were even" she chuckled

"yeah, yeah, you got me so i guess we are" i said playfully annoyed

" here let me help you" she reached for both my hands as she pulled back lifting me up and i did the same pulling her back to her feet as well, but i just kept looking at her even though we were on our feet again

" were up" i almost didn't hear her say something "you can let my hands go now benny" i snapped back to reality as i began to quietly mumble idiotic things as she looked at me with a loving smile.

"hey you alright benny' gnomeo asked . i had forgotten he was even here

"me , sure never better heh heh"

" well then jazmin why don't we continue on with your tour, remember we promised to show you our garden too"

"fine by me, want to come along with me benny" jazmin invited me as she once again grabbed my hand batted her eyes at me as i began to blush harder than before and began to talk gibberish.

" uh well i.. don't know.. i gotta.. i mean uhh..heh heh" i couldn't talk straight and began to babble as she gave me a confused look i too a deep breath and spoke clearly

"i mean i'd love too but i have a thing to take care of sorry"

"oh , well okay then" she sounded disappointed and so was i on the inside.

"what are you talking about benny you haven't been doing anything since..." i cut him off before he could finish thank god i did

"ooohhh would you look at the time" i said pointing to an imaginary watch on my are " hate to cut you off mate but i have to run, once agian nice too meet you jazmin, hope we can be friends soon... WELL BYE" i ran as fast as i could away to the other part of the garden as i could sense them all staring at me.

" GOODBYE TO YOU TOO BENNY NICE MEETING YOU... I GUESS I'LL SEE YOU LATER AS WELL" i heard jazmin shout to me as i ran off anywhere that wasn't there at the moment.

once i was sure i was out of eveyones range i leaned against the wall holding my chest trying to catch my breath as i was tring to comprehend what just went down back there.

_whoa dude what just happened with you_

oh not you again, not the time right now okay

_i'm just saying you were all over jazmin like a puppy with its owner_

what r u talking about i was not your crazy

_oh yeah right and the way you were babbling and blushing was just a bigger sign._

_don't dent it you love jazmin_

_alright i'll leave lover boy to his emotions._

body to go with it but i couldn't really know whether these feelings were real or not because if your forgetting i still kinda was a little bit still in love with samantha and now i was starting to fall for an incredidbly attractive girl i meet no more tham 11 minuets ago. at the moment i didn't know what to do on one hand i really wanted to go out with jazmin but i didn't know if she felt the same way and if i ask her i might just make a bigger idiot of myself in front of her than i already have and on the other had i still wanted to try to win back even though my friends had told me to move on and find new love i really wasn't so sure i wanted to let go so easily i had no clue what to do, but i had to figure it out sooner or later because now i had two decisions to make whether to go after jazmin or remain in love with someone who probably wouldn't take me back.

* * *

**well what do you all think let me now your opinions in your reviews i love yo all and as long as you keep posting i'll keep writing **


	4. rejection

**i just love how this story is coming along and i sure you all would agree i going to try abd update each chapter everyday if i can. not sure how many chapters there will be but i'll just keep adding them until i run out of ideas ynless you all give me some ideas for chapters.**

* * *

...

it has now been two weeks since jazmin was first introduced to the garden she was already getting along with all of the gnomes and she did have a lot of friends now but she mostly hung around with gnomeo, juliet and the rest of the gang. and as for benny well, he's still jugguling his continued passion for samantha and his newfound affection for jazmin lets check and see what pint-sized gnome is doing now shall we...

**benny p.o.v **

i was slowly creeping through the waterpipe that lead to the washing machine to the blue side of the capulets house. the capulets were gone to work and i suposse now was the best time to get this out of my system. i was sneaking into the house to see ,you guessed it samantha, i know she said she never wanted to see me again and after how i suddenly broke up with her i wouldn't blame her for it, but i had given it a lot of thought and i came to the decision that i made a mistake and i was going back in there to try to win her back, i know what you're all thinking what about jazmin well yes i do have feelings for her but i not so sure if she would feel the same way about me and i might sound like an idiot to her if i just come out and tell her how i feel, and shes only been here for a few weeks and she might hate me for just coming out with my feelings for her and might think i'm crazy for loving a girl i barely knew about. i mean we have spent a little time together but it was usually when hanging with the othersc because whenever i 'm alone with jazmin for even a second or two i start sweating and blushing and making a total fool of myself and if she doesn't feel the same as i feel that'll be two girls who i've had my heart broken by and i might be a guy but even guys have limits to how much heartbreak they can take in life but i pushed that thought aside as i made my way to the cabinet where samantha stood.

_well here we go benny, its now or never..._

**(back outside)**

**jazmin pov.**

it was a lovely spring morning and i was just taking in the cool tropical like breeze that swept through the air and onto my body ever so gentally as i watched and helped juliet plant tulips by the garden, juliet was the like my best friend ever since day one when i came to the garden even thought nanette was juliets best friend she thought of me as her second best friend, which i was totaly okay with, as i was planting the flowers i keep getting distracted by the same thought, of benny. i didn't know what but there was something about benny that i liked i mean he was funny, and sweet, and charming and i kinda was getting the feeling that i was experiencing romantic feelings towards him which i thought sounded crazy to have feelings for someone i only meet a few days ago. juliet must've noticed because she gave me a look of concern.

"jazmin are you alright"

"sure why wouldn't i be"

"well you kinda just zoned out there if something's bothering you, you can tell me what it is" as she put her hand on my shoulder.

"well umm...i kinda...you see i.." as much as i tried i couldn't get the words out i mean how do you tell your new friend you might be in love with a boy you barely know anything about

"its okay jazmin you don't have to tell me if you don't want to"

"thanks for be being so understanding juliet " i say as i embrace her in a hug

"your very welcome" she says with a smirk

i was lucky to have a friend like juliet around and i know that i could talk to her about anything but this wasn't one of those times, its not that i didn'ty want to tell her it was just hard for me to get thr right words out, and besides i was more use to talking about these things with stella and i know her a lot better because we spent my whole childhood together and it was easy for me to tell her my secrets mainly because not a lot of people understood mushroom talk. normally i would be telling this to stella right now but i haven't seen much of her lately, chances are she was with gnomeos mushroom, shroom, personaly i thought it was really cute that stella had a little mate to play with but i kinda miss her being with me but i tried not to let it bother me as much. after a while i wanted to go find stella because i just had to tell her this whole benny problem i was experiencing.

"hey juliet i'll be right back i'm gonna find stella"

" i'll come with you i'm all done with the tulips anyway" she said as she got up and brushed off the dirt from her skirt.

we began to walk togrther untill in pushed through the big leaves that blocked my way thats when i plowed into gnomeo sending both of us stumbling backwards in opposite directions luckily juliet caught me and lifted me back into position while gnomeo stopped himself from falling backwards as well.

"oops sorry gnomeo didn't see you coming" i apologized

"no worries i wasn't really looking out myself i was too busy trying to find shroom"

"same here i'm looking for stella and i just now she was with shroom, actually i was just going to ask you if you had seen them"

"no ever since they meet i haven't seen a whole lot of shroom lately either"

just then shroom came hopping up towards gnomeo and stella came over to my side.

"there you are where have you two been" me and gnomeo annonced

they began to start hopping one after the other telling us where they were (hint, hint). although juliet didn't understand but me and gnomeo nodded in understandment to what they said

"well now that we got that situation handle would you and stella like to come over to our garden for a while jazmin" gnomeo asked as juliet grabbed his hand

"of course me and stella would be delighted to especially if shroom could be with stella" i joked as the 3 of us laughed.

so me stella, shroom, gnomeo and juliet made our way out the main garden towards their garden and on the way ther i couldn't stop myself from thinking about benny i wonder where he is right now.

**(back inside the house) benny pov let see how this works out**

i made my way up the cabinet toward the shelf that held my exgirlfriend i was almost afraid to talk to her but i had to let her know how sorry i was.

_come on man you can do it show some backbone already_

you're absoulely right I CAN DO THIS. well here goes nothing

i tapped the glass that she was behind and by the look on her face as she slid the glass open she looked like she was gonna blow

"what are you doing here, i told you i never want to see you again so get lost" her tone was very aggressive and i understood why i wa almost afraid to speak up but i had to do this.

"samantha please, i know what i did was wrong and i know how hurt you must be feeling but i really want you back , breaking up with you was a dumb choice and i just wish i realized it sooner can you forgive me and give me a second chance" i had pleading in my eyes to show her how sorry i was but i don't thinks it got throught to her.

" benny you must feel pretty stupid for breaking up with me and i can see that you are really sorry and as much as i want to be with you i'm gonna have to say no"

"NO but why"

"benny i love you and i always will but you hurt me a lot and a girl only has one chance at true love and i thougt that was gonna be you but after you broke up with me so suddenly like that it was obviouse you're not the one for me" i could tell it was painful for her to say this almost as painful as it wa sfor me to hear this.

"but samantha i..."

"no benny save it, i do forgive you but i just can't get back together with you again"

"is that really what you want samnatha"

"yes it is, i'm sorry benny"

"yeah me too, goodbye samantha...forever" my tone was slightly harsh at the last moment as i jumped down the cabine tand walked back back throught the pipe into the garden.

_well that was painful to watch_

man not the time. SCRAM

_okay sorry_

well i guess thats it for me i might as well stamp a big message on my broken hat thar reads;

**never to find love again**

but then i remenbered jazmin, i could always ask her if she wanted to go uot with me but i might end up with the same results

"maybe i should go talk to gnomeo about this" i thought aloud, unfotunately i didn't know where he was then i saw featherstone come by

"yo featherstone over here"

"hola benny what can i do for ju" he wondered

" do u know where gnomeo is "

"a si he and julieta went over to the other garden just moments ago" featherstone informed me

"gracias featherstone' i commented as i walked to the gate

"no problema amigo benny adios'he yelled back at me

i made my way over to the laurence garden hopping gnomeo could give some advice but, what i wasn't prepared for was that someone eles was there also.

* * *

**ohh cliffhanger what will happem next keep reading and you'll find out**


	5. advice fom friends

i'mback** with the next chapter, my friend tpatfan16 came up with the idea for this chapter so i'm gonna try it out . i'll put the start of it in this chapter and continue it in the next chapter so the next two chapters are for u girl.**

* * *

**jazmin pov (laurence garden)**

i was sitting in the livingroom with gnomeo and juliet laughing, talking, and drinking. gnomeo and juliet had shown me their garden the day i first arrived like they had promised me and i gotta say it is very lovely. they also said i could drop by anytime i wanted. honestly i like being here with them its always so peaceful and quiet when its just the three of us there around and of course shroom and stella. if i could i would live here with them so we could always be together, but this was there garden for them to be alone in and i didn't want to be a burden. besides i had a lot of other friends in the other garden i could talk to and featherstone and his girlfriend live here too so its not like ther alone all the time. i gazed out the window into the beautiful garden they had done themselves and i could see shroom and stella hopping around out there in the distance, althougt it was cute that stella had shroom around now i still really needed to talk to her about this benny problem i'm having but she was with shroom every sec. of everyday now so i couldn't really talk to her but maybe i could later. i turned my attention back to gnomeo and juliet as we finised our converastion.

"i really love how beautiful you're garden is"

"thank you" they said in unison

"i seems like a lot of work to take care of with just the two of you"

"oh it is trust me, but when u have someone to help you it actually is a whole lot easier' juliet said as she snuggleed closer to gnomeo.

"what i really like is that orchid in the middle of your house, that's the best thing about the whole garden' i smile as i look at the cupids arrow orchid as the breeze that enters the greenhouse makes the petals gently flow.

"yeah it has deep sentimental value to us, that orchid is how i meet juliet' gnomeo said.

"really?"

"yeah it was back when the fued between us still existed" juliet added.

"feud,what feud?" i asked confused.

"its kinda a long story" juliet mentioned

"i got time, try me" i said as i sipped my wine.

they began to tell me the story about the whole fued, which was so interesting. they told me about the flower, the dating, the lawnmower accident, the terifirminator and the truce and their wedding that followed. i thougth it was so romantic and flattering.

"so after all you went througth you still wanted to be together, aawwww that is so adorable"

"that's what true love is jazmin, tring to be with each other despite all odds." juliet sais as she kissed gnomeo.

as i looked at them kissing(totally sweet by the way)it made me think that if it was possible for them to fall in love after one meeting then it could have been possible for me to fall for benny after the few short weeks i've known him. but i wasn't totally sure of his feelings towards me. i mean we have spent a lot of time together but it was mostly when we hung around our friends and benny and i would always be just fine but whenever were alone for even a second or two like when our friends leave our side to do something real quick i try to talk to benny but he just starts sweating, and blushing, and he won't even look at me until at least one of our friends is back by our side. i guess that means benny just doesn' like me like i like him i mean if he can't talk to me when were alone how would i ever talk to him if we were to date,which at this point seems very unlikely. but i shouldn't jump to conclusions so quickly maybe i just need to talk to someone and see what they have to say and take it from there, and since stella wasn't available at the moment i guess i can just tell gnomeo and juliet after all, they did say i could talk to them whenever i needed and boy do i need someone to talk to.

_okay here i go..._

"hey guys can i ask u something" i ask nervously

"sure what is it" juliet looked very concerned for me now.

"its just that i have this problem and i was wodering if you could give me advice how to deal with it" i was begining to trail off as my hands sharted shaking spilling the wine glass i was holding, so i set it down.

"come on you can tell us anything you know you can" juliet placed a hand on my shoulder as i relaxed again.

"okay but first can i use your bathroom" i began to sweat like crazy.

"sure its right there" gnomeo pionted it out as i got up.

In the short distance walk between me and the bathroom benny was all that was on my mind and a lot of other things like how did he feel about me, how am i gonna tell him how i feel and on top of all that where was he right now?

**benny pov**

i was walking through the door of the old laurence place where gnomeo and juliet spent their time when they wanted to be alone. even thougt they had a garden all to themselves they still spent most time in the main garden which i gotta say was a lot better since the feud ended now that all red and blue gnomes got along there was a lot more fun going on everyday now especially when gnomeo was around he was the king of cool and juliet was the queen i would place myself around the second coolest boy in the garden, which i was but anyway getting back to the matter at hand. when they weren't in the main garden they were here spending time alone and me as well as all other gnomes were welcome to come by so long as we came by at the right time when we were sure they wern't having sex which is all they pretty much did when they were here alone but trying not to think about that really all that was on my mind at the moment was jazmin and i just hoped gnomeo could help me sort this all out.

i made it the door of the greenhouse and tapped on the glass to let gnomeo and juliet i was there.

"GNOMEO OPEN UP I NEED TO TALK TO YOU" i shout outside as gnomeo opens the door and i racewalk in.

"hey mate where you been noone's seen that much of you lately". gnomeo asks as i sit down

"not important right now, what is important is that i need yor advice 'bout something" i talk fast becuse i just wanted to get it out of my system already.

"no problem mater what is it'

"don't freak out but the truth is i think i migth be in love with...JAZMIN" I shout her name as she walks out the bathroom and i could tell she was just as suprised to see me her as i was to see her.

"BENNY" she shouts back as we continue to stare.

i go weak in the knees and blush like wild as she begins to sweat and play with her fingerss and stare at the ground

"what are you doing here... i mean i'm suprised to see you here jazmin" i try not to sound so suprised but it just makes me feel akward.

"s-same here b-be-benny" she mumbles.

there is a small silence in thr room until gnomeo brings up my previous conversation

"so benny where you saying before" he asks

"w-was i saying something because i don't recall if i did" i was trying to sound calm but it was hard with jazmin staring at me. she is so pretty to me.

"i'm pretty sure you were saying somethng" he argued back

"no no i wasn't"

"yes you were you said something about being in love with..." i cut him off at the last minuetl. thank god i did.

"oh wait you know something i do remember what it was but i would rather tell you in private" i tried to lead him out but he wouldn't move

"why can't we just stay here" he argued back

" its kinda a problem i'm having" i respond getting irritated

"oh well thats okay we were just about to help jazmin with her problem now we could help you both at once' juliet said butting in.

i looked over at jazmin and i could see she looked as if she was about to faint of embaressment and i felt that way too.

"well i would love to but, i would rather just speak to gnomeo ..you know a little man to man converastion"

"yeah and i would like to speak to juliet alone about my problem... you know girl talk heh heh" jazmin finally spoke up.

**both benny and jazmin**

we saw gnomeo and juliet look back and forth from each of us as we tried to avoid eye contact with each other. and then they smirked at each other like they knew something. i just prayed that they hadn't figured it out.

"you know juliet maybe we should talk to them seperately' gnomeos voice sounded diaboilical and sneaky like.

" you're absolutely right gnomeo that we should' juliets voice sounded sneaky as well.

they both smirked and winked at each other as they pulled us in opposite direction me outside with gnomeo and i went into the kitchen with juliet.

**jazmin pov**

juliet dragged me into the kitchen and sat me down at the table while she walked back and locked the door to make sure we weren't disturbed, then she starteedd to walk over to me nice and slow like she was a detective trying to get the truth out of a suspect in a recent murder crime because thats what this was starting to feel like to me. then she sat down beside me and leaned closer to me as i started to feel uncomfortable again.

"sooo, you wanna do this the easy way or the good cop-bad cop way"

at this point i wasn't sure what i should do so i decided to try and lead her on but i wasn't very good and cracked at the pressure in an instant.

"what are you talking about"

"don't try and ignore it just tell me whats going on with you and benny" she smirked and i felt my heart stop at his name so she had figured it out.

" there is nothing going on with me and benny, i don't know what you're talking about

"_JAZMIN_"

"OKAY, OKAy YOU GOT ME THR TRUTH IS I LIKE BENNY AND MAYBE I EVEN FELL IN LOVE WITH HIM HAPPY NOW' i just came out with it as the guilt was eating at my insides.

"OH I KEW IT I KNEW IT I JUST KNEW IT!" JULIET SHREIKED AND HELD ME CLOSE AS IF SHE WAS TRYING TO SQUEEK THE LIFE OUT OF ME WHICH SHE WAS.

"jules..can't breath"

"sorry my bad, i'm just so happy for you"

'really cause i'm not" i said as i put my head on the table.

"why not"

"well i mean i do like benny but i don't know how he feels about me and what if he doesn't like me like i like him i...just don't know what to do" i began to sob as juliet hugged me again

"jazmin did you tell him how you felt" she asked as i shook my head in no.

"i was to afraid that he might reject me if i did" i cried through my tears.

"well maybe if you talk to him you might find out he likes you too.'juliet smiled as she said it

"you really thinks he likes me" i sniff and wiped my nose as she nods

"i do i mean it was pretty obviuos he did"

'what do you mean?"

"well he was always blushing and stammering whenever you guys were alone and the way he keep falling all over you when you first meet , if that not a sign he likes you i don't know what is" she began to laugh as i joined in

"oh thats a relief, i just thougt that meant he wasn't very comfortable around me thergo he didn't like me." i sighed.

"what.. jazmin have you ever had a boyfriend before".

"yes i have but they all ended the same way"

" how so" juliet wondered.

"well in all my other relationships it turns out they were all just using me to get back with there other girlfriends and because i was so pretty that would make them very jealous and in the end i would end up depressed and humiliated and its been very hard for me to trust any boy really since then, and i been single so long since all those failed dating scenes i guess i forgot how it looks to know if a guy likes you" after that remeniscing i began to cry again as juliet handed me a tissue"

"thanks jules" i blew my nose and continued to cry.

"jazmin i'm so sorry to hear about all that but you should know benny isn't like all those other guys he would never try to hurt someone, i've known him long enough to now that much is true about him".

"you sure?" i wasn't completely sure if i should trust him but i did trust juliet so if she says benny an alrigth guy then its good enough for me.

"i do, i really do"

"well alright i'll ask him, thanks so much juliet"

"your welcome, soooo?" she began to go all sneaky on me again.

"soooo..what?" i sarcastically answerwed her shroud question

"how r u gonna tell him" she got all witty with me which i thought was hilarious.

"uuummm... i don't know"

"welll i do"

"how?"

"lets wait till the boys come back inside then i'll tell you"

"why can'y u just tell me now" i was somewhat getting annoyed. but in a good way.

"sorry you'll just have to wait" she cooded and pinched my cheeks as if i were her baby and i slapped on her hand.

"fine..whatever" i moaned happily.

"in the meantime y don't we talk about something else" juliet sat down and gestured me to sit down with her"

'good idea getting my mind off benny for a while will do me some good" we both laughed at my sudden remark and talked about something eles while we waited for the boys to return.

**benny pov (outside the greenhouse).**

gnomeo was walking back and forth pacing around me like he was inspecting me for drugs or something it was really starting to irritate me because i came here to ask for his help, not have him inspect me like i was a criminal or something.

"well benny i must say i'm very impressed" he gave me a smirk as i stood there with a blank stare.

"impressed with what... as if i had to ask" i murmerded that last part so he wouldn't hear me.

"i'm impressed because i've never seen you get so worked up over a girl before" he nudges my shoulder as i roll my eyes.

"what are you talking about, your crazy" i try to act like i don't know what he's talking about but i know he's not buying it.

"don't even try it benny its as plain as the blush on your cheecks, why you'd have to be blind as a bat not to see from the begining"

"see what from the begining?" i begin questioning him now in a sarcastic tone.

"the fact that YOU..LOVE..JAZMIN" he said it slow and clear so he was sure i heard.

"I..DO..NOT!" I repeated in a slower tone.

"yes you do"

"no i don't"

"do"

"don't"

"do"

"don't"

"DO"

"DO NOT"

"alright fine if you won't admit it i'll have to beat it out of you" he replies

"(scoffs) yeah right how you gonna do that" begin to sarcastically roll my eyes.

"Like this"

before i knew it gnomeo tackled me to the ground and pulled my hands behind my back and began to pull reall hard.

"ready to admit now mate"

"there's nothing for me to admit"

at that gnomeo pulled harder as i moaned in pain.

"how about now"

"i'll never talk,NEVER"

"okay have it your way"

gnomeo pulled 3x as hard as before and i could feel my arms begin to crack, the pain came to the point where i finally had to admit; which now that i think about it was my whole point for coming over here and now here i am trying to deny it while my own cousin is tackling me at will. (ironic isn't it)

"alright you win, you were right i do love jazmin ther i said it" i gave up as i should have done in the first place.

"there now was that so hard" gnomeo began to baby talk me while he pulled me back to my feet'

"yeah whatever no need to gloat about it' i roll my eyes as i brush off the dirt on my yellow jacket.

"what's the matter benny you don't look so happy".

"that's because i'm not" i respond.

"and why is that?" he asks.

"because i"m still kinda involved with samantha"

"jeeze benny you really need to get over her already" gnomeo stated.

"i can't, i don't why i can't but i just can't" i grumble out loud.

"well if you really want her back just go tell her that" he told me.

"a bit too late for that mate" i sighed

"what do you mean?"

"i already went to her and told her that"

" and how did it go?"

"she rejected me" that memory was too painful to bring up but i did it anyway.

"so then maybe that's a sign"

"what are you talking about?"

"well if she rejected you then it's obviously a sign that you two weren't meant for each other. and a between you and me you could do a lot better than her" he whispered the last part in my ear which made me smile. for a second at least.

" maybe your right gnomeo" i agreed

"and when am i not right" he boasted as i roll my eyes yet again.

"so now what"

" you could always go in there and tell jazmin how you feel about her" he suggested

"i don't know" i began to slightly twitch

" how come"

"what if she doesn't like me back, what if she only sees me as a friend, i don't think i could take two rejections in one day"

"i wouldn't worry about that"

" really?"

"yeah i kinda got the sense she likes you more than you know"

"how so" i wonder.

"the usual signs; the bluhing red cheecks, the constant playing with her fingers, the sweating, and the gittery speech pattern"

i remembered that everything gnomeo said was true i had noticed those things about jazmin but up until now i just thought that was her typical personality.

"you may have a point, you're right i'm gonna go tell jazmin the truth"

"there you go mate that's what i like to hear"he smiled

"so how do i tell her... i mean di i just come right out with it or what"

"good point"

after a breif pause gnomeo came up with an idea

"rather than tell her how about you show her"

"show her!?...how?" i wish i knew what was going on in his mind and by the smirk on his face it wasn't good for me.

"lets get back to the girls then i'll tell you".

As we made our way back inside all i could think abut was that whatever plan gnomeo had in mind. even though i didn't know what it ,was all that i was certain of was that i was in BIG TROUBLE.

* * *

**okay longest chapter ever *_whew_* but it was worht it check it out**


	6. racing trouble

**this chapter is dedicated to my friend tpatfan who came up with this idea. so this chapter will kinda be like their first date.**

* * *

**benny pov**

We walked back into the house and i could see jazmin and juliet in the kitchen laughing but as soon as jazmin saw my face she went quiter than a mouse and i don't blame her.

"so how did your little talk go?" juliet asked

"oh i think it went really well, how about yours?" gnomeo responded.

"same here" she chuckled.

ther eyes kept darting back and forth between me and jazmin and thing were getting akward really fast.

"say juliet can you come into the other room i need to tell you something" he winked at her and she grinned

"sure thing honey, benny, jazmin why don't you to talk till we get back" she giggled all the way out the door

THAT'S just what i need, to be stuck alone with the girl i like and nowi have to talk to her too. usually i would talk to her but since noone eles was in the room at the moment i had to at least try and make small talk with her.

"s-so uh jazmin h-how are uh t-things g-going" every other word i studder against my will.

"oh well uumm t-things are going r-really g-good,how about y-you" she fumbled with her words.

"perfect, yes things couldn't be better" i ushered a weak smile on my face as i saw a grin creep up her face.

"so heh what were you and juliet talking about".

"n-nothing important, what about you and gnomeo"

"s-same here"

i prayed that gnomeo and juliet would hurry up and get back in here, i did like the idea of me and jazmin being alone together but it was just too hard for me to be here with let alone actually carry on a conversation with her that lasted more than 30 seconds. then mt prayers were answered as the young couple returned.

"sorry to leave you guys alone like that"gnomeo announced.

"yeah no kidding" i whisper shout at him as he rolled his eyes.

" we did some talking and we think we have a problem to both your problems" juliet said

"really, how" we said at once.

"we'll tell you but first would you guys like to have a lawnmower race with us". gnomea asked

"a lawnmower race"i asked confused

"yeah you know just for fun" gnomeo said.

"well you know i 'm in" i said giving him a high five.

"so am i" jazmin spoke up.

"jazmin you know how to ride a lawnmower"juliet asked

"yeah i've done it a few times" she smirked.

"great lets go" juliet shreiked.

we made our way into the alley where the blues lawnmower and gnomeo and juliets' purple macallister ranger lawnmower was.

"so how should we do this' i asked

"how about one on one me and gnomeo go first then benny and jazmin go" juliet suggested.

"works for me" gnomeo smiled

"i like it" i said

"that could be fun" jazmin said.

gnomeo and juliet went first the both speeded down the alley tracking up dust for the most part ther were tied seeing as how they were both equally matched but in the end juliet one by at least 5 seconds.

"okay guys your turns" gnomea yelled to us still standing at the gate.

i took the blue lawnmower and jazmin the macallister ranger.

"ready guys" juliet lokked to us as we nodded in agreement

"ready...set...GO!"

we drove full speed down the alley as jazmin quickly took the lead and blocked my path so i couldn't get pass her. but when she wasn' looking i swerved to the side of her and pulled in front of her.i stayed in the lead as we turned around and made our way back as we turned our lawnmowers gently bunped into eachother and we spun a little but we got control again and finised driving to the finish line. halfway through i could see gnomeo and juliet cheering us on and we were tied for first as we keep driving. i drove right over a tiny puddle and it splashed onto jazmin i saw her shake her body trying to get the water off and as the sun shined down on her the waterdropplets on her made her look as though she was covered in diamonds i became mezmerized by her yet again. before i knew it i lost control of the lawnmower and that's when i heard gnomeo shout

"BENNY WATCH OUT!"

before i knew what happened i hit a bump and went flying off my lawnmower and landed mere inches away from the finish line jazmin however finished on her lawnmower and stopped it just on the other side of it as gnomeo and juliet backed out the way.

"benny you alright" she asked hopping off the lawnmower.

"sure, i'm fine no need to worry".

I saw a look of relief upon my friends faces as i still sat face first on the ground then i heard a faint rumble from behind me and eveyone started to gasp. i looked up and saw the lawnmower i was riding swerving back and forth coming towards me .

"BENNY GET UP!" gnomeo shouts

i try to get up but its difficult for me too with my short arms i only manage to get up halfway and begin to stumble over myself as i try to run, then i see jazmin run up towards me and push me out the way i made it out unharmed however jazmin got slammed against the gate and dropped to the ground,

"JAZMIN,NOOO!" juliet screamed as we all made our way towards her.

"we got to get her to the hospital now!"gnomeo instructed.

me and juliet picked up jazmin. juliet picked up the top half of her limp body and i grabbed her legs as gnomeo opened the gate to the main garden and we rushed her to the emergency room. the whole way there even as i waited in the waiting room i couln't help but feel partailly responsible for this and i just prayed she would be okay, so i could tell her how much that i liked her.

* * *

**i.m so sad for jazmin i hope she's okay.**


	7. liking him liking her

**hope you all liked the last chapters. here it comews the moment you've all been waiting for benny and jazmin finally admit there feeling for each other.**

* * *

**benny pov**

i waited in the hospital for hours pacing back and forth mumbling things to myself.

_oh god please let her be just has to be okay. I really need her to be okay._

"Excuse me sir you can go see your friend now".

"thank you doctor".

I walked into the emergency room where jazmin was lying on the hospital bed. she had bandages on her legs and arms and a garment tied around the base of her forehead and I saw it had little splashes of blood around it. i felt so bad that i let this happen to her, if I had just paid attention back in the alley I never would have fallen and she never would have gotten hit. the intense guilt that I was feeling was eating at me from the inside out and as i waited at her side while she was resting i gently placed my hand onto hers as i began to think of the words that would expressed how i was feeling. i still wasn't completely sure if she was as into me as i thought even after all that i talked about with gnomeo but i knew that deep down in my heart that the feelings we had for each other were real and nothing would change that. while i was lost in thought i heard a faint groan and jazmins' body started to shift in place i felt her fingers intwine with mine as i held her hand. i let out a sigh of relife as she opened her dark orange eyesvand give me a faint weak smile.

"hey benny how's it going?" she asked trying to be funny.

"other than almost losing dying of lawnmower impact and nearly taking you with me...pretty good" she chuckled and moaned as she placed her hands on her head"

"you feeling alright" i said worried.

"just peachy...if you don't count near death experience i just witnessed" now it was my turn to chuckle at her. i looked at her one more time before i turned away in sorrow.

"whats gotten you so upset man" jazmin asked. i turned back to her and sighed

"i'm just feeling a little guilty, that's all" i sighed.

"guilty...of what" she asked confused.

"you've gotten hurt 2x since you meet me, i mean i could forgive myself for the shovel accident but i really thought you had gotten really hurt this time" i gaspeds.

"benny it's alright,i know it hasn't been a stable friendship with us since we meet but that doesn't mean we can't still be friends right" she smiled at me and i smiled in satisfaction.

"yeah you're right i don't know what i was thinking". i began to laugh aloud again.

"besides it hasn't been a total loss, i did get this really cool stitch patter on my shoulder.

jazmin pulled down her hospital shirt to reveal the stitching on her shoulder of a star.

"wow that is cool!" i exlaimed.

"thanks i'm just glad i'm okay so i could show it to you"

"i'm glad you're okay too otherwise i wouldn't be able to tell you that..." i stopped in mid sentence and placed my hands on my mouth as i muffled the last 3 words.

"that you what" jazmin questioned"

"oh n-nothing forget it" i began to tug on my jacket as jazmin raised her eyebrows at me.

"really!?". she smirked

"absolutely" i responed.

"come on what were you saying?"

"nevermind you can just drop it"

"i'll drop it when you tell me" she smirked

"i have nothing to tell"

"we'll just see about that"

jazmin grabbed me by my jacket collar and pulled me on the bed then, she pinned me down and tickled me hard.

"JAZMIN,HAHAHA, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?, HAHAHAHA, CUT IT OUT...P-PLEASE HAHA!" i was couching and hacking at the rate jazmin wasickling me.

"ready to talk now" she laughed along with me.

"why should i" i laughed out

"because i'll stop tickling you" she said

"what do you think if you stop tickling me i'll just tell you that i love you"

before i knew what i said jazmin froze in place with her mouth hung open just slightly twitching her fingers.

"uuumm...jazmin,y-you ok". she still said nothing

_oh no you must have offended her with that, run for it now._

not a good time GO AWAY.

i snapped my fingers trying to get jazmin out of shock mode but it didn't help.

"oh no what did i just do, i knew this would happen jazmin i'm so sorry for that"

i waited for her to respond but she didn't. i didn't know what to do so i just grabbed the bed framed and began to pull myself down until i felt jazmin touch me.

**jazmin pov**

i can't belive benny just said what he said to me. i mean i loved him too and i kinda knew he had a thing for me too but i didn't think he actually would admit it so soon. after hearing those words i froze in mid-position i saw benny tring to snap me out of it but it was hard too because i was still triyng to process the sudden burst of emotions i had gained in those breif seconds. i saw benny get up and hop off the bed, i couldn't let him go yet there was something i still had to do first. i grabbed his shoulder and waited for him to turn around, i'm sure he thought i was going to say something but i didn't. i leaned in and pressed his lips to mine as i felyt a shock of electricity zapped my heart and sent sparks down my spine. benny didn't resist i felt him slowly lean my way as i backed up and pressed the upper half of my body against the wall as i keep kissing benny.

_way to go girl give it to him good_

GET LOST the last thing i need right now is for you to ruin a perfectly good moment.

as i remained in lip on lip action i was wondering how benny must be feeling.

**benny pov**

I don't belive what i'm doing here. at first i thought it was just my imagination, but this felt all to real to me. Jazmins' lips were warm and smooth and her orange lipstick had a sweet peach scent to it, that just made me want to kiss her more. i was sorry when it ended and if it were up to me i would have stopped time so we could remain that way forever.

"well that was interesting" jazmin blushed

"IT SURE WAS!" i sreeched out then lowered my voice back to normal."you're a reall good kisser"my cheecks felt like they were on fire due to the hot red they had turned

**"**why thank you, you weren't so bad yourself" she flashed her eyes at me and i swore i could hear my cheecks sizzling from the redness.

"so i take it that means you like me" i mumbled

"try love you a lot" she exclaimed

"for real!" i asked shocked

"undeniably yes" she grinned.

"you know at first i thought it might be weird to fall for you at first sight" i chuckled.

"same here... but really its not so strange if you think about it" she admitted.

"what do you mean"

"well juliet had told me that she and gnomeo fell for each at first sight".

"that's true, i almost forgot they did" i confessed

"and if they can love each other the moment they saw how could it be any different for us.

"jazmin you could not be more right...well at least now we won't have to keep our feelings bottled up anymore" i asked as she nodded in agreement.

i kissed her on her cheeck as she did me but i still had to ask her one more thing.

"jazmin now that we know each others feelings could you answer me one more thing?"

"and what would that be" she said stroking my beard

"do you want to be my girlfriend?"

"why yes benny i would love to be your girlfriend...but only if you get to be my boyfriend" she asked being funny as usual.

"well then i guess were offically boyfriend/girlfriend now" i smirked.

"that we are _boyfriend_ " she giggled.

just as we were about to embark on another kiss we heard a knock at the door. and gnomeo and juliet burst in and ran to jazmins' side

"oh jazmin i'm so happy to see you... still alive" juliet shreiked as she and jazmin embraced in a hug.

"happy to see you to jules" jazmin grinned retreating from the bearhug.

"are you alright, you had us all worried"gnomeo asked as he hugged me as well.

"perfectly fine... in fact better than fine" she grinned as she gazed over at me.

"and why is that" gnomeo said

"because i just asked her out and she said yes" i butted in and took jazmin hand as our friends smiled.

"that's awsome mate!" gnomeo exclaimed as he high-fived me.

"so now you too are dating" juliet screamed.

"sure are" i smiled

"okay so then prove it" juliet smirked.

"prove it?" i asked out of concern

"yeah why don't you too kiss" gnomeo began to chuckle as i rolled my eyes.

"KISS, KISS,KISS,KISS" they both began chanting like we were at a contest or something.

me and jazmin looked at each other and shrugged then we began to kiss as that large spark returned to me yet again. as we pulled apart gnomeo and juliet were just standing there looking as if they were about to collapse in laughter to what they just witnessed

"so i guess its offical then" juliet giggled

"i guess it is" jazmin said

"this calls for a celebration" gnomeo mentioned as he pulled out a case of cupcakes from his backpack.

"where'd u get those"juliet questioned

"bought them at the cafeteria downstairs just in case these two got together" gnomeo confessed.

we all shot him playfull glares like_"really gnomeo". as_ if he knew this was coming

"what...it was kinda obvious this was coming am i right or what" he shrugged

we all laughed as we ate the cupcakes and talked. i couldn't wait till jazmin was well enough to come back home so we could have our first offical date, now all i needed to do was find out just what that first date should be.

* * *

**was that good or what tell me. sorry it took so long had a little writers block with this. anyway enjoy**


	8. date gone wrong

**here i am again with my story.. this chapter has some action in it hope u like it i know i do.**

* * *

**benny pov**

a few days later jazmin was out due to come out of the hospital. during that time i had told everyone in the garden i was officaly going out with jazmin everyone seemed so happy and relived that i had finally gotten over samantha and so was i, so now i could talk to everyone without bringing up samantha into the conversation. since jazmin was coming home today i wanted to plan our first real date but i couldn't really think of anything special, at least not off the tip of my tounge so i asked gnomeo and juliet for ideas seeing as how gnomeo had planned more dates for juliet than any other gnome in the history of forever.

"how about you take her to the beach, you know someplace relaxing where you to could be alone" juliet said.

"that's perfect, I don't know why I didn't think of that" I said slapping my forehead

"yeah and I hear there gonna be shooting fireworks too" gnomeo added.

"oh that's even better, thanks guys" I said while running off to pick up jazmin from the hospital. little did I know our friends still had a few tricks up there sleeves.

**Juliets pov**

"hey gnomeo maybe we could help benny with his date preperations" i whispered to him

"no problem, i'll go ask benny" he began to stand up but i pulled him back down

"NO! i mean while jazmin and benny are at the beach we could have a suprise dinner waiting for them when they get back"

"oh i get it now... yeah we could definetly do that" he states as we cuddle.

"first things first though...where should we set it up" gnomeo asked

"it has to be someplace nice and private...and i think i know where it should be"

I grabbed his hand and we ran over by the house and crept inside. then we made our way through the house to the spot where the suprise dinner would take place.

**benny pov**

I made it to the hospital as I saw jazmin sitting in the waiting room with her purse and the pearl necklace i had given her as a gift the day after she agreed to go out with me. when she saw me come in she looked extermely happy of course she would be after all I am her boyfriend and we have been dating for a while even if we haven't been on a acuall date lately with her being in the hospital and all but that's all gonna change after today. she ran to me and gave me a bear hug lifting me off the ground it would have told her how happt i was for her to finally be coming home if she wasn't squeezing the life out of me at that very moment.

"jazmin...can't...breath" i studdered.

"oops...sorry,i'm just soo happy to see you" she giggled as she set me down

"no (coughs) problem(coughs) happy to see you too"

"benny did i hurt you" she asked as she patted my back to soothe me

"not at all(cough) just give me a second(gagging,coughs)"

i gained controll of my breathing a while later, no doubt jazmin had a strong grip, I went to get a drink from the water fountain after a short time seeing how all thart couching dried out my throat.

"feeling better" jazmin blushed

"a lot thanks... so anyway jazmin now that your out of the hospital hows about you and me go out on our first affical couples date." i grabbed her hand and lead her out the hospital and began dragging her in the opposite direction of the garden.

"absouletly positivly" she chuckled "where should we go"

"how about the beach right now" i smirked

"sure...but i don't have my swimsuit with me"

"not to worry i got it covered" i looked up at her as her tangerine eyes began to sparkle in the bliss springtime sun.

we walked out the garden and down the road till we made it to the beach just then jazmin grabbed my arm and tugged me back.

"wait benny where's your swimsuit" she asked.

"well i'm wearing it under my clothes" i answered

"well that's great for you but i still don't have mine"

"didn't i say not to worry, here you go". i pulled out a small bag with a swimsuit inside and we walked towards the changing rooms. my swimshorts were dark blue with green splashes on it that kinda looked like flowers(if you watch spongebob, just think about patricks pants only in different colors). jazmin was still in the changing rooms so i just set up eveything. i found a spot in the middle of the beach that wasn't too crowded and set up the umbrella beach chairs towels and little picnic basket complete with a little lunch i had made. after a while i saw jazmin come out the dressing room searching the area for my face.

"jazmin over here!" I waved my arms around so she could see me better she started walking towards me and stop under the umbrella striking a mini pose. she wore a hot red two piece bikini with a hot pink silk see throught skirt wrapped around her waist althought the skirt only covered her right leg and showed the other.

"how do a look" she batted her eyes

"very flattering".

"hmm thanks nice pinic you set up".

"thanks won't you join me" I offered

"why should i did you do this all for me" she joked

"well I ceartinly didn't do it for gnomeo"

We both began to cackle like monkeys as she sat on the blanket beside me and started to eat on the fruit and sandwhiches i packed. after a while the sun really started to shine and the heat was so intense. i began to pour a bottle of ice down my pants to keep cold put the heat combined with the hotness of my short made them melt within seconds

"wanna go for a swim" i asked jazmin

"like you really have to ask that hell yes" she was fanning herself with her hand to keep cool.

we got up to go frolick in the water with everyone eles that was at the beach but the second our feet touched the sand they burned like standing on lava rocks.

"whoa whoa whoa hot sand, hot sand!" jazmin began jumping as the sand sisszled against her feet. we both hopped back on the towel and rubbed our feet with ice in the cooler. (yes, the sand was that hot, deal with it).

"how we gonna get to the water without scorching our feet" i asked while fanning my foot.

"i say we just straight out run for it" jazmin mentioned while standing back up.

"on three...1...2...3 CHARGE!"

we didn't hesitate and ran full speed to the water or more like i was running jazmin trailed a bit behind me skipping in long distances, as soon as the ocean came into view i did a cannonball while jazmin lunged herself into the air and dived in next to me. althought she miscalculated her jumping distance and landed right on top of me. when we resurfaced we i looked at her, she looked at me and out of nowhere we bursted into laughter and started to have a water fight. the water was a little warm, probably because of the heat, but still cold enought to enjoy and refresh in.

"so how do you like it in the garden so far jazmin"

"it's certinly entertaining" she responded

"yeah that it is, what ur favorite thing about it"

" hmmm it would have to be just hanging around with our friends...more specifically you"

"yeah thats my favorite thing too...but its a lot better with just you and me together...alone" i started flirting with her as she leaned down closer and closer i expected her to kiss me but instead she dove down into the water and started to go deeper and deeper soon all i saw was a blurry figure of her and i started to get nervous.

"jazmin you there" i shouted into the water but she didn't resurface to answer.

somehow she had swam behind me and popped up, she gave me a jolt of shock when she nudged my shoulder and i swam around to see her. her cheecks were all puffed up and swollen which i soon found out why. as soon as i opened my mouth to speak she spit water right into my mouth i started gasphing, coughing and hacking up saltwater as jazmin stated full on laughing and splashing the surface of the water. when she wasn't looking i lunged on top of her and grabbed her head and flung it forward into the water as she began gasphing for breath.

"OH MY GOD I CAN'T BELIVE YOU DID THAT!" she said in disbelif whilst rubbing her eyes clear of saltwater.

"HEY YOU STARTED THIS I JUST FINISHED IT" i playfully yelled back.

"ON THATS IT, ITS ON NOW"

"BRING IT ON APPLEBOTTOM" as i gestured to her hot red bikini bottom.

we started swimming after the other laughing playingfighting every now and then like 5 year olds and occasionally sharing later this began to quiet down, i was still in the water gently floating with the current as i felt the tiny ocean waves rock me back and forth like a sleeping baby in his mothers arms. jazmin had gone back to the sand and was now resting on the beach chair sitting in the sunlight, she had her head under the shade of the umbrella and it look as though she was sleeping. the sun was a little lower in the sky and not as hot as it was before so most of the gnomes there were on the beach realaxing with their families. pretty soon the sun was setting, the skyline turned a scarlett color, and the air was damp. it was hightime i got out the water seeing as the breeze was picking up and i ewas starting to freeze i made my way back over to jazmin just as the last bit of sunlight vanished beyond the horizon.

"well i guess its about time we head home don't you think" jazmin got off the chair and started to stretch.

"maybe but first you wanna grab a quick meal first" i clutched my stomach as i started to rumble with hunger.

"yeah i could go for a snack myself". jazmin rubbed on her stomach as well

we walked over to the docks where the food shack was and grabbed ourselves something to eat. i bougth a hotdog with cheese fries and a smoothie. jazmin bougth a big plate of nachos with sour creame and a vanilla sundae. we grabbed a little two person table near the edge of the docks and just at and talked this was turning into the perfect date.

"this certainly has been a perfect date" jazmin reached out for my hand as i grabbed hers.

"and its gets better" i said excitedly

"really... i fail to see how" she argued.

"just wait you'll see soon enough"

bright lights began to shine behind jazmin as steaking sounds filled our ears, jazmin shifted in her seat and gasped as she saw fireworks fill the night sky we walked from our table and stood on the sand where others had gathered to watch. we saw so many sparks of lights of different shapes and colors, there were spinning pinwheels and flower shaped ones and a few heart shaped ones everytime i saw one of those i looked at jazmin and she looked at me. the one that really caught my eyes was the one that shoot up in the form of a dragon followed by red spark that made it looked as if it breathed fire.

"WHOA DID YOU SEE THAT ONE!, SO TOTALLY AWSOME." i yelled as i shook jazmins hand i heard her giggled at that but it didn't bother me.

Then things took a turn.

As we were watching the last few of the fireworks i felt some guy tap me on the shoulder. i turned and saw a male gnome no taller than jazmin with a light green hat wearing a dark green jacket and a dark pair of sunglasses.

"excuse me but do you to have any money i could have" the man voice was shaky and weak

"nope sorry i have nothing do you benny" jazmin looked down at me.

"nada, sorry mate were all tapped out" i told him

"oh i see well thank you anyway" the man turned around to leave but then paused and looked back at us.

"oh and one more thing" she asked

"yes what is it" i asked a little annoyed.

he ran back up and snatched jazmins purse and the pearl necklace right off her neck then she pushed her backwards and and sent her falling onto me as the man ran away kicking sand in our faces with his dark gymshoes.

"SOMEONE HELP THEIF" jazmin shouted as a few eyes turned towards the man.

"i'll get him jazmin" shoot off the gound and ran forward towards the man

"be careful benny!" jazmin shouted back.

I was dodging in and out of the crowd as i caugth up to the man and snatched the purse and necklace out of his hands we began struggling it against each other but i was a lot stronger than him and flipped him over and grabbed the purse and necklace. I turned around and made my way back to jazmin but the man was now chasing after me.

"GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE RUNT" he shouted.

i couldn't out run him for much longer and my legs were starting to give out soon enough he caught up to me and started wrestilng me to the ground we rolled around the sand as gnomes were fleeing the scene we kept rolling and tugging on the necklace and purse until we rolled right into the control panel that worked the machines we kept bumping into it as it began to spark and shake. one of the gnomes that controlled it left his waterbottle there when he ran off and it spilled and electricuted the machine but i was to busy beating on the man to notice.

"okay okay i give" the man was so sore from all the punching and kicking he finally gave up.

"VICTORY!" i reached out and grabbed the purse and necklace but my sucess was short lived.

the fireworks machine started to spark and burst into flames, then it exploded and sent me and the man skidding through the sand toppling down gmones who were still in the way. i finally ened when i slammed against a pole that held the dock right above me and i blacked out. when i came to i crawled over to the purse and put the necklace inside and then lunged on the man and began to beat on him again.

"FREEZE!"

I looked up and the policegnomes were circling around us.

_its about time they showed up._

scram will ya.

"HANDS WHERE WE CAN SEE THEM"

The old man pushed me off him and stood with his hands up in surrender as the policegnomes handcuffed him and lead him away.

"glad thats over" i whispered to myself. i pick up the purse and walk off but then i was stopped

"where do you think your going" said the remaining officer

"your under arrest too sir," i honestly had no words to say but i had to prove my innocents

"me but i didn't do anything wrong"

"whitnesses say you were involed in this too for all we know your to blame too".

_they make a good point benny, they really do._

what part of beat it do you not get

the police started to hand cuff me and lead me to the squad car

"but you don't understand i was trying to get my girlfriends st..."

"save it for the cheif sir"

They put me in the policecar and drove away. this was offically the worst day ever I'm going to jail and i lost jazmin. i saw her run away but that didn't make up for the trouble i was in now i just hope she's okay wherever she is.

**(police station) benny pov**

i was sitting in the holding cell where all the newcomers wait or so i've been told i have never been here before so this was all so disturbing and uncomfortable. the bench i was sitting on was hard and creaky and it was freezing cold on the inside and it smelt of dirt, sweat, urine, and feces.

"now I can see why people try to avoid police when they commit crimes" i think to myself

"benny bluebury" i hear the officer say i stand up and walk into the lobby i was as good as dead.

"one phonecall" he hands me a phone and steps aside.

"i have to make this one count"

I would have called gnomeo and told him to come get me but i was more worried about what happened to jazmin. plus she was there when it all went down so she was the perfect one to get me out of this. luckily she had her phone and it wasn't in her pocket so she was my only hope.

"_hello"_

"jazmin" i sighed in relife that she picked up

_"benny oh thank god i thought something happened to you"_

_"it's okay i'm good-ish"_

_"well where are you"_

"the police station"

_"what how'd you get there"_

"long story, could you please just come and get me out the won't let me leave"

_"don't worry i'll be there in minuets"_

I hung up the phone and was lead back into the holding room. minuets passed to me what seemed like hours and still no jazmin i began to drift off until i heard jazmins voice throught the door.

"can i help you miss" said the cheif

"i'm looking for my boyfriend" jazmin said. it made me happy to hear her call me her boyfriend i just hoped she could get me out of continued her conversation but i couldn't hear much of it. then the door opened and jazmin came running in.

"BENNY YOUR ALRIGHT"

"JAZMIN AM I GLAD TO SEE YOU" i hopped up on the bench so i was at jazmins height as i gave her a big wet kiss on her smooth creamy orange coated lips.

"benny bluebury" said the officer again. i lokked up as he came and unlocked my handcuffs from my wrist.

"you're free to go, this young lady cleared up everything"

"thank you officer and thank you jazmin"

"anything for my boyfriend" she flirted and kissed my cheek.

"oh almost forgot". i reached behind the bench and handed jazmin her purse and necklace as she gasped and smiled.

"i can't belive you got them back"

"anything for my girlfriend" i firted with her.

we walked out the door and headed down the street it was almost 9 o'clock and really dark.

"maybe we should call gnomeo and juliet and have them come get us." jazmin nervously smirked

"good call" i smiled at her as she dug in her purse to find where she put her phone then i gazed down and frowned

"what wrong benny"

"i'm so sorry" i began to tear up and sit on the steet bench next to me.

"for what" she asked and sat next to me.

"all i wanted was to give you a perfect datenight and all this had to happen you must think i'm the worst boyfriend ever" i started to slouch and mumble

"benny this day might not have been perfect but it wasn't all horrble either"

"really?" i asked suprised.

"yeah i mean aside from being robbed and you being arrested, i got to spend a fun day at the beach and see beatiful fireworks and you know what tops it"

"i give up what"

she reached for my hand. "i got to spend an amazing day alone with you".

we smiled at each other til i finally worked up the nerve to speak again

"and i have to admitt it was kinda fun beating up that man made me feel like a hero". we started to laugh

"well if it means anything your my hero". she flashed her eyes again as we kissed once more, but were interupted when we heard gunshots in the distance and rats and cats screaching through trash in the alley in the darkest part of town. i clung to jazmin and she huged me back.

"maybe you should hurry up and call gnomeo and juliet" i whispered to her

"i should shouldn't i"

She yanked out her phone and dialed juliets numberand waited for them to answere hopefully they were still awake and could pick us up the sooner we were home the better. speaking of gnomeo and juliet wonder what they were up to now.

* * *

**this has to be my best chapter yet and i hope you all think so too i put a lot of work into this. until next time adios, amigos**


	9. happy date ending

**hola mi amigos, como estas? i hope u all liked my last chapter, i now it must have disapointed you all that jazmin got robbed and benny went to jail but now i'm gonna make it all better...**

**juliets pov**

Me and gnomeo were putting the finishing touches on the suprise dinner we set up for jazmin and benny we were still in the capulets house in the private place where the date was going to happen while i set up the table, and prepared the food gnomeo put up the decorations,changed the lighting and put on a little music to give it more romantic scene. The last finishing touches were me putting a trail of rose petals all over the table and around the room in a heart shape. we stepped back and admired the work of art we had created, reminds me of when gnomeo always gave me suprise dinner dates, i was almost jealous this wasn't for me, but for one this night wasn't about me it was about my two good friends who made and even cuter couple,althought not as cute as me and gnomeo, but close enough.

"It's perfect" gnomeo mentioned as he squeezed my waist.

"All it needs now are our two speacial guests" I mentioned

"when do you think there coming back" I asked

"I don't know maybe i should call benny" gnomeo said.

he picked up his phone and dialed bennys number.

"well?" I said

"huh no answer" he clicked his phone off. "weird he always picks up any other time".

"oh I hope there alright" I started to get worried.

"come on juliet what trouble could they get in" gnomeo stated. that calmed me down until my phone began to vibrate.

"hello this is juliet" i said into the phone.

_"uuhh juliet"_

"(gasps) jazmin is that you" I was so relived she called.

_"yeah its me are you still up" _her voice was low as if she was startled

"yes, why is something wrong"

_"look i'll make this quick, can you come pick me and benny up we can't get back home" _

"sure where are you two"

_"outside the police station" she responeded._

"The police station?!" i lokked to gnomeo who was just as shocked as i was.

_"yep, i had to come get benny after he got arrested."_

"BENNY GOT ARRESTED!" I yelled.

"UNBELIVABLE!" gnomeo shouted behind me but i was too glued on the phone with jazmin.

_"yeah its a long story i'll tell you later but could you please just come get us" _her voice became weak and she sounded like she was about to cry.

"stay calm jazmin me and gnomeo will be there soon"

_"good and do me a favor...HURRY"_

I hung up the phone as me and gnomeo were already out the door and snuck out the capulets house then we ran out the main garden to our garden and started up the lawnmower. By the time we got to the police station it had begun to rain me and gnomeo were drenched but that was the least of our worries at the moment we drove up to the police station and saw benny and jazmin standing under a big flower leaf.

"Need a lift" gnomeo said stopping the lawnmower.

"'bout time you guys made it" benny snapped as we climbed on the back of the lawnmower.

"whoa whats with the sour attitude" gnomeo snapped back.

"sorry gnomeo i'm just having a bad night"

"yeah i would say so". I rebutled.

"And whats with the whole arresting thing benny, whats that all about" gnomeo questioned.

"The only reason that happened was because i had to stop that man the robbed jazmin"

"JAZMIN YOU GOT ROBBED" juliet her head

"can we talk about this in the morning i've had a long day" jazmin was getting upset as rain soaked onto her bathing suit as she rested her head on the side of her face while benny patted her back.

I Know how sad jazmins feeling but i know she'll be in a better mood when she sees what we've made it back to the garden in no time at all the rain had stopped but we were all still pretty soaked. we walked jazmin and benny back into the main garden and they were both still pretty bummed.

"well its offical this date was awful" benny grumbled.

"I hate to admit it but it kinda was, i just can't imagine it getting worst" jazmin moaned.

"well if you want we know a perfect waty to make it better" gnomeo mentoined

"Actually gnomeo maybe we shouldn't now, not after all they've been through". i pleaded with him.

"no no juliet its okay we could use cheering up, what did you have in mind mate" benny stopped me.

"we'll show you but first put these on" he handed me and jazmin dry clothes. mine was a yellow jacket much like the one i usually wear only more fancier and black dress pants. jazmin put on a red glittery blouse and a white capris with white flats with litte red bows on top.

"what do we have to get all dressed up for"benny asked as he adjusted his jacket.

"follow us and we'll show you" me and gnomeo walked hand in hand as jazmin and benny trailed behind.

We made to the house and snuck inside, the capulets were home from work now so we had to be even more quiet. we creapt over to the basement door and walked downstairs and into the corner where we had blocked a little section with a white mini cloth. we walked behined it as jazmin and benny gasped at the suprise dinner we set for them complete with rose petals and tint bits of glitter that sparkled as the candle light shined down on them.

"whoa did you guys do all this for us" jazmin asked as we both nodded

"It was suppose to be a second part to your date but seeing how that went we figured this could make better for a make up date now." gnomeo said as i nodded in agreement.

"Thank u so much" jazmin said as she and benny hugged us both."you two are the greatest friends ever". benny added

"we know" me and gnomeo said in unison. we all laughed.

"so jazmin since were here would you mind joining me for dinner" benny held out his hand as jazmin took it.

"The pleasure would be all mine benny". benny lead jazmin to the table as they sat down and began to eat and talk.

"come on gnomeo I think its time we leave them alone" I whispered in his ear.

"Were going back to our garden now , you two lovebirds enjoy your night" gnomeo winked as he lead me away.

"goodnight guys thanks again" benny shouted as we disapered behind the cloth and made our way out the house, throught the main garden and back home.

"Don't they make such an adorable couple honey" i asked as we walked into our garden.

"I agree, it's nice to see benny finally enjoying himself again" gnomeo remarked.

"yeah do you think he might eventually marry jazmin" i asked crawling into bed.

"maybe in goodtime, but lets not rush this to fast not all gnomes can be like you and me; fall in love at first sight and marry in a matter of months" gnomeo stated.

"true but i'd still like to see it happen" i giggled as me and gnomeo shared one last kiss.

"goodnight gnomeo"

"goodnight my little red angel".

I giggled and layed my head on my pillow as i drifted into sleep mode.

**benny pov**

Me and jazmin were just finishing up the last of the meal our friends ahd prepared for us.

"Man gnomeo and juliet really outdid themselves with this" I said as i rubbed my swollen tummy filled with food.

"You can that again that chocolate cake was delicoius" jazmin said while licking chocolate off her hands.

"so what now?"

"i don't know the day is pretty much over wanna just head up to bed" i got off my chair and stretched.

"guess so" jazmin stretched as well.

Then we heard the radio gnomeo had brought down here as a song came on it was one of my favorites _take a bow_ by rhianna.

"hang on a second benny i just wanna listen to this song". she turned up the radio and slowly began swayin to it as i held my hand out to her.

"How about a quick dance" i asked.

she took my hand and i waltzed with her in a circle to the sound of the music the candle light flickered making our shadows creep on the walls and flicker with the candles as it looked as if they were moving on their own. when the music stopped jazmin bend down and kissed my lips as i stroked her shiny black hair through my fingers as she lifted back up. then we both let out loud yawns that echoed off the walls.

"time for bed" jazmin yawned.

we blew out the candles and shut off hte radio and made our way back to the main garden. it was dark and quiet everyone was already in bed as i walked jazmin back to the pedistale to sleep then she stopped in her tracks and looked up.

"what" i asked confused.

"look shooting stars" she pointed

sure enough thousands of stars streaked througth the dark blue skyline leaving trails of closed her eyes and made a wish then lokked back down at me

"what'd you wish for"

"I can't tell or it won't come true" she giggled.

"why don't you make a wish benny".

"Don't need it... i already got my wish for the perfect girl for me" i flirted as she blushed.

"oh benny" she grined as she kissed one more time.

"sweet dreams" i said

"goodnight benny". i watched her walk back up to her place on the pedistale as i made my way to my spot in the garden.

"a perfect end to a perfect day" i said to myself as i sat in the grass and fell asleep dreaming of jazmin and me all night long.

* * *

**next chapter is gonna be the return of a former character can u guess who it is. hint; she was mentioned in the beginning of this story**


	10. my ex retuns and a night of fun

**WARNING; THIS CHAPTER MAY HAVE A GRAPHIC PART IN IT.**

* * *

**...**

**fast forward months in advance. the young couples relationship is hitting new heigts they were togethrer all the time. ever since jazmin entered his life 4 short months ago benny was hers to do with as she pleased,he always found ways to make her laugh and planned romantic dates(they were kinda like a second gnomeo and juliet). there love was growing as were there sexual desires. they had always considered having sex but benny was a little skeptical and jazmin was uncomfortable with it even thought they were in a more serious part of the dating scene. so one day they decided to try it once and go from there.**

* * *

**benny pov.**

Me and jazmin had come home late one night after a fun-filled day out. the amusment park had come to town and me and my girl had bought free passes to go on all the rides at no expense. since we had four passes we invited gnomeo and juliet too althought it was more like a day for the 4 of us seeing as the moment we got there we went our seperate ways and didn't meet up again until just moments before the amusment park closed. me and jazmin went on the ferris wheel first but spent most of our time riding the roller coaster which was my favorite because jazmin would always cuddle up against me when she was scared which was often, jazmin and me also ate a lot of sweets and sugary drinks and jazmins was super high on sugar all day long but by the time we made it home she kinda got more stable. gnomeo and juliet were already at home as me and jazmin walked hand in hand towards the shed and flopped down on our bed.

"Man what a day" i said.

"I know it was awsome" jazmin said still hyper from all the sugar she ate at the carnival.

"yeah i can't remember the last time i had that much fun" i sighed still rushed from all the fun

"too bad it had to end" jazmin sighed. then an idea came to mind.

"well maybe it doesn't" i grined.

"huh?" jazmin asked confused

"i'm saying you and me could have a little fun of own make this night even better" i motioned to the bed as jazmin sat next to me and i kissed her cheeks.

"i don't know benny i kinda get uncomfortable with that kind of stuff" she began to push me off her.

"I'm not comfortable with it either but jazmin we are in a more stable part of our relationship where we can do this sorta thing so i sat we should go for it." i whisper to her.

"benny i understand completely, i do want to do this but,it'll be my first time and i don't know if i'm ready to give myself up so soon" jazmin teared up as i rubbed her back.

"don't worry jazmin it'll be my first time too so you don't have to worry about catching anything" i reassured her.

"its not that it just that i'm kinda having mixed feelings about all this." she whispered.

"how about we just try this one time and if you still feel uncomfortable we'll never do it again i promise you." i crossed my heart as she smiled.

"hhhmm well when you put it like that...oh alright but just this once" she smirked.

I could hardly belive we were actaully going throught with this i was just as unsure as she was but it was better to do it now then never right. jazmin layed down on the bed as i crawled over her chest and kissed her lips as i gingerly made my way down her body. my hand rested oh her chest and i felt her heart rate increase as did her unstedy breathing. i tickled her chin to calm her down as she giggled and released in between moans as i kept kissing her body. when i crawled back up to her face she reached out her hand and slipped me out of my jacket showing off my slightly muscular upper body. of couse jazmin had seen my chest before when we went to the beach for our first date, she rubbed her hands over me as i played her chest feeling her breast underneath her shirt as she released quiet moans. as we started kissing again she sat uo on the bed as i crawled to the other side.

"whats wrong" i said.

"nothing i just have to go to the bathroom real quick that all" she made her way to the door and down the hall to the bathroom across from our room.

"hurry back cherrytop" i played around with her as i heard her laugh outside the door.

while jazmin was gone i decided to move things along a little faster. i pulled off the rest of my top clothes till i wore nothing but my boxers, then i reached for the radio plugged and turned on the radio to a slow romantic classical song. i turned off the lamp on my drawer and lit a scented candle that filt thr room of melted chocolate and bananas and whipped cream. then i made my way back to bed just as jazmin returned.

"well looks like someone was busy the last 5min." she chuckled seductively.

" i just wanted to give it a more reasonable atmosphere in here. i smirked.

jazmin opened the door more as i saw she was now wearing black see through silk lingere with red laces she also had baby oil on her skin making her glow against the light she let her hair bounced back and forth as she leaned her back and started moving up and down on the frame of the door while running her hands around her now oiled up caramel skin and she started to spread her legs farther and farther apart till her panties barely covered and make a thin black line between her..(you know what i'm talking about.) before i knew it i could feel myself getting harder and more eroused.

"like what you see sweety?" i nodded like a mad flahed her eyelashes and pulled down the straps of her lingere and let them rest on her elbows.

"come over here and i'll let you have a better look at me now." i said.

she skiped over to the bed letting her hips swing side to side and her curvy body followed. she did a little twirl halfway as i looked at how big and plush her butt was i whisled at her and she lauged making her way to the bed and i grabbed her hand and pulled her down on me casually lifing her lingere top of her body exposing her bouncy mocha carmel boobs. i played around with them as she let out moans and groans as i shifted her flat on the bed and covered her bare chest in wet kisses. her moans grew louder as did her heartrate. when i kissed her lips i ran my hand down her waist and fingered her inner legs as her moans turned into vibrante screams of pleasure. she reached down to my waist and tugged down my boxershorts as she yanked them off and flung them onto the floor she gasped that see saw how big i was.

"quite a suprise, didn't think i could have such a big package."

"no not really but it ceartinly is nice and firm looking"

"and it feels nice and firm too, but you'll find that out pretty soon"i whispered to her as she sighed in pleasure.

she reached down and stroked at my private as i slipped her panties off and looked over her now naked body as she did me. I pulled the blanket over us as i moved her legs open felt her tence up as i squeezed inside her.

"jazmin, am i hurting you?" i asked out of concern.

"o-only...aahh...a little...AAAHHH!" she was screaming in pain as i retreated.

"why'd you stop, you weren't hurting me that bad honest".

"are you sure i just wanna be sure your okay with this" i mentined stroking her hair. she nodded at me.

"I assure you i'm fine. i've been told sex is meant to hurt the first time this is natural you can keep going" she winked as i positioned myself back in her.

every now and then when i pushed in and out she would call out my name and it echoed throught the soon bent down and starked to lick all over me especailly on my lower parts. after a while we shifted positions she got on top of me and started thrusting up and down on my lower parts as i kissed her chest this went on for a while until we finally collapsed both sweaty and exhuasted.

"whoa...that...was...intense." i released between breaths.

"i didn't know i could feel so alive, you really know your stuff" she cuddled up to me as i kissed ger forehead.

"thanks so do you". we laughed."i sure hope everyone eles in the garden didn't hear us"

"yeah i think i would die of embrassement if that happened." jazmin whinned

"well if your up for it wanna go a second round." i gave her a flirty grin.

"I'm all yours then" she whispered in my ear. i got back on top her ready to take another shot then the door knocked. at first we thought it was just our imagination then it knocked again.

"jeezes whos knocking at this time" i grumbled. then the door knocked again.

"you wanna answer it benny" she gestured to the door.

"be right back". i climbed out of bed threw a towel around my waist and opened the door and to my suprise it was samantha of all people.

"samantha" i asked in confusion

"hey benny"she asked sweet and slowly

"what are you doing here" i whisper shout.

"i came to talk to you" she answered.

"can't this wait till morning i'm kinda busy" i said in irritation.

"please i'll make it quick" she begged.i sighed and softly shook my head.

"benny who is it?" jazmin shouted from bed. i gave her the "1 moment" signal and walked in the hall and closed the door.

"samantha nows not a good time to talk you need to leave" i pushed her away.

"well can we talk tommorow morning "then she smiled.

"i'll think about it" as i rolled my eyes and walked back in my room.

"who was that?" jazmin asked as i returned to bed

"uh just an old friend noone important...so anyway where were we" i played with her changing the subject.

she smirked at me as we began to make love again i could hear the wind outside the door bump against the tree leaves. during the love process i kept thinking what samantha wanted to ralk about with me.

* * *

**well there you have it**


	11. I want you back baby

**this is where there's a twist and now its putting jazmin and bennys relationship is at risk,bad**

* * *

**benny pov**

The next morning i woke up to the hard sunlight burning in my face. my head was dizzy and my vision was a bit blurry i could barely remember what had happened last night. that is until i heard snoring coming from the other side of the bed and jazmin was mumbling softly to herself, her body was completly naked and breast were showing from the the blanket that only just barely covered her remaining body parts. i looked down at myself and saw that i too was naked then all the memories of last night came back to mind, evert detail of what me and jazmin did last night flooded into my mind as jazmin woke from her slumber.

"(yawns) good morning benny" she yawns.

"did you sleep well" i stretched out my arms to her.

"I did after going at it twice in the same night it was easy to fall asleep" she giggled.

"so you enjoyed yourself last night" i grinned.

"there aren't really words that exsist to say how much i enjoyed last night" she cuddled up against me as i hugged her and took in the sweet scent of her hairspray.

"same here, i couldn't even feel myself when it was your turn" i laughed.

"If you had that much fun, then maybe you're up for a repeat of last night then" she smirked.

"I think that can be arranged, right now" as i said this i moved my hands down her backside and slapped her butt. she shriek and began violently kissing me again until the door knocked.

"can't anyone get privacy around here anymore" i grumbled."WHO IS IT" i called out.

"benny,benny you in there" shouted a familiar voice.

"gnomeo is that you" i shuffled off jazmin as she covered herself with the blanket

"yeah it's me" he tried opening the door but luckily it was locked we sighed that he couldn't come in and see us."benny why's the door locked"

"no reason,did you need something mate" i called the conversation along.

"no, mum just wanted me to tell you breakfast is ready" he yelled

"okie-dokie than thanks mate." i said.

"By the way have you seen jazmin, juliet didn't see her at her usual spot on the pedistale earlier.

I looked over to jazmin she was shaking causing the bed to vibrate in a sexy sensation i would have enjoyed that if gnomeo wasn't here.

"jazmin um no, not since last night but if i see her i'll let juliet know." i answered.

"alright see you downstairs mate". he called back. we listened to gnomeos footsteps disapper and relaxed after that. jazmin tapped me and i looked up at her occasionaly peeking at her body i wanted to make love to her so badly.

"We should really wait until were completely alone to have sex again" she whispered in my ears as i felt her coolmint breath blow fresh breeze into my ear canal.

"I couldn't agree more baby" i kissed her neck as she clenched to me and moaned in delight."in the meantime ready to go eat" my stomach grumbles grew louder.

"sure am" she replied cluthing her stomach.

i climbed outta bed and made my way to the door but jazmin stopped me just in time.

"maybe you wanna put on some clothes first"jazmin gestured to my bare body as she got outta bed.

"what for noone will notice besides i like you better the way you are right now_ meow kitty-kat_" i playfully purred and clawed at her as she shooed me away and walked towards the closet twisting her waist as i looked her over.

"i'm serious benny even though i like seeing your bare too" she looked me over as i flexed and posed.

She put on her bra and panties and her orange robe, while i slipped on my boxers and undershirt althought it felt kinda tighter than usual and it smelt of girl perfume. maybe i grabbed the wrong shirt after all the light were still off and i just grabbed the closet white shirt i saw but i wasn't really worrying about that now as we made our way to the kitchen where everyone was just finishing setting the table.

"good morning guys" jazmin called she was more comfortable talking up to everyone now.

"morning jazmin, morning benny" everyone called back to us i gave them all waves and took my seat by jazmin, juliet and gnomeo sat across from i couldn't help but notice out of the corner of my eye some of the gnomes were staring at me and pointing, why, i don't know.

"hey jazmin where were you this morning". juliet asked.

Jazmin looked over to me as i took a bite out of my bagel avoiding direct contact.

"oh i was just with benny this morning." she studdered.

"benny i thought you said you hadn't seen jazmin since last night" gnomeo questioned.

now i looked at jazmin as she casually sipped her milk darting her eyes back and forth in every whichway.

"oh i thought you said someone eles uh yeah jazmin was with me all last night" i responed.

"you to were together all night" juliet asked we nodded. "doing what".

"NOTHING" we called out making everyone look at us until tybalt walked in looking tired and groggy but knowing tybalt for as long as i have he's always been that way,but today moreso than usual.

"what wrong cous you look more sour than usual and thats saying something" juliet cooed and we all giggled.

"That's because i didn't sleep much last nigth" he yawns and flops in the chair beside gnomeo.

"you the gnome who can sleep anywhere at anytime couldn't sleep at night, pinch me jules i'm in shock" gnomeo joked.

"I would have but there was this horrible noise coming form the your room benny" tybalt asked.

jazmin choked down her pancakes as i swalloed down my remaining bagel piece in one big gulp nearly chocking myself as jazmin was too, our friends were giving us weird looks.

"umm what noises did you hear from my room exactly, just out of curiosity" i nervously looked to jazmin as tybalt responed.

"I'm not exactly sure but it sounded like a lot of crazy thumping and groaning plus occasional shreiking."

jazmin was wildly tapping her fingers on the table and i was shaking like i was moments from instant death. me and jazmin scooted our chairs apart from each other as my breathing got heavier and denser. gnomeo juliet and tybalt were all exchanging looks to our sudden actions till they gave each other evil smirks.

"you sure it came from my room, maybe it have come from somewhere eles" i spoke up.

"nope pretty sure it came from your room" tybalt grinned and walked away to get some food.

"Do you know about any thumping and groaning jazmin" juliet smirked at me.

"Me what would i know about that" jazmin was blushing and was quietly wheezing.

"well seeing as how you were with benny ALL NIGHT you might have heard it" juliet leaned in closer as jazmin scooted from her chair.

"I didn't hear a thing, plus even if i did it had nothing to do with me" i annonced.

"NOR I" I added."so you see if had nothing to do with us or what we did last night".

"NOT THAT WE DID ANYTHING LAST NIGHT" Jazmin blurted out.

"you sure" gnomeo spoke up with evil in his eyes. i began nodding rapidly

"I seriously think something went on between you too last night"gnomeo argued.

"what makes you so sure something happened last night". i argued back with a satisfied smirk thinking i had stumped him.

"The proof is right on you benny" gnomeo rebutled.

"how so" i asked

"because that shirt your wearing is jazmins" juliet said.

Sure enough the shirt i had on was jazmins baby t-shirt she always wore underneath her dress and jacket i don't know how i didn't notice this before.. jazmin looked to me, i looked to her, and we both looked to gnomeo and juliet who were giving us evil looks. never before had i been so embaressed in my life now i know why this shirt was so tight on me and why everyone kept glaring at me all through breakfast.

"still gonna try and deny something happened last night." juliet glared to both of us. i could hear jazmin whimpering as if she was about to cry and her breathing really got out of control now as did her redness in her cheeks.

"jazmin are you feeling okay" juliet reached out to her but jazmin sloutched back in her chair. without warning she hopped up and ran out the kitchen crying as i shouted out to her and ran after her.

I ran all through the house and found no sight of jazmin, then i heard faint sobbing not to far. I followed the sound outside to where i found jazmin curled up in fetal positon crying her eyes out.

"jazmin are you okay." she looked up at me in anger.

"am i okay, AM I OK, I JUST GOT HUMILIATED IN FRONT OF THE WHOLE GARDEN AND YOU ASK ME THAT!"she screamed back. i took a step back at her sudden outburst then she realized what she did and went back to crying.

"Sorry benny didn't mean to yell like that i'm just very upset okay" she sniffed as i made my way back to her and hugged her close. i could see deep sorrow and regret in her wet eyes and her heart felt like it was going to pop from adreniline.

"come on jazmin it'll be fine, so what if they found about what we did last night its not the end of the world." i smiled as she began to calm down.

"I guess so" She smiled "sorry i got so carried away i just don't handle things like that so good" i gave a weak smile as he pecked my cheek.

"what say you and i go for a walk and forget this whole morning"

"that sounds lovely but first lets put our clothes on and this time try to find your own clothes althought that shirt does suit you very well". she motioned to her shirt as i nudged her in her stomach.

we laughed back into the shed went into my room and changed our clothes something cool and breezy i grabbed a pair of blue shorts, yellow t-shirt and my white sandals. jazmin put on an orange blouse, white mini skirt that barely covered her private area, and matching orange sandals. by then everyone had finished breakfast and were roaming the halls. Peeking through the crack in my door. I saw gnomeo and juliet walk this way, we decided to sneak out the window the last thing we needed is for everyone to be ranting on us. we slipped out the window down the raindrain pipe and right out the garden. We strolled into the park and sat on the bench by the pond laughing and talking and sometimes just laying back taking in our surroundings, just letting the fresh air, sunlight, and sounds of the park fill our bodies. the sun was really coming down luckily jazmin and me had our sunglasses and sunscreen. we let the wind blow the mist of the pond water onto our bodies as clouds appered and breifly hid the sun cooling the earth between our now bare feet. then we heard bells ringing and a female gnome shouting _"ice cream, ice cream here"_

"hey benny you want some ice cream you know before they run out" jazmin peeped through her shades observing the crowd of gnomes circling the ice cream cart.

"strawberry for me please" I informed her.

"sure, be right back".

I watched jazmin strut her way to the ice cream cart, a lot of boys were checking her out talking,remarking how hot she was and whisling at her trying to get her attention as she shuffled her way throught them,I was a little irritated, But I was happy she wasn't paying them a lick of attention it made me see how loyal she was to me and that i should do the same for her. Then out of the corner of my eye i saw samantha lying in the grass smelling on the flowers, i couldn't belive it ever since we broke up almost a full year ago i didn't see any sign of her for months on end and now the moment i get with jazmin i see her every other day of my life. I just prayed she wouldn't notice me. but my luck ran out cause the moment she looked up she stared right into my face she seemed kinda happy to see me the opposite reaction i was having to her. my heart stopped in its tracks as she made her way towards me i pretended not to see or hear her when she called my name then a miracle happened jazmin came back and just in time.

"sorry it took so long benny the line was super long and boys kept bothering me, jerks" she uttered as she handed me my strawberry cone while she sucked on her fireworks popscile. i looked over my shoulder to see if samantha was still coming my way, i'm happy to say she was nowhere in sight then i heard jazmin gasp and i turned my attention back to her.

"what is it?" i asked sucking on my ice cream.

"I left my purse on the ice cream cart when i was getting the money out i have to go back and get it"

"well you'd better hurry". i pointed to the ice cream cart as the female gnome pushed it out the park and down the sidewalk"

"oh man be right back,HEY STOP THAT CART, SOMEONE" jazmin ran off shouting to the lady to come back.

"HURRY BACK" i yell out and continue to suck down the last of my ice cream. i throw away the napkin and crunch on my cone that is until i feel someone sneak behind me and it was the last person i had on my mind, samantha.

"hello benny, fancy meeting you here today" she giggled.

"yeah hi to you to samantha" i said uninterested.

"so remember last night when i wanted to talk to you" she asked.

"yeah, what of it" i rolled my eyes.

"Well you said to wait till tomorrow to talk, so now can i tell you what i wanted to tell you"

"fine but make it quick" i began rapidlt tapping my foot"

"okay this'll be short and sweet, benny the reason i wanted to talk to you is because i want you back" she annonced

"you do". it was hard to belive what i just heard she had rejected me when i wanted her back so many months ago and she just now decides to show up and expect me to take her back just like that i don't think so.

"Benny i know what i said before about how i never wanted to see you again, but i really didn't mean it, i was just so upset you broke up with me i couldn't think straight and when you wanted to get back with me after that i only said no because i was worried you would hurt me again and i didn't want that to happen can you give me another chance

"sorry samantha i can't" i got up and walked away.

"but why" she called as i turned to her

"beacuse i moved on and i'm happy with her". i state proudly

"oh well i'm very happy for you". she said sarcastically. "but can i have just one more hug". she begged.

even thought i didnt like her anymore i saw nothing wrong with it. she bent down as i enbraced her in a hug as she rubbed me on my back.

"benny what are you doing"

I turned to see jazmin tapping her foot waiting for an answer. as i pushed samantha off me and started to get chocked up.

"jazmin this is samantha, samantha this is jazmin". i gulped and made my way to jazmins side.

"nice to meet you..so how do you know benny." samantha glared.

"i'm his girlfriend,but a better question is how do you know him" jazmin hissed

"i was his girlfriend before you were" samantha smirked.

Jazmin looked down at me as i gave a fake smile to her as she and samantha kept glaring at each other.

"oh so the moment i leave your side you hug on your ex-girlfriend benny" she looked to me as i spoke

"It was just a little friend hug it not like it really meant anything to me".i explain as she smiled a little to that.

"well when we dated they meant something to you" samantha flasher her eyes at me. while i glared.

Jazmin got really jealous and looked as if she was gonna strike her but as much as i wanted it to happen i pulled jazmin back and winked at her and that calm her tension.

"yes but that was in the life i had in the past and now my current life is being with you jazmin". i smiled to her and she smiled back.

"oh really" she sighed in joy.

"yes because i love you a lot" i winked at her and she chuckled.

"oh so you love her, cause all that time you spent trying to get me back not so long ago says differntly" samanthe grinned evily.

samantha was just being evil now i remenbered the reason i broke up with her in the first place she was evil and crazy. jazmin and samantha gave one more glare at each other before jazmin ran off and out the park, i sneared at samantha once more and ran after jazmin catching up to her halfway.

"jazmin wait" i grabbed her arm. catching my breath

"what do you want" she askes as she kept speed walking.

"jazmin what happend back there meant nothing honestly"

"benny what about what she said about..." i cut her off

"okay yes what she said was true but that was only because back then i thought i was in love with her, but the truth is i didn't know love untill after i saw you come into my life"

"you really mean that"

"as sure as i am about anything" i knealt down.

She bent down and kissed me as i sat upright and returned the kiss back to her. it quickly turned into violent passion as i ran my hands down her back and she nuzzled my neck with wet kisses. my hands trailed lower and lower till they reached their spot as i massaged her butt then she playfully smirked at me as i did it

"why are you looking at me like that" i playfully ask

"matbe cause your touching my rear end out in public" she remarks even thought there was noone eles around

"can i help it if you have a nice squeezable ass" i say as she nudges me and we go back to kissing. i pull away and whisper to her

"wanna head home for a little you and me time" i smirk

Without hesitation we run back home in no time flat and sneak back into the garden we climbed back throught the window to avoid being seen by the others not exactly ready to deal with them right now. i walked to the door,locked it and turned down the lights while jazmin striped out her clothes and hopped into bed after i took off all my clothes and made my way to the bed and started to leave a trail of kisses over her body as she rubbed my back and played with my hair then a thought occured to me.

"do you mind if i turn on the radio" i shuffled off the bed and plugged in the radio.

"not at all but why" jazmin asked standing in upright positon a bit confused.

"too have some music in hear and give it a more sexy atomosphere, plus we don't want the others to hear us like last night do we" i smirked and turned the radio volume up to a sensible tone where it couldn't reach out throught the door but it still drowned out the sounds of us making love.

"good point benny, i can't bare the thought of going throught that again" she chuckled as i climbed back ontop of her and started the love process.

within minuets i was all over jazmin, we were both going really wild, she kept clutching onto the covers digging her nails deeper and deeper into the bed and clawing them straight throught the blanket stitching as i pushed harder and deeper and faster. she kept clutching to the covers making the bed lopsided as she kept twisting and turning to match my positioning as i kept thrusting in her. her breathing was starting to get more and more unsteady soon it didn't sound like breathing at all it sounded more like she was suffocating and gasping, i was sweating like crazy and the bed kept creaking and rocking everytime i pushed down on jaazmin who kept shreiking and moaning in pure joyful bliss,my breathing was the same as hers only a bit more steady.

"are you enjoying yourelf my peach blossom" i called her that because her lips, eyeshadow and eyes themselves were always dabbed in dark shade of orange. and she always had a scent to her that smelt of peaches which i found irresistable.

"yes very much, nut could you please not talk i wanna savor this glorious moment" she moaned.

"as you wish my darling"as i began to continually make love to her as her shreiks and groans became more intense.

I wasn't sure how long we made love and i really didn't want it to end either, but there was only so much a guy could give to his girl in one sex package and vice-versa. all i knew that was by the time we had finally decided to stop it was slowly getting dark and everyone was downstairs getting ready to eat, i would have gone down stairs too but i was too weak and tired to get up and jazmin was too as she was dozing off into slumber we decided to skip dinner and just cuddle up against each other.

"love you" she whispered to me

"love you too" i whispered back to her.

she turned her back towards me as i wrapped my arms around her waist again as she let her legs intertwine around mine and locked them together. It was hard to sleep at first because the sound of all the other gnomes in the garden that were downstairs echoed throught the house, it became so loud jazmin had to bury her head underneath her pillow to mute out the sound. I tried turning up the radio 1 more notch and that cancelled out the noise so now my room was filled with the sound of soft pop rock music.

"Thank you" jazmin mumbled as she rested her head back on her pillow

"No problema mi amor, buenos noches."I said goodnight to her in spanish that featherstone taught me as she turned back around and fell asleep. moments later i heard faint snoring i looked over and jazmin was outcold. i turned down the radio as the noise had calmed downed and i to fell asleep within mere moments letting thoughts of me and jazmin cloud my dreams all night long.

**samantha pov (after benny and jazmin left the park)**

I can't belive that benny would move on from me with that red little witch i mean what does she have that i don't. Benny was mine and that was always gonna be true he may have said he doesn't love me anymore but deep down he does i can sense it, even if he doesn't but soon he will. I need a plan to get that girl out of the way and make benny all mine again...and i think i know just how to do it.

* * *

**OOHHH CLIFFHANGER HERE. what will samantha do, and what will become of jazmin and benny relationship when she puts her plan into action. stay tuned for the exciting conclusion to these questions**


	12. deception

**a plan devised by a evil doll is where it all began that ruins this young couples relationship can benny make things right between him and jazmin...**

**this chapter is based off another shakespeare play entitled ****_much ado about nothing._**** ever read it? if not you should its very dramatic. you can check it out on youtube. **

**also put in katy perry _teenage dream_ and carly rae jepsen ****_call me maybe _****song. this should have won at the kids choice awards, but it didn't ;(**

* * *

**samantha pov**

This is the day i finally put my plan into action if its the last thing i do i will get benny back and i'll get rid off that bloody jazmin as well. And i know this plan is completely foolproof this shall be my finest hour.

**benny pov**

A few days had passed as the whole garden was getting ready for a big suprise party for our one and only gnomeo. He had told that when his birthday came around he didn't want to have a big party but unfortunately for him he's getting one whether he likes it or not and i just know he'll thank us for this afterwards. juliet, featherstone, and shroom had taken gnomeo out to dinner and the movies for the next few hours leaving the rest of us to decorate the garden. we filled it all with blue and red like the day it was when gnomeo and juilet got married althought there was a lot more blue and the only thing that was actually red was the ballons and drinking cups evertything eles was pretty much light and dark blue, but it was still pretty good. Me and jazmin were put in charge of setting the table,and arranging the chairs, althought i did a lot more then she did she alwats started and then stopped because she kept getting headaches and stomach pains and it was hard for me actually concentrate on anything. by the time we were done it was still earlier so we walked around to see if anyone eles needed two pairs of extra walked up to where lady bluebury, lord redbrick, tybalt and stella were as they smiled at us.

"Hey guys we finised our jobs early so we figured if you needed help" i asked.

"sure we could use help setting the plates and silverware up on the tables now" lord redbrick asked.

"okay no problem come on jazmin" i said.

"coming" she called.

We picked up some of the plates and cups and walked towards the tables jazmin trailed behind us all because she kept stopping to her recurring headaches, by the time she made it towards us she was walking in zigzags and falling over herself. she nearly tripped while setting the plates on the table and then she took a long time to stand up straight. I was getting really uneasy about her now.

"jazmin are you feeling alright" i asked out of concern.

"yeah i'm fine i just have a little headache is all" she was still swaying back and forth while she spoke.

"are you sure dear" lord redbrick asked.

"totally i've never been more sure in my li..." she stopped and fell to the floor clutching her stomach and soothing her head.

"jazmin whats wrong with you" i kealt down and rubbed her on her back stella hopped up beside me and nuzzled jazmin on her stomach as she embraced her in a small hug.

"I lied (sneezes) i'm not doing(sneezes)very well(sneezes) not well at all in fact(coughs,sneezes)". I kept rubbing her back soothing her while lady b. bend down and checked her forehead temperature.

"oh dear me your burning up, I think you may be catching a cold" she explained.

"so what should i do now" jazmin asked still holding onto stella.

"the best thing right now is to rest" lady b. instructed. jazmin was having trouble getting up so me and tybalt and stella helped her all the way back inside where she instantly fell asleep. stella climbed into bed with her and sat on top of her chest and agreed to stay there with her while we went back outside.

"I hope shes ok" i sighed.

"I'm sure she'll be fine,you need to relax" tybalt reassured me.

"Yeah maybe your right" i told him. I looked back at the door one last time and walked out the shed to finish with the last minuet party plans.

**jazmin pov**

I kept tossing and turning in my sleep my stomach was in a great deal of pain too. stella would get up evry 10 seconds and rub up against me to soothe the pain, i tried to go back to sleep but it was just to painful to bare. then a thought popped into my mind and i knew what i had to do. I waited for a moment till stella fell asleep in my arms, i quietly snuck out the window and out the garden through a small hole behind the pedistale. i walked a short distance still baring the stomach trouble and headaches i was experiencing till i finally reached my destination.

**45 minuets later.**

I snuck back into the shed seeing stella was still asleep i still wasn't feeling well even though i knew why but that still didn't help me. I walked into the bathroom for a few minuets and came back out with a satisfied smirk, i looked over at the clock and it read 4:28.

_I've got a bit over three hours before the party starts. _I thought. I crawled back into bed and hugged stella like a stuffed bear as i fell into a deep sleep. when i awoke three hours later and looked out the window i saw everyone was just getting ready to suprise gnomeo when he walked throught the door. i hopped out of bed and grabbed the still sleeping stella under my arms and ran out the shed towards benny from the corner of my eye i saw samantha out in the garden she looked my way and gave me a sour face which i returned back to hear and kept striding along.

**benny pov**

I was at the gate staring out the mini hole waiting to give the signal when gnomeo arrived with juliet, featherstone, and shroom. then i was startled by the sound of the voice of my lovely girlfriend.

"hey sweetie feeling better" i kissed her cheecks as she nodded.

"well i still have a bit of pain but for the most i'm pretty well" she said. putting stella down as she was starting to wake up. "whatcha doing over by the gate anyway".

"looking out for when gnomeo comes". i turned my attention back to the whole, it had gotten a little dark but it was still bright enough to see clearly.

"anyway benny there's a big suprise i wanna tell you" jazmin said i was facing the hole but i could hear excitment in her voice.

"sure what is it?" i asked still turned to the hole.

"well first of all i just wanna tell you how much i love you and second of all your gonna flip for this but it turns out that..." i interuppted her thoughts when i saw gnomeo, juliet,shroom, and featherstone approch.

"HE'S COMING, GNOMEO'S COMING, QUICK EVERYBODY HIDE" I scream as gnomes were running every which way, i grab jazmins hand and we hide underneath the turned over flower pot as we hear the gate open. as soon as we hear gnomeos voice, everyone pops up and yells.

"SUPRISE!" we all shout.

Gnomeo looks around at all of us then turns to juliet, picks here up and kisses her. then focuses back to us as he walks around smiling and hugging us all.

"I thought i told you guys i didn't want a big party for my birthday" gnomeo says when he makes it to all of us .

"we know you said that,but a party just seemed like the appropriate thing to do here am i right" i said as i shrugged my shoulders.

"he has a point gnomeo just be thankful we did this for you" juliet said

"oh I'm greatful for them, not you" gnomeo points to juliet.

"me, what did i do" juliet asked kinda sad.

"you knew they were doing this and you didn't even tell me" he smirks as we laugh.

"They made me promise not to, blame them" juliet points to us and gnomeo looks as we all smile nervously.

"well we wouldn't want the spoil the suprise by telling you" jazmin giggled.

Just then dolly went up the pedistale and got the party started.

"okay y'all before we start lets give another applause for the birthday gnome" dolly annonced as we all clapped for gnomeo as he bowed to us all.

"so were gonna start off with a little karaoke but first juliet will sing gnomeo a song she requsted for him." dolly said as juliet skipped over to the top of the pedistale.

"okay this goes to the most important man in my life" she blows gnomeo a kiss. as _teenage dream_ plays.

(_juilet_)

_you think i'm pretty without any makeup on_

_you think i'm funny, when i tell the punchline wrong_

_i know you get me so i let the walls come down,down_

_before you met me i was a wreck, _

_but things were kinda heavy you brought me to life_

_now every febuary you;ll be my valentine,valentine_

_lets go all the way tonight, no regrets,just love_

_we can dance until we die, you and i will be young forever_

_you make me fell like i'm livin a_

_teenage dream_

_the way you turn me on_

_i can't sleep_

_lets run away and_

_don't ever look back (2x)_

_my heart stops_

_when you look at me_

_just one touch_

_now baby i belive_

_this is real_

_lets take a chance and_

_don't ever lool back (2x)_

_we drove to cali_

_and got drunk on th beach_

_we got a hotel and_

_built a fort out of sheets_

_i finally found you_

_my missing puzzle piece, i'm complete_

_lets go all the way tonight,no regrets,just love_

_we can dance until we die, you and i will be young forever._

_you make me_

_feel like i'm livin a_

_teenage dream_

_the way you turn me on_

_i can't sleep_

_lets run away and_

_don't ever look back (2x)_

_my heart stops_

_when you look at me_

_just one touch_

_now baby i belive_

_this is real_

_lets take a chance and_

_don't ever lool back (2x)_

_imma get your heart racing_

_in my skin tight jeans_

_be your teenage dream tonight_

_let you put yor hands on me_

_in my skin tight jeans_

_be your teenage dream tonight..._

_(you) you make me_

_feel like i'm livin a_

_teenage dream_

_the way you turn me on_

_i can't sleep_

_lets run away and_

_don't ever look back (2x)_

_my heart stops_

_when you look at me_

_just one touch_

_now baby i belive_

_this is real_

_lets take a chance and_

_don't ever look back (2x)._

_imma get your heart racing_

_in my skin tight jeans_

_be your teenage dream tonight_

_let you put yor hands on me_

_in my skin tight jeans_

_be your teenage dream tonight,tonight,tonight._

The crowd went crazy as juliet bounced down the stairs and into gnomeo's arms as he twirled her around and kissed her.

"how wonderful am i" juliet said

"very" gnomeo cuddled her.

"well wasn't she lovely folks give her another hand" dolly said as we did."alright who's next"

"why don't you sing something jazmin" benny nudged

"i don't think so" she shook her head

"why...can't sing"

"I can sing..a little... its just i get so scared in front of huge crowds"

"thats okay we understand".

I walked away with gnomeo as jazmin and juliet stayed and talked.

"so benny hows it going with you and jazmin" gnomeo asked

"great she is soo wonderful"

"nice to hear that"

"Yeah everything is just great... if you don't count earlier that is" i looked at the ground.

"what happended"he asked.

"oh nothing major she was just getting real sick and disoriented thats all"

"well is she okay now"

"yeah she said she was still a bit unsteady but she was mostly okay" i replied.

"thats good" gnomeo said.

"what doesn't make sense to me is how she got sick in the first place"

"well when did you start noticing it"

"not since today but for the last few days she has been having bad mood swings"

"bad mood swings" gnomeo said thinking. i nodded

"so she's been having bad mood swings and feeling sick all of a sudden"gnomeo grew a little smile on his face. i looked him in the eyes and he seemed very happy and a bit shocked.

"why are you smiling at me like that" i asked confused.

"no reason" he shrugged as we continued to walk.

**jazmin pov**

while gnomeo and benny walked off somewhere i sat with juliet, things we a bit quiet for a moment then juliet started talking but i was fading in and out my mind was still focused on how to tell benny the big surprise,more importantly how was he gonna take it. that's when juliet brought out me out of my daydream.

"Something bothering you jazmin"

"kinda" I gazed around in agony

"Come on tell me what troubles you so" juliet pinched my cheeck and i slapped her away.

"well it was really more for benny but since your my best friend i guess you should now". i whispered it in her ear and she spit out her juice she was sipping on.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!" she squeals

"completely" i nodded

"i don't belive you" she crossed her arms

"well belive it sister cause its real" i smiled like a mad man."what do you think benny will say"

"whatever he says it'll be so wonderful for both of you" she got up and hugged me.

"thanks"

"so are you gonna tell him when he gets back here".

"yes but first i'm gonna do a little something first"

"what?"

"you'll see"

We got up and skipped over to the pedistale where they were still having karaoke when the last person before me was finished i went up and picked out a song. At first i was startled because i had never sung in front of so many gnomes before but i took a deep breath as the music began to play.

_(jazmin)_

_I threw a wish in the well_

_don't ask me i'll never tell_

_i looked to you as i feel _

_but now your in my way_

_i trade my soul for a wish_

_pennies and dimes for a kiss_

_i wasn't looking for this_

_but now your in my way_

_your stare was holdin_

_ripped jeans,skin was showing_

_hot night wind was blowing_

_where you think your going baby?_

_**chourus**_

_hey i just meet you_

_and this is crazy _

_but here's my number _

_so call me maybe_

_its hard to look right at you baby_

_but here's my number_

_so call me maybe_

_hey i just meet you_

_and this is crazy _

_but here's my number _

_so call me maybe_

_and all the other boys _

_try to chase me_

_but here's my number_

_so call me maybe_

**_verse 2_**

_you took your time with the call_

_i took no time with the fall_

_you gave me nothing at all _

_but still your in my way_

_i beg and borrow and steal_

_at first sight and its real_

_i didn't know i would feel it_

_but its in my way_

_your stare was holdin_

_ripped jeans,skin was showing_

_hot night wind was blowing_

_where you think your going baby?_

**_chorus_**

_hey i just meet you_

_and this is crazy _

_but here's my number _

_so call me maybe_

_its hard to look right at you baby_

_but here's my number_

_so call me maybe_

_hey i just meet you_

_and this is crazy _

_but here's my number _

_so call me maybe_

_and all the other boys _

_try to chase me_

_but here's my number_

_so call me maybe_

_before you came into my life _

_i missed you so bad (2x)_

_i missed you so so bad_

_before you came into my life_

_i missed you so bad_

_and you should know that _

_i missed you so so bad_

_its hard to look right at you baby_

_but here's my number_

_so call me maybe_

_hey i just meet you_

_and this is crazy _

_but here's my number _

_so call me maybe_

_and all the other boys _

_try to chase me_

_but here's my number_

_so call me maybe_

_before you came into my life _

_i missed you so bad (2x)_

_i missed you so so bad_

_before you came into my life_

_i missed you so bad_

_and you should know that _

_so call me maybe._

When i finished everyone was just staring and clapping and cheering i looked around the crowd and saw benny whistling at me and applauding. i walked down the stairs as everyone kept cheering juliet ran up to me and hugged me tightly for a job well done.

"and i thought i was a good singer, you were incredible" she said making me glow.

"you sure were i never knew you had such a cute voice" benny kissed me as i did him

"thanks i sung that just for you"

"aawww isn't she the sweetest". he asked gnomeo and juliet as they nodded.

After a moment they annonced the next part of the party.

"listen up everybody were going on to the next part of the party but first its time to sing gnomeo happy birthday and have some cake" dolly annonced.

all the gnomes rushed over to the tables and sat down, gnomeo was placed in the center of the table and sat in the chair that was decorated with ballons and streamers. me, juliet and benny took the seats on both sides of him. juliet placed a small crown on gnomeos head that read "birthday king" and kissed his cheeck.

"all right guys bring out the cake" juliet shouted

lady bluebury and lord redbrick brought out a large cake with purple icing and blue and red flowers and his picture was laying in the center and placed it before him as we all sang happy birthday.

"whoa what kinda cake is this" he asked looking it over

"chocolate your favorite" lady b kissed him as he returned the kiss.

"hurry up and blow out the flames and don't forget to make a wish" lady b instructed.

gnomeo thought it over then blew out the candles as we all clapped.

"what'd you wish for" juliet wrapped her arms around his neck

"like i'm really gonna tell you and your big mouth" gnomeo smirked.

they passed around the cake as we all ate and talked i had more food than all of us and was still asking for more i ate more thanbenny and tybalt did,if you can belive that, and up until now noone had eaten more than the two of them.

"can i have more" i said and restuffed my plate.

"seriously jazmin that like your 5 plate so far in like 30 minuets." benny asked still eating on his second plate.

"well i guess i'm just really hungry today" i shrugged and continued to scarf down more.

**benny pov**

Jazmin was acting really strange lately, first the mood swings, then the fever, and now she was having overeating phase. she was really not acting like herself anymore. when she wasn't looking i turned to gnomeo and juliet.

"hey do you guys now why jazmins acting so weird". they looked at each other then nodded i could tell they were hiding something.

"okay y'all hurry up with dinner cause now its time for the dancing part of the party" dolly annonced.

we threw out the remains of our food and strolled to the dance floor a few fast songs were playing at first while everyone just danced their own style i could also see shroom and stella hopping in circles around gnomeo and jazmin while i danced next to juliet. then the first slow song came onas i grabbed jazmins hand and swirled her around to the sound of the music. i got lost in the music as jazmin and me continued to waltz along with everyone eles. for soe reason i tool my eyes off jazmin and looked over to the food table where i saw samantha glaring at us more to jazmin then to me, i was so tired of her trying to get between me and jazmin but it didn't matter because jazmin and i shared a special connection with each other. after a while we got a bit tired of dancing to the slow music so we just went back to sitting and watching the others or should i say i was, jazmin went right back to eating more food. I looked around but this time i didn't see samantha anymore she must've gone back in the house, thank god. I heard jazmin chewing and slurping on more snacks as I looked at her and laugh to myself. jazmin saw how I was looking at her and she wiped food stains off her face and smiled with food still in her mouth which kind of grossed me out.

"must be shocking seeing a girl eat like this huh" she said.

"not that much" I shrugged.

that when gnomeo and Juliet walked up to us.

"hey come you two aren't dancing' Juliet said sitting next to jazmin.

"we got bored of dancing to slow music" jazmin said.

"yeah same with us, although it was fun while it lasted" gnomeo said.

"you two were dancing like little babies out there" I said.

"yeah well, baby dancing is always more fun" Juliet said, we laughed.

"speaking of babies...benny there something I need to tell you" jazmin said.

"what" I asked. she was looking back and forth between gnomeo and Juliet who were waving their hands telling her to get on with it she looked unsteady as I pulled her close to me I could feel her tingle a little like this news wasn't good.

"well I'm not sure how to tell you but see the thing is that...I-I'm...I'm" she was stuttering and giggling.

"excuse me for a moment" she left my embrace and ran off while Juliet ran after her.

"what was that about" I looked to gnomeo as he sat there and nonchalantly sipped his drink avoiding the question. He knew what was going on here but he just didn't want to tell me but sooner or later I'll find out.

**jazmin pov**

I ran off from the conversation and just broke down on the ground behind the pediestale and sobbed. I don't why but I just couldn't tell him I was pregnant with his child. I mean what if he dumped me and left me all alone to raise his baby by myself. I was ready to be a mum but I just didn't know if he was ready to be a father and I didn't want to take that chance. that when Juliet caught up to me and held me close to her.

"what happened why didn't you tell him" Juliet whispered.

"I just couldn't I was too afraid of what he would do if I told him." I cried into Juliet's shoulder as she rocked me back and forth.

"well you never know what he thinks if you don't tell him and even if you wait he'll find out sooner or later so its best just to get it over with.

I know Juliet was just trying to help but she didn't know what I was going through right now I was facing either tell benny and get it over with or risk losing the father of my baby forever and raising him/her as a single mother.

"Juliet I know your just trying to help and I appreciate it but you just don't now what I'm going through" I continued to cry. Juliet took in a breath and spoke.

"yes I do" she whispered to me.

"you do, your not just saying that" I looked at her in the eyes and they were the same as mine she was telling the truth.

"how do you know what I'm going through" I sniffed.

"because...I'm pregnant too" she said.

I couldn't believe it she was going to have a baby too but at least I know gnomeo would love being a parent, while I still wasn't sure how benny was going to take it.

"so your having a baby too" I asked surprised as she nodded. I gave her a hug of congrats as she hugged me out of sympathy.

"well I am happy for you...at least gnomeo would be happy to be a dad not too sure of benny though" I mumbled and wiped my nose.

"actually I haven't told gnomeo yet either I was waiting till you told benny then I would tell him" she confessed. believe it or not we both started to laugh.

"so let me get this straight...we both got pregnant by our men and neither of them even know it...that's so messed up" I laughed as Juliet nodded and giggled.

"why don't we both go back there and take them someplace private then we could both tell them at once" Juliet suggested

"works for me" I smiled.

we made our way back to the boys and saw Samantha walk into the shed but I wasn't trying to think of her right now. when we got back to where we left the boys benny was gone. I was about to ask where he was when gnomeo answered my question before I even asked it.

"benny just went to get more wine from inside" he said

"then why didn't he take the wine bowl" I asked pointing to the empty glass bowl.

"I knew he forgot something" gnomeo slapped his head.

"I'll bring it to him" I grabbed the bowl and walked towards the shed.

"wait jazmin we'll come with you" Juliet grabbed gnomeo's arm and walked toward me.

"we?" gnomeo asked as he pulled his hand away

"yes we...besides me and jazmin need to tell you and benny something in private" Juliet winks to me and I wink back then we head towards he shed but what I wasn't prepared for was what lied inside.

**Samantha pov**

I walked into the house and followed benny into the kitchen ready to put my plan in action this would surely destroy jazmin and get benny back into my arms for good I check myself in my pocket mirror one more time before I walked in. I saw benny, gnomeo and Juliet walk in the door just in time now to get this show on the road.

**benny pov**

I walked into the kitchen and grabbed the wine from inside the fridge that's when I notice the wine bowl wasn't on the table I looked over the kitchen then let out a loud groan as I realized I left it outside.

_now I gotta carry this outside. _I thought to myself. that's when I heard the door open and saw Samantha come in she had makeup plastered all over her face it made her look a bit clownish but I just kept that though to myself. I gave her a blank look and turned my attention back to the fridge.

"hey benny didn't think I'd see you here" she said all fake and innocent like.

"yeah me neither" I mumble.

"are you still mad at me" she said softly

"yeah kind of" I said in a sour tone.

"benny I'm real sorry I guess I was upset that you found someone else can you ever forgive me."

"oh well apology accepted...I guess". I jumped up on top of the counter to reach paper cups and straws. then Samantha took a step closer till we were face to face.

"so you forgive me now" she asked and I nodded uncomfortably.

"enough to dump jazmin and date me again" she blurted out. now I was regretting my apology she got me mad after that

"no I not leaving jazmin and I never will" I stated.

"is that your final answer" she smirked.

"yes it is" I responded.

"even if I did this"

she pressed her lips up against me and kissed me hard I tried to push her off me but she grabbed my hands and kept kissing me I put my hands on her shoulders and tried to push her off but she wasn't budging. I was totally disgusted with her but then I heard a faint scream and glass breaking Samantha took her lips off me and slowly turned to see jazmin, gnomeo, and Juliet all staring at us trying to comprehend what they just saw there was glass all over the floor when jazmin dropped the bowl I knew exactly what she was thinking but what she just saw wasn't what it was.

"this isn't what it looks like" I said approaching my still paralyzed friends.

"really cause I beg to differ with that" gnomeo shouted and crossed his arms.

"I swear it isn't, she kissed me, honestly jazmin" I approached jazmin as she began to shake and heavily breath, she began to back away form me and dashed straight out the kitchen to the second floor I could hear her screams of sorrow as she slammed the door to her room. leaving me, Juliet, gnomeo and the evil witch aka Samantha. Juliet turned her attention back to me and shot me the worst look she could make then she picked up the knife next to her and stomped towards me

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU, YOU LOSY UNFAITHFUL CREEP!" she charged toward me and swung the knife gnomeo held her back as he took the knife away from her and lifted her off the ground.

"Juliet calm down, you just go check on jazmin" gnomeo put the knife on the table and lowered Juliet back on the ground. she nods at him, shots me one more raged glare and walks out. gnomeo puts his attention to me shakes his head with a disappointed angry glare and begins to walk away

"gnomeo you don't understand what had happened was..." I try to explain but he puts his hands up shakes his head more firmly, glares and walks out without a word.

I stand there almost about to have a nervous breakdown, then I hear Samantha silently whistling staring into space as thought nothing had happened. I breath like I was about to die of shear pain as I slowly walk to her with fire in my eyes and my fists clutched.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM!" I shout.

"hey I'm just watching the show here" she smirks now I was really pissed.

"do you realize you just ruined my life here" I snap at her.

"oh come on benny you don't need her you got me" she touched my check as I grabbed her hand and roughly twisted it making her shriek. I pushed her to the floor and walked away.

"what you still chose her over me what does she have I don't" Samantha yelled to me as she was rubbing her twisted arm. I look back at her and step even closer to her as she crawls away now terrified of me which she should be.

"listen to me and listen good, you and I will never be together again, that part of my life died along with you and any memory I had with you, you mean absolutely nothing to me anymore and after what you just did you'll be lucky to still be alive, jazmin had something I never had with you love, I will never have any love for you again, and if I see you near me again I will make you wish you never even heard of Benjamin bluebury understand me." I snarl. she nods her head in horror as I walk out the kitchen and up the stairs somehow I need to make this right.

**jazmin pov**

I sat on my bed crying my eyes out. I can't believe benny would just go behind my back and cheat on me like that, after all we went, all the dates we went on, all that time we slept together, all the moments I spent with him were all just a lie. not mention the fact I was having his child after and what just happened I would be better off raising this child alone and never tell him about it so then he would have to live his life without ever seeing probably the only child he will ever had.

"come on jazmin you'll get over this" Juliet said cradling me in her arms. she hands me a tissue and I blow like a trumpet.

"no I won't I just can't believe benny cheated on me like that aahhh" I wail.

"I'm just as surprised as you are" Juliet said

"me too...I've known benny since we were infants I've never know he would do something like this" gnomeo butted in.

"what makes this worse is that now what am I suppose to say about his... you know what" I said that because gnomeo was in the room and I didn't want him to know just yet.

"well even though you might break up with him he still deserves to know and at least you'll still have that to keep you together"

"that's the problem I don't think I want to keep it now" I sighed.

"why not" she squeals.

"because its benny's and he cheated on me, I don't think I can keep something that belongs to him" I cried.

"no you can still keep it even if it does belong to benny it still belongs to you too" Juliet tried to talk me out of losing our baby but the thought of carrying around something that belonged to the gnome who had done me wrong didn't feel right.

"can you guys leave me alone I really need time to think about this".

they got up and left the room while I snuck under my blankets and screamed and sobbed into my pillow. that when the door opened and benny came in the last person I wanted to see in my life now. if he had come here to try and apologize it wouldn't work I want nothing to do with him again.

**benny pov**

"jazmin can we talk" I said when I walked in the room.

"NO GET OUT AND LEAVE ME ALONE" she was really angry at me for the wrong reason but she really needed to know the truth.

"jazmin please you don't understand-" then she cut me off.

"oh I don't because I'm pretty sure what I saw in there says otherwise!".

"it wasn't like the way it looked, I told you I don't have feelings for Samantha anymore" I replied.

"benny I just happen to walk into the kitchen to come find you and see you kissing your former girlfriend and you want to tell me that it wasn't as it looked" she was really upset now.

"okay you saw me kiss her that much is true, but I never layed a finger on her, she just walked in and kissed me, I tried to get her off me but she wouldn't I never cheated on you with her I swear."

I looked her in her eyes as they were starting to ease up on the tension but still very full of rage and anger.

"jazmin if I still had feeling for Samantha do you really think I would have ever dated you in the first place." I began to walk closer to her as she backed away. she was silent for a moment then she spoke up again

"benny you know it was really hard for me to date you at first because all my past relationships ended like this one did every single time I would get betrayed or humiliated and I had nearly given up on love at that point. but when I first saw you I knew right away that you could be really special and you were, all that time and energy we spent together were some of the best in my life, and for a moment I actually thought I had finally found that special guy I was looking for, but now I see you are just like every other pathetic, lowdown, unworthy, heartless boy I've ever dated in my life". she sat down on the floor, curled into a ball and cried again.

"jazmin I'm telling you I am not like those other guys I never wanted to hurt you and I never would I care too much about you what can I do to make you believe me"

she looked up at me her eyes redder then her had then she mumbled something under her breath.

"what'd you say jazmin I didn't catch that"

"get out now" she said a little louder. she got up and shoved out into the hall.

"but jazmin I.." she cut me off again.

"benny I still care for you but obviously you don't care enough for me since you had to go and cheat behind my back, I'm sure you probably are really sorry and maybe one day I'll be able to forgive you but right now its too confusing and depressing to be around you right now and until I can find the strength to get through this I can't be with you anymore"

"wait you're breaking up with me. but jazmin you..."

"I'm sorry benny but its best this way for both of us right now" she had tears running down her cheeks this was probably just as painful for her as it was me.

"if this is what you want jazmin I want you to be happy" she somewhat gave me a smile.

"goodbye benny" she cried as she closed the door and locked it.

"goodbye jazmin" I whisper to her door as I drag what's left of my dignity and strength back to my room lock the door and flop onto the bed.

I stare at the ceiling for a while till something catches my attention I can hear jazmin quietly mumble to herself as she cries her heart out it kills me to see/hear her so upset but there was nothing I could do about it now. I shift my attention to the picture on my nightstand and look it over. it was the picture I took when we were at the amusement park it showed jazmin and me kissing as we exit the tunnel of love as she holds the teddy bear I won her. it made me so mad that we were no longer a couple I tossed it on the ground realizing what I did I picked it back up and placed it down revealing it had cracked the frame I left it flat on my desk and continued to stare at the walls until my eyes were blurry from blank and I dropped asleep having dreams of jazmin for what I thought would be the last time.

**jazmin pov**

I couldn't believe what I just did, did I really just break up with the only boy I cared about. I know I said it was for the best but I never meant it I still cared for him and I wanted to believe him when he was talking to me but my heart was so full of shame and despair I felt like dropping dead right there on the floor. I climbed back into my bed that's when I heard a faint crack sound from benny's room as much as I was having mixed feelings I couldn't help but feel a spec of concern for him. I reached underneath my bed and pulled out the little white teddy bear benny won me at the carnival. he had it designed with a picture of me and him on its little shirt and it read _**the girl of my dreams.** _looking at this made me think how much I loved him that day and that wasn't so very long ago and he did say he would never hurt me so why shouldn't I trust him. but I was still a bit unsure if I should really trust him, I mean what if I forgave him and he just hurt me again. no, no I couldn't forgive him so easily I had to wait till the wound in my heart healed until I could face benny again. who knows how long it would take but I guess only time will tell. I snuggled up with teddy benny (that's what she calls her teddy bear) and fall into a deep slumber dreaming for maybe the last time of benny.

* * *

**longest chapter of my life but it was all worth it. what will happen. will benny and jazmin make up or does jazmin take more drastic actions. stay tuned **


	13. samantha strikes back

**I'm back lets see where our two favorite gnomes take there relationship**

* * *

**jazmin pov**

Early the next morning I woke up to a not so sunny day the air was dull and gray and the sky was filled with clouds as rain sprinkles began to fall and beat against the window I felt something move under my blankets i lifted to find stella twisting and turning trying to wake up. i pulled the covers back over her as i set my teddy bear down by my side and went to my closet and put on the worst looking close i had. normally i would be getting all dolled up but i just wasn't feeling girly today so i spent the whole day walking around in ratty old clothes, i didn't even bother to brush back my hair i just left it in a tangled up mess with most of it hangin in my face. i heard commotion coming from downstairs and smelt pancake batter must be time for breakfast. i walked out the door yawning and slumping i looked over to bennys door sighed and walked downstairs, it wasn't that i was as angry with him anymore as i was yesterday i just didn't want him to be around me right now, i thought about just not going to breakfast because i was for sure benny was going to be down there not to mention i had to sit right next to him too, but i was so hungry not to mention i was still carrying this baby around so i just sucked it up, after breakfast i would go back to my room and not see benny for the rest of the day possibly my life.i strolled into the kitchen walking slow and steady peeking throught the view as my hair strands dangled in my face trying to find my seat. i sat down and to my suprise i actually didn't see benny anywhere in sight,not that i wasn't glad at least i wouldn't have to face him now if only i could somehow keep it that way. i know i act like i hate benny but he was still there in my heart its not like i had emptied him out of my life completely i just blocked him out for now. i just hope that i might find a way to forgive him but the chances of that were very slim. that when everyone took there seats and at.

"feeling better" juliet sat next to me pushing some of my hair away so she could get a glimpse of me.

"a bit i guess" i slouched in my seat.

"still angry about benny huh". she said chewing on the stack of pancakes in front of her. while i nibbled at my blueberry muffin and toast.

"not as much as i was but still angry just the same." i still crunched at my toast.

"i don't blame you he's a real jerk" juliet mumbled.

"i totally agree but it not like i'm actually gonna hold it against him at least not as hashly". i whisper juliet just shrugged.

"speaking of benny where is the little pest" juliet groaned.

"i think he's still in his room" gnomeo butted in.

"probably too ashamed to come out" i said.

"good if i was him i wouldn't want to show my face either especially arond a room full of people who hate him"juliet growled.

"now juliet what benny did was harsh but there's no need to say those kins of things about him" gnomeo said.

"well its kinda true" she argued back

"either way i'm sure benny feels bad enough without you ranting him behind his back" he bite into his pancakes and continued."besides how do you know he really did it" he said.

juliet and me looked over at him a little suprised at what he said.

"gnomeo i can't belive you said that how could you think that we saw him in here last night kissing samantha thats proof enough for me".

"yes we did, but how do we know she didn't kiss him like he said" gnomeo looked over to me as i was thinking it over

"what are you saying your taking his side on this" juliet called out.

"i'm not taking his side i'm just saying how do you know he actally did it"

"i don't but how do you know he didn't really do it" she sassed back.

"i don't either, but benny is my cousin and i've known him since we were babies and it just doesn't seem like the kinda thing he would do" gnome said as he finished his plate.

"well thats the thing, you spend practically your whole life with someone, think you have them figured out and then they do something that shows there true colors"juliet said.

"maybe but still juliet think about it,if nanette did something like that to you and she was telling the truth would you hold that against her" gnome questoined.

"yes, but don't bring my friends into this they aren't apart of this"

"sure but theoretically you would hold nanette accountable it she cheated with your boyfriend even thought it might not have been what it looked like."

"of course but i've known nanette my whole life she would never do that to me" she yelled

"yeah just like you've known nanette your whole life just like i've known benny for mine so how should what she would did be any different then what benny did" gnomeo yelled back.

"okay were done with this conversation" juliet said eating her food obviously getting annoyed by this.

"no i wanna know juliet how would that be different".

gnomeo was still not letting this go, which i totally see why he was just sticking up for his cousin i understood that but i just wish those two didn't ave to make a big deal out of it.

"it just would be!" she called back.

"how exactly then" he shouts

"it just would be okay, and your making a big deal out of nothing you know" she was really getting annoyed now.

"i'm not making a deal of nothing you started this" he called back

"did not

"did so"

"did not

"did so"-

this went on for some time and it was starting to get a bit scary and aggresive they were both making a deal out of something that wasn't even there problem and i appreciate they were just standing up for us but this was going a bit far i had to stop it.

"uh hey guys". i said but they were still arguing to loud to hear

"uh guys" i said louder still no luck.

"(whistles) guys!" that got there attention.

"i know you two are just trying to prove points to the other but could you both calm down your causing a scene". i gestured around the kitchen table as every eye was on the three of us gnomeo and juliet looked back at each other and sat back down.

"uh do you all mind trying to have a conversation here thank you"gnomeo called out as everyone went back to there own buissness.

"sorry jazmin we got a bit carried away"gnomeo said drinking his juice.

"that alright just promise me you won't do it again at least not in view of others" i chuckled.

"we promise" they both said.

i went back to eating my pancakes but then the thought of benny came back, and as much as i desperately wanted to forgive him i would always start to picture that image of him and samantha kissing which changed my decisions yet again. all this was just to much for me to bare and it startede to give me a migrane, i pushed my plate away and banged my head on the table as it slowly shook.

"sorry jazmin did we upset you" juliet asked. i shook my head on the table no.

"hey jazmin i know you're upset but are you gonna eat your pancakes" tybalt asked from across the table.

"tybalt" gnomeo said.

i just slid my plate towards him without looking up i had only eaten three out of the stack and i was still hungry but i wasn't in the mood for food anymore.

"thanks" tybalt said as he took the plate from my hand.

"are you sure your okay" juliet asked obviously concerned for me. i just nodded i wasn't in the mood to talk anymore.

"you know dear if you want you can just go up to your room and relax" lady bluebury said to me.

i lifted my head and walked out the kitchen and up to my room. i heard the door to bennys room click as i made it to the top i saw him walk to the bathroom he must not have seen me and toppled over me like he did when we first meet.

"oh gosh sorry jazmin" benny didn't hesitate to get off me and pulled me back up.

"thats okay" i said to him as we walked away from each other.

i took one more look at him as he entered the bathroom then i closed my door pressed up against it and broke down crying as i slid to the ground. i heard stella hop over to me and cuddle with me as she allowed me to cry on her head. other then juliet, stella was truly the only one who understood my pain i was so grateful to have a friend like her. just then a knock was at the door. i pulled myself togrther long enough to open the door but when i opened it noone was there, whoever was trying to mess with me was dealing with the wrong girl at the wrong time, but it wasn't a trick i heard a small click on my foot i looked down and saw that it was just shroom tapping at my barefoot.

"oh hey shroom, let me guess you want stella right" i smiled as he nodded his head

"one sec,stella someones here for you" i said as stella popped out from behind the door.

stella and shroom started bouncing up and down talking to each other, i understood mushroom so i knew what they were saying.

"wanna go outside and play with me stella' shroom bounced.

stella looked to me and shook her head no, i could tell she wanted to go with shroom but she aslso didn't want to leave me when i was obvoiusly in need of her company.

"its okay stella you can go if you want" i look to her.

"you sure" she bounced.

"don't worry i'll be fine really, you go have fun" i reassured her.

she hopped back into the room and pushed my stuffed bear over to my side.

"just in case you need something soft to cuddle" she said to me then she gave me a few strokes on the leg and bounced away with shroom

"have fun you too, but not to much fun" i shout to them then giggle to myself as i close the door and go back to crying instantly.

i grab hold of benny teddy and hold him close i look at him and smile a bit.

"at least i still have you" i say to him and softly kiss his forhead, the last thing i have that reminds me of when i was still happy. i crawl into bed and take a quick nap as tears and whimpers still flow down my face. and when i awake i was suddenly given the answer to my deepest thoughts.

**benny pov.**

while everyone was down stairs eating breakfast i sat in my bed mopping arond twisting and turning in my bed. i was about to go down stairs and eat but then i remembered that everyone now knew what they think i did which i didn't so i didn't go eat i cracked the door open to see into the halls i saw jazmin walk out her room take a quick pause, look to my door, and sigh as she continued downstairs. her eyes were red and swollen and her clothing choice was not its usual fabulous self her hair wasn't much to speak of and without any makeup her skin looked pale and ashy her hair may have been in her face but i could still get a glimpse of her face it tore my heart to dust to see her so upset espcially when she was upset over a serious misunderstanding. i would have told her that but i wasn't to see ger for a while so i couldn't i just hoped she would soon forgive me i didn't want her forgive me enought to date me again but just enough so that i could talk to her again without everyone hating me. after a while my stomach noises grew louder and louder i was sure to die of starvation if not of a broken heart first. i couldn't last much longer i decided to go get something to eat whether they all hated me or not i was getting really hungry. i sprinted down the stairs and stopped just before the door i heard quite a bit of commotion in there i peeped throught the window and saw gnomeo and juliet, unbelivable, arguing about someting as jazmin tried to make it stop.i decided not to go in there afterall the last thing that needs to go on in there is me coming in and having all the eyes on me giving me weird looks and juliet coming at me with a knife again, that i would like to avoid at all times more juliet at the moment than anyone other then jazmin. i just picked up a few pieces of fruit from the friut basket on the diningroom table and trudged back to my room.

i spent the rest of the morning chewing on fruit and shooting the seeds at some ballons i had gotten from the party last night i kinda made a game of it, that if i shot at the ballons and popped more than i missed for every one i popped the closer jazmin would get closer to forgiving me. by 13 minuets i had poppeed 27 ballons and was nearly out of seeds not to mention my arm was getting tired from holding this slingshot and my thumbs were starting to get sore. i put it down and rubbed my stinging eyes i wanted to get out of this room but was to nervous that everyone would start harassing me of cheating on jazmin, what makes me sick is how people just jump to conclusions without knowing the truth but i guess that what makes us human or should i say gnomes. my mouth was really getting dry from all the nuts i was now chewing on luckily i had a big bottle of juice by my bed i slurped it down in a few loud gulps and just laid back and listened to the radio. after a while just as my tension was slowly easing away and i was begin to go into complete tranquillity i had a bad rumble in my stomach and the strange urge to use the bathroom right away. i hopped up and ran to the door i nearly tripped over something in the dark that starled me as i felt my pee leak out a bit. i shouldn't have eaten/drunken all that fruit, nuts, and juice. i opened the door and walked out not really paying attention and bumped into jazmin sending her falling with me i wasted no time getting off her as i pulled her up halfway i no she wouldn't talk to me but i had to say something. i quickly apologized to her and walked into the bathroom i snuck one swift glance at her butt smiled and went in the bathroom. i needed someway to let jazmin know that i was telling the truth and then luck gave me the opportunity.

**samantha pov**

**(thinking out loud to herself)**

"I was so mad that benny was still into that girl she was not even worthy of benny but even thought she saw me kiss him he still chose to be with that little wretch i can't believe it, if i knew he would still love her i would have done more than just kiss him in front of her. but i guess it did work a little i mean when she saw me kiss him she totally lost it and dumped him but i could still get the sense she still had feelings for him but she was just too stupid to and wrapped up in her own twisted emontions to know the truth, which proves i'm smarter than her haha but i guess now i'll never get with benny and like i said before i could still tell jazmin was still in love with him but if i couldn't have him then she surely couldn't."

**(speaking in her mind)**

i walked away and thought of a new plan, that in order to really get benny back and get his mind off jazmin for good i couldn't just upset her i needed to get rid of her permenantly and thats just what i'm gonna do.

if only i hadn't spoken out loud the first time because what i wasn't aware of is that the two people who i targeted the most were listening in on me.

**benny pov**

i heard samantha outside the bathroom door talking to herself confessing how she had tricked jazmin into believing i cheated on her now if only i could get jazmin to belive me or get samantha to confess the truth to her but it was just not meant to be. or so i thought

**jazmin pov**

i was sitting by the wall when i heard samantha outside the door and what i heard gave me a shock as big as i could imagine...oh my god benny was right samantha reallty did make it look like he was cheating on me and after all he tried to tell me i still didn't listen to him. i gave up the best boyfriend i ever had and it was all because of samantha and i heard all the mean things she had said about me too that just got me more enraged with her. i was gonna show her i was noone to mess with but first i had to find benny and tell him how much i was sorry for not beiving him.

i hopped up and walked over to benny all the previous raged and anger i felt for him died the second the truth came out of samanthas mouth just as i was about to knock on the door benny came out the bathroom. he saw me standing there and looked away i guess he thought i still didn't want to talk to him but now i did

"benny can i say something to you" i asked in a sincere voice. he refused to look at me and just nodded.

"benny i don't know any other way to say this than sorry" he looked up at me obviously suprised.

"your sorry?" he spoke up more confused

"yes i'm sorry i didn't belive you about samantha" i said more sincere

"so you believe me after all" his voice was a little more hopeful.

"yes i do i just heard samantha talking out in the halls i'm so very truely sorry about all the things i said, and you should also know i never really meant any of it i was just so mad that i let my emotions get the best of me and if you never wanna see me again you don't have to i just wanted to tell you i forgive you.

i walked back to my room till i felt him tug my arm i turned around and he was smiling at me. then he pulled my arm and brought me down with him and planted a kiss on my lips. i was shocked at first but i just it happene as i pressed against his lips a bit harder i had almost forgotten how nice and smooth his lips were with mine that s when i felt that spark that i had only felt with him and only him then he pulled away and spoke

"i never hated you jazmin and i never will i'm just so overjoyed that you finally forgive me. and you should know that i would never do anything to hurt you on purpose i love you too much to betray you in any way,you are the most important girl in my life and you always will be" he kissed my cheeck as i brought him into a gentl hug taers of joy ran down my eyes as he rubbed my back and comforted we pulled away we just kept staring at the other, no longer did i feel any rage and anger towards him now the only thing i felt for benny now was the same feeling i had before all this nothing but pure love and bliss.

"come with me" i said getting up.

"where we going" he asked confused.

"downstairs i figured you should let eveyone know everything between us is cool so you don't have them all hate you anymore" i shrugged

"good point" benny said as he grabbed my hand and we walked downstairs just as we reaced the bottom gnomeo and juliet came out as benny let go of my hand and walked a few steps away from me.

"hey jazmin, benny" juliet was seriously angry when she saw benny as he looked at the walls and shook a little

"is he bothering you jazmin cause if he is i swear i'll" juliet cracked her knuckles as gnomeo held her back and i stepped in between her and benny.

"no worries jules he's not bothering me, because i'm not angry with him anymore". i said in a calm tone.

"you're not" gnomeo asked releasing juliet, they looked to benny. "benny is that true" gnomeo asked benny nodded his head looking in the opposite direction.

"i realzed that he was telling the truth and that i was angry with him for a total misunderstanding"

"how do you know that" juliet shrugged.

"well samantha was upstairs a few minuets ago and i overheard her talking to herself and turns out she was the one who kissed benny on purpose in order to make me miserable, so i got angry with benny for something that wasn't his fault and now i'm not made anymore"

"so you really were telling the truth huh" juliet blushed.

"i told you he didn't do it" gnomeo said in mocking tone as she rolled her eyes. "now isn't there something you wanna say" he smirked as juliet gave him an irritated she turned our way

"benny i'm sorry i blamed you for something you didn't do and i'm really sorry for almost slashing you with a knife" juliet looked down as benny grined.

"that okay juliet i forgive you, i know you just did it cause you care about jazmin, i would have done the same thing" juliet smiled as benny came and gave her a hug to show her apology.

"so i guess now that means you too are dating again" julet said coming out of the hug.

"well actually jazmin never really said she would go out with me she just said she forgave me"

"so do you want to go back out with him again jazmin" gnomeo asked.

i looked to benny and said "i just might take you back but first you have to ask me".

benny grabbed my hand and said "jazmin would you go out with me...again" i looked him in the eyes and smiled .

"of course i will benny or should i say boyfriend" i kissed him as we smiled at each other.

"but now i have a question for you" i got a bit nervous as to what his response would be but good or bad this had to be said.z

"sure what is it"

"have you ever thought of having kids" i squinted my eyes and waited for his response.

"yes i have i always wanted to be a dad but i never found the perfect girl to have kids with but if your asking if i want to have kids with you then yes i do always think of having kids" benny said with confidence.

"really and would you feel the same if you were to have kids now" i asked

"sure i really want to have kids of my own but i just don't think i ever will" he sighed.

"i wouldn't be so sure about that" i smiled

"what makes you say that" he wonders.

"because...i'm pregnant" i spit out.

"you are" he shouts i nod and he smiles

"and are you sure that i'm the father" he says excitedly

"well i got pregnant around the time we first started dating and your the only boy who i ever slept with in my life so yeah i'm absolutely sure your the father" i giggle.

benny twirled me around and kisse me hard as gnomeo and juliet stateed clappin ang hugging us.

"congrats cous you must be so happy" gnomeo gave benny a high five and hugged me.

"oh i am i just hope i can be a good father" benny was a bit worried he wouldn't be good at parenting.

"don't worry your gonna be a great dad i know you will" gnomeo reassured.

"and you will be too gnomeo" i told him. he and benny looked at me like i was crazy

"how will i be a father i don't have a kid" he said

"yes you do" i laughed.

"what do you mean" he asked confused

"because i'm having a baby too gnomeo" juliet said rubbing her tummy.

gnomeo picked her up and spun her in his arms.

"so let me get this right both of you have pregnant this whole time" gnomeo lokked to me and juliet as we nodded and giggled at each other.

"exactly when were you two planning to tell us" benny crossed his arms and we looked at each other.

"we were gonna tell you both at your party gnomeo but then all this happened" i chuckled nervously.

"but lets not think about that now lets just be happy were all gonna be parents" juliet screamed as we all went back to hugging and laughing thats when all the others came from out the kitchen with a lot a big smiles.

"why are you all so happy" benny asked.

"like you 4 don't know" tybalt smirked. the four of us just gave blank stares

"we all heard what you girls said and were all so happy for you the 4 of you" lord redbrick said.

"thanks dad" juliet said giving him a hug

"thank you sir" the rest of us said. everyone eles came around congragulating the four of us and then went outside to the garden.

"so how long are you girls anyway" benny asked out of the blue.

"well i'm a little over a month" i told him

"and i'll be in month 2 tommorow" juliet looked to gnomeo.

"can you belive our wife/girlfriend were kepping our own children from us" benny smirked at us

"i know whatever happened to trust' gnomeo asked we just giggled as we pulled them into kisses.

"well we better get outside and do our chores" gnomeo urged us.

"sure but let me just get ready, you guys can go on ahead without me" i said gesturing to the old clothes i was wearing and the fact i hadn't done my hair or makeup.

"we can wait for you take your time" benny said as the 3 of them sat at the table and turned to talk.

i walked upstairs and qiuckly brushed my hair and put on my hat and my red knee high dress black boots leather jacket and matching belt. then i heard something like slow footsteps but noone was there i turned back to my hand mirror then i heard my door close and the room went black, i walked over to the door to open it but somehow got locked,my door locks from the outside and there was noone in the hall to open it i guess i'll just go out the window i turned back to my room and to my suprise geuss who was standing there in the flicker of the lamp light.

"samantha what are you doing here" i was trying to sound brave but i was really scared out of my mind, why was she here, what did she want, and why did she have such an evil glare in her eye. if she was gonna try and break me and benny up again it ain't gonna work and benny would never leave me especially since i was carrying his child.

"well jazmin long time no see how have you been" she acted all sweet and innocent but i could see right through her _nice_ act.

"don't try to act all nice with me lady either tell me what you want or get out" i said in a bitter tone she was the last person i wanted to be around .

"what makes you think i want something" she said in a fake nice voice. god i hate her.

"because you always do and it always leads to trouble for me" i glare at her and she continues to smile

"jazmin i don't want anything, i just wanted to talk to you"

"about what" i wonder

"so i hear you and benny are back together"

oh now i see what'sgoing on she wants to try and get benny all to herself by telling me a whole bunch of made up things about him but i wasn't falling for it i made the mistake of not trusting benny once i won't do it again.

"okay you can stop right there whatever you going to try to say to me to get me to leave benny again i'm telling you now it won't work because i..." she cut me off.

"don't worry i'm not gonna talk you out of dating benny". did she just say what i think she said.

"you're not"

"no i realized that you and benny have deep feelings for each other and just making you distrust the other won't get me benny back" she took a step closer.

"you do"

"yes, i aslo realized that i've been going about this the wrong way and if i want benny back i would have to get you out of his mind once and for all in other words to get you out of his mind i had to get rid of you". she takes a step forward and i just frezze but i try to play it off.

"(scoffs) yeah right how you gonna do that" i smirk and shake my head at how ridicoulous she sounds.

"by doing this"

samantha charged toward me taking out a giant knife from behind her and started flinging it towards me at that point the better choice here was to dodger so i moved from her path but she didn't stop in time and slammed into the door i laughed at that as she backed up all dizzy, she regained control in an instant and charged towards me again she chased me all over the room tings were being flung everywhere and glass and chairs were breaking and thumping on the floor i swear i felt the whole floor began to shake and rattle. samantha was just not giving up on benny she was craz for benny but from what she was trying to do to me some would just call her crazy peroid. i began wrestling and rolling around on the floor with her i held her arms high against me as she kept trying to lower the knife down my strenght was slowly giving away but if was in a life/death situation now and fairlure to my strenght was certinly not optional here. i gave one last thrust as i slapped her off me she flung backwards and knocked into a wooden board which held my shelve that hung above my dresser that along with all my stuuf i had on that shelve and the shelf itself came crashing down leaving wooden bits all over the floor. i grabbed the closet door handle and thrusted myself upward as i stumbled over to samantha who was lying on the floor outcold i struggled to stay up straight as i wiped droll fom my chhecks and began to breath heavily then i heard a pound on the door and in popped benny, juliet and gnomeo i was never more relived in my life.

"jazmin are you alright we heard a lot of noise up here and what samantha doing in here" benny was talkins so fast i barely heard a thing he said.

"i'm alright benny i took care of it" i was a bit dizzy and tired. i began walking towards them when i felt a tug on my laeg samntha was pulling me back as she got up.

"oh no you don't". she got up and started chocking me my friends ran up to help me and that when she put the knife to my throat.

"i wouldn't take another step if i were you" she was really turning evil now. juliet was breathing real hard as she cried into gnomeos arms and benny was about to have a nervous breakdown.

samantha put the knife a little closer as they all gasped this was just to much to bare especially on a pregnant woman. then samnatha leaned into my ear.

"i'll give you a choice either leave and never come back and live or stay with benny and die" she wispered into my ear. i was so pissed off and i wasn' t going to give into either of those choices. i elbowed samantha in her sides and she losedned her grip on me i wasted no time i ran to benny but samantha once again grabbed my arm.

"guess we have to do this now do we" she snarled.

she tugged me back into her arms and _SWOOSH. _she cutrigth througth my neck as i dropped to the floor my vision was getting blurry i began twitching on the floor gasping for breath as i felt blood sqiur out my neck and feel air rush into the gash benny and i could hear samantha evily laughing then i heard gnomeo and benny grunting and stammering like they were roughing her up juliet knealt down over me crying and sobbing then benny came up to me and cradled my head crying too i felt bad for him not only was he losing me but he was also losing his own child. i began rapidly twitching and gasping the last thing i remember is benny kissing me one last time. i couched and wheezed one final time exhaled roughly as my body went limp and everything went black.

**benny pov**

i held jazmin in my hands as she died in my arms. i layed her down softly on the ground and just completely broke down. gnomeo was tieing up samantha after we quickly beat the crap out of her. i looked at my hands as the were stained in jazmins blood i had officiallty lost her and my child there was no hope left for me the two most important poeple in my life were gone. gnomeo came over to me and gave me a deep look of sympathy. then he grabbed jazmins lifeless body bride style and walked out the door slowly dripping blood from its hands i helped juliet back to her feet and walked out the room to i took one last look at samantha lying on the floor tied up i felt nothing but hatred for her from that moment onclosed the doorand walked outside thats when everyone in the garedn came and looked at what happedned to jazmin it took no more than 8 second for everyone to break down in tears i kept walking with gomeo as he walked jazmins body to the hospital a lot of our friends had followed behind us. it was nice to take her to the hospital but it was far to late she was already gone and nothing would bring her or my unborn child back to me ever again.

* * *

**depressing isn't it i am so sad but i promise i'll get better somehow. i creid while writting this chapter.**


	14. safe and sound again

okay** now i know most of u were probably depressed about my last chapter but i promise from this chapter on it gets better from here. a whole lot better :D**

* * *

**benny pov**

this whole thing was killing me from the inside out i waited outside the surgery room where they had rushed jazmin to when she first got there i was pacing back and forth jittering to upset and disturbed to sit down, i just hopped she still be alive after all this and i swear by gods name if she made it throught this with our child i will forever be grateful to her and do whatever i can to protect her. doctors came back and forth out of the surgery room carrying a whole bags of blood and knives asn clamps. the sight of all that made me nauseuas and pale i didn't know how much longer i could take, thats when one of tha doctors came out with blood all over him and wiping his sweaty head he walked up to me and lowered his mask.

"tell me doctors is she alive" i just couldn't bare her leaving me now, i wanted her to be alive but by the look on his face it wasn't good.

"sir, i'm not sure how to say it but...".

"she's gone isn't she, i knew it, you don't have to tell me i know she gone now" i walked away with tears running down my cheeck my heart was crushed into a thick pile of hot red dust as i cried out the door.

"oh no sir we saved her just in time she still alive" he called to me, i stopped dead in my tracks and turned around did he just here the words i thought he said. was it true was she really alive, more importantly was the baby still alive too.

"seriosly she's alive" i said in hope. the doctor nodded.

"and our baby" i studdered as i felt it was gone.

"your baby survived too perfectly in tact". i placed my hand on my chest and smiled.

"you may see her if you wish she's being wheeled to the infirmary to be put on respitory system"

"what?"

"that gash in her neck was to deeply penetrated her skin that she can't breath air into her lung so she'll have to be put on life support for a bit"

"oh thanks for the heads up doctor" i walked away to the infirmary where jazmin was resting in bed hooked up to the life support sytem.

she looked so bruised up and beaten, not to mention her whole neck was packed in stiches like she was frankenstein. i walked up to her as she rested i slowly stroked her cheecks and whimpered to myself her breathing was horribly unsteady but i was just lucky she was still alive, her and our child. i waited till it was almost closing time and jazmin still hadn't woken up. of course i didn't expect her to with all the suffering she was through today, i would return tommorow and see if she awoke then i streched my body and kissed jazmins cold,pale cheeck and layed my hand on her slightly bloated stomach and rubbed it to fell for any movement of the baby.

"until tommorow" i whisper in her ear i had no idea if she heard that but i just prayed she did. i turn out the light to her rooms and walk out the hospital the whole time i was crying my eyes out but i sucked it up as the garden came into view as i turned the corner i was suddenly blinded by a spark of red and blue flashing lights. there were about 5 police cars outside our garden as officers and detctives were scrambled everywhere. i pushed throught the crowd of gnomes till i found gnomeo talking to one of the detectives i walked up to him just as the detective walked the opposite way.

"gnomeo whats going on here"

"the police came here to do an inspection of samantha for almost murdering jazmin, mum called the police after we dropped jazmin at the hospital then we raced back here to tell everyone what happened" he explained.

"and where's juliet then"

"inside with one of the policegnomes showing them where we tied up samantha"

"is she going to jail" i asked, gnomeo just shrugged his shoulders.

"they're still investigating her now trying to determine if she did it or not"

of course she did it, you didn't need proof to put her away if these police knew samantha the way the rest of the garden did they would have accused her guilty the minuet they got here, i just hopped they put her away for a long time, and if not that they would just send her far away, to some remote island in the deepest parts of the oceans, somewhere she could never escape and find ofr harm jazmin in any way ever again. that's when juliet came rushing up to us.

"you guys they arrested her" juliet was extemry happy and so was i.

"for real, how" gnomeo squelaed.

"she confessed ,it didn't take long for the truth to come out of her, she confessed to the whole thing" juliet was cheering for joy and i was happilt dancing around.

thats when the remaining police came out the garden with samntha handcuffed and wrapped up in a straigthjacket. we lookked up at juliet who knew what we were thinking.

"she kinda snapped her senses when they were questioning her". we all lauhged.

samanth was lead away as all the gnomes cheered as they saw her walk away some even laughed at how she was restrained, a lot of photographers were snapping pictures and asking questions but noone was really in the mood for talking we walked a little closer to the car samantha was in as juliets dad and gnomeos mun came up to the cheif.

"so she going away right" lord redbrick asked as lady b. clung to his arms.

"oh yeah she's going away for the rest of her life" the cheif annonced. we all cheered again.

"i'll be back you can't keep me locked up forever, i will return someday and exact my revenge on you all. YOU HEAR ME YOU WILL ALL GET WHAT'S COMING TO YA ESPECIALLY YOU BENNY AAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" she laughed out loud like an evil witch from a fairytale as we all looked pretty disguted, samantha had full on lost it now, i gave the crazy signal with my fingers to my head and whislted that cucuoo noise, as the cheif closed the car door and started it up.

"you folks have a nice evening now" he tipped his hat and drove away with samantha far far away from here.

"i'm glad all thats done with" i sighed.

"us too"juliet stated.

"oh well, goodnight everyone" gnomeo called out as he and juliet, featherstone, and shroom made their way to the laurence garden as we all walked back into ours. iwent straight to bed i could finally sleep well knowing that samantha was no longer here and jazmin was still alive.

**the next day**

I got up bright and early before anyone eles i wanted to see jazmin as soon as possible, i wanted to be there when she finally woke up. i put on fresh clothes and tiptoed out the door, that is until i tripped over stella whomwas sleeping outside the door. i had to top myself from screeching before i woke anyone up, and i grabbed the flower vase that was lying on the stand i had bumped into to keep it from smashing. stella woke up and looked at me while i carefully tiptoed down thr stairs then she started hopping around asking me where i was sneaking off to in such a hurry.

"ssshhhh, stella i'm going to see jazmin, keep it down will ya"

"take me with you i need to see her she's my best friend" stella bounced.

we tiptoed out the garden to the hospital. on the way there i was thinking about jazmin and that maybe i should bring her a small gift too ease her pain and suffering a gift that meant something to both her and me , but what?, as we turned the corner as the hospital came into view, i noticed a flower cart stand parked on the curb. thats what i'll bring her flowers that'll make her feel better nothing says i adore for you more than a bouquet of flowers, there were so many beautiful flowers and it was hard to choose, i couldn't just get her any type of flowers i needed to bring her favorite kind, unfortunately i had no clue what they were but thats why i had stella with me, if anyone knew what jazmin liked it had to be the gnome or should i say mushroom thats been with her her whole life, surely stella would know what flowers jazmin favored.

"okay stella since you're her best friend tell me,which flowers are jazmins favorite?' i asked as she hopped in front of me to get a better view. she finally stopped at a pile of tiger lillies.

''you sure these are the ones she likes''. i asked as i picked them up

''i'm her best friend i know everything about her so i know her favorite flower too benny''. she said, i trusted her seeing as she knew jazmin a bit better than me

"i'll take these tiger lillies please" i asked the women behind the cart. she wrapped them in silver wrapping paper and tied them with a fusica silk ribbon bow. i grabbed them and me and stella headed to the hospital.

jazmin had been moved to a different room since yesterday so i had to wait for the secratary at the front desk to give me her room number.

"your friend is on the 4 floor in room 37-d". she said

me and stella hopped onto the elevator and rode to the fourth floor, we made our way down the hall to room 37-d and thats when we heard a lot of commotion we walked throught the door and down the halls doctors were rushing in and out of jazmin's room, immediately i knew some thing was not right,as i got closer to the door i could hear a lot of doctors shouting things like;'we need more oxygen in her', 'she stopped breathing give her a shock now' i could feel my soul twisting into a dark thick goo i would have gone in there to see for myself but the door was locked, just then a nurse came out sighing this was my chance.

"exuse me nurse what's going on in there" i asked with concern.

"its your freind jazmin we needed to recessitate her"

"what for?"

"she just stopped breathing". my heart and mind pooped.

"WHAT IS SHE OKAY NOW" i began to really worry now. the nurse just shrugged.

"nurse we need your help its getting worse to recessitate her now" the doctor called out as she ran back into the room. i slid aginst the wall and began to weep the thought of losing her and our child a third time was more than i could take, if i had to go throught this one more time i was gonna have a heart attack. stella came up and snuggled my chest as i held her head**.(just think of how benny did shroom in the movie when he thought gnomeo was killed by the terifriminator)** i weeped for who nows how long occasionaly punching the walls thats when all the doctors and the nurse came out, she stopped and looked at me while i wiped away my tears.

"well is she alright, please tell me she's alright" i begged.

"we were able to get her breathing again...but we don't know for how long"

"excuse me" i said.

"that gash in her neck must have cut throught more than we thought and she keeps shorting out on breathing the next time she cuts off she might be gone for good" the nurse explained.

"nurse just what are you trying to say" i began to flow tears.

"the doctors says there's nothing more we can do for her, its best to just let nature take its course on her,if she doesn't wake up soon or if she cuts off breathing again were just gonna have to let her pass i'm sorry sir"

my heart was offically no more, i couldn't take this anymore, no matter how much i begged and prayed she was never gonna get better i guess it was just time for me to let her go, her and my child, the fact of losing my child along with her only greatened the pain, i would never know the joy of being a father, but gnomeo and juliet were having a baby so at least i could look forward to being an uncle but it just wouldn't be the same as having a child all to myself. i peered throught the door way where i saw jazmins practically lifeless body slowly pump air in and out of her the thought of watching her die this way was more than i could take but i suppose this was just the way it was gonna be and i would just have to live with it from now on and forever. even thought i hated to watch a loved one of mine die in front of me i still had to be with jazmin when it happened, i told her i would be by her side even when something happens to her and if i went back on that now i would never look at myself in the mirror again.

"you can go in and see her if you want, it may be your last time to do so" the nusrse said.

i hopped to my feet and slowly walked inside as the nurse closed the door for privacy. i glanced up at jazmin for what i thought would be the last time and cried into her chest, i rubbed her stomach to feel the baby move around once more but i couldn't really feel a thing, my guess was that it was already gone just like jazmin would soon be, i lost my child and it hadn't even gotten the chance to be brought into the world for me to look upon the face of the beautiful son/daughter i would have had. i placed my other had onto jazmins and laid the tiger lily flowers on her chest i moved her hand so that they were barely grasping them as i let go, stella hopped up on the bed and stroked jazmins cheecks and arms as i whispered the last song she ever sang to me _call me maybe_ she had such a beautiful voice, a voice that sounded like the harmonizing of angels that brought smiles to a persons face and made everyone feel alive inside and out, and the sad reality of it was that i might never get to hear it again. i sound as thought i lost hope because i have. i picked up jazmins hand that wasn't holding the flowers and kissed it softly my tears ran down onto her hand and slid down her arm my last words to her were;

"even when you leave you'll always be the one and only girl that accessed that permanent space in my heart, i love you for all times".

i'm kissed her palm once more as i moved away from her. getting up to leave i could almost feel her fingers entertwining with mine and locking our hands together. even thought i knew it was just my mind playing tricks on me i still couldn't help but feel as thought her hands were really touching mine, i could also feel as thought her body was slowly shifting in place right behind me, my irritation was rising fast it was as if my mind wanted me to keep tourturing myself with the fact that there might still be a spark of hope that jazmin would wake up and cuddle into my arms, thats when stella tapped my shoulder and pointed her short hand into jazmins direction, i turned her direction and saw what i thought couldn't really be possible. jazmins body began to shift and squirm i could vaguely hear her mumble and gasp her head twisted and turned as she tried to open her eyes, my doubts this was actually happening were still wriiten across my face i needed her to just open her eyes to make me belive again, i knew that if she opened her eyes it would be all the proof i needed to know that this was real and she was still alive and sure enough she opened her eyes to reveal the same tangerine orange color in her eyes i had come to love and adore she looked my way as tears of joy leaked out my aqua blue eyes and she slowly grineed a weak smile at me. i stroked her cheeck and passionetly kissed her lips as she wrapped her arms around me as i glued myself to her body. stella wedged in between us to give jazmin a hug as she paciently stroked the red mushroom on her head.

"i can't tell you how happy i am that you're still alive,for a moment i had given up hope that you were ever going to return to me but you did and i have never been more satisfied" i told her. she tried to speak but her voice came out in a thick wind sound as she cluthced her throat carefull not to touch the stiching.

"you can't talk can you" she shook her head and layed back down never taking her eyes off me.

i got up and walked to the door i looked back at jazmin as i gave her the _one moment _signal and walked into the halls, seconds later i came back with the doctor and nurse as they were just as suprised as me to see jazmin still alive. they asked me to step into the halls to do some experiments on jazmin as stella bounced out with me. i grabbed a quick snack from the vending machine untill i could see jazmin again. an hour or so passed ai had fallen asleep on the bench outside jazmins door using stella as a head support. just as i was about to doze off i heard the doorlock click and instantly sprung up from the bench.

"well how is she doctor" i rubbed my eyes of sleep.

"she seems to be completely healthy now, althought her throat is still very sore and weak and needs time to recover from the stiching, until then she shouldn't talk much for the next 3 weeks and needs to be given shots to help circulate the blood into her throat to keep it from drying out, she'll also need to stay here in the hospital because she still has a bit of trouble breathing on her own so she'll be here the next 3 weeks getting respitory treatment but other then all that she is just fine" the doctor explained everything to me and i nodded in understandment.

"oh also doctor jazmin was pregnat when the accident happened and i want to know is the baby still... you know... there" my voice trailed off as the doctor looked throught the stack of papers in his hand he looked them over then he spoke.

"that baby of yours had a few close calls especially since she was only pregnant a few weeks, usually if something like this happens to women who are pregnant the baby ocassinally never survives, but in this case your baby was one of the lucky ones so yes your baby is still alive and well be monitoring it along with jazmin for as long as she's here okay sir" the doctor smiled as well as i did.

"thats all i needed to hear, thank you doctor really" i nudge the doctor and went back into the room jazmin was lying down sipping from the juice on her table, when she saw me come in she put it down and waved at me. i pulled up a chair close to her and sat by her side.

"that doctor said you'll need to stay hear over the next 3 weeks or so till you're voice recovers from the cut so you can't really talk much or they said the damange could get worse".

i ran my fingers across her forehead as she leaned back and nodded to what i said. then she looked down to her flat stomach and began to rub it i guided her hands with mine till it rested in the center of her stomach.

"and even more good news, the baby made it throught okay, they said it went throught a few close calls but it survived just like you did".

jazmin smile grew bigger as she now knew that we could still be parents. she rested her head on my shoulder as i began humming tiny dancer in her ears she swayed back and forth to the rythem then she gazed down to the flowers she hadn't realized she was holding, she held them up and stared to me as i began to blush and chuckle

"do you like the flowers" she nodded."they're tiger lillies, those are your favorites right, stella helped me pick them out".

jazmin looked to stella and blew her a kiss then she snuggled my neck as i felt her breathing on me and she still had that sweet peach scent to her body that i loved so much,i closed my arms around her shoulders and began to sing tiny dancer to her once again. the rest of the day i sat with her talking and sharing my thoughts with her i told her all the details of what went on the day she first got to the hospital, she gave a relived facial expression when i got to the part about samantha being arrested and taken far away, and i was still overjoyed about that myself now that samantha was gone that was one pound of pressure taken off my shoulders making it safer for me, jazmin, and more importantly our baby. it camee around the time for us to go 4 hours later as much as i didn't want to i had to, she grabbed my shoulder she couldn't speak at the moment but she didn't need to cause i knew by the way she tugged me what she was saying exactly.

"jazmin its okay, i promise i'll come back tommorow and everyday until you're well enought to come home, i would never want to get away from you, i could be a thousand miles away and i would still find a way to see you till the end of days, i swear i'll come see you later alright" i gave er my puppy eyes to show her i meant what i said she kissed me one last time as me and stella walked outside to the garden.

The sky was a faded pink color by the time we made it home i creapt inside to find everyone in the living room watching television.

"hey everyone i'm home" i called to them.

"benny there you are noone seen you all day" gnomeo called to me from the couch.

"oh yeah sorry i was at the hospital you know" i replied

"what did the doctors say is jazmin alrigth" juiet asked.

i could have told them jazmin was okay but then they would all be trying to see her and i wanted to be alone with her for the time being so i decided to keep the details vauge as possible for the moment

"oh well uuumm...they said she was sure to be fine but they won't know for sure until a few more days, but if they say differently i'll tell you." i replied as they all nodded. i made my way t the couch and joined them at the t.v set. about an hour later i was exhausted and woozy, i got up and went to go lay in bed for a while till dinner.

"hey gnomeo i'm going up to my room to rest for a while if you need me" i yawned and walked from the couch.

"no problem mate sweet dreams" gnomeo said. i trugged up the strairs and plopped in bed where i was outcold in a matter of seconds i was so deep in sleep i slept right throught dinner and didn't awaken until 2;37 in the morning i went right back to sleep and had loving dreams of jazmin and me and how are life would be like when she was finally outta the hospital and now began parenting our new baby girl/boy. i was sure that nothing could go wrong in my life anymore.

* * *

**well there you have it jazmins alive and all is right in the world of gnomes you happy now ;D. this goes out to my loyal friend tpatfan16 love you 't wait for the next chapter of your stories**


	15. this is what you deserve

**this goes out to my friend tpatfan she has helped me so much, in fact i'd also like to thank her for giving me ideas for some of my other chapters too, for those of you who are in need of help for your stories you can always get help from her, this girl really knows her stuff,and check out her amazing stories while your at it. love u lots girl :D.**

**now on with the story...**

* * *

**benny pov**

It was a hot spring morning, the gentle wind breeze sprayed a cool mist against the pond as it traveled around the garden sending a cool feeling around to us all, i was helping gnomeo and fawn search for tybalts missing limbs, if its not one thing with tybalt nowadays its another, after countless minuets of searching we finally found it by the rose bush, how it got there i'll never know.

"tybalt you gotta be more careful about where you lose yourself at"Gnomeo said holding down tybalts arm while i glued it in place.

"yeah before you lose something on yourself completely and become totally useless" i said twisting his arm into the glue.

"If i could find a way to keep myself from falling apart every 13 seconds i wouldn't have this problem" tybalt huffed and scooted into his wheelbarrow.

"there you go tybalt somewhat good as new" i asked.

"thanks benny, you too gnomeo" tybalt said.

"anytime tybalt, come on benny lets go" gnomeo helped me to my feet and we walked away.

"it's weird to think we used to hate him before". i asked gnomeo

"yeah it kinda is, but if you think about it, we really only hated him because he was rude and ungrateful" he said.

"yeah i guess we should have actually gotten to know him before we judged him, it was kinda a great coincidence you and juliet meet when you did or we'd all still be at each others throats and i would never have gotten to be with jazmin" gnomeo nodded in complete understanding.

"yeah remembering the day i meet juliet was the single greatest day that's ever happend to me" gnomeo sighed and smiled into a daydream.

"speaking of juliet where is she" i asked.

"she's in the house sleeping, carrying that baby around inside her has really been wearing her out lately and its only been 3 months" he said.

" i wish i could say the same for jazmin but she's still in the hospital, the doctors said the baby was perfect and healthy but i just can't stop myself from thinking of oneday going to see jazmin and them telling me the baby was gone, i mean that baby needs jazmin to survive and that near-death experience left her so weak she can barely support herself on her own, what if she gets so weak she can't support the baby anymore and loses it, i would got into complete breakdown, you know what i'm saying" i looked to gnomeo as he patted my back for closure.

"benny i know you're worried but you need to trust jazmin, if she can survive getting her neck sliced by a physco antique doll, i think she has e=the energy to support your child" he said with confidence and made me smile.

"you're right, thanks gnomeo"

"while were on the topic, i thought you were gonna go see if jazmin had recovered today".

gnomeo and evreyone eles in the garden still thought jazmin was in a coma from the inccident, i told them that because i thought it be good for jazmin not to have so much attention drawn to her just yet because too much stress from everyone making a fuss over her would cause her already short breathing to get disturbed,and that was the last thing that needed to happen again. besides me, stella was the only one who knew jazmin was awake and promised to keep quiet for jazmins sake.

"oh i am i just need to finish these last few chores and them i'm off". i said as me and gnomeo went our seperate ways.

**hours later**

after the last bit of my chores were done i strolled out the garden to the hospital on the way there i took a short cut througt an empty lot and made a beeline straigth throught, i made it throught to the other side and was in plain view of the hospital, but then i drew my attention to the building next to me, the prision. i knew samantha was there and just the thought of her made me sick to my stomach there were no words to describe how angry i was with her, and then i remembered those last few words she said before she left, how she said she was gonna get me back for leaving her for jazmin, normally i would have just walked away but i decided to pay samantha a little visit, to tell her just how much i hated her know i wanted to make sure my rage towards her was clear once and for all. i walked to the door and asked the officer at the front desk if i could pay a visit to a not so dear friend. he lead me to the visiting room where the guadrs brought out samnta still restrained in her wacky jacket but they let her go as i picked up the phone to talk to her. she was really suprised to see me hear but i just shot her a dirty glare the whole time.

"okay you have 5 minuets" said the officer as i turned to my seat.

"well look who it is, so you finally realized you couldn't stay away from me huh" she smiked and winked at me as i shuddered at her disgusting comment, i have never felt more anger for a person than i did with her.

"How could you? So much mischief, how could you be capable of killing and someone who was special in my life? You made her lose so much blood. How can u keep so much hate in you?

"By love for you. And I regret nothing"

"You should have killed me. And not innocent people like her and my child that had nothing to do with this"

Samantha starts laughing mischiefly "Inoccent? noone in that garden is innocent in this, Your family never liked me from the start, Your pathetic cousin who was a total self-absorbed nitwit and not mention his little stuck up wife, and the worst of them all is that little woman who pulled you away from me. What innocent people are u talking about, Benny?!

"You also tried to kill my child. In what way did u have the intention to kill my child?

"I knew that if u had a baby with that wrech, u will be further away from me. So I had to elimanate the little bastard too"

"My god. Ur completely insane" i sreamed thought the phone.

"Yes. I'm crazy but by love for you. the only time i truly went Crazy was in these months when I saw u with her. By all the days and nights that i have dreamt of being back in your arms, but with that little red witch wrapped around you that never came true! And u know what u did? U took her as your own even thought i was meant for you not her, you can deny it all you want but we both know you still have the hots for me and always will and its your fault i'm here now. So yeah, I'm crazy but for u. U drove me insane!"

"I won't stop u til u spend the rest of ur life in prison i came here for one purpose and one purpose only to tell you how much i hate you and that i will never leave jazmin so you can get stick with that dream of us being a couple again because from this moment on it wilp just be a dream in your deranged head."

"All this time it was like a prison. to Live under a love that didn't belong to me. And u, Benny. U like it or not but ur responsible for everything. Yes, ur the fault of ur girlfriend and ur child's death and you're gonna have to live with it or kill yourself? than i did right now.

"yes well the jokes on you cause jazmin and my child survived and now that you're in here my family will be safe from you forever." i smirked back.

"WHAT HOW DID SHE SURVIVE THAT, no matter sonner or later i'll get out of her and return to finish what i started just be aware of that" she chuckled as i hung up the phone and stomped out the prision.

by the time i made it outside my face was redder then the hats on the red gnomes of my garden, never before had i encountered such a villainous physcopath in all my life, i kicked a rock on the sidewalk as it slammed into the steerts and cracked i managed to control my rage as i remembered that i had to get to jazmin and quick. i walked to the hospital and up to jazmins room i peered in the door and saw her slowly sipping at orange juice, her face brigtened when she saw me walk in i gave her a flirty smile and wink as she seductively played with her hair till i was face to face with her. i kissed her lips slow and passionetly it took all my inner strenght not to try and have sex with her right now because i had such an urge to do so but this wasn't the time for it.

"so are my two babies doing well" i rubbed her slightly bloated tummy she was two months into her pregnancy and her belly was growing at a rapid pace. she waved her hands side to side giving the alright signal.

"i brought you a little something from home". i reached into my backpack and pulled out jazmins teddy bear i won her a while back, she lae out a gasp and squezed the bear tightly in her grip, she gazed to me and fluttered her eyes as we kissed again.

"now you have something to cuddle with at night" she rocked the bear back and forth as i stroked her hair from her face.

it was really quiet around ther for a while since she couldn't talked but just being with her was good enough for me.

"hey do you want me to get you a snack from the cafeteria" i asked gettig u from the chair. suprisingly she shook her head no.

"aren't you hungry" she shook her head yes.

"so then why don't you want to eat" i was concerned she didn't want to eat when she was hungry, plus she had to eat anyway if she was going to keep the baby feed. she reached for a notepad and pen and began to write and then handed it to me.

_the note _

_i have trouble swallowing things whole, even if i chew them, they could end up getting stuck in my throat. all my meals have to be tenderized into a paste by the nurses and then injected into my blood in order for me to eat._

"oh so should i call the nurse to feed you now" she nodded as i reached for the call button and pressed it, moments later the nurse came in

"she's hungry nurse" i told her as she wheeled in some mashed up food for jazmin. she poured it into a plastic silicion bags and hooked it up to the machine, then she injected a needle into jazmins' arms as the liqiud food ran down the tube to her arms. while that was happening i walked to the door

"i'll be right back jazmin i'm gonna grab a bite to eat myself" i said as i closed the door. she waved to me and laid back as the food passed throught her arm.

I walked throught the halls down to the cafeteria and waited as the line slowly moved along. it took to long, so i decided to wait until the line shortened. i walked all over the fourth floor until i wandered into the newborn nursery section, i peered throught the windows at all the cute babies, there were a lot of different colored hats the babies had, one of every color of the rainbow and then some. looking at all these babies made me wonder if my baby would come out as cute as these, but there was no need for maybe i was a good looking gnome if i do say so myself and having jazmin as my babys mother our baby should be the cutest one i've seen. i just hope i can be a good father. some of the babies were staring at me and smiling like they thought i was their daddy, but i was to father another child who just wasn't here yet. my stomach began to rumble with pain and anguish. time to eat, i waved goodbye to all the cute babies and made my way back down to the cafeteria the line was just about gone while i waited for my turn to order. i was looking throught the window of a little gift shop in the far corner from my point of view it looked like there was a lot of things in there jazmin would like but first things first i had to get some food in me before i fainted from snack withdrawl. i ordered myself i big plate of tacos and a sandwich with beer. the food suprisingly smelled a bit better than it tasted but at this point i wasn't really focused on the flavor i just needed something to settle my stomach. about 20 minuets later i was full and satisfied i got up from my chair and let out a loud yawn, if you could see how big my stomach was after all that food people would mistake me for being pregnant.(hahaha, i just had to put that there). i wobbled into the gift shop and browsed around a bit until i spotted an adorable little gold bracelet with a set of matching gold hoop earings. i looked around to see where i could pay for these i saw the clerk at the front desk with her face buried in a magazine. she had a bright yellow hat and looked around the age of a teenager with a small heart shaped tatto on her wrist.

"jazmin would look great in these" i said aloud to myself. i walked up to the cashier as she scanned the jewlery.

"you know you can get this engraved with a message if you want" she said.

I thoght for a moment as to what i wanted on there until i found a few choice words. 10 minuets later she came back with a small purple bag as i reached in and loked at what was written on the rim of the bracelet...

_for my number one goddess of beauty_

_she'll love this for_ sure. i thought to myself.i walked out the door and down the hall to jazmins room. when i stepped throught the door she was sound asleep softly snuggling her teddy against her chest. i could hear her breath wheezing as she snored, i just decided to let her rest she needed all the sleep she could get, the sooner she recovered the better. i layed her bag with her bracelet and earings on her bed pillow. she can open it when she wakes up, i pulled the covers to her chest as she smiled in her sleep, i kissed her forehead and patted her stomach one last time and quietly tiptoed out the door. a blast of cool air hit me as soon as i stepped outside i was shivering a bit and i could lightly see my breath as i huffed and puffed.

"for it being the middle of spring it pretty cold out" i studdered as i lightly shivered all the way home and to make it worse it began to rain hard, in a matter of minuet the streets were practically flooded at least to me it looked that way. i stepped in a few puddles that made me sink to my knees.(remember there gnomes so being so small can make things that are small to us seem big to them). and slip till i was wet and sneezing. i could feel something thick and pasty running down my face along with the rain it was clear and sticky between my fingers. i touched my hat and felt more goo running down it that's when the very tip of my hat slid on to the ground.

"OH NO, I NEED TO GET HOME QUICK, THE GLUE IN MY HAT IS WASHING AWAY" I said, picking up my hast tip and running home. i made it home and i was completely drenched, luckily there was still glue left and my hat was still in one place. i rubbed the mud from off my boots and shook myself like a dog to get the water off. when i went to open the door to the shed it was locked, i banged on the door until gnomeo let me in.

"hey benny, whoa you look a mess" gnomeo chuckled as i rolled my eyes.

"haha very funny gnomeo" saying sarcasticly with a grin as i pushed passed him to the bathroom.

i squeezed the water from my yellow jacket and began to blowdry my hair real quick.(yes some boys do blowdry their hair, some boys i know at least). i was feeling a little lightheaded and drowsy but i pulled it together while i went to join the others for dinner. i sat down next to gnomeo as i grabbeed a big bowl of fuit salad and pizza and cheese fries. (i like cheese fries).

"so is jazmin felling any better" gnomeo nudged as he sippeed his beer bottle.

"uuhh she's doing good for the most of it" i responded. and stuffed cheese fries im my cheecks.

"hey benny wanna have a drinking race, first to drink a whole beer bottle gets the last pizza slice" gnomeo gestured a beer to me as i snatched it from his hands.

"you are so on mate" i popped off the top as it fizzed and waited for gnomeo to call it.

"ready...set...DRINK" gnomeo called out.

I chuged down all my beer in 7 big gulps and slammed it on the table gnomeo finished in around the same time so it ended in a tie.

"rats a tie, well you can have the last slice if you want" i offered him as he took it

"thanks benny" he said. "but lets see if you can beat me in this" gnomeo took a sip outta anothe beer and let out a loud burp.

"i bet i can' i gulped a sip of my beer and let out a big burp as well.

me and gnomeo keep burping until juliet had to mess with us

"gnomeo could you please stop you're both disgusting me" she glared.

"oh come on you gotta admit that was funny" he snickered. but she keept on glaring.

"no it wasn't will you please stop it" she begged and gnomeo let out a loud sigh

"fine i'll stop" he rolled his eyes annoyed.

"good" juliet smirked.

"right after this" gnomeo leaned in and let out a huge burp right in juliets ear as she jumped to the floor in shock as me and gnomeo burst into laughter.

"that wasn't funny gnomeo, you got spit in my ear" juliet scrubbed in her ear as i gave gnomeo a high five and we continued to laugh out loud.

"uh no, it was extremely hilarious" gnomeo laughed and then let out another burp to further annoy her as i did the same. juliet got really upset and walked out the kitchen althought me and gnomeo were laughing to violently on the floor to notice.

"gnomeo claudio bluebury, where are your manners" lady bluebury sneered at us as we sat back into our seats and began to couch from all the laughter, we saw her glare and we instantly went quiet.

"sorry mum" gnomeo said in a fake sad tone still secretly giggling, but she still saw it.

"GNOMEO" she called out

"okay mum, i'm done for real this time" he sat up straight and sighed.

"jeeze girls always have to ruin our fun" i whispered in his ears. gnomeo nodded with a _tell me about it_ look on his face.

"well i better go apologize or juliet will never speak to me again" he cleaned his vest from the dirt and strolled out the kitchen to find where juliet ran off to. i stayed behind to finish eating.

when that was all done i began to get dizzy and sick i ran into the bathroom just as i hurled up half of what i had just finished eating i looked pretty disgustted and then i fely a tickle in my throat and a tingle in my nose, i grabbed a handful of tissue just as a ball of clear green snot shot onto the tissue i flushe dit down the toilet and rubbed my now throbbing head, i felt like i was getting a migraine and went upstairs to rest sniffiling and wheezing the whole way. i walked down the hall and stopped just as i had another wave of pain throbb in my head. i leanded aginst the wall until i could feel my head again. thats when i heard something coming from gnomeos room i pressed my ear to the door, i could hear juliet softly moaning in pleasure and the sound of bed springs clicking up and down like someone was jumping on it. a smiled appered as i knew what was going on.

_i guess gnomeo was "aplogizing" to juliet in a more pleasing way to her._ i thought to myself as i made my way to the end of the hall and slowly marched into my room.

I slammed the door and turned on the lights, the loud noise from closing the door caused a light vibration and my head felt like it was gonna crack from pain, i felt dizzy and disoriented and my vision was all fuzzy like watching a 3-d movie without the glassess. my nosse was getting clogged and i had a bad scratch in my throat, i must have caught something from being in the hospital for so long. i walked into the bathroom and took a pill to calm my pain and crawled back into bed and instantly passed out in the the blink of an eye. i keep twisting and turning and getting pains every now and then but i sucked it up and tried to fall asleep.


	16. STUCK AT HOME

**sorry,the last chapter wasn't as good as i had planned at all i was having a bit of writers block.**

* * *

**benny po**

I woke up to the sounds of the weathervanes on the roof squealing and crowing which wasn't what i needed at the moment i opened my eyes and i was so stiff and sore i could barely stand upright, i keep groaning and coughing but i forced myself into the halls and to the bathroom i took one look at myself and yelled. I had dried up snot covering my nose my skin was paler than ashy legs, my eyes were bloodshot and my cheecks were blushed and throbbing eratically. i wasn't in the mood to do anything now so i just went back to bed and stayed there the whole morning. I knew everyone thought i was gone to see jazmin but as much as i wanted to see her i just wasn't feeling it today. I know i promised her i would see her everyday for the next few weeks but i just couldn't force myself to do so, i could barely stand up without causing myself pain let alone walk all the way to the hospital,i guess jazmin will just have to go this one day without me, it killed me at the thought of her not being able to see me but this was just how it was going to be, at least for the day. i was turning every which way possible, my fever was rising fast, i felt as thought i could cook a whole pie on my belly in a matter of seconds but thinking of food only worsened the pain in my head and made me hungry. i tried to fall asleep hoping that when i awoke i would be all better and be able to see jazmin. just as i closed my eyes, i heard a loud crash and felt a gush of cold air over my head, i started sneezing and shivering like crazy. i looked over my shoulder and saw that my bedroom window had a huge hole in it and thre were bits of glass surrounding the floor, a bit of commotion was coming outside but i recognized the voices as gnomeo, juliet, tybalt and featherstone, luckily i didn't need to touch the floor with the glass around it i stood on my bed frame and looked down into the garden to see my friends just below me althought they didn't see me so it was the perfect oppurtunity to spy in on their conversation.

"nice job tybalt" juliet said annoyed.

"me what the hell did i do" tybalt shouts back to her.

"its your fault we broke benny's window" gnomeo stated.

"it is not, juliet the one who threw the shovel it at the window" tybalt pointed to her.

"well if you hadn't gotten me so angry i wouldn't have thrown it" she stuck her toung eout at tybaly and he did the same.

"oh likes it my fault you're such a big baby" tybalt smirked

"at least i'm not a total jerk" she snappeed back.

"okay thats it"tybalt shouted.

He and juliet started slapping each other and grunting till gnomeo pulled jazmin away and featherstone stood in between the two.

"okay you two, don't turn this into something ugly" gnomeo said.

"yeah can't ju two try to get along for once" featherstone butted in.

"i could, if little miss princess didn't have such issues" tybaly mumbled.

"don't call me princess tybalt, and i may be a cry baby sometimes but at least i have friends" juliet was starting to whine as gnomeo held her close.

"yeah like gnomeo's always gonna be there to help you when you have to cry like the baby you are" gnomeo shot him a mean look.

"oh shut up will ya,and juiet i will always be with you" gnomeo smiled to her.

"eeww mushy talk" tybalt gagged.

"if you don't like it you can leave, noone's making you stay here and watch" juliet looked back to tybalt.

"noone needs to go anywhere guys"gnomeo said.

"yeah can't we all just get back to what we were doing" featherstone pleaded.

"sure but we need to get my shovel from benny's room" gnomeo stated.

I looked dowm to the floor and grabbed the shovel off the floor and dropped it out the window as it fell to his feet.

"you mean this shovel" featherstone pointed to the shovel at gnomeo's feet.

"hey where'd this come from"he wondered.

"haaha, you're welcome" i shouted down. they were startled at my voice and keep looking around to find the voice.

"who said that" juliet said.

"i have no idea" tybalt said.

"hey guys up here" i shouted to them as they looked up suprised to see me here

"benny" they said.

"what are you doing here we all thought you were with jazmin at the hospital" gnomeo shouted to me.

"normally i would be but i'm not really feeling well today" i coughed to prove my point.

"oh i'm sorry to hear that, you want us to come inside with you"juliet offered.

"oh no that alright i'm fine for sure" i said.

"okay if you're sure" gnomeo said.

"what are you all doing anyway" i asked.

"we were just about to do some gardening and then maybe just relax afterwards" he said.

"oh cool, well i'm gonna try and relax this cold i'm having away see you guys later" i waved,

"se ya mate" gnomeo said

"so long benny" tybaly said

"feel better" featherstone and juliet called out. as i closed the window and watched them dissapear from sight.

I rested my head aginst the soft cotton pillow jamzin had made for me. it had a bright blue B stichted on it and on the very bottom was a little message that said

_for my benny with true love and passion. -jazzy._

looking at this made me have a warm feeling inside i pressed it to my face and took a big sniff it smelled just like jazmins hair shampoo and perfume she always wore more specifically it had a sweet peach scent to it. i rested my aching head down as the birds chirpped a soft tweet into my ears through the hole in the window. in a matter of minuets i could hear myself snoring in my dreams which i gotta say was really soothing me well, the whole time i was dreaming of jazmin even thought i couldn't see jazmin in person i could still see her in my dreams.

_bennys dream..._

_i was sitting in the sunshine relaxing by the sand on the beach i could smell the sweet scent of the ocean, nothing could bother me._

_"hey benny come over here" i followed the voice to the docks where i saw all my friends and family abord a small cruise ship._

_"get on benny were about to set sail" gnomeo called out to me._

_i walked along the plank to the top if the ship in plain view of the whole garden, everyone was rather dressed up in a lot of fancy clothes and there was a whole table full of food and a band playing soft music, everyone was clapping and cherring my name as gnomeo dragged me to the front of the ship, gnomeo was wearing a slim black suit and a small frose was tucked inside his vest he pulled me on top of the little platform and stood me under an arc decorated with roses petals and streamers. i looked over at him and asked what was going on and he just smiled at me as the band started playing wedding music._

_"look here she comes" someone shouted._

_i turned to the crowd and down the isle i saw juliet marching towards me with a basket of floer petals tossing them on the ground, she was wearing a bright blue dress with a pink ribbon cut around her waist, she stopped at me and gave me a small hug_

_"i hope you two are very happy together" she wispered to me and stepped aside._

_i looked back to the crowd and saw another figure walking, she wore a long, beautiful, white, sleeveless dress and a small silver crown just at the base of her red hat just like juliet she held a small bouqet of flowers and a small gold bracelet that looked very similar to the bracelet i left jazmin when i last saw her. her face was covered by a thick white veil as she continued to walk slowly as lord redbrick held her arm in his. as she got closer and closer my curiosity for who she was got more intense. when she finally reached me she reached for my hand as i noticed a small diamond ring on her finger._

_"who are you" i wonder aloud. she pulled back her veil and i saw it was my beautiful girlfriend jazmin she looked so much better and there was no scratch on her neck anymore._

_"jazmin, you look beautiful" i said to her._

_"and so do you, in that suit of yours". she was right i looked at myself and saw i was wearing the same suit as gnomeo just smaller for my size, i also noticed that i too had a small ring on my hand as i looked back to jazmin and smiled she had tears in her eyes as the preist started the cermone. when he was finished i was thrilled when he said those last few words "you may now kiss the bride" he said. i leaned into jazmin as we slowly moved closer together and just as my dream was about t reach its peak i was awakened, why i don't know but i was really angry i did._

when i opened my eyes i was really mad, i hit my fist against the pillow and started cursing under my breath.

"why did you have to wake me up in the middle of such a fantastic dream brain why" i wondered aloud. i got out of bed and walked to the door the hall light stung my eyes and blinded me for a moment or two but my vision reappered and i walked into the bathroom nearly tripping over the wet shower rug. looking in the mirror i saw that i didn't look as bad as before but the sickness in my face was still visible. i splashed water in my face to clean off the crust in my eyes and inhaled deeply with a glum look. i walked out the door and bumped into gnomeo who was carrying a big stack of bowls.

"oops sorry gnomeo" i said helping him pick up the bowls.

"no harm benny, feeling better i see" he asked.

"yeah i gotten myself together it was probably just a bug i caught or something." i shrugged my shoulders. "anyways what's with all the bowls" i wondered.

"oh we were all just about to watch a movie and i needed a lot of bowls for all that popcorn my mum popped for us"

"hey gnomeo come on the movies about to start" tybalt shouts from the bottom of the steps. i walk towards the steps and i hear all the gnomes talking and i smelt popocorn coming from the kitchen, i was getting hungry at the thought of popcorn.

"what kinda movie you guys watching" i said when gnomeo made it to the top of the stairs.

"jeepers creepers, it was tybalts turn to chose the scary movie this time" he said. i turned my attention back downstairs as i could hear the movie begin to stay as all the gnomes settled down.

"why don't you come watch with us" he nudged me down the stairs as he truged along behind me trying not to drop the bowls.

"well look who decided to join the rest of us" tybalt joked at me as juliet slapped his head.

"knock it off tybalt" she sneered. gnomeo made his way to the kitchen as i took a seat in the beanbag chair next to juliets feet as she was sitting in the recliner chair.

it took a while for the movie to start since there were so many previews to go throught and it was really starting to irritate me the last preview came up as we all sighed in relife.

"finally i thought the movie would never start" i called out as the others remarked.

that's when gnomeo came in with a big silver tray full of bowls of popcorn

"who wants popcorn!" he shouts

"I DO!" everyone in the room shouts. gnomeo passed around the tray as we all took a bowl of popcorn just as the movie started. i was twitchig and whimpering like crazy as i watched the movie i heard a few of the girls scream and shreik everytime something scary happend. i looked over to gnome and juliet, she had her head turned the other ways as gnomeo stood there with a slighlt startled expression, gnomeo wasn't the kind of gnome who could be terrifed easily, unlike me i get startled with just about every scary thing i see most of the time, but i was pretending to be brave even thought i was scared stiff i bet if jazmin was here she'd be at the point of fainting and i could cuddle her close to me and i'd seem like the more tougher one by comparison. by the time it was over half the garden was shaking outta their minds but in the end they all sucked it up.

"well that was a great movie" gnomeo said turning it off.

"yeah it sure was" juliet was trying to say it bravely but there was still fear in her voice.

"oh you're one to talk, you had you're eyes shut half the movie" gnomeo laughed as she rolled her eyes.

"but i have to admitt tybalt you picked a good movie to watch" he said. but tybalt didn't answer. we all turned our heads to the couch and tybalt was outcold snoring like a broken down engine as we all laughed.

"unbelivable" juiet giggled.

"should we wake him up" i chuckled.

"no way he'd just be even more grumpy if we woke him up, besides it actually peaceful in here for once"gnomeo laughed. as we all went upstairs to bed leaving tybalt on the couch to sleep.

"goodnight everbody"i called out to everyone as they all went into their rooms.

"GOODNIGHT BENNY" they all called out to me as i cradled in bed. and had another sweet dream about jazmin.

_benny dream..._

_at first i was walking around nowhere,literally, there was nothing but white, emptiness and i was starting to scare me._

_"hello" i shouted but there was no answer just the sound of my voice echoing._

_"is anyone hear" i shouted, again there was only an echo. no i was really getting annoyed._

_"benny" i heard a familiar voice, one i knew anywhere._

_"jazmin is that you" i said but she didn't answer. then out of nowhere this white door appered. i walked towards it_

_"aaaahhh, benny hurry" jazmin screamed like she was in pain. and i started running._

_"don't worry jazmin i'm coming" the farther i ran the farther that door seemed to be away, it almost felt as if i was running in place. but i keep't on running as i heard jazmin scream again._

_"hang on jazmin i'll be there, eventually" i said. sooner or later i actually made it to the door and burst right through it and fell flat on my face, and slid a few feet. _

_when i opened my eyes i saw all my friends and family crowded around jazmin, when they saw me come in they stepped aside to let me get a look at jazmin. she looked exhausted and sweaty but at the same time very happy. i walked up to her and she grabbed for my hand._

_"oh benny i'm so glad you made it in time" she kissed me._

_"yeah...wait made it for what" i asked confused._

_thats when i heard the sound of a baby crying as i saw the doctor from the hospital walk up to jazmin and me with a bundled up blanket, he hands the blanket to jazmin and she unravels it to reveal a cute little purple hatted baby girl in her arms. she had a few strands of blonde hair like mine and it was wavy like jazmins, she had my nose and eyebrows and jazmins eyeshape and lips but the color of her eyes were yet to be seen. jazmin handed her to me as i heard all the other gnomes cheer for me._

_"she is so perfect" i said._

_"and she's all ours". jazmin smiled and sighed. _

_our baby moved around in my arms and opened her eyes to reveal a bright shade of blue like me as i gasped._

_"she has your eyes to" jazmin cooed as i kissed her once more as our baby began to giggle._

_my dream started to fade away as everything went white the last thing i heard was me and jazmin shouting out the name_ "fushia"_ which i'm assuning was the name of our daugher and then everything flashed away as i began to awaken._

I awoken to the sound of the alarm going off in my ears as i violently pressed the off button and opened the curtains to let in the morning sun. my eyess retreated the moment the sun caught my eyes and i fell backwards in bed and fell to the floor.

"ooohhh, man that hurt" i moaned out of pain. i scrambled upright and strechted out my body and changed into my regular outside clothing. I walked outside to gnomeos room and knocked on the door.

"hey benny what's up" gnomeo greets as he opens the door.

"oh not much, hey can i come in" i asked, gnomeo stepped aside and let me in.

His room was a total mess, most of his clothes were thrown over the floor and he had pictures of him and juliet everywhere, from when they first meet, to their wedding and so on. the walls were painted a dark blue color althought the light were out so it all looked black. most of his dresser was covered in food wrappers and music cassettes, althought there were a few makeup kits and lipstick and other giry things in hir room. he and juliet shared a room so there was a lot of her clothes that took up most of his closet and a big shelf full of jewlry and make up but mostly it was more gnomeos things in there then juliets.

"so did u need something"

"no i just wanted to talk" then juliet came in

"hey boys" juliet said

"hey whats up"he asked

"your mum wanted me to tell you she needs help in the garden"

"tell her i'm on my way"

we followed juliet out into the garden and we went to our chores. i spent the day clearing weeds and cutting twigs and dead rose buds off the rose bushes with featherstone and shroom. after contless hours of hard labor i rejoined my friends at tybalts wishing well to relax a bit.

"hey benny i have great news" gnomeo said excitedly.

"what is it"

"i got the two of us tickets to the gnome fighting competition finals next month" he said holding out thr tickets.

I coughed up the water i was drinking and gasped in awe. "seriously, i've been dying to see the finals all year" i screamed and grabbed the ticket.

"and whats better these are the private booth tickets, which also comes with getting a free lesson from the champion"

"UNBELIVABLE, how in the world did you even get these" i screamed never taking my eyes off the ticket.

"it wasn't easy but lets just say i have my ways" he smirked.

I couldn't tell him how happy i was with him i was getting to see the best fight of all times alone with my best friend ever, this would be the first time we ever got to spend time togetheer as freinds since he and juliet were married i was so incredibly excited.

"yeah the only down part is that we have to wait a few months to see it" gnomeo sighed, i began to grumble softly.

"oh you two babies can wait a few months, man up the both of ya" juliet teased as we rolled our eyes.

"you wouldn't be saying that if you had agreed to go" gnomeo said as juliet scoffed.

"i chose not to go thank you" she smirked.

"how come you didn't wanna go juliet" i asked her.

"well i thought it would be a better fit for you and gnomeo, i mean i'd love to watch the fight in person too but gnomeos taken me on a bunch of dates that involve watching fighting in it and i need a break from it for once. besides ever since we got married the two of you haven't hung around much and i kinda felt guilty i was keeping gnomeo away from you so i wanted to give you two the oppurtunity to be together again" she explained.

"wow thanks juliet you the best" i gave her a hug asnd she returned it.

"hey you told me i was the best" gnomeo fake whined.

"you are the best mate, juliets just a bit more the best" i explained as the others laughed.

"oh so i've been replaced by a girl is that it" gnomeo playfully complained.

"now gnomeo don't blame benny because he has higher opinions of me than you" juliet was acting all smug with him and that kinda made me laugh so i hugged her a bit tighter.

"well then who should i blame?" he questioned.

"if you ask me you should..." juliet groaned in pain and i let go of the hug as she clenched her stomach and began to shiver, i was starting to think i had hugged her to tight.

"juliet are you okay" gnomeo sounded concerned as he began to rub her stomach and she shook her head no.

"i'm sorry jules did i hug you to tight' i said sincerely and she agin shook her head no.

"not at all benny, the baby just kicked is all" she moaned patting on her bloated tummy.

Juilet was about 4 months into her pregnancy now and her tummy was about quadrupleted in its regular size. gnomeo and juliet were very excited to be parents as i was with jazmin but first i had to wait and get everything ready for when the baby arrived and i couldn't do that until jazmin was outta the hospital, but luckily i only had about a few more days till she was able to leave. but i shouldn't really be rushing myself so much jazmin was only in her 3 month and i had a while away before that baby arrived but what i was more worried about then the baby was that how well i was gonna be able to father it, this was gonna be my first kid ever and i didn't want to do something to make him/her hate me, but as long as i had jazmin to help me i was going to do just fine, i hoped.

"so have you to thought about what you're going to name the baby" nanette butted in.

"not really we don't even know what were having yet" gnomeo explained.

"and we're not going to know...remember what i said gnomeo, that i..." gnomeo cut her off.

"i know i know, you wanna wait to see, but juliet don't you think it would be easier to know what we're having so that we can.."juliet cut him off.

"no i don't and i think you can respect my decision" she stated as gnomeo rolled his eyes.

"gnomeo you really should listen to her, i mean she is the one carrying the baby and its only fair if you just agree with her decisiom on what you to and not to do with it" i explained giving everyone a shock.

"why thank you benny" juliet hugged me."at least someone here understands me" sshe glared at gnomeo who just sighed.

"yeah benny, good call taking up for her side" gnomeo groaned in annoyance and i shrugged my shoulders.

"well we better get on with our chores before tonight gnomeo" juliet stretched and walked the opposite way

"what are you to doing tonight" nanette called out to her.

"gnomeo's taking me on a date, its suppose to be really exotic" juliet said

"more like erotic if you know what i mean" gnomeo whispered to me as i gave him a high five.

"come along gnomeo we better get going" juliet walked away again.

"coming, see you later benny" he shouts running to catch up with juliet

"se ya gnomeo" i call to him.

Moments later the rest of us all part our sepreate ways and continued with our chores, after a while i had finally finished the last of my gardening, while the others were still working i snuck out the blue gate and went to see jazmin i'm sure she missed me as much as i missed her the other day. while making my way down the alleyway i kept daydreaming about the two more recent dreams i had while i was bedritten; the one where i married jazmin and finally became a father to my daughter, but i would soon know that those two dreams were a foreshadow of what was to come in my life.

* * *

**another chapter down another chapter to come keep on reviewing see ya later :D**


	17. welcome back

**well here comes the return of the wonderful gnome we've all come to love yippe**

* * *

**benny pov**

Casually strolling along the streets into the rearview of the parking lot, i came into the hospital as i made my way inside, a blast of cool air from the ac hit me as it dried the sweat from my face, the outside was incredibly sizziling and it felt nice to get outta the heat and into the cool air. I made my way up to the front desk and waited for the secretary gnome to come.

"well hello benny,haven't seen you here the other day" said the secretary gnome as she returned.

"yeah i was a bit under the weather, so how are things going with you brenda" i asked.

"oh the same, filling out papers, taking care of medical records, the usual" she said.

"hey benny long time no see" said one of the doctors as i waved.

"hey there benny" said one of the nurses as i high fived her.

"well look who came back how's it going benny" said one of the medical apprentices.

I was in and out of the hospital all the time since jazmin checked in here a few weeks ago and i was here so much that pretty much everyone who worked here knew me by now.

"let me guess you wanna see jazmin right" brenda asked popping her gum bubble i nod and she giggled.

"okay then off you go" she gestured to me to leave.

"what you're not going to give me a visitors pass" i said confused.

"benny you've been here more times then any patient has checked in here, you're practically family in this place and besides we all know you too well so from now on you can just go on" she said as i happily walked away.

I made my way to the elevator and rode to the 4 floor. i navigated my way around the turns an dcurves of the hallway till i found jazmins room. I knocked and slowly crept inside jazmin had her face hidden behind one of those girl magazines, i will never understand why girls find those so interesting, i walke up to her bed and tapped her knee as she jumped and set the book down.

"hey there's my favorite girl" i reach out my hands waiting for her to hug me as she always did. but she didn't"

"what no hug" i giggled, she turned to the side and crossed her arms in anger her facial expression was hard to read it looked like a mix of bitterness and sadness.

"what's the matter jazmin" i reached for her face and moved strands of hair away as she tugged my hand back down, this was not like her at all she was acting like she was mad at me.

" jazmin whats wrong, why aren't you acting like yourself" i said in concern, she reached for a pad and some paper and hands it to me.

_where were you these last few days?_

Then it all made sense, she was just upset that i didn't visit her the other day and i don't really blame her.

"sorry jazmin i wanted to see you but i got real sick and i couldn't" jazmin just puffed hot air in a big angry breath.

"please jazmin i'm sorry i didn't not visit you on purpose i would never do that to you, i said i would see you all the time and i have i just couldn't the other day honestly" i begged and explained to her as she turned my way, she saw i was telling the truth and she smiled and gave me my long overdue hug and kiss.

"that's better isn;t it" i say breaking the kiss she nods.

It was getting really hard to try and hold a decent conversation with jazmin since she still wasn't able to talk yet but i made the best of it,any time with her talking or not was a precious moment to me.

"you wanna watch t.v" i said clicking fom channel to channel.

"just tell me when you want me to stop" i said randomly flipping throught the t.v guide, i passed by at least 33 diffrent channels till jazmin finally nudged me to stop on the movie network channel. it took a while for something good to come on, and when it finally did jazmin was halfway asleep.

"hey jazmin wake up the movies finally coming on" i tapped her to wake her up as she yawned the sleepiness from her face and sat up straight.

The movie was wicked scary every now and then i would pull the bed sheets to cover my face jazmin had covered herself in her teddy bear shaking and twitching the bed, i grabbed her hand and that seemed to get her through the rest of the movie. by the time it was over jazmin had turned a glue paste white and her eyes were blood shot from all the crying she did during some sad scenes in the movie, after the last few credits of the movie ending went off i flipped the t.v to the next station as i let go of jazmins hand, jazmin squezzed it real hard and it turned bright red and cramped a bit.

"well that wasn't so bad now was it jazmin" i grumbled rubbing my sore hand she lightly shook her head.

"so do you wanna watch something eles now" i asked as she gestured that i could watch what i want for right now.

i flipped to the sports channel just as the last quarter of the game was coming on, jazmin tapped the tip of her foot on my back as i turned to face her and she hands me her notepad again.

_do you mind getting off the bed real quick i have to go to the bathroom to take my medicine now_.

I hop off the bed as she stumbles to get up, she nearly falls forward but i catch her as shr regains her balance and rubbed her baby bump thats when i noticed her baby bump was a lot bigger then normal, it was even a bit bigger then juliets and she was already 4 months pregnant while jazmin was in month 3 but i have heard some girls get more bigger then they should to make more room for the baby to develope. I heard a gagging sound in the bathroom and loud groans of exhaustion, i figured it was jazmin throwing up from the baby it was a bit disgusting to hear this but i wasn't complaining. I probably should have gone in there with jazmin to soothe her while she was puking but throw up makes me really nausaues and dizzy plus its very disgusting. i heard the toilet flush and jazmin walked out the bathroom and sat on the examination table instead of back in bed.

"aren't you gonna lay back down" i said confused she slowly shook her head no.

"knock, knock you two" i hear a familiar voice i turn to see brenda walking in pushing in a small chart.

"hey benny, jazmin" she said pushing the cart throught the door.

"hello to you too brenda" i smile as jazmin waves.

"sorry benny but you need to step out now. I have to do a few tests on jazmin and no visitors are allowed while the tests are in process" brenda said pulling up her gloves.

I glare at jazmin and she doesn't seem very worried at all but i could see in her peach eyes she was a bit uneasy. i grab her hand and kiss it while she flashes her eyes at me.

"You be careful, i'll be outside if you need me ok" she nods and kisses me once more.

She makes weird grunting noises as i turn to see what she was trying to say i see her pointing to her iphone on the table and i walk over to it.

"you want your phone?" i hold it up and she motions me to bring it to her. i give her the phone and walk to the halls.

I greet a lot of the doctors and nurses as they pass me by and then i take a walk around to the baby nursery section again. most of the same babies i saw before were still there with a few new babies brought in, they were all so small and cute and they had that new baby smell to them, at least the more newer ones did, i saw some of the families in there picking up their kids they all looked so happy and like a real family something i hope i can do one day much more sooner then later. I looked at my watch it was nearly 2 now i had to get back to jazmin before she was done. i grabbed a bag of chips and a soda from the vending machine and scarffed it down as i made my way to the d-wing of the hospital the door was still closed so i waited for a few more minuets in no time at all brenda walked out laughing and giggling she nearly startled as she saw my presents.

"why so jumpy" i said chewing on my chips.

she shrugged nonchalantly "no reason...anyway jazmins all set to go" she said

"go...go where" i was confused then jazmin walked out of the room. she was no longer in her hospital gown but was now back in her red knee high dress, leather jacket and matching belt and boots. she looked simply stunning, more so then usual, she looked as if she was hiding something from me but i knew that wasn't true.

"jazmin's all set to go home now" brenda said as jazmin nodded then without warning ran up and squeezed me real tightly then she ever did.

"oh benny i am sooo happy right now" she talked for the first time in weeks she could finally talk.

"jazmin you can talk again" i screeched as she laughs and nods to me i see her eyes water but no tears flowed out. They weren't sad tears more like tears of joy really.

"why do you look as if you're about to cry sweetie" i say patting her back as she slowy lifts away.

"oh, i'm just really happy right now" she said through her tears.

"about what?"

"oh you'll figure it out soon" she and brenda chuckle and keep giving me happy grins.

"what?" i say slightly irritated.

"nothing,nevermind" jazmin smiles. "anyway shall we go home now" she flirts with me as i send her a dirty look.

"yes we shall" i flirt with her. we walk a few feet until she hunches over in pain and begins to rapidly breath in and out.

"jazmin are you alright" i bend over to her height as she tries to fight back the pain to speak.

"yeah the baby kicked me a little hard(exhales) i'm ok but..i don't think i can walk all the way to the garden" she exhales deeply and struggles to regian her posture.

"well i suppose i could call gnomeo to get us then" i reach for my pocket but jazmin holds me back.

"or if you'd like i can take you home" brenda said. me and jazmin exchanged glares.

"that's kind of you brenda, but we can't take you away from work and our gardens a while away" i explained.

"ahh its no trouble i'm about to go on my hour lunch break anyway" she says as me and jazmin nod in agreement. then she hunched over feeling another hard kick again

"well can i possibly get a wheelchair to sit in till we're outside" she moans i grab the nearest wheelchair as she backs into it and sighs in exhaustion.

"finally" she moans. brenda steps behind her and pushes her forward while i walk beside her holding her hands as we board the elevator. jazmin lets out a happy gasp.

"hey benny you wanna feel the baby kick" she says i nod.

I feel a slight lump on jazmins tummy as the baby lets out a small kick and jazmin lets out a happy sigh and giggle.

"here you can use these to hear the baby move around inside" brenda hands me here stetherscoopes. I plug in one piece to my ear and the other to jazmins'

A tiny rattle of porcelain is heard from inside jazmins stomach followed by a slow and steady heartbeat jazmin and i kiss as we listen to our child.

"I can't wait to see you in person, only a few more months left." i say into jazmin's stomach.

"i know you are gonna be so happy with your daddy and me and all our friends who are gonna love and help take care of you" jazmin whispers and we kiss again.

We step out the elevator and make or way to brendas yellow lawnmower out front i lifed jazmin into the back as we drove out the parking lot. It took a while to get there and i had dozed off with jazmin resting on my lap.

"hey wake up sleepy heads" brenda shouts behind her. jazmin lifts her head off me as i stir to open my eyes. i look up and see the red and blue gardens in view

"here we are you two lovebirds home sweet garden" she laughs as i lift jazmin outta the lawnmower and carry her bride style to the gate, i use my feet to kick open the gate and carry jazmin inside.

"thanks for the ride brenda" i call to brenda as she backs up and drives away.

"see you brenda" jazmin shouts, brenda blows her horn and dissapers from the alley as i turn back around and continue into the garden.

Suprisingly the garden was empty and it was only 3;10 i searched all over and couldn't find anyone; gnomeo, juliet, tybalt, featherstone, noone was in sight. I looked to jazmin who was slightly snickering to herself she noticed me look at her and she put on a straight face.

"i don't suppose you know where everyone is" i smirk at her and she blushes nervously.

"nooooooo" she puts out a long sarcastic no, a sign that she's lying.

"jazmin" i say.

"honestly benny i don't know" she puts her hands up in innocence as i continue to carry her bride style to the shed. Once there i set her down and search my pockets for the key to open the door we step inside and the room is pitch black.

"hey who turned out the lights" i say moving my hands in front of me trying to navigate deeper inside the livingroom.

"gee i don't know" jazmin said just as confused as me.

"SUPRISE". the lights flick on and all the gnomes in the garend pop out as confetti and and ballons rain down on us all.

"WELCOME HOME JAZMIN" everyone cheers as jazmin rushes up and joins them all in a group hug.

"did you like the suprise jazmin" juliet asks giving jazmin the biggest hug of all.

"i love it" she shreiks.

"how did you guys do all this so quick" i asked.

"jazmin texted me saying she was on her way home so i decided we should give her a proper welcome after being gone so long" juliet explained jazmin hugged her onse more.

"wine anyone" gnomeo walked to us and handed out a trey full of glass cups filled with red wine we all gladly accepted.

"thanks gnomeo" we all said.

"and a toast to jazmin coing home after so long" he said raising his cup

"cheers" we all said cinking our cups.

"so anyway jazmin to make it official, i also got us free passes to the spa in the mall today" juliet said holding up the passes.

"really" she screeched.

"yep, and we get to have the special pregnancy treatment along with our usual treatment" juliet adds.

"awsome I haven't been to the spa in ages, let go now" jazmin grabs onto juiets hand and practically lifts her out the door.

"hey girls wait a minuet" i yell as me and gnomeo rush to catch them.

We arrive in the mall in no time, the mall was huge and full of stores of everykind, it was the weekend so a lot of gnomes were out and about in the mall. the 4 of us looked from store to store trying to navigate our way throught the endless sea of multi-colored gnomes. we walk for what feels like forever until we finally find the spa and wait in line for the girls to get we make it to the front desk juliet hands over the passes as the clerk rings them up.

"four for treatment special" the clerk says over the microphone.

"wait, what does she mean by four" gnomeo asks.

"you,me,benny,and jazmin, i got a special on 4 for a free treatment" juliet said. gnomeo and i exchange looks.

"thanks juliet but i don't wanna" i said slowly backing outt the spa as gnomeo did the same.

"oh come on guys it'll be fun, why don't you two wanna do it" jazmin dragged me back inside as juliet did gnomeo. we both groaned.

"spas are for girls okay and they aren't my thing" i said.

"nor mine!" gnomeo crossed his arms.

"some guys do come here for waxing and shining, thats what you two can do while me and juliet are getting the girls treatment, please benny" jazmin flashed her eyes and made a sad puppy face. i groaned and gave in.

"fine, but this one time only" i give in.

"yippe, thank you benny, thank you so much" jazmin huggeed me tightly as i smiled and kissed her.

"what about you gnomeo" juliet begged with her gnomeo looked to me and sighed.

"If benny will do it, i guess i will too" he smiled to juliet and kissed her.

"great now lets get going" jazmin skipped in with juliet while me and gnomeo trailed behind.

"Maybe it won't be so bad" i whisper to him

"I guess not, besides i could use a shining right now" he looked at himself in the mirror coverd in dried up dirt and slightly visible oils spots. i was mostly covered in grass stains and smelt of weed killer, we both could use a touch up or two.

Juliet and jazmin went into the girl side of the spa while me and gnomeo ook to the boy side. jazmin was right, there were a few boys in here getting waxed and polished and it made them look a whole lot better afterwards, so this won't be as bad as i thought. both gnomeo and i got waxed from head to toe, gnomeo got a paint job, brightening the colors on his clothing and had a few of the straches on his body smoothed out to make his boby more smoother and lean. I got a shoe shining on my boots and shined my jacket making them sparkle and had my hat glued down and sharpened to a point, lastly i got scrubbed down and freshend so i no longer smelled like weed killer. by the time it was over me and gnomeo looked absolutely amazing.

"well that wasn't too horrible" i admit looking myself over in the mirror.

"i never looked this good before, this day had a few perks to it" gnomeo posed in the mirror as some of the girls waiting in the front of the spa giggled and waved to us. we casually waved back to them.

"hey shouldn't the girls be out by now" i said still checking myself in the mirror

"i'll check and see" gnomeo texted juliet as we stood in front of the spa.

moments later juliet texts back and she and gnomeo start texting messages back and forth,

_gnomeo; where r u grls?_

_juliet; still having our treatment._

_gnomeo; how long b4 ur done_

_juliet; not for a while_

_gnomeo; ok_

_juliet; y don't u boys look around the mall till were finished :)_

_gnomeo; kk_

_juliet; i love u ;D_

_gnomeo; i love you too baby :)._

"well it looks like we got time, wanna look around" gnomeo suggests.

"beats standing around" i shrug and we walk off.

We head up to the 2nd floor where the sports stores and weaponry were. we looked throught all the tools and sports clothing to pass time, i picked out a few things here and there,nearly two bags full of things.

"hey benny move over a bit i wanna try on these jackets i found" i moved so gnomeo could fit in the dressing room. i scanned the whole store for a while till i walked out into the open to get a better view of some of the other stores. i set my sight on the kay jewelry store down the way.

_I bet i could find jazmin something priceless in there. _I thought.

i walk back into the sports store where gnomeo was still in the dressing room

"hey gnomeo if u need me i'll be in the jewelry store across from here" i call to him.

"sure thing benny" he calls back from behind the door.

I set my bags down and dash into the jewelry store. i look all over the store i did see a few nice earings and neclaces but i wanted jazmin to have something nicer then that something to let her know just how much i mean to her, i shifted over to the class counter and that's when i saw it, an elegant diamond studded tiara, it had a nice silver coating to it, with saphhire and purple diamnds around the base and a big red crystal heart centered at the top. that was the perfect piece of jewelry for jazmin it would suit her perfectly, i walked up to the counter and asked for the tiara in the counter, she grabbed it and took it to the back to be encased and gift wrapped while she was gone i inspected the smaller pieces of jewelry, thats when i came across another beautiful object it was just as beautiful as the tiara and it would complete my plan to let jazmin know how much she really meant to me. when the lady came back with the tiara encased in a see throught case with a bright pink ribbon tied around it in a nice bow i asked her once more for the smaller piece of jewelry in the lower cabinet,she saw what i was refering to and gave me a smile

"oh isn't that precious, so who's the lucky girl" she asked kindly. i pulled out my wallet and showed a picture of jazmin.

"well i hope you two are very happy together then" she said wrapping it up in a smaller case.

"can i get a solid bag to put these in please" i asks she puts both cases inside a large black bag as i pay with my credit card and leave the store. i made it back to the sports store just as gnomeo finally emerged from the dressing room.

"so how did you like the jackets" i ask.

"they fit perfectly i'm gonna go pay for these and then we can get the girls". i trailed behind him as i grabbed my bags and waited in ine with him. then i got a message on my phone.

_jazmin; we left the spa, where r u guys?_

_benny; in the sports store, meet us in the food court ;)_

_jazmin; will do :D_

"who was that" gnomeo said.

"jazmin,they just finished at the spa, i told them to meet us in the food court for lunch" gnomeo nods as he grabs his bag full of jackets and we make our way to the food court.

"hey benny what's in the big black bag" gnomeo says

"oh just something i got for jazmin" i say.

we make it downstairs to the food court searching for the girls, we see them in the far corner ordering their lunch we sneak up behind them and i put my black bag under the table so jazmin doesn't see it.

"hello ladies" gnomeo says the girls jump at first and turn to see it was us and we got quite a suprise when we saw them

Juliet had blue eyeshadow on with rosey red blushed lips and matching cheeck rouge her hat had been colored a brighter red along with her dress and her hair had a few highlight in it making it a mixture of light and dark caramel brown and she had a slight visible tan.

"my god i didn't think it was possible but you got even prettier" gnomeo leans in and kisses her as he looks her over.

"you don't look bad yourself, the spa made you look even more muscular" she flirts with him as gnomeo flexes his muscles at her and she giggles.

Jazmin had been painted a darker cherry red color and her hat was now fashioned with a white daffodil flower, she changed her eyeshadow to a soft pink with pink lips and cheeck blush, her hair was now with curls and twists and her bangs that ran along both sides of her face had lighter more visible black highlights in it and the beauty mark on her lip was blended perfectly with her tan skin and she smelt of a fresh batch of hot fudge brownies.

"well don't you look gourgeously sexy" i wink at her as she plays with her curly hair.

"and you look very hot youself" she says with a voice of pure velvet she leans in closer and takes in a sniff. "and you smell even better" she comments.

"thanks so do you" i say.

"that cool mist scent you have is really affective" she says. "oh and look what i picked up on my way out" she leans underneath the table and i follow her she pulls out a short new lingere and a bottle of exotic massage oil. i look to her and give her my dirtiest stare.

"maybe tonight i can use that on you" i lean in and kiss her as we lift back up to the table just as our lunch arrives.

"so you two where's our thank you" juliet says

"for what" gnomeo asks confused.

"for making you two go to the spa with us" juliet smirks, as me and gnomeo shrug.

"what do you two need a thank you for, you forced us to come in their with you" i explained.

"oh don't act like you two didn't like it" jazmin stares at us.

"is a thank you even really nesaccary" i say. the girls look to each other once more.

"YES" they announce.

"so lets here it both of you" juliet sits back in her chair waiting for us to give in. we huddle for a second and then turn back smirking at them

"what" the girls say

"well me and benny figure a thank you is not the appropriate way to thank you girls" gnomoe says.

"well what is an appropriate way then" jazmin asks.

"oh don't worry you'll both find out when we get home" i wink to them and they both blush knowing what we meant.

we ate our lunch and enjoyed our time together me and gnomeo only ate about half our lunch cause we had a bite to eat earlier that day.

"man i'm full enough to eat" i say pushing my plate away

"same here, too full" gnomeo slids in his seats and pushes his plate.

"we'll take them" jazmin and julies grabbed our half eaten plates and chewed them down with their food, they had both already eaten 3 plates, inculding ours 3 and a half plates. me and gnomeo looked to each other in disbelife the girls were eating more then us.

"what,like you two wouldn't eat this much if you were pregnant" jazmin complained and went back to eating.

I looked down to the black bag under the table and keep pondering to myself, should i tell her now or wait till later, jazmin was really special to me and i wanted her to know that so badly. i needed to talk to gnomeo first to see if he knew what i should do but frst i had to get him someplace private.

"hey gnomeo can i see you in the restroom for a second" i whisper in his ear and he nods.

"excuse us ladies we'll be right back" i say as i walk with gnomeo to the bathroom. i make sure noone eles is inside until i decide to speak.

"is there a problem mate"

"well...remember when you asked what was in that bag i had" he nods.

"well you see the thing is..." i stop and try to find the words

"what mate you can tell me" he smiles. i sigh and gesture for him to lean closer to me i whisper what i have to say in his ears and he pops up in excitement.

"well benny never thought i'd see the day from you" he says patting me on the back.

"yeah but do you think its the right decision, imean maybe i shouldn't even bother" i sigh and look at myself in the mirror.

"how about this benny tommorow you take jazmin out someplace nice and secure and then ask her how she feels about it" i smile at his idea.

"would you and juliet mind coming too, i want someone to be there if it all blows over" he agrees as i high five him.

"don't worry mate everything will work out for sure" he reassures me.

Usually gnomeo is right about these types of things so i knew i coud trust him about this i just hopped that jazmin wasn't going to take this all to badly.

* * *

**what is benny's big secret, what will he do, what will jazmin say, keep in touch.**


	18. the big question

**this is where the story takes a big suprise. enjoy WARNING SEXUAL CONTENT IN THIS CHAPTER.**

* * *

**jazmin pov**

I hear the sounds of birss chirping from the rise of the early morning sun and awake from my slumber.I open my eyes and notice a few things, 1; i was no longer in the hospital bed, but instead i was back in bed in the garden where i had longed to be for so long. 2; i notice benny sleeping soundly at my side snuggled around my bare hips. 3; i look under my sheet to see i was completly naked as was benny, which i don't really mind. benny and i had such a fun night last night it was his way of welcoming me back home after so long and last night had to be the best i've gotten from him in a long time. i hear him shift in his sleep and i kiss the tip of his nose. yawning and rubbing my eyes i still have a sleep feeling in me, it was still barely the break of dawn i lay back down as sleep took over once more.

**benny pov**

I awaken from the constant shifts of motion coming from my bed. i look up to see jazmin smiling in her sleep she looked so peaceful and i was so glad she was finally back home. i sneak a peek under the sheets and gaze at her naked body even if she was pregnant she still had the sexiest body i've ever seen, considering her body is the only one of a girl i have ever seen. anyways, i look back up to her as she quietly moans my name in her sleep and visibly moves her hands aroung her body in a pleasuring motion, figures she was dreaming about our sexual encounter last night, which was awsome by the way. seeing her try to sleep-pleasure herself gave me and idea i wanted to give her a repeat of last night while she was sleeping. I wait till she turns flat on her back and stops moving around, i start at the top, kiss her forehead and gradually make my way down to her chest she moved slightly and wrapped her hands around her chest as if she was tryng to keep me there i begin to fondle her breast as she begins to moan again and twist. her heart rate increases as i continue to mess with her breasts as she tightens closer around me. i make my way downwards and rubbed her swollen belly as she smiles and giggles i continue downwards and and finally reach my long awaited location i quic and swiftly start to finger jazmin slowly trying to hit her sweet spot on rare occasions the more i finger her the more she shifts her body and shreiks in joy every now and then she moans my name just to where i can hear it she lets out a yawn and begins to wake up i move my face to her ears and sing a quick lullaby *_whew*_ that calms her back to sleep as i continue to arose her, i didn't want her waking up right now. i give one last fingering this time inserting all four of my fingers and give her one big thrust as she shreiks in pleasure, now more vibrantly, i was suprised she didn't wake up from this but i found this a lot more better and plesing to her judging by her constant outburts. i hear her breath heavily and i stroke highlited hair strand from her face she was absolutely glowing from pleasure, her breathing returned to normal as i sunk back down and began to sensitively lick her lower waist mainly on her g-spot to continue the lustful passion on her. she twisted more violently and cluthed to the covers she let out one big shout of my name and and arches her back and collapsed down in one big thrust, i continue to take in her taste as she opens her eyes totally shocked at what i was doing but she wasn't stopping it.

**jazmin pov**

As i retreat back to sleep i hear benny shuffle behind me as i fall into a dream, i was still all built up from benny and me having sex last night and i dreamt about that night as i fell asleep every last detail came back into my mind all the wonderful feelings i had experienced clouded my mind while i let my dream run wild i could feel my body shifting and turning as if i could physically feel as the sensations from last night actually reattach themselves on my body. I swear this all felt so real it was as if benny was, in reality, actually making sexual contact with me like last night. i was still soundly asleep but these feeling were all to real to me as if they were actually happening they just didn't feel like this was a dream more like it was all possibly true, i open my eyes and to my suprise i see benny making love to me in my sleep so all those feeling actually were real, althought i had my suspicions cause not even a dream could make me produce such realistic senses before, benny was currenty unaware of y now awaken body as he kept icking all over me, i felt i should have said something but he was just so good to stop but still he should at least know i was awake.

"well benny, this is quiet a wakeup call" i moan as he continues to arose me.

"shhh, don't talk...just let me handle this right now" he flirts with me and retreats back down as i moan and groan.

"does jazmin like this" he says in between licks.

"yes she does, very much" i scrunch in the covers and roughly shake and twitch.

benny pulls away from me and makes his way upwards and kisses me with violent passion i wrap around him to keep him close as he fondles his ice cold hands on the tips of my chest, i shudder from the coldness but it gives me such an extra rush of pleasure as i whisper his name in his ears i feel him smile as we continue to kiss, then outta nowhere i feel a quick sharp pain enter my body i quickly tense my body as benny rubs me in a circular soothing motion.

"it's ok, it's ok, it's almost done" he whispers to me.

he was right as quick as the pain came it left, in a matter a moments sweet, pure, bliss of unrealistic pleasure was left in its place. b enny moved a bit faster as it carried on he was really making me feel it this time, then again we hadn't had sex in almost a month with me being in the hospital and all, i figured this was his way of making me comfortable again and comfortable i was. bennys thrusts were swift and slick and it felt really lean and sturdy, yesterday benny had told me the spa had really smoothed him out in a way that you could see it, but i was experiencing it more then ever after a bit we swiched positions; benny twirled me on my side as he got behind me and thrusted even harder this was a lot more easy to manuver with, benny increased in speed and i buried my face in my pillow to muffle out my scream and shreiks.

"oh my god,benny" i screech.

"is my baby enjoying this" he smirks

"oh yes, your baby is enjoying herself all to well, aahhh!" this was just to good to be real, but thankfully it was real and i enjoyed it all.

Then things started to get uncomfortable. at first it was just a minor pinch and it came and went all the same, but then it turned more harder and painful i felt as if i was gonna crack from the inside-out, the pain got worse and worse until it was really burning me from the inside out tears trickled down my face it was really not fun anymore i wanted to stop this and fast.

"uh benny could we stop please, this is really hurting me" i strain under the intense pain.

"it's alright i told you the pain comes and goes" he responsd still going at it.

benny obviously wasn't hearing me right, this was not the average passing by pain, this was more intense then that and it was not getting any better and benny was really not trying to solve it by continuing.

"benny this is really hurting now" i say more firmly

"I told you jazmin it'll pass" benny still wasn't getting the messsage.

"no,no benny this is for real, this is incredily painful now, and i'm not joking around" i was strict as benny slowed down on his movements.

"are you sure it's not just a temporary pain wave" he said, i knew he didn't want to stop but i was ready to.

"no and you are really not making it better please stop now" i begged.

"oh come on it can't be that bad maybe i could go for just a bit longer" he pleads and continues. now i was getting furious.

"no i can't benny, and this is not fun for me anymore now get off" i try to shove him off me but he was to strong and i was really weak and tired.

"hang on a moment jazmin, i'm almost throught" benny kept pushing on me as i kept screaming in pain.

"seriously benny enough already" i shout but he won't listen. i feel something thick and wet ooze down my legs as it bleeds throught the sheets. i gasp.

"AAAAAHHHHH" i scream at the top of my lungs and benny finally stops.

"what is that dripping on me" he asks aloud he turns to feel something wet on the blankets and looks to me as i shrivel in pain.

"jazmin you ok" he leans closer as i feel another intense shock come over me.

"what's wrong" he says more concerned.

"GET OFF ME, GET OFF ME ALREADY IF YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOOD FOR YOU!" I yell at him as i push him off me.

He flips to the other side of the bed and looks to me as i cover myself up from him, i breath heavily in rage and my face turns deep lava red from rage. benny looks at me scared and he should be i was so shocked at what he did to me like he didn't hear my screams of pain he obvioulsy wasn't the caring boy i thought he was.

"sorry about that" he shrugs.

"sorry...all you can say is sorry you...AAAHHHH!" I scream again and feel something ooze on me again. i grab my robe and rush to the bathroom. i look back the door and turn on the lights. The bathroom is equpped with a full sized mirror so i can see my whole body from head to toe. i lift up my robe and see red gush slip down my legs i take off my robe completely as i see blood drip out from between my legs i gasp and then feel another intense pain this was the worst by far i then feel the baby kick my lower pelvic area and the pain doubles, if that was even possible, at the moment i push it throught my body and i squeeze even more blood out as it drips in a straigt line down to the floor. i lean back on the sink counter and cry in pain, this is what i get for not stopping benny sooner i was so mad at him right now, he was so caught up in sex that he failed to realize he had did more harm to me then pleasure, i began to think that all he ever wanted from me was sex, i mean he nearly caused me death endoused pain seconds ago and he didn't stop even when i begged him to, i guess this whole time i was just a little joke to him, but i bet he wouldn't have me around for much longer when i finally leave him for this. then a knock at the door appers.

"jazmin u in there" benny calls from the other side i say nothing as he walks in and closes the door. he takes one look at me covered in blood with more still making its way out and he finally realizes what he's done.

"oh my god, jazmin i don't know what to..." i cut him off.

"THIS IS WHAT YOU GET FOR NOT STOPPING" i cry through my tears and turn my back to him.

"jazmin i'm sorry about that honest i am" he walks towards me and i push him with weak force

"don't get anywhere near me you pervert!" i shout to him and walk forward one step.

"jazmin i didn't try to hurt you on purpose i'd never do that" i look to him like he was crazy

"you didn't mean to hurt me...YOU DIDN'T MEAN TO HURT ME, AFTER ALL THAT TIME I TOLD YOU TO STOP AND YOU DIDN'T YOU WANNA SAY TO ME YOU DIDN'T TRY TO HURT ME!" I was not even trying to lower my voice i was just so angry with him right now.

"I didn't think you were being serious at first, i thougt you were just pretending". i was not even going to respond to that with words, i move closer to him and raise my hand and slap him hard on his face, his cheeck turns crayon red and throbs a little, i get ready to slap him again, he flinches, i restrain myself from hitting him again as i see sorrow and shock in his eyes,i was shocked myself i was not a violent person but benny had really set me over the edge a few minuets ago.

"benny i'm sorry i didn't mean to...SLAP" benny reaches and slaps me across my eye i look to the mirror and it was throbbing but not black.

"BENNY" i shout in disbelife as he realizes what he did again.

"no, no jazmin i really didn't mean that either i was just caught off guard with that and..." i hold up my hand grab my robe and walk back in the room.

"no jazmin wait a minuet" benny cathches me and holds my arm back.

"get away from me benny i never wanna see you again" i cry as i try to open the closet and grab my stuff. but benny pulls me back to him and i face him.

"jazmin can we at least talk about this first" he says in sorrow still holding his cheeck.

"no" i state and head for the door with my suitcase benny once agains blocks the way and leans into me.

"please jazmin can we just talk about this for a moment" he begs. i was in no mood to talk to him rightnow but at the same time i wanted to talk this out.

"and afterwards if you're still mad at me you can walk out that door and never have anything to do with me ever again". i ponder a moment and then agree.

"you got 7 minuets" i grit my teeth and sit down on the bed. benny grabs my hand and speaks.

"jazmin i'm truly sincerlly sorry about what i did to you, i never meant for that to happen, i would never try to hurt you in any way, i'd sooner hurt my own best freind before i laid a finger on you, i never want anything to happen to you".

"benny i love you a lot but after what happend i don't think i can really trust you anymore" i cry.

"why not" he wondered.

"benny you hurt me so badly and it was increasingly painful to bare, and as much as i asked you to stop you didn't listen to me, it made me think that...maybe you didn't really love me at all...that all this time you only pretended to actually love me cause you found out i was having your child, and if not that you only loved me and treated me the way you did cause all you wanted from me was sex, that in your eyes all i was was just some easy girl for you to screw aroung with everychance you got, and if that's true then i can't be with someone who only sees me as an object to use for sexual puprose, i can't be someones eyecandy all the time i want a man who loves me the way i am and that may be you and it may not be, how do i know i can really trust you anymore"

I could tell jazmin was really confused about this and i don't blame her i loved her more then ever and i always wanted to be with her,but for some reason it wasn't getting through to her as well as i hoped, what i needed was some way to let her know how much i really wanted her to be a part of my life forever and ever. i look around the room and lock onto the big bag i had hidden away in the far dark corner, then it hit me, that's it, that's how i will show jazmin how much see meant to me.

"jazmin" i stand up straight and tall as she looks to me. "you really want to know my true feelings for you" she nodds.

"okay go take a shower and afterwards meet me in the garden". she looked confused but she went to the shower and quickly cleaned the blood off her body.

while she was in the shower i rummaged throught the black bag and pulled out a small velvet box i quickly dashed into the shower the second jazmin came into the room to change and got dressed in there. i made myself smell a bit sweet but not too much and dressed in my normal outside clothes. i strolled back in the room as jazmin was searching for her boots, i tiptoed to the dresser and hid the box in my jacet pocket and lunged back to the door.

"i'm gonna head outside jazmin, meet me out there" i said as she nods and continues to search for her boots.

I make it into the garden all the gnomes were moving here and there all over the place while i sat in the sunray that cast in a small area of the garden, i was macthing up the words i would say to jazmin in my mind just as i felt a light tap on my shoulders from gnomeo.

"hey benny" he says with a singsong tone.

"and to you mate' i say back.

"so benny you know how you wanted to pick a place to tell jazmin the big news, well me and juliet talked about it over night and i think we have something"

"thanks gnomeo but a change of plans with that, i wanna announce it in front of everyone" i say pacing back and forth.

"really are you sure, mate" he said i nod.

"positive, just get everyone to meet by the pond in about 12 minuets" i say.

"sure thing benny" gnomeo turns to walk off but i stop him.

"oh and gnomeo" i call.

"yeah" he said.

"you...you don't think i'm rushing this do you" i say unsure if i should do this.

"not at all you desrve this" he smiles

"but what if i mess it up when i ask her".

"just stay calm and you'll get the right words out, and remember say if from your heart, thats where your love grows stronger" he explains and i high five him.

"thanks you gnomeo" he gives me a wink and walks off.

I pace back and forth arranging the words in my hand until i hear the shed door close, and jazmin walks up to me.

"hey jazmin" i hug her and she returns it.

"so you wanted to tell me something" she says.

"yep go over to the pond and meet me there" i point to the pond and she walks off. waiting till she is out of view i take a deep breath and pull the box from my jacket and place it behind my back and stroll to the pond.

By the time i get there jazmin and all the others are there waiting for me, i take a deep breath and walk over to them all.

"hello everybody" i say casually as they all wave back to me.

"thanks for meeting me here guys" i thank them.

"yeah you wanna tell us why were here anyway" tybalt spoke up.

"i was getting to that tybalt thank you" i say annoyed.

"you're all probably wondering why i wanted you all here, well you see i have something important to say, but first jazmin will you come here a second"

as jazmin makes her way from the crowd towards me i lookk to gnomoe as he gives me a thumbs up and urges me to do it. jazmin makes it to me and i grab her hand breath deeply and say what's in my heart.

"jazmin, before i get this outta my system i just wanted to say that i really value you in more ways then you could possibly imagine and that you are the most wonderful, most outgoing, loyal and perfect girl i've ever meet, you get me in a way not many others would and you make sme so happy, ever since we became a couple there have been a few incidents we've encountered one specifically involving a certin doll who is thankfully no longer here, i won't say who cause we all know the answer to it, anyway i know we have had our ups and downs but i know my love for you is strong enought to overcome all of them, you make me feel a way that i've never felt with any other girl from my past before, earlier we had a bit of a snag in our relationship and you wanted me to tell you how much you meant to me, but i realized no words could cleary desribe how much i love you and so the only appropriate way i could think of how to show you was by doing this". i get down to one knee and a lot of my friends whisper and gasp but i know what i'm doing.

"jazmin i know you had a few complications about our realationship but i know perfectly well that you and i were meant to be together as one for all eternity, i know there haven't been as many good times with you recently, but all the times i made you laught and held you close were pricless to me. you and i were made for each other and i know that even more considering i will soon be the father of a perfect child, and i want that baby to come into this word with the two parents that made it not as boyfriend/girlfriend but as something much more worthy of you, jazmin if you loved me as much as i love you then i would be real happy if you become my loving wife and soulmate forever" i pull out the velvet box and open it to reaveal a sparkiling aqua blue diamond ring that shined a dazzling light agaisnt the sun.

"jazmin my beautiful chereb...will you marry me?" i hold the ring closer to her as she covers her mouth.

**jazmin pov**

"jazmin...will you marry me?" were the exact words i had heard from bennys mouth, i paused for a moment cause i wanted to know if i had heard right and i did.

I couldn't belive he actually wanted to make me his wife, i wasn't sure how to respond to that the obvious respons of coures but i just needed a moment to take this in, i felt tears run down my face as i soflty whimpered to myself. i secretly look to juliet she sees me stare at her and nods her head saying i should accept she has tears roll down her eyes and gnomeo kinda does to i really should accept, i mean of course i should i mean he loved me way more than i thought he did and here i was a few minuets ago grabbing my suitcase ready to leave him forever but that was then and this was now, i didn't need another moment to waste, i had my answer.

"yes, yes, of course benny i will marry you" i screamed as benny placed the ring on my finger. i hold it up for a moment and then grab benny by the jacket as lay the biggest wettest kiss i could give. all my friends clap and cheer as benny and i kiss more and more.

juliet breaks from the crowd sobbing and holds me close

"i'm so happy for you two" i hug her and we cry in eachothers arms.

"see mate i told you it would all work out" gnomeo tells benny.

I feel a small kick from inside me and let out a big puff, then another gental kick occurs and i let out a happy gasp

"benny" i say happily he turns to look at me

"the baby just kicked" benny leans on my stomach as the baby nudges me again.

"the sooner you come out the better" he says to my stomach as i rub it.

"so benny now that were engaged we need to start planning our wedding" i say patting my baby bump.

"like how" he shrugs.

"well for one when is it gonna happen" i ask.

"um...well, lets see...how about in 4 weeks that'll give us pleanty of time to prepare" he suggests

"works for me, and where should we have it"

"it should be someplace nice and luxourous' he said.

"and it should have a theme the best weddings always have a theme" i giggle.

"a theme would work better for the reception don't you think jazmin" juliet said.

"yeah i know but it should still be some place luxourious" i say

"like maybe the beach perhaps" benny states.

"the beach"i question.

"yeah i think that would be great" benny smiles.

"the beach is also where you and benny went on your first date too jazmin" gnomeo points out.

"good point...yeah i think a beach themed receptoin would be lovely" i say i kiss benny as we finally had our agrement

"you know what eles" juliet said as we all listened.

"how about you guys have your wedding on the beach too" she giggles

"huh?" the 3 of us say

"think about it it would go great with your theme and we could have little beach chairs and seashell decors and all that" juliet says.

"that's a great idea" we all say hugging juliet

"well looks like we got all our plans for the wedding then" i smile

"yeah and i can hardly wait to see it all happen" benny smiles.

this was truely the beginning of a very happy chapter in my life, benny and i were engaged, we would soon be married in a few weeks, and in a few more months we would be proud parents of our beautiful child, i could already tell we were gonna have a great life together.

* * *

**next up the wedding preperations and the big wedding day**


	19. preparations

**when we last letf the young couple they were celebrating thier newly found engagement lets check in on them now...**

* * *

**jazmin pov**

This was truly the happiest day of my life just yesterday benny had proposed to me, me of all girls, i was truly lucky to have him as a soon to be husband and a soon to be father. i loved benny more than ever, i know before i was really mad at him but i'm willing to let that go now all that mattered right now to me was benny and him only. Ever since he proposed to me yesterday i was always smiling i just couldn't wait until my wedding day so we could finally spend the rest of our days as husband and wife. Four weeks from now we would forever be joined in holy matrignomey (like what g+j had on their lawnmower at the end of the movie) but that was still a long ways away and there was still a lot we had to do we hadn't even begun to prepare yet and four weeks would be over before i knew it and we still had so much to plan. but today i was gonna chill out and relax juliet promised me she would help plan out everything for me with gnomeos help of course, but before anything could be planned there had to be one thing that had to be done first; finding a wedding dress.

Gnomeo and juliet took me and benny back to the garden mall to look for our wedding outfits and matching outfits for them. juliet was going to be my maid of honor and gnomeo was to be bennys best man, we were looking around the mall trying to find the wedding store and looking around at all the other stores and shops in our way.

"i just love coming to the mall" i say happily skipping alongside benny.

"so do i, there's so much stuff to buy and look at" juliet said.

"how about you boys" i say looking to gnomeo an benny just strolling along not realy saying anything.

"eh...i can't say its my favorite place to be" benny said.

"but it does have its intentions, but then again i perfer to just kick back at home" gnomeo adds. me and juliet stare at each other and rool our eyes at their comments.

"hey whats going on over there" benny pointed to a big crowd in the middle of the mall.

"lets go check it out" i say we all make our way to the ccrowd and start shifting our way to the front of it.

A rather large crowd was crowded around this tall cool looking white hatted gnome dressed like he was the captain of a ship or something.

"attention mall shoppers this week we'll be hosting a contest for a chance for one of you to win free tickets to an all expense paid luxury cruise. for two weeks you and all the friends of your choice could sail around on your own private cruise with all the fun and excitement you could possibly have, and all the delicous food you could have cooked by superior chefs and not to mention free access to the ships spa's and pools. just two whole weeks of fun and realxation beyond your wildest dreams, and for any couples out there get a special private roo in the most romantic suite onboard. so if you wanna have the best weeks of your lives step on up and sign up." gnomes of all kind rushed up to the sign up sheet.

"hey maybe we should sign up" juliet said.

"why there's no way we could win" benny said

"you never know benny" i said. ''and just think about all the fun we could have if we did win" i said pausing a moment.

"the chances of us winning are about 1 in a thousand" juliet said.

"oh come on juliet you never know we might have good luck" i said tapping her shoulders.

''oh okay i guess we can try it" she smiled and i squeezed her shoulders. me and juliet made our way to the crowd of gnomes fighting to sign in but the boys stood in our way.

"Oh no you two don't" gnomeo said getting us confused.

"you two are not going in that crowd in your conditions" gnomeo said looking to our outgrown baby bellies.

"we'll take care of this lets go benny" he said

"right behind you" benny said. they made their way and vanished into the crowd while juliet and me stood there waiting. I focused my attention towards the baby store outta the corner of my eye and walke dover to it.

"jazmin?!" i heard juliet say but i didn't respond i just kept walking into the baby store and juliet followed.

This store had so many cute baby things that would be just right for our baby, they had a lot of cute little onsies in pink and blue and yellow, they had a really pretty green dress that would look perfect for my little girl to where and a lot of cute blue pants sets for my litte boy to wear. i didn't know what i was having yet because i was still waiting for the doctor to call me back with the results but i wanted to make sure i had everything eles first in the meantime. personally i wanted to have a girl that i could cuddle and snuggle and go shopping with one day, benny said he prefered a boy that he could teach to be just like him, and since bennys personality was mostly racing and getting into trouble that made me nervous, but we decided that whateer we got we would love forever.

"oh look jazmin" i looked up and juleit held up a purple dress with a matching head ribbon. "wouldn't this look cute on my baby" juliet said i nodded in agreement.

"what shoes do you think would go good with my babys outfit the white ones or the green" i say balancing them both on either palms of my hands.

"buy both of them i think they would both look good" juliet suggests.

"so what kinda baby do you want jules" i sa to her.

"me and gnomeo hadn't really talked about it but i'm happy with whatever" she said rubbing her tummy. "what about you" she asks me.

"Benny and i both want one of us but we can live with either really" i say looking at more clothes.

I walk around the store for a while picking up a few things here and there as did juliet, by the time i made it to the checkout i had a cart full of baby stuff. juliet had two purple baby dresses and matching shoes, she had a few hair ribbons and a stuffed toy or two and she also had a baby bottle. I however had a bit more; i bought about si diffrent colored dresses and pants sets with five pairs of shoes i had 3 blankets and a few stuffed animals and a case of baby bottles.

"jazmin do you really need all that stuff" juliet said at all the things i piled onto the checkout stand.

"okay i might have went overboard but there was just so many cute things, i couldn't help myself" i began to laugh with juliet. I grab my hand load of bags abd stroll out the store with juliet we walk a distance back to where we were and still no sign of the boys yet and my legs were starting to kill me.

"can we sit down juliet my feet are killing me" i huff and puff.

"yeah me too, carry bags around is a lot more challenging when you're pregnant" she gasps and we sit on the bench in front of us.

"finally" i say rubbing my aching baby bump.

"Hello,ladies". came a famliar voice. it was the boys returning, they looked so worn out and exhausted, there hair was all messy and thier clothes were all wrinkled and crumbled.

"what happened to you guys" juliet said while gnome slumped next to her.

"You both look like you just got jumped" i said curiously.

"we had to fight our way throught the crowd to sign up, those people were like animals" benny said leaning on the bench.

"oh sorry we had to put you through all that" i said rubbing benny shoulders for him.

"we could just go home if you like" juliet said struggling to get up, but gnomeo sat her back down.

"that's okay we still have to get our wedding outfits first" gnomeo said

"yeah besides we're not that worn out, lets just get our wedding stuff and then we'll go" benny grabs my hand and i smile at him. he was so sweet.

The boys helped us back to our feet and we walked to the other side of the mall to the wedding shop, we left our other bags by the door with one of the employees who asked to watch them and walked inside. Dresses and tuxedo's filled my eyes they were all so dazzling and beautiful it was gonna be hard finding the dress for me.

"I'll take benny over here to get our suit while you girls look for your dresses" gnomeo said and we all parted ways.

so many beautiful white dresses to pick from i didn't know which i liked best

"Which one do you think would fit me" i say touching every dress i see, jules holds me back.

"easy girl don't wreck yourself" she pats my back and we giggle. "just try on a few dresses till you find one you really like"

I must've gone through 20 diffrent varieties of dresses till i finally picked one out.

"jules i found it" i call from inside the dressing room.

"let me see it" she calls back i step out the dressing room and into the light juliet gasps at my presence.

"jazmin...you look beautiful" she smiles.

My dress was frilly and a bright winter white, it perfectly clung to the curves of my waist and body while letting my outgrown tummy move freely about, it was covered in tiny glitters that sparkled when touched by light it cut around my breasts and had maching silk white gloves, the back of the dress exposed my back kletting cool breeze hit me i had never felt more beautifin in my life.

"So do you think benny will like it" i said feeling unsure of myself.

"I know he'll be breathless when he see's you in this" she hugged me and i hugged her back.

"alright now lets find your bridesmaids dress" i said.

juliet looked around for a bit trying to find a good dress i sugessted sh find a red one like that matched her hat but she said

"i wanna find something diffrent than red this time"she said picking up a few dresses and putting them on. i waited a while till she finally found the perfect one to wear.

"well come out and let me see". she stepped into view as i got a look at her.

Her dress was a baby blue color with spagetti thin shoulder straps covered in dark blue and white plastic flowers and around the middle of it she wore a pink ribbon bow with a matching pink rose that she put in her hair.

"what do you think" she said doing a little twirl.

"two words fa-bo" i clapped and she playfully bowed.

By the time it was done the boys were waiting for us by the boys holding the rest of our bags at the door, when they saw us coming they played if off like they were cool or something.

"well look who finally showed up" gnomeo said leaning on the store's window. me and juliet just giggled.

"so i take it you found a dress" benny said grabbing my waist heading to the exit.

"yes i did and i take it you found a suit" i gestured to him.

"yes,yes i did" he smirked at me. we grabbed our stuff and walked all the way back to the garden.

**back at the garden**

The four of us sat in the kitchen having a snack of fruits and juice having a decent conversation. me and benny were looking throught a magazine picking out stuff we might wanna get for our wedding after a while we just sat there staring into eachothers eyes benny had such nice blue eyes and they were all mine. juliet saw that we wanted to be alone, she gets up fromthe table and says

"well i think we'll leave you two alone now"

"leave who alone" gnomeo said. juliet gestures to me and benny and he notices too.

"benny and jazmin honey now lets go" juliet tightens her grip on gnomeos shoulder and he gets the message.

"ok we'll go now" he groans in pain, he stand sup grabs a handul of fruit and walks out the kitchen with juliet leaving me along with my fiancee.

"finally alone" benny began moving his hands around mine as i slightly giggled.

"so?" he said seductively

"so...what" i said chewing a raspberry.

"whatcha thinking about" he said grinning to me.

"nothing how about you" i said nuzzling his nose with mine.

"i'm thinking what a beautiful girl i have" he said kissing my arm

"oh stop it" i blushed.

"no really you're so pretty and smart and outgoing and sensitve, all the features i like in a woman" he said.

"oh you don't mean that" i playfully frown

"for real i do, you're the perfect girl, with an even more perfectly sexy body" he said tracing the shape of my body with his fingers.

"oh thanks you have a nice body as well, some parts have more advantages than others" i flashed my eyes.

"thanks if you want we can head to the room, i can show you the advantages right now" he smirked at me as he kissed my neck. i was giving into the pleasure and was about to say something until i felt a rumbling pain in my stomach, i pushed benny off me and felt really queezy.

"everything alright jazmin" he said rubbing my stomach, the baby kicked and i felt more nauseous.

"that's okay i think i'm..." i got dizzy and my stomach rumbled again

"jazmin?!" benny said getting worrried

"excuse me" i dashed out the kitchen and into the downstairs bathroom puking up everything i had in me my inside felt like they were being rearranged and my guts were burning as i continued to throw up. about 10 minuets later i came outta the bathroom and cleaned my moth from the vomit. The phone rang as i made my way over to the living room couch to answer it.

"hello" i said it was brenda on the phone.

"hey brenda how's it going" i said to her.

"really you got my test results" i said happily

"well what do they say" i said. i listened to brenda give me my reports and what she told me was totally bizzare, i couldn't belive it but it was true. i froze in place as i let the phone drop out my hand and hit the floor i was taking in the news something i never even expected.

"hello,jazmin...you still there, jazmin, hello" i heard brenda talk through the phone but i was in too deep of shock to move. I snapped out of it and picked the phone off the floor.

"I'm sorry brenda could you rerpeat that again" i wanted to make sure i heard right like when benny proposed to me. brenda repeats the news and i feel a smile creep on my lips.

"omg,are you sure, it's not a mistake is it" i keep on ranting like crazy and brenda explains it was no mistake.

"thank you so much for telling me brenda" i screech to her, i was just so happy. before i hung up brenda asked me if i was gonna tell benny the news or not.

"well i'm not sure but i'll let you know when and if i tell him" i said and hung up.

I sat on the couch for a moment having mixed feelings about all this it was just so much to take in and in such a short time too. I didn't know what to do about this now i was extermly happy but then again at the same time nervous, how was i ever gonna tell this to benny he freaked out when i told him i was pregnant and now i had to tell him this i was sure he would really wanna leave me after this, but i didn't want to lose him. i just had to keep this secret for now until just the right moment. but then again i really needed to know what benny would think, if he was happy then i had nothing to worry about, and this is something he really should know. I sat up and walked back into the kitchen where i last saw benny i didn't waste any time i just came right out with it.

"benny i need to tell you something and i wanna get it off my chest so i'll just come right out with it so here it is..." i open my eyes and realize that benny was not there anymore. All that was there was a tiny note adressed to me, i pick it up and read it.

_jazmin, went with gnomeo and tybalt to the big game be back by tonight, love you forever -benny xxx._

I read the note and sighed in relife, at least now i wouldn't have to tell him just yet but i still needed to tell someone, then i remembered i could always tell juliet she was always there for me and she kept all my other secrets to juliet was the first of my choices to go see. i turned out the kitchen and went to find her. I see her over by her pedistale sitting on the steps next to stella, this was even better now i could tell my two closest friends ever i make my way over to them.

"hey jules, hi stella" stella hops over and i scratch her on her head.

"hey girls listen i have big news and i need you two to keep it between us 3 ok" i beg. stella hops in agreement

"sure jazmin no problem what is it" juliet says. i lean in closer to them and whisper it in their ears.

"AAAHHH OMG HOW EXCITING" juliet shakes me a bit and releases me.

''congrats jazmin you must be very happy" stella bounced,

"oh i am extremly glad, i just don't know how i'll ever explain it to benny" i sigh and lay on the grass, stella rests on my belly and i pet her smoothly.

"maybe you don't have to tell him" juliet said i look to hher confused.

"what are tyou talking about" i say.

"jazmin,nothing says you have to tell benny now, you can always just wait until it happens to tell him" she explains.

"yeah i guess i could thanks jules" i say laying back down in the dirt.

"you don't mind if i leave do you jazmin i have to go home for a minuet and take care of a few things while gnomeos gone" she said getting up.

"no problem i'll just be taking a nap for a bit" i said getting comfy on a soft patch of grass in a nice quiet corner snuggled with stella.

"alright then goodbye" juliet says walking out into the alley to the old laurence garden.

My minds drifts away slowly as i fade into a quiet slumber with my arms wrapped around stella as she sleeps as well.

_jazmins dream_

_Me and benny were sitting under the big apple tree in the cool shade i was gentally leaned on benny's shoulders while he was cradling our baby in his aerms rocking back and forth. i close my eyes for a minuet and then i hear a voice, a voice i thought i would never hear again._

_"well look who it is my old friends long time no see" i see samantha looking down at us with a smile more to benny than to me, benny gives a small grin but i assume he's just being nice._

_"what are you doing here samantha, i thought you were in the crazy house" i growl. benny snickers holding our child._

_"they let me out so i decided to come back here" she smiles i roll my eyes._

_"be that as it may i still don't want you anywhere around me" i say sternly._

_"oh don't worry i'm not saying" she said with a frown._

_"really?!" i said a little happy._

_"yeah they said i was free to go nut i wasn't allowed back here again, i just cae back to get my things and head off" i see samantha with 3 suitcases by her side and i secretly grin._

_"well i guess you'll be on your way now, goodbye" i said waving hoping to get her away from me sooner._

_"oh i just need one more thing" she said._

_"what" i say annoyed wishing she'd just leave._

_"him" she says pointing to benny who keeps looking between the two of us._

_"you can't take him from me" i say sternly_

_"i don't need to take him from you, ready to go benny" samantha strecthes out her arm to benny_

_"yeah right bennys not going anywhere with you right benny" i grin and look to benny he looks to me with a sad face and sighs._

_"benny..what's wrong" i say stroking his cheeck he pulls me away and looks to me again._

_"i'm sorry jazmin" he hands our baby to me and walks over to samantha and takes her hand, i gasps._

_"benny...why?" i feel tears in my eyes._

_"i'm sorry jazmin but i still love samantha more than you i just needed someone for the moment until samantha and i could be together again"_

_"but benny...we have a child" i say holding our our daughter._

_"i know and i'll visit her all the time but i just need to start a real family with my real love" benny smiles to samantha and kisses her._

_"take good care of the baby jazmin" he picks up one of the suit cases and samantha takes the others_

_"lets go samantha" benny waks awat from me andd outta my life._

_"coming benny, bye jazmin see you never" samantha glares and laughs at me as they both walk away from me. _

_this was unacceptable i got up and ran after them i couldn't lose benny to her at least not again._

_"benny,benny wait come back" i call to benny but he refuses to turn. i run closer and closer to him but he walks further away from me, then all of a sudden both of them vanished into thin air before my eyes. i just sat there in the blank whitness crying._

I wake up screaming and cover my mouth to avoid the scream from escaping into the open.

"jazmin are you okay" stella said still sleepy.

"yeah i'm fine stella go back to sleep" i lay back down as stella falls asleep in my arms again. i wonder why i had a dream like that, could it be that maybe its saying samantha will return and steal benny from me again,but then i think no, samantha was locked away in the nutty house there was no way i would ever see her again, i shake that away and rest again in the soft grass.

**benny pov**

Later in the day i come home from the game with tybalt and gnomeo, we each part ways and continue on with our buissness. i walk pass the pedistale and see jazmin and stella all curled up in the grass. she was so cute when she sleeps, i bend down to feel her tummy with our baby, i can feel it kick over and over making jazmin slighty twitch. i kiss her forehead and she smiles in her sleep, i almost didn't want to wake her up but there were dark clouds coming and it was about to rain.

"jazmin, jazmin,baby wake up" i shake her slowly and she stirs opening her pech eyes to my blue ones.

"hiya long time no see" she grins still half asleep.

"did you have a nice nap" i ask as she sits up. she nods her head and i kiss her lips.

thunder is heard above our heads and rain pours down real fast gettting us all soaked and cold. i hepl jazmin to her feet and jazmin picks up stella and we dash into the shed. We rush into the bathroom to dry off jazmin starts to sneeze and shiver as i wrapped a towel around her.

"thanks" she says blowing her nose and drying her hair off.

I lead her to her room and we sit down on the bed snuggled close together,jazmin sets stella on the pillow next to her and rest her head on my chest and instantly falls asleep. i hold her stomach and her hand while i slowly listen to her breath, i gaze down a the ring on her finger and think of how much i loved her, enought to actually make her mine and only mine forever and ever. i pick up one of the wedding magazines from aside my bed and breifly skim it, i saw a lot of nice things i would want to get as a wedding presents and a few new things i was sure jazmin would like to get too.

"benny" i look down at jazmin who finally woke up.

"yes" i say looking down at her

"when do you think we can start on the babys room" she says moving her position so she now was sitting on my lap.

"well i was thinking we could just wait a little longer till we get more things" i said closing the magazine i waas holding

"i know but i just wanted to work on it now i mean we only have about 5 months left and they could go by quickly" she says in a sad tone.

"I know but we still need to buy a crib and stuff and not to mention we have to plan our wedding which is in 3 weeeks" i remind her. she nods in sadness.

"But i promise after we're married we can plan the babys room all you want okay" i kiss her neck and she struggles to get me off but i tighten around her until she finally gives in. i flip her underneath me and kiss her more forcefully she sets her hands at her side and just lets me take over from there. i trail backwards down her body and reach under the covers for her dress' end i kiss het legs and continue down and up against her off beige skin complexion, i wedge myself just inbetween where her legs seperate from her undercarriage and i lift up the folds of her dress so that the bottom of her dress is flipped inside out and resting over the top of her chest revealing her purple bikini panties. i slowly take them off and she flings them from her legs as they land on the floor. She sits up straight trying to unzip her dress but i grab her hands and stop her, she gives me a confused look.

"you don't need to take off your clothes, i can manage perfectly like this" i give her a dirty look and she retreats back to laying down as i continue.

At first i just start off teasing her a bit, then i go into more serious and forcefull jazmin gets into it really quickly and starts to moan and groan louder and louder, i get a little to into it myself and start going a lot more harder than i should have and jazmin starts to tense up.

"uh benny" she cries.

"mmmhmm" i say still going at it.

"could you ease up a little you're doing more harm to me than pleasure right now" she cries and i fell her tears drip on my hands.

"oops sorry i got a little carried away" i stop and then try to keep a firm and steadier pace.

"how does that feel?" i ask

"much better" she sighs.

I try to keep this a lot more smoother but i keep getting the urge to go more faster on her but jazmin was in no condition to be really driven deep right now so i just have to control my urges for the moment till jazmin can have more deeper sexual confrontation. i had stopped for a moment to regain my strenght and jazmmin started twisting and shouting, figured she must be hurting again so i got off her while she clentched and groaned in pain.

"jazmin are you alright" i asked her she continued to clench her stomach, i could actually here her stomach bubbling and gurgle as tears escaped her eyes.

"are you sure you're okay" i said worried, i didn't like seeing her like this.

"i'll be fine i just..." she stopped in mid-sentence and looked down to me i looked down at me too and my you know what was stained in bits of blood i gasp and looked to jazmin and she looked to me pale and terrified. that's when i saw some blood bleed throught the blankets and jazmin gasped even louder.

"uh jazmin" i say to her she leaps outta bed and rushes into the bathroom, luckily she hhad on her dress cause a lot of gnomes were in the hall at the moment. I put my pants back on and nonchalantly walk to the bathroom as well, i hear jazmin quietly crying on the other side the door was locked and i knock on the door to let her know i was there.

"jazmin its me open up" i whisper shout i hear the lock click and i walk inside. jazmin was sitting on the tub side with her back turned to me, i walk up to her and see blood flowing down her legs into the tub she had the tub faucet on so the blood mixed with the water and washed down the drain. i hopped into the tub and stood in front of her.

"jazmin listen, it might not be all that bad" she stopped crying her eyes all oink and swollen and sniffled at me.

"you don't think there's something wrong with me do you" he said she voice was shaking, i grab her arm and stroke it.

"no jazmin i'm sure this is nothing at all" i say camly as more blood started slipping down jazmins leg and she went back to bawling.

"benny i'm scared" she said holding me close.

"lets go to the doctors maybe they can help you" i said camly. jazmin nods and steps in the shower i walk out while she gets cleaned off and go back to my room to put on my boots.

"i'm ready benny" jazmin calls from the door. we walk down stairs where some of our friends are watching television we walk to the door trying not to distract them.

"Hey where you two sneaking off to" gnomeo calls turning to us.

"Out for a bit,we have something to take care of". i say to him

"you want us to come with you" juliet says leaning off gnomeo's shoulders.

"nan we'll be right back" jazmin says. we open the door and step out.

"oh wait guys" gnomeo says as we look to him. "before i forget can you bring home some milk for my mum please" he said.

"okay mate b.r.b" i close the door and step out into the sunlight the grass was damp from the rain and the air had a lingering faint scent to it but i kinda liked it that way. jazmin and me continued to the hospital she was really scared i fely her breathing jitter and she was walking stiff and slowly as we entered the lobby.

"don't worry jazmin you'll be fine" i say kissing her.

"hey my two favorite gnomes are back" i looked up and saw brenda walk up and hug us.

"brenda we need the doctor for jazmin and it's kinda urgent" i said.

"waht!, are you okay" brenda grab jazmins shoulders and jazmin looked down.

"i'm not sure" she said in a low tone

"tell me whats wrong" brenda said concerned for jazmin as i was.

"it's kinda embaressing to say in public" jazmin gestured to the fact we were still in the crowded lobby.

"i understand follow me you to" brenda lead us to a small enclosed exam room, jazmin sat on the exam bench and i sat in the chair holding her hands.

"now jazmin just tell me whats going on and take all thetime you need" brenad touched jazmin knee ans jazmin sniled a bit. she inhaled deeply and began to eplain everything to brenda.

"oh i see what's going on here now"

"what is something wrong with jazmin" i asked standing up jazmin was freaking out now

"oh no not at all jazmin you're perfectly fine" brenda reassued us both.

"i am...but ehat about all the blood i've been losing and so" she asked.

"on thats common for most pregnant women" she said.

"but my friend juliet is pregnant and she's never had that problem."jazmin said

"well this is only rare for pregnant women who have...you know what you're having" brenda said pointing to jazmin stomach. jazmin smiled and mouth oh as she understood but i was still lost.

"would you mind filling me in girls" i said getting annoyed slightly.

"oh jazmin didn't tell you she's.." jazmin rushed and covered brenda's mouth so i didn't get what eles brenda said. jazmin whispered into brenda's ear and smiled and winked to her.

"oh i mean, it's not important anyways benny, all you need to know is that everthing s perfect with jazmin" brenda said winking back at jazmin.

"are you sure" i said. they both nod.

"thanks brenda, come on benny lets go home" jazmin grabs my arm and we walk back home waving goodbye to brenda. We stop by the market first to get the milk gnomeo's mum needed once we got that we walked back to the garden but i really need to know what jazmin was hiding from me

"jazmin are you gonna tell me what you're trying to hide from me" i said suspiciously.

"nope, but you'll find out pretty soon" she responds, that didn't really answer my question.

"or to make it easier you can tell me now" i say moving closer to her.

"i can't i promised myself i wouldn't tell you till it happened" she crossed her arms

"tell me what" i say.

"tell you that i...haha nice try i don't break that easily" she snapped i rolled my eyes.

"but i will tell you its a big suprise you're gonna love" she hugs me and i kiss her cheecks and neck.

"I love you , Mr. benjamin bluebury" she flirts with me.

"I love you too, soon to be Mrs. jazmin bluebury" I kiss her neck and we continue home.

* * *

**what is jazmins secret, stick around and find out**


	20. Almost time, or maybe not

**i know i havent been writting here latelly for this story but i had a bit of trouble setting it up but my friend tpatfan helped me and i think i have something now so enjoy. this is the start of the bachrelorrete party and just to add some spice the jazmin and juliet meet 2 new guys along the way.**

* * *

**jazmin pov.**

It was almost the day of the wedding and the last minuet arrangments were being, well arranged, since we had decided to have the wedding on the beach we reserved an area of it to be closed off on the day of the wedding. Me and benny were at the beach looking at the area where we would be commited together forever. Most of the decorations were already set up in the tent where the ceremony would take place, mostly the chairs and the dinner table for the reception were set up along with a few vases full of roses that sat along the aisle. A long red carpet stretched from the entrance, where benny and i were standing, all the way down to the end of a slightly elevated platform where benny and i woud soon be standing with our closets friends. Right in the center of the platform there stood a long white arc decorated in purple and pink flower petas and streamers with a few ballons tied on either end that read _congrats newlyweds _

"oh benny i can't wait till our wedding day" I grab bennys wrist tightly.

"I know 5 days from now this will be all for us" benny kissed my cheeck whilst rubbing my baby bump.

"do you think i'll be a good wife to you benny" I wasn't fully sure i was ready to be a wife yet.

"What are you talking about, I know you wil be the perfect wife for me just as i will be the most perfect of a husband to you" HE holds me in his arms as he says it.

"you mean that"

"If i didn't did you really think i would have asked you to marry me in the first place" He says showing me the engagement ring on my finger. i smile.

"In my heart i know you will be a perfect wife and an even more perfect mother" he rubbs my bump as the baby kicks it.

I cry a little and grin. "And you will make an oustanding husband and father benny" he dips me as i shreik at the sudden move and we lock lips. we stop when we see some of the people walk by us smile and giggle but we never stopped looking at each other.

We walk hand in hand along the beach letting the water cover our bare feet and gently flow like the wind without a care in the world.

**juliets pov**

The garden was in full swing today making sure all the arrangements for the wedding were set just right, everyone was scattered all over the place moving things around making the garden clean and moving stuff to the beach in time for the wedding in a few days, jazmin and benny had gone out to check on the reserved area of the beach for the ceremony leaving me and gnomeo in charge of all the planning of the wedding. And let me tell ya it wasn't easy making sure that all was perfect when there was so much to do and so many people who had to be commanded into doing it right.

"okay now will you guys move these tables over to the loading van for the beach please" I said slighly irritated as two of the gnomes were carrying the tables in place.

"you know i think it would be easier to move the tables in the van last and put all the smaller things in first" gnomeo suggested, i give him a quizical look.

"gnomeo i don't need your help on this okay" i say in a sour tone.

"okay now tybalt can you please move those crates and barrels over a little, thanks" i shout to tybalt who was dragging along slowly with his jobs

"don't you think leaving them where they are would be better" said gnomeo

"no, beacuse then we wouldn't have room for the dance floor" i argue.

"what dance floor?" he asks

I blow puffs of air. "the dance floor at the beach, see its all planned out on here" I shove the blueprints for the decor arraangments at gnomeo who looks over them.

"Hey careful with that cake before you ruin it, featherstone" he was trying to balance the 7 layer chocolate cake with pink frosting and white red and blue flowers on top of his back carrying it over to the fridge to keep it cold till it was wedding day time.

"Don't you think you're going a bit overboard here" gnomeo hands the blueprints back to me.

"not at all, jazmin's my friend and i want this to be the best alright. now instead of questioning me why don't you help me pick out flowers for the centerpieces"

"okay how about roses then" he picks.

"I was thinking more of lillies, seeing as how jazmin favors tiger lillies so much"

"no i honestly think roses would be better" gnomeo confirms.

"roses bring bad luck and thats what all weddings have i want this to be diffrent" i scold.

"fine then, how about orchids"

"we're doing lillies gnomeo and thats final" i snears at him, getting really irritated.

"hey your the one who asked for help in the first place" he snaps

"a mistake i won't make again, shows what you know about wedding plans"

"and who made you in charge anyhow?" gnomeo questions.

"jazmin said i could make all the arrangements while she was away" she smirks.

"and benny said i could make changes for him" gnomeo smirks back.

"this is more jazmins wedding than bennys"

"Is not, if it weren't for benny there wouldn't even be a wedding at all"

"weddings are more for girls anyhow so everything should be girl made" i turns my attention back to the garden.

"and what are the guys suppose to do, stand around and be bored" gnomeo asks annoyed

"If thats what you want" i answers sarcastically. he rolls his eyes.

"well we should at least have something us guys would enjoy"

"fine you can have one thing i guess" juliets walks away kinda annoyed. then turns her attention back.

"gnomeo i got the wrestling gear you asked for and all the other stuff to" said one of the red goons gnomes who was pushing a wagon full of gnome sized fighting gear with fawn.

"Nice, put it in the van with the other stuff" gnomeo smiled as they walked off. juliet taps his shoulders

"and what exactly was all that stuff" i frown.

"oh just a few things" gnomeo grins.

"for what?" i grumble.

"oh the guys wanted to put on this fighting match during the reception after the match the other night." he explains

I get red in the face and growl a little.

"oh no no no no no NO!, there is not I REPEAT, not going to be any type of fight at this wedding" Iwhisper shout to him.

"why not" he wonders

"cause its not a proper wedding thing" i snear

"hey you girls got most of the wedding to do what you want" he grumbles

"yeah cause like i said before, its a girls thing" i snap back

"right you girls have the wedding and us guys now have something to look forward too...and if i recall correctly you said we could have one thing of our choice" he was trying to use my own words against me, which i hated when he does that.

"yeah i didn't mean a fight reenactment" i shout

"so what did you have in mind" he growls back at me. gnomeo was really getting on my nerves now.

"anything thats not that, you need to change your wedding activity now"

"and what if i decided not to?" he was getting as annoyed at me as i was with him.

"then i can decide for you not to have a guys thing at the reception at all" i grin evily

"You wouldn't dare!" his voice was serious now

"try me!" i whisper shout. we glare at each other with fire in our eyes for a while.

"gnomeo i don't have the time to be putting up with you right now, i got stuff to do" i walk away still very angry.

"sure juliet you solve all problems by walking away from it" he calls to me. I turn and give him a bad look

"gnomeo you are really wearing my pacients extermly thin right now" i call back.

"that makes two of us princess diva" he shouts. I stop in my tracks hearing that word make me more furious than ever.

"EXUSE ME, WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME" I walk back up into his face.

"you mean princess diva, cause thats you're acting like" he evily grins to me.

"I'm warning you, don't test me today!" i blow in his face.

"oh look at that, the princess diva is getting mad, isn't that so cute" he does a baby voice and rubbs my checks, which were going a fade pink shade.

"you're making this worst for yourself you know" i grumble.

"you say that but I know you really like it" he grins and i frown

"do not" i announce even though i kinda did like it.

"yes you do admit it" he smirs his bad boy smile and i go pink with embaressment.

"see i knew you like it when i tease you" he kisses my cheeck.

"ok, ok i admit i like it" i giggle.

"but you know what eles?" i smirk.

"what?" he asks.

I gesture for him to move closer and i whisper in his ears. "I like it when you tease me in bed a lot better". he smiles more and i chuckle.

"well maybe i can tease you right now, and since we are planning a wedding we could make it like our wedding night" he nuzzles the back of my neck and i push him off me.

"why don't you go on and i'll be there just as soon as i finish these last few things" i say checking the papers in my hand.

"don't take to long, i wanna get you while the gettings good" he hits my rear and i jump in delight.

"oh you and your flirting with me" i smile.

"what can i say i pick good girls" he laughs as i join him. "I'll be in the shed waiting" he whispers walking off, he turns back and winks to me, i blow him a kiss that he pretends to catch.

I get the last few things together and race back to gnomeo.

"sorry i'm late planning a wedding ain't easy" i say walking into our room.

"thats ok, you did a good job with it" he walks up and hugs me.

I stretch my arms letting my spine crack back in place while letting out a big yawn. "wow i'm tired" i rest my head on his shoulders

"this whole thing is stressful isn't it" he says massaging my shoulders as i lay in bed. i nodd

"you can say that again...maybe you can help me relive some of my stress" i flirt with him.

"I think that can be managed right now" he moves to the door, locks it and comes back to bed while we both get lost in each others bodies.

**benny pov (next day)**

"4 days left till our big day jazmin" I say checking off the days of the calender, then join jazmin back at the table for breakfast.

"I know i can hardly wait to see it all" jazmin was jumping up and down in her seat trying to contain her joy

"jules did you get everything ready yesterday" i asked from across the table.

"pretty much, just a few things to do today and everything will be all set, i promise" juliet raised her hand making her promise clear.

"thanks so much jules" i said to her.

"hey i helped out with it too, where's my thank you" gnomeo acted as if he was really hurt when he said that but we all laughed.

"And thanks to you too gnomeo" i said still chuckling.

"thats much better" he smirked. We sat and talked about the wedding ceremony till the end of breakfast, after that the whole garden joined in the living room to watch t.v, the living room in the shed was the biggest room there, big enough to hold all the red and blue gnomes anyway. We all settled in our regular seats and got cozy while the t.v picture played.

"Hey has anyone seen tybalt lately?" i say not seeing him anywhere in sight

"I think he went out to check the mail" gnomeo said pointing to the door, it was at that time tybalt and fawn walked inside all sweaty and stuff.

"phew, man its a scorcher outside today" tybalt said while fawn was trying to fan him.

"yeah the sweat stains all over your clothes says it all" juliet jokes while some of us giggle.

"hahaha, your soooo funny juliet" tybaly says sarcastically and angered. "anyways come get your mail guys" tybalt sets the stack of mail on the table and we all sort throught it for our mail.

"what did you guys get" i ask them all.

"I got a new clothing magazine" juliet said holding it up.

"I got another letter from my old friend tony from before he moved outta here" gnomeo sat down and began to read it.

"what'd you get jazzy" I loved calling jazmin by her nickname, she smiled at me.

"My sister sent me a letter from home" she said opening it up.

"you have a sister" juliet asked.

"yeah I called her a while back after benny proposed to me and told all my family members in my garden" she explained reading the letter to herself.

"what did you get benny" she asked looking up from her letter.

"I don't know, hey gnomeo anything there for me" i said.

Gnomeo looked throught all the remaining mail. "uh no i don't see anything for you" he shrugged, i gave a small frown and walked back to the couch

"Oh wait benny, i found something for you" juliet said handing it out to me. i reached out and looked at it, the envelope itself was decorated with pictures of the water and boats, in the center in golden writting it says; _**congratulations lucky**_** winner. **It looked like something important i ripped off the top and read the card insde it.

"what is it benny?" jazmin said reading the last of her sisters' letter.

"WOW, I DON'T BELIVE IT!" I shout nearly falling over myself.

"whoa benny what happened here" gnomeo gets up from the table and looks down at me

"I won, i actually won" i cheer.

"won what?" he asks

"you know when we signed up for that 2 week cruise at the mall that time" i explain all 3 of them nodd.

"well according to this letter; i won the contest, so that means i get the two week cruise with jazmin hallelujha" I do my happy dance and they all laughed.

"congrats mate you must be so happy" gnomeo comments

"I sure am, jazmin can you belive we can we get to go on a cruise doing whatever we want"

"I know i can't wait for it" jazmin was jumping around with me. "Hey when does it say we get to go" jazmin screeched.

I looked over the paper in my hand and read it to find the date of departure. "Even better news we leave this friday" A smile creeped up my face as i felt a rush of joy. Utill i realized that friday was only a few days away.

"Wait a minuet, friday!, thats only 4 days from now, we better get packing jazmin" i set the flyer down and dash upstairs only to realize jazmin wasn't following me. I walk back downstairs and jazmin was still sitting there looking down at me.

"jazmin didn't you hear me, we gotta start packing if we wanna go on the cruise friday" I say in a calm tone. she gives me a weird look. "what?" I ask confused.

"benny aren't you forgeting something" she said sternly. I think for a moment but get nothing

"Not that i know of" i shrugg jazmin gets a little annoyed.

"why was it something important?" I ask jazmin gets up from the table and stomps into the kitchen. I look over to gnomeo and juliet who shake their heads disappointed at me. I turn my attention back to the door and follow in behind jazmin.

"jazmin whats wrong?" she had her head turned out into the slide door that faces out into the garden she looked rather hurt about something.

"like you really care" she said through her tears.

"I do care, because I care about you" I grab her ring hand and she snatches away.

"If you really cared you wouldn't have forgotten" she snaps.

"forget what?" I question. I wish I hadn't asked that because she was getting really steamed up now.

"OUR WEDDING YOU NITWIT,SEE I KNEW YOU FORGOT" she screams at me and turns back to face the garden.

"What are you talking about jazmin, I didn't forget about that"

"well you certainly acted like you did when you found out asbout that cruise" she frowns.

"Jazmin I'm sorry I was just excited thats all, I would never give up the happiest moment in my life for a mere cruise" I smile at her.

"y-you mean that" she sniffles.

"100%" I say she flsahes her eyes at me and i grin, she leans down and kisses me.

"I forgive you then" she giggles. I grab her hand and we walk back into the living room where there was a lot of commotion. Gnomes were scattered this way and that shoving each other around. They moved so fast they all looked like a big purple blob.

"wow and we've only been gone for 5 minuets" i joke, jazmin ignores me and shuffles her way throught all the hustle.

"guys whats going on here" she asks juliet, who studders to answer.

"Well...remember when I said how everything would be ready in time for the wedding" she chuckles nervously.

"yes we do...why?" i say unsteadily.

"well there may be a small problem" she says getting fidgety.

"what sorta problem?" jazmin glares. juliet takes a deep breath.

"The beach manager just called and said that the beach area we reserved for is only good for the wedding, not the reception too, so we'll only have the wedding ther at the beach so now we have to rearrange all the things at the beach back here" she explains.

"What but we agreed to have the whole wedding at the beach" jazmin compains.

"Sorry jazmin, it'll still be fun having the rest of the wedding here." i try to comfort her

"I guess, but it won't be the same" she slumps in the table chair and weeps softly.

"Oh jazmin I know how you feel, If only we could have the reception somewhere closer to the beach" I comfort her, she looks to me with a smile of sympathy. She runs her hand along the cruise flyer crumpled on the table and thats when a thought comes to mind.

"I got an idea, why don't we have our reception here on the cruise" I ask jazmin. she looks to me still watery

"what?" she said confused.

"I mean jazmin we can have our wedding on the beach like we planned and afterwards we can head to the cruise and have our reception there, that way we can still have our reception on the beach and we don't have to miss our cruise either" I explain.

She considers if for a breif moment and sighs and speaks. "Benny that's a great idea, but do you think there will even be a place on the ship big enough to have the reception in" she points out.

"Judging by how big the ship is and considering how big all the main rooms are, Its a safe bet to say we can find at least one room to use" I show her the brochure of all the rooms in the ship and she gives me a smile and we embrace our choice in a kiss.

Then she suddenly breaks away. "But benny, the cruise and our wedding are four days away how are we gonna get all the wedding gear on there in time" she points out once again I ponder this seeing how she was right and i shrugg.

"don't worry you two we can handle all that" Juliet says to the side of us we all return smiles to the other.

"well I guess its settled then" gnomeo moves into the conversation. Then I hear jazmin gasps in shock.

"Benny what are we sitting around here laughing for, we better get packing for the next two weeks of our cruise" she says pulling herself up arching her back into place.

"Fine by me lets go" I grab her arm and we head for the stairs I turn back to say 1 more thing.

"You guys should come and pack to you know" I say to gnomeo, juliet and all the others.

"what for?" gnomeo asks confused.

"The cruise is a 2 weeks experience for all of us, It says I have the choice of bringing as many of my friends as I want and that includes the whole garden" I explain. The whole garden jumps up in excitement. We all celebrate for a moment or two. then we all rush upstairs to get packing althought me and juliet waited till the whole garden was up on the 2nd floor, we both needed to take our time since we were both carrying babies.

"Are you two sure you don't need help" gnomeo calls from the top of the banister.

"Were...totally...fine" I breath inbetween words, climbing all these stairs pregnant wears your energy out fast. Eventually we both made it to the top of the stairs as the boys lead us seperately into our rooms.

"why don't you just lie down and i'll pack your stuff for you" benny guides me to the bed and he pulls out two suitcases; one red with a glittery cursive pink J and a dark blue one with a green cursive B on it.

He opens the closet and unloads all the clothes I instruct him to take out. after a while I get off the bed and walk over to him.

"thanks benny but I can take it from here" I push him aside and begin to pack the rest of my suit case.

"you sure you dont want me to finish it for you" He leans in and rubs my bump. I give him a suprise kiss and that makes him less worried.

"I'm sure and you still need to pack your clothes, now go on, I can do this myself"I assure him he kisses my cheecks and packs his own suitcase. Once thats all done we set them back inside the closet corner and return to the others out in the garden.

**3 days later...**

The night before the wedding and all was going great everything was finally ready for the big day tommorow and me and jazmin couldn't be happier. Since it was our last day of being single we decided to spend the last day with our friends. I was with gnomeo, tybalt, fawn, paris, lord redbrick, shroom, featherstone and all the other boy gnomes red and blue in the livingroom just making the best of my final hours before I was no longer single. I'll admit I was a bit sad to be leaving the singe life behind me, but I thought it was all worth it to be united with jazmin and my soon to be family for the rest of my life.

"BENNY!" jazmin shouts from upstairs.

"YES!" I call back making the guys laugh.

"Have you seen my purse?" she yells to me.

"Down here on the stand" I call back.

She walks over to the banister of the stairs and looks over the railings to see her purse lying there at the bottom of the steps in plain view.

"Thanks ben-ben" she blows me a kiss and calls me my nickname she gave me making the guys nudge me in embaressment.

"That's what I'm gonna call you from now on ben-ben" gnomeo teases and the boys all break out in laughter, I sit there with a straight face acting as if i didn't hear them at all. I hear a tapping noise come from the stairs I turn and see jazmin and what I saw was something beautiful.

She was wearing a bright green strapless cut off shirt with a golden chain necklace around her neck that and a golden diagnal stripe on her shirt which also had a sleeve that came across her left shoulder and stopped to rest just before her baby bump, the golden skirt she wore reached to her waist and she had black leggings underneath her skirt that covered her legs and wore matching black open toed heels. her hair was tied in a curly ponytail that covered her right shoulder, her lips were splahed in a mint green gloss with matching green eyeshadow her eyelashes were curled into thick black waves. she looked absolutely stunning coming down the stairs.

"How do I look?" she asked slightly crossing her legs and arms.

"F-I-N-E, FINE!" I announce to her I couldn't help myself but gaze at everything on her. She blushes red as she sees me drool over her.

"(whistles) nice look jazmin" tybaly compliments, some of the other boys start to shout comments to her as well,

"Thanks guys well I'm gonna go outside, tell juliet I'LL be waiting for her outside" she takes her purse and swag walks out the door, some of the boys whistle and playfully growl as she sways back and forth she giggles to them and walks out I give them a glare telling them that she's mine and they all stop and act right.

"GNOMEO!" juliet calls from the steps.

"WHAT IS IT?" he shouts to her.

"Is jazmin down there?"

"She just left out the door to wait for you so you better hurry up and..." He stops talking when he sees juliet walk downstairs in a sexy black shirt and a white mini skirt with matching black boots. she had a white bracelet on her arm and her hair was tied into a long braid down her back with a small bang hanging on the left part of her face.\

"what?" she asks seeing gnomeo glare at her.

"You're not going like that are you" he asks.

"why? whats wrong with it?" she asks.

"well its too short if its a dress" he says.

"well first of all its a mini skirt" she corrects him.

"A mini..mini..mini skirt!" he exaggerates. "juliet you can't go like that its to short and revealing, you know what you should wear though, that gourgeous red dress with the black mary jeans, you would look so hot in that" juliet raises her eyebrows at him like he was insane.

"Gnomeo don't be ridiculous, I'm going like this" she states and walks down the stairs. he follows.

"But don't you think the red dress would look a lot better, its a lot more fashionable than that' he points out.

"Don't really care, now I have to go" she pushes him away but he still walks with her.

"Juliet please just put this one on, you would look so much better in it" gnomeo tries to put the dress on her she and him keep pushing at the other till we all stare and awe.

"whoa cous you look hot" tybalt admits.

"what nice legs you have julieta' featherstone compliments.

"My baby girls is now a beautiful woman" lord redbrick says.

"AWE thanks guys" juliets returns the compliments.

"Oh come on guys don't you thinks she just a bit underdressed here" gnomeo says we all laugh and turn back to talking.

"ok I'm gonna go now, see ya later" she says walking out the door.

"Hey juliet come on we gotta go already' jazmin comes back in waithing as i get another look at her again.

"And where are you two going dressed like that" I ask.

"I do belive thats none of your buissness" I states playfully.

"well seeing as your my fiancee I need to know where you're going" I remark.

"just out to a bachelorrete party" juliet confeses.

"And with whom might i ask" benny say suspiciously.

"Oh just the two of us, stella, nanette, miranda(featherstones wife), dolly, and jazmins sister and friends from her old garden who's meeting us there" She says.

"And just where would _there_ be?" gnomeo questions.

"When we get there I'll let you know, now come on juliet lets go" I walks back out and juliet pushes past gnomeo out the door and into the alley joining with all the other girls.

Me and gnomeo exchange looks and walk into the kitchen together for another drink while the rest of the guys sit around watching t.v and talk.

"Where do you think their going" gnomeo ask

"they said a bachelorette party" I says remembering what they said.

"what do you think that means?" he ask but i just shrugg.

"What do you think what means dear" I turn to see gnomeo's mum walking into the kitchen with a basket full of laundry that she sets down.

"Hey mum can we ask you something?" I say.

"Anything dear whats wrong" she looks to us worried.

"Well jazmin and juliet said they were going to jazmins bachelorette party and what exactly is that we were wondering?" I explain.

my mum giggles a bit and tells me. "A bachelorette party? oh thats just where girls go to see men srtip for amusemnt and sometimes the girls are persuaded to make love with them" she explains.

"WHAT THERE GOING THERE TO MAKE LOVE WITH THEM!" we both shout

"well no they don't always do that, but If the girls are lucky they will" Lady B jokes. we don't find it funny.

"Yeah but i have a feeling this isn't one of those times when they won't"I growl.

"Oh you two need to calm down jazmin and jules know better than that you should trust them, they wouldn't cheat on thier own husbands " his mum says smugly and walks out.

"Yeah but jazmin isn't married yet so to them she's still single and right for the taking" I snaps.

"Why don't we just go and see if our so called wives are really up to" I nod at gnomeo idea, we sneak out the back door and into the alley and hide behind some long clumps of crabgrass where we see all the girls sitting at the end of the alley way

"You girls ready to have _fun_" nanette said jumping up and down shaking juliet.

"Whoa whoa!, careful nanette you're gonna make me sick" juliet turns pale green and rubs her baby bump.

"Sorry kid I'm just very excited about tonight" she shreiks I cover my ears cause nanette has a strong voice.

"Yeah me too I guess" juliet shuffles her feet in the dirt.

"what's wrong jules you don't seem very happy" dolly says.

"I don't know maybe I shouldn't go" she says with doubt

"Oh come on jules you can't back out on me now, my sister had the whole night planned at this cool nightclub she took me to once, its gonna be awsome" jazmin pleads.

"Ok, ok I see your point and if you really want i'll go...but I'm telling you right now jazmin my husband and your future husband are not going to like what we're doing" she confronts jazmin who rolls her eyes.

"aww what they don't know ain't gonna kill them and its not like were doing anything wrong" jazmin remarks. I get a little irritated that jazmin wouldn't tell me what she was doing but i would worry about that later.

"still jazmin don't you feel a little like your being a little unfaithful to benny here" juliet explains.

"unfaithful, about what" dolly says acting like its no big deal.

"Yeah she and benny aren't even married yet so techinically she still on the singles market" nanette explains.

"Exactly so lighten up juliet, Its only for this one night, this is my last night being single and i just wanna enjoy it" jazmin begs juliet to stop acting so worried, she waits a moment and then speaks.

"When you put it like that...okay I'm in!" with two thumbs up and we all cheer.

"This is gonna be an awsome night" nanette chhers once more.

"jazmin what are you gonna do when we get there" juliet asks.

"I don't know my sister said she had something planned for me, but god knows what she..." jazmin is interuppted when her phone rings. she picks up and talks to ther other person on the line.

"Hello this is jazmin speaking" she says into the phone.

"Oh hey sis are you at the club yet" her sister talks for a while and she finally hangs up.

"girls my sisters waiting for us we better get moving" she announces, the girls head off down the road and me and gnomeo quietly follow behind them.

**jazmin pov**

After walking for about miles on end we finally make it to the club, the building itself was 2 stories tall and you could see shaped figures of gnomes dancing throught the dark shaded window curtains the outside had lagre movie lights that flashed in varoius colors and a long velvet carpet that srttched from the outside to the inside.

"mama mia es magnifico" maria compliments in spanish.

"Yes it certainly is" juliet glares at tit all

"The real fun happens inside" I snicker and lead them inside.

The inside was shaded in a background of indigo and the room was eluminated with a constant flashing of random multicolored strobe lights. in the center of the ceiling was a huge twirling disco ball and just below it was a dancefloor buried in the footsteps of gnomes dancing to the heavy hip hop music that the dj in the corner of the room was playing. On the opposite corner there was a mimibar packed with all variety and brands of all champagne only known to us gnomes.

"would you lovely ladies like a seat" a male gnome walks up to us he had spiky blonde hair and bright aqua eyes. we were all at a lost for words till jules finally found her voice.

"oh y-yes we would l-like that, right jazmin" I barely heard a thing she said till she snaps me back to reality.

"huh o-oh yes w-what-whatever...what she said sir" I babble still glaring over him.

"Right this way girls" he leads us to the far end of the club where he escorts us to a small enclosed booth in the right corner from here we got a good view of the whole club.

"Anything you girls need, anything at ALL, you just ask" the boys says politely with a smirk. we all blush and giggle like schoolgirls.

"WE WILL" we all flirtly say in unision. he walks off and we all laugh from happiness.

"OMG HOW CUTE WAS THAT ONE" dolly shreiks.

"extremly!" I confirm. "wouldn't you say so juliet"

"I admit he did have a few charming features to him but thats all i'm saying" she mumbles softly.

"is that really all you have to say" nanette raises an eyebrow to juliet.

"So jazmin where is that sister of yours you keep talking about" juliet announced trying to change the subject.

"Actually I'm not sure, she said she was here but i don't know where she i..." I feel a tap on my dhoulder and a chill rushes over me.

"Well looky who I found" I hear a angelic voice that i reaized anywhere. I turn to see 3 tall red girls stand over me who i knew all to well,I shout in happines and get up from my chair and join them in a group hug.

"OH my stars its so good to see you girls again" I shout retreating back to see the 3 friends I haven't seen in nearly 2 years.

"We could say the same to you, but i see you have plenty of friends to keep you company" my sisters says to me. I look over to my friends in the booth and smile at them.

"well, jazmin aren't you going to introduce us to them or are you just gonna be rude all night" my sister informs me.

"oh right my bad" I clear my throat and continue. " Sis these are my friends; juliet, miranda, dolly,and nanette" I point to them as I call them out.

"Girls this is my big sister Nina" Nina was a bit taller than I was she had short curly black hair and a bang over her forehead, she had 5 freckles on both sides of her face like me and wore a long pink dress that covered her whole legs only showing the tip of her white heeled shoes.

"hello nice to meet you all" she said in a pleasing voice.

"And this is my friend Eloise" Eloise had two blonde ponytails complinented by 2 big brown bows that held them together, she wore small rimmed glasses and blue lipstick with a matching pearl necklace. she had on a plain white shirt with a bright peace sign on it covered with a jean jacket and a yellow set of capris with flat yellow shoes.

"a pleasure to meet your aquantince" she waves.

"and last but not lease my good friend cierra" Cierra had straight auburn hair with dark brown highlights which she had held back with a white polka dotted bandana. she wore large hoop earings but no make up at all, althought if you looked at her it would look as if she did. she had on a floral tanktop with a white silk scarf and super short jean shorts and calf high boots.

"um hello" she mumbles and does a little bow. out of all of us cierra was the most quiet but still a lot of fun to be around.

"Well I must say its really a pleasure to finally be meeting you all" juliet speaks up as i make room for my sister and two close friends to sit by me.

"so jazmin how has life been since you left the garden" eloise says.

"Things have been really perfect, at first when i got there it was a bit of trouble but after i got to know everyone things became more comfortable."

"And have you had any fun adventures there or something" nina asks.

"Well not adventures persay but I have had a lot of good memories, I'll admit even the bad memories were fun, at least certain parts of them, but for the most part they were all good". I explain she nods ibn satisfaction.

"So how about you girls, what's been going on in the garden since i left" I asked them this time.

"Well mum and dad were freaking out when the owners put you in that yard sale, but they calmed down about it a day or two later, but they still wish you could come back home". nina explains

"Aww its nice to know they still miss me, remind me to call them when i get home." I sigh in happiness thinking about my parents and all my other family back in my old garden where i grew up.

"You are their daughter they're suppose to miss you" juliet buts into the conversation.

"they said the might come to the wedding tommorow to meet their new son in law" nina says

"Thats great it would be nice to see them after the 2 years i've been gone" I hug nina

"And cierra finally worked up the nerve to ask out micheal and he said yes" Eliose confesses nudging cierra.

"Really cierra you finally got him" I ask in astonishment. cierra just nods and shruggs not really wanting to open her mouth, like i said before shes quiet.

"Congrats on the new man girl I'm so proud of you" I grab cierras hand and she swings it back and forht.

"speaking of which, where's your man jazmin?" eloise calls out.

"Yeah I'd like to meet my soon to be brother in law" nina said.

"Oh he's at home with the guys, probably enjoying his final hours of single life" I remark.

"and what are you're thoughts on becoming a wife tommorow" she says.

"well...I'm a bit nervous but I know that I'm gonna be married to the real caring, sweet, adorable man I love" I state proudly. the girls all awe and juliet hugs me.

"And what about being a mother, are you ready for that" Eloise asked.

"Well when I found out benny had gotten me pregnant I was a bit scared because I didnt know if i was ready to be a mum or if benny was ready to be a dad, and the timing was also bad because benny and I had kinda broken up for a bit due too...a minor misunderstanding" I exaggerate not wanting to bring up the whole samantha situation again. "and after we split I wasn't really sure if i wanted to keep this child, but in the end me and benny worked out everything and I told him i was having his baby shortly after and he was real happy and then after that he ended up proposing to me and now...here we are" I explain. the girls all sigh and cry a bit.

"Have you and benny decided what baby you want" Cierra finally speaks up.

"Well I think its a girl, but benny prefers a boy, but either way I'll be happy with just a perfect, healthy, adorable baby" I gazed down to my 5 month old baby bump and smile gratefully.

"well I hope you give me a little niece, I've always wanted to have a girl"

"so why don't you have a kid and hope it comes out a girl then" Eloise jokes making us all crack up.

After a while of talking all 8 of us get up and go to the mimibar on the other side of the club.

"what'll it be girls" says the bartender tending o the other customers, everyone orders a glass of wine except me and juliet, who just stick to a can of soda.

"Excusm me ladies" I hear a familiar voice from behind me, we all turn and see the exact same male gnome who escorted us in here only this time he wasn't alone, standing at his right hand side was another blonde haired boy who's hair was all messed up ans scrufy, this gnome also had blue eyes only slightly lighter and had a small birthmark on his lower lip much like my beauty mark above my right upper lip, only more visible. he too wore a way to tight shirt exposing his muscular 6 pack chest and a pair of black baggy shorts. and just as before we all giggled and drooled over them both me more the second boy now than the first.

"I don't mean to bother you but may i ask who yuo two lovely ladies are" he said pointing to me and juliet. neither i nor juliet could find the courage to spreak, so our friends did it for us.

"Well this is my sister jazmin" nina shoves me closer to the boys. I glare back at her.

"And this is my girl juliet" nanette too pushes juliet forward.

"Nice to meet you jazmin and juliet" both boys take both our hands and each kiss them both me and juliet blushe punk and giggle. "My name is Gnathan and this is my best friend lenny" gnathan gestures to lenny who was still looking me in the face as i was him.

"We were both wondering if you two would like to dance with us" lenny finally speaks up. My heart stops and i freeze in place, i could tell that juliet was feeling the sae way I wanted to say both yes and no to them but I figured that would be impolite,so i decided to say it in a more polite way. but It was hard to say no to a cute biy in front of me and i was fumbling over words.

"My goodness, well i would love to dance with you lenny...b-but I can't,...I mean I-I'm not a good dancer and with me being pregnant and all i just...w-well uh you know what i'm getting at" I say rejecting the offer even thought i wanted not to.

"Are you sure you don't wanna dance for just 1 song, I have a feeling you're a better dancer than you give yourself credit for" Lenny persuades me again. I look into his bright skyline eyes and reconsider the offer.

"Well I-I suppose I could...If juliet will dance too" We all turn to juliet who still grins to gnathan blushing on her cheecks she takes a big gulp and sighs.

"OK I guess I can dance for a song or two" she and gnathan smile to each other and both boys take our hands.

"After you ladies" lenny offers me to pass him by as he and gnathan lead us to the dance floor just as the dj puts on a slow song.

I turn over my shoulders to look at my sister and remaining friends, they were all watching us drinking and laughing, nina was flirtatiously talking to another gnome boy occasionaly glaring over to me waving sassy-like, I roll my eyes and continue in the direction of where lenny was walking me. He was behind me slowly guiding me in the same direction gnathan was walking juliet.

"This looks like a nice spot" Gnathan speaks up. We where in the far corner of the dance floor where there weren't so many people crowded in a single area, from what I could tell.

"I agree Gnate...so would you like to dance now jazmin" lenny steps in front of me and extends his hand down to mine. I shake a bit from his touch and get lost in his nice soft blue eyes.

"I am" I close my hand with lennys'. "Hows about you jules" I see juliet pearing at gnathan and she comes back to reality when she hears me speak to her

"Oh yes, I-I too am ready" gnathan grabs her hands and leads her to the dance floor followed by lenny and me.

They stop in the middle of the dance floor and look back to us with short smiles that juliet and me gladly return. Lenny steps just so that he is slightly compressing his muscular stomach with my baby bump, he puts his right hand into my left hand and sets his free hand down on the base of my thighs he puleed me closer so my outgrown tummy was pressed agains this rock hard upper body, he takes a few steps back and forth a few times as the music plays and we just keep slow dancing enjoying the whole experience. I twirl around at his side without a care in the world, I could feel my heart skiping whenever he moved his hands around me for a better adjustment. Juliets voice from giggleing trails to my ears I see her and gnathan dancing arms lenght apart from each other but juliet was still glued to him all the same as mine were to lenny,I did feel a bit guilty to be in the arms of another man when I was to be my real loves bride at the stroke of daybreak, but then I remembered that this was my bachelorette party and I was just trying to enjoy a little bit of fun before I'm married and besides its not like I was going to sleep with him no matter how attarctive and devious he was I was bound to another and I was proud of it, I shook those thoughts from mmy head and went back to waltzing with lenny for the rest of the evening. At some points lenny would wrap me in his arms and twirl me around while I was just staring to him the whole time while he lead me to the beat of the music. At one moment he lost the rythem of his slow dancing and stepped on my feet.

"OUCH" I hunch over a bit trying to let the pain ease outta my system,

"Oh god, are you aright" he holds me by the arms and I reposition myself.

"No worries, I'm better now" I grumble still in a bit of pain.

"Sorry I not good at dancing when I'm looking at such a beautiful girl" he says in a low flirty voice. I gasp at his comment and blush a mix of pink and red for happinest and a bit of embaressment.

"Oh well thank you lenny, you're not so bad looking yourself" I chuckle a bit and he takes me back in his arms alllowing me to rest my head on his shoulders and we dance together till the song finally comes to and end.

"That was a nice dance with you jazmin" lenny kissed my hands as we part.

"And you are a good dancer" I compliment him.

"As are you" he comments back as juliet and gnathan return to our sides.

"And how did you two dance?" gnathan brabs lenny by the neck and tussels his hair.

"It was a very pleasent experience, wasn't it jazmin" lenny asks politely as I blush again and clear my throat.

"Yes it definetly was" I say playfully punching his arm as he wraps an arm with mine. "And how did you two get along" I smirk to juliet who still looks over at gnathan.

"Oh we had a great time dancing and talking a nice time indeed" juliet responds.

"That husband of yours you told me about sure has a perfect dance partner" Gnathan holds onto juliets hand and they swing back and forth wakling us back to our regular booth seat he assinged us to. me and juliet sat back down and adjusted ourselves in the seats so we could make room for the boys to sit down.

"Would you girls like a drink" gnathan asked.

"Well we can't drink any wine or champagne, for reasons you can probably guess" I rubb my bloated belly as juliet does the same.

"But bottle of soda will do just fine for us if you don't mind" juliet completes my statement.

"No problem we'll be back with your drinks" Lenny says as he and gnathan walk off.

"WOW aren't they such gentlemen" I say when the boys are outta sight.

"Without a doubt,Actually the kinda remind me of gnomeo and benny" juliet says.

"I guess they do...only slightly more politer" I whisper to juliet as we both laugh and snicker. We stay silent for a while and just relax. Juliet lays back closing her eyes for a breif moment I just sit there getting a look at my surroundings, to me the club looked even more packed than when we came in, but probably because there were so many groups of gnomes all over the place. That when I remembered that I came here with my group and for some reason they were nowhere in sight.

"Juliet!" I tap her shoulders she snorts and jitterly opens her eyes.

"_ *yawns*_ yes" she says getting the sleep from her face.

"Do you see the rest of the girls anywhere?" I ask her still trying to find them. Juliet joins me in the search but we still don't see them.

"Weird, where do you think they are?"

"You don't think they could have left without us do you...you know by mistake" juliet says a bit worried.

"Not likely, they left behind their purses and eloises' glasses are still here" I gesture to the other side of the table with all the girls stuff still there, but I still wanted to know where they were.

we come back to our senses as the boys return to the booth and we just act as if we had done nothing during their absent.

"Sorry it took so long girls anyways here are your sodas" lenny steps aside as gnathan sets a small tray on the table with two large glasses full of Dr. pepper soda.

"That's alright we were just talking while you were gone" I explain as they set the drinks down but thy themselves keep standing.

"Aren't you boys gonna sit down" I sat sipping at my glass of soda. they both shake their heads 'no' and mae and jules continue to stare.

"We would sit down but our boss would get really angry if he saw us sitting down when where suppose to be working" lenny explains.

"Oh you guys work here" juliet says in shock.

"yeah I thougth you both knew that" gnathan said as shocked as juliet.

"Yeah I mean were both dressed just like all the other guys who work here are" Lenny giggles. Sure enough he was right, most of the guys we saw were all dressed the same like lenny and gnathan were and it all made sense.

"Oh okay, I just thought you were all dressed the same to find each other and not get lost" I joked and they all laughed.

"But if you guys are suppose to be working then shouldn't you be doing that instead of talking to us, not that we don't enjoy your company a lot but we just don't wanna get you guys in trouble" I say a bit worried, they both just laugh.

"Well we won't cause we are working right now" gnathan laughs getting us more confused.

"See, since this is a nightclub all we have to do is go around serving the guests and talking to them to make sure they have a good time cause you know, a good coustomer is a happy one" lenny jokes and we all laugh about it.

"So really you get to do all this just by going around talking it up with complete strangers" I smile they nod their heads.

"I wouldn't mind working here for a change" julet says sipping her soda can.

"If you want we could talk to our boss and see if you could get a positon here, that is if you want" gnathan suggests.

"AWE you'd do that for us" Juliet flirts with him.

"Anything for our new friends" lenny leans in close to me as i get a scent of his fresh minty breath but pull back at the last moment.

"Uh yeah I could go for working here for a while I guess" I say winking at lenny who smiles and grabs our hand.

"We can talk to our boss about it later on but if you really want to apply for a job here we should let you in on a few things before hand" gnathan suggests and we both nod and listen.

"Okay, well really all you have to do is go around serving and waiting tables most of the time and try to work a few consersations in with a few people you know to make them feel more comfortable with the service around here." gnathan explains and continues. "also you need to where things like... well... kinda like what you're wearing now" he points to the visibley revealing clothing items we have on. and we giggle.

"okay anything eles" I say.

"Oh yeah 1 last thing" lenny begins "Sometimes you'll be asked to perform a few strip dances for some guest every now and then...kinda like that" Lenny points behind us and we see some of the boy employees doing a few strip dances for soe of the girls in the audience me and jules exchange looks and I go a little pale in the face.

"You mean we'd have to like, reveal ourselves to complete strangers" I said clinching my body.

"I don't think i'd be able to do that" juliet states clear as i agree with her.

"Well to be honests its really optional and you'd only have to do it at least once a month if even that" lenny tries to calm my thoughts.

"Actually not a lot of stripping ever actually happens here, we usually only do it for parties and festivities and holidays really" gnathan confesses as I think it over.

"REALLY?" I wonder.

"Well that kinda funny cause we're here for jazmin's bacheloorette party" juliet confesses making lenny slighty gasps in a low tone.

"You didn't tell me you were getting married jazmin" he said a bit of disappointment in his voice.

"I'm sorry lenny I thought you would have noticed that with my ring and all" I hold my ring finger up as they gaze at it.

"Oh that's okay, I'm actually very happy for you and you're husband to be" he said with a smile and I grin in relife that he wasn't mad at me.

"so whens the wedding" he asks to further the consersation.

"Tommorow at the beach, you guys are welcome to come if you want too" I invite our new friend s to the wedding.

"Sure we'd love to come" Lenny said happily.

"If we can take the day off that is" gnathan sighs sarcastically and we break out in laughter. for the next 13 minuets we just sit and talk about anything eles that pops into our minds, I laughed and blush so much I had to take a sip of cola every 5 minuets to rewetten my throat.

"Want some more cola jazmin" lenny offers as I gulp down the last of it. I let out a sigh of releaf and also a totally off guard burp.

"oops ha excuse me haha" I chuckele nervously. "And thanks lenny I would like another drink, but this time could you make it A cup of hot tea, I need something to settle my stomach now" I gag a little feeling an oncoming hard thrust from the baby.

"Sure thing brb" he picks up my glass and walks off with gnathan while i still clutch my throbbing stomach.

"Are you alright jazmin" Juliet rubbs my back and I grin to her, then I feel another hit and feel myself turn a pale sick green, My stomach rumble and i feel as thought something in my stomach was shooting back up my throat, I hop up fromthe booth and dash 20 feet all the way to the bathroom on the other side of the dance floor and begin to cough up everything I had in me. 7 minuets later I walk casually back to the booth as the guys were there waiting.

"where were you?" lenny said sipping a glass of red wine.

"Sorry I got a little sick before but i'm better now" I sigh and sit back down resting my head on lenny shoulder.

"here's your tea" he hands it to me and I take a sip that seems to settle my stomach down for a moment or two.

"jazmin If you don't feel well we can always find the girls and leave already" juliet suggest thinking of my well-being.

"WHAT NO, i'm fine really I just need to relax my stomach for a while" i say taking big breaths.

"Well we have a place where you could both relax" lenny says.

"really where?" juliet wonders.

"here follow us" gnathan says. they grab our hands helping us back to our feet and we walk in a straight line as they lead us to the other side of the club to a set of stairs we walk up them as all the noise from below fades as we reach the top of the steps.

"wow this is amazing" I shreik at what I see.

We were standing on what i suspect as the roof seeing as i could view the whole skyline and tiny shimmering stars. The top of the roof was decorated with a lot of lanters and streamers with a large radio hooked up to a large strereo system sitting in the far edge. there was a long line of food tables full of snack and beverages, therre were a few gnomes scattered here and there but it wasn't as noisy as it was inside the club which I thought to beb a good thing. But what really got my eye was the fact that in the very center there was a large swimming pool full of gnomes and right beside it was a medium sized hot tub full of hot steamy water. mea dn juliet gasped at what we saw, I had always known this place was nice But up until now I hadn't realized just how nice it was.

"Hey jazmin juliet over hear" We follow the sound of the voice and we find my sister and all our friends sitting in the hot tub drinkiing and laughing.

"OH here you guys are we've been looking all over for you" I complain

"Sorry we didn't mean to ditch you like that" my sister said swaying back and forth and out of nowhere starts to giggle i get confused and look over to eloise.

"she had a bit too many margarjitas" eloise explains and i jusr roll my eyes.

"That figures" I mumble.

"Come on in guys there's room for you guys to" dolly said.

"we would but we don't have any bathing suits" I inform them. I feel a tap on my shoulder and lenny and gnathan hold up a one piece pink bathing sut for juiet and a lime green bikini swimwear for me.

"well now you do" gnathan winks at us we blush and cover our facial expressions.

"w-we'll be back in a second"

"take your time" lenny saids leaning on the side of the hot tub. we walk off and into the changing room and i try adjusting the bikini bra over my baby bump more comfortably. after I fianally get fitted into my bikini swimsuit i grab a nearby towel and join my friends in the hottub when i first step in i feel my skin instantly burn but then it cools off to a more suitable temperature as soon as I get my whole body inside.

"aaahhh, this is just what i needed" i sigh and let my body float on top of the water as the bubbles massage my back from below.

"Now this is relaxing" juliet moans in pleasure.

"you said it sister" nanette speaks up as we all join in harmonious sighs of pleasures.

"Is everything going well with you ladies" gnathan says popping outta nowhere.

"yes pretty much thanks" juliet sighs.

"anything any of you need" he continues.

"I could use another bottle of wine" nina says still very drunk i slap my hand to my face and sigh in frustration to her, she always manages to get drunk no matter where she is. gnathan just gives a blank stare with a fake grin.

"whatever you say ma'am" he says and walks away and back downstairs.

"I could use a shoulder massage" I announce humorly.

"coming right up" lenny was behind ne in an instant gently compressing my shoulders to a soft limb state it was as if he was releasing all the pressure from me in one big motion.

"How does that feel jazmin" he said still caressing my shoulders.

"very satisfying thank you soo much lenny" I moan in happiness.

"well someone is having a happy experience right now" Nina whispers althought i can still hear.

"I heard you sis" I say not wanting to open my eyes to my drunken sister and ruin the pleasure i was having.

"That wasn't me, that was uh cierra" she says in her drunken voice.

"HEY!" cierra shouts getting irritated.

"I don't care who said it i'm in too good a mood to be bothered with the likes of you right now nina" I raise my hands and close the topic still feeling lenny rubbing closely on my shoulders and neck.

"I'm good now lenny you can stop now" I tell him after a few more minuets.

"You sure" he says still massaging me I reassure him I'm good and he stops and cracks his knuckles. soon after that gnathan returns

"Hey would any of you like a snack" gnathan says holding up a platter full of little cups of fruits as we reach to grab them.

"thanks gnathan" me and juliet say ans well as the others.

"HEY!, did you get my wine man" nina announces stumbling over her drunkren body.

"NINA!" I shout in irritation. "I'm sorry gnathan she isn't usually this rude" I glare over to nina who retunrs the look i give her.

"Not to worry jazmin, I see a lot of these types around here all the time i'm used to it" he says poilietly and hands nina her drink.

"Its about freaking time, thanks" she snarles and rips off the top gulping the whole bottle down i look at her in disgust and look the other way. I look up to lenny who smiles sympathetically at me.

"rough night huh" he says.

"I've been throught rougher"

"maybe a diffrent change of scenary would lighten the mood" he looks down to me.

"sure but where?" i say.

"here come with me" he takes me hand and pulls me from the hot tub and leads me away, I look to see if the girls noticed i had left, but they were all half asleep and juliet was still chatting it up with gnathan i giggle and playfully roll my eyes and speed walk to catch up with lenny. He leans over the side of the balcony and peers out into the horizion, i walk up to him and look out to where he is, the view from here is a sight to behold the lights of all the gardens in view from up here the lights bounced off all the colorful flowers that surrounded them making a various assortment of dazziling colors almost as if there were tiny sparks of fireworks covering the ground below us.

"Its beautiful isn't it" lenny leans out farther as the wind blows his hair back in a wavy formation.

"yes it is" i gasp and look out to it once more. "I don't think i can imagine a better view to look at" I say still paralyxed by the breathtaking view.

"I can image something more beautiful" He says. i didn't look him in the faxe but i had the strangest feeling he was looking at me.

"REALLY,what is it" I sat finally looking to him he had an unreadable facial expression and his lips cheecks blushing a bit.

"you" he says swiflty, then outta nowhere he lean in asnd presses his lips to mine he moved so fast i didn't have time to react but let me tell you I didn't try to stop it at least not at first, I didn't know what to do but i kinda liked it, before i knew it i had my hands wrapped around his neck as i leaned in for more, his kiss was nice and sweet almost as if it belonged to someone I knew. I open my eyes as I still kiss lenny and I notice the engagement ring on my finger thats when i finally get my senses back and pull lenny away from me.

"Whats wrong" he says suprised about my sudden reaction.

"No lenny I can't, I mean I like you, I do, but I just can't do this" I tremble and sit down on the balcony edge.

"why not?" he lifts my chin so that i was facing him.

"Lenny I'm marrying someone eles...and not just any someone, the someone I love dearly and kissing you made me realize I must be purposely trying to be unfaithful to him and I would never do that to someone I love especially if that someone was to be my husband" Lenny had a look of doubt in his eyes an he looked really hurt about what i was telling him just as painful as it was to tell this to him.

"I'm sorry lenny but I can't get involved with you in a romantic way when I'm already bound to another" I was low in tone and shaky when saying that.

"Yeah I'm sorry about that too, and about the kiss I'm sorry I just couldn't help myself" he said refusing to now look at me.

"Lenny maybe I can't be your girlfriend, but that doesn't mean I can't be a close friend" I say pulling his face towards me so he was staring into my eyes. he looks for a moment and then smiles at me.

"I-I guess you're right; girlfriend or just plain friend as long as its with you" He gives me a peck n the cheek and i kiss his nose and we share a quick friendly hug. A cold gust of air whooshes past the two of us as we left the hug, my body was still damp from the hottub water and the second the cold air hit me i began to shiver and shake as drips of water slid down my body as if trying to cover me in frost. Lenny leans over me and wraps the towel he brought around my shoulders to which I quickly cover with.

"Thanks" I say followed by 2 loud sneezes.

Lenny hands me a few kleenex tissues. "Are you ok?" he say with concern.

"(blows nose) Yeah just a bit cold that's all" I sniffle. "I think maybe It's time I grab the girls and go home now, Its already close to midnight and I don't wanna look drowsy when I take my vows in marriage tommorow" I snicker pushing my hair bangs from my face.

"Ok, Its about time I get going too, you know If me and Gnathan wanna get to your wedding in time tommorow" He rubbs on his arms timidly. "What time is it again?" he asks wanting to be sure he has the right time as before.

"10:45 AM, Inside the big garden with the red and blue fence right next to each other on verona drive" I give the adress.

"I've seen that garden before, you live there" He gasps.

I nod and giggle. "Yeah It's a really beautiful garden too just so you know, and such lovely gnomes there too." I describe.

"I understand what you mean, the garden me and gnathan live in is really wonderful too."

"You and gnathan live in the same garden too" I gasps.

"Yeah were stepbrothers" He shruggs I gasp in amazment.

"For real?" I qiestion he nods.

"For real for real, see his mum married my dad when we were about 9 yrs old and ever since then we've spent a lot of time together" Lenny explains.

"AWE how sweet" I playfully place my hands over my chest and lenny giggles shaking his head. there was a moment of silence followed by the distant sound of my friends laughing.

"Well...I'd better get going...see you later lenny" I quickly peck his cheeck and look to him once more.

"Come on I'll walk you back" he takes my hand and walks me back side by side, when we come back all my friends were still talking and laughing once we came into sight they all stopped and stared.

"Well well look who finally came back" Eloise smirks evil towards me.

"Where did you too sneak off to huh!?" juliet glares at me looking down to me and lenny holding hands,

"OH nowhere we just went off to be alone for a moment or two is all" I inform.

"OOOHH, trying to make your move are you lenny" Gnathan raises his eyebrows as lenny goes pink, I stand there and hold my stomck laughing.

"haha very funny bro, but even I know not to try and move in on an engaged women unlike you" Lenny says asserting himself I take notice of that and smile to him.

"what are you talking about" Gnathan asked shocked.

"Whats going on with you and juliet there" lenny points to juliet who was all snuggled under gnathan half asleep in her blanket.

"what I know she's married I'm just trying to be freindly, now what do you have to say lenny" he smirls and lenny moans in defeat

"Thats okay lenny you'll get him some other time" I whisper to him and he kisses my forehead we stay that way for a moment or to and then I hear a loud clangign sound from behind me all the girls shreik getting the sleep from my body and I leap right into lennys arms as he holds me up bride style. the rest of the girls huddle together in the hottub and juliet ducks behind gnathan who holds her close.

"whoa whoa its okay girls nothing to worry about!" Gnathan yells over the noise as the last loud gong sound strikes. My heart feels as thought it leapt from my chest and shot to the heavens, I start to whimper and shake lik a little chihuahua puppy as lenny slowly puts me back to my foot.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT HEAR BLOWING SOUND" nina screams sounding even more drunk then before shoving from the group of my friends huddle together still stricken with fear.

"Calm down it was just the clock,see" Lenny points behind us and at the top of the big tower there was a large analog clock with both hands pointed to 12.

"It stricks every hour and the hour that happens determines the number of loud gong like sounds it makes, so since its midnight it gongs 12x's" Lenny explains further as I calm down.

"Oh thats a relife"I say getting my heart to regular speed Then I gasp in suprise as i realize something. "WAIT MIDNIGHT, oh man we have to go before it gets any later I don't wanna be late for my wedding tommorow" All the girls sigh in disappointment.

"AHH come on sis, can't we stay for a few more minuets" nina complains in her drunk baby voice.

"Yeah this place is so much fun, don't ruin it for us just yet" Eloise whines.

"Now girls..." juliet leaves gnathans embrace and stand up to continue. "...this is jazmins bachelorette party and what she says goes, so if she wants to leave I think we can all suck it up and do as she says, right" juliet states as the other girls all sigh admitting the fact she was rigth. I look to jules and mouth 'thank you' as she winks to me.

"Fine jazmin we can go, but only cause we have too" nina gets out the hottub first and scarfs down the last half of her 2 liter bottle of red wine. After the last bit dissapers into her mouth she lets out a loud burp and wipes the drool dripping from her lips and grabs her clothes heading to the dressing room.

"Well what are the rest of you waiting for...get thel ead outta your panties and lets go, especially you jazmin seeing as how you're the one anxious to leave!" she snapps to us still walking in zigzags to the changing room, she tosses her empty bottle to the nearby trash but it misses and smashes to the floor leaving the ground covered in green bottle glass between us and nina. she sees it smah and keeps on walking.

"Nina aren't you gonna clean that up" I shout to her irritarted. She stops, turns to face me and then looks to lenny and gnathan.

"Those two can pick it up, after all they work here not me" she says bending back and forth like she was gonna fall over herself.

"But still It was your mess and It is the polite thing to do" i try to reason with her, but i should have known not to reason with my own sister when she drunks because she utters in respons.

"Look jazmin, I don't work here, they do and there job is to wait on us and hepl us, am I right?"

"well yes but nina still..." She puts her hand sup and continues with her thoughts.

"Ok then, so they can help me by helping themselves to clean up my mess, now if you don't mind I'd like to change, This wind is making my ass frost up"she turns around and stumbles over herself to the changing room and slams it shut, I stand there red with anger I can't belive what she just said I was about to go in there and tell her off but leny held me back.

"Its okay jazmin really, we can just get it up ourselves" Lenny says.

"You shouldn't have to clean up my drunken sisters messes" I snap back.

"Thats ok we got it covered, like your sister said that's what we're paid to do" lenny giggles and i fake grin a bit still thinking its unfair they should have to put up with nina.

"And seriously jazmin you can't really blame your sister that much, She is brain-dead drunk and after all the red wine she's drunken since she got here Its no suprise she would say something like that, red wine makes you turn into a completely diffrent person once you drink it no doubt about that" Gnathan reasosn with me.

I sigh and consider this. "Yeah you're right gnathan". I grin. "well lets get going girls we gotta get home so I can get a few hours of sleep in before morning" I yawn getting tired. The girls frab their clothes and trail slowly to the changing room but lenny stops us just in time.

"Careful ladies you don't wanna cut yourselves on the glass do you" Lenny points out to the glass covering the floor.

"oh yeah (yawns) I-I'm so tired I forgot, thanks for the heads up lenny".

"Here allow us ladies" Gnathan picks up a brom and quickly sweeps it out the way so we can walk by.

"Thank you gnathan" we all say in harmony and giggle to the changing room. once inside the girls all start questioning me about lenny.

"so jazmin what's up with you and lenny" dolly says i look confused.

"what do you mean?"

"I mean do you to have like a thing going on with each other" dolly says more specifically.

"Are you serous, of course not, why would I have a thing with lenny"

"Well ever since you guys met you spent all this time together" nanette butts in.

"So it's called being socially friendly that doesn't mean I have a thing with him"

"OK, OK sorry, maybe you don't have a thing WITH him, but do you have a thing FOR him?" she says slow and clearly. Hearing this i go red in the face and began fidgeting with trying to get into my party clothing.

"AHA I knew it you do have a thing for him" dolly shreiks.

"But I didn't even say anything" I state.

"yeah but now you started fidgetting with your clothes so that is all the proof I need" dolly smirks

"Or maybe Its just a way if me showing how uncomfortable you made me withthat question" I say coveribg up my real opinoin for lenny.

"Oh just admit it girl you have deep feelings for lenny" Eloise calls from the other side of me.

"I do not, and I can't have feelings for lenny cause I already have deep emotions for benny" I say sticking to the fact that I was with benny not lenny.

"But still you could at east try to pretend like you do' dolly continues.

"AND, why on earth would I do that?".

"Because If lenny finds out you don't have the same feelings for him as he does for you he'll be heartbroken" she explins i grumble.

"I don't need to pretend to like him because then I'd just be lying to myself and to lenny, besides lenny made his feelings about me very clear when we kissed" I hadn't realized what words came outta my mouth until they finally did and at that moment i wished i could take them back.

"WHAT, YOU TWO KISSED" dolly screams as the other girls gasp and look to me.

"what, I-I never...uh I never said that" I said trying to act as if I never said it.

"Oh no, don't even try to do that we all heard you" Eloise smirked.

"no seriously I don't know what you're all talking about" I still pretend like they were making it up.

"Jazmin just confess did you and lenny kiss?" dolly shreiked. I pause for a moment feeling all their eyes glare at me.

"OKAY yes I confess yes we did kiss" I blurt out.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH" dolly screams forcing me to cover my ears. "I knew it, I knew you had a thing for him" she runs up to hug me tightly.

I shove her off and straighten out my now wrinkled clothes. "No I don't, It was just a little friend kiss, and for the record he kissed me" I growl.

"But he did still kiss you right?" eloise said once more.

"Yes what of it" I glare to them.

"Well then why didn't you kiss him back I mean Its obvious you and he have deep feeling for the other so why not just go with it" eloise explains.

"yeah girl what's wrong with you" dolly says. I was really getting fed up now,I wanted to make this clear tot them that I had no effecton in lenny.

"I'm going to get this clear with you all so listen to me and listen well...I do not I repeat, NOT, have any affection for lenny whatsoever,I belong to benny, with benny and only benny, lenny and I are just and will only be just close friends,there is absouluetly nothing with me and lenny and there never will be, UNDERSTAND!" I admitt the way I said it might have been harsh but they had it coming with the way they were egging me on with loving lenny when benny and I were clearly made fr each other, not to mention the fact that I was having benny child inside me.

"Were sorry jazmin, we didn't mean to upset you" Eloise said sincerly and a tiny bit scared of me which she should be after the way she and dolly got all in me with the lenny.

"Yeah well you did" I said harsh but not as harsh as before.

"We were just being realistic I mean seeing as how you and lenny were together all night" dolly said sadly.

"I understand your point perfecty but can we please just drop the subject, I'm with benny and thats the way it is" I say trying to stand up for my real man.

"GOOD FOR YOU JAZMIN!" juliet called from behind me, pleased that I was standing by benny. I admit For a moment I did feel something for lenny but He wasn't my love he was just a good friend and he and I agreed that that's where our status would stay; friends.

A moment or two later we all came inside the changing room and when we came out we got a big suprise. the whole roof was decorated in purple and pink balloons as soft music played in the background, the strobe lights had been changed to randomly flash red and blue and green repeatedly and there was a giant green banner hung over the roof that read _congragulations to the new bride,_ and in the center of all of it there stood a giant 4 layer chocolate cake with my name carved in sprinles and frosting.

"whoa look at all this" I gasp in amazement.

"amazing!" juliet searched in awe.

"HEY!" I hear an all to familiar voice and smile like crazy as I turn towards him.

"do you like the suprise bridal shower It's just for you" Lenny opens his arms as I embrace in it.

"More than anything,but why you do it for" I look to him confused.

"well I just figured I should give you a proper party before you take that big step tommorow...you know like a good friend should" He looks to me with those crystal eyes and I reduce to happy tears.

"Why are you crying don't you like the suprise cause if you don't you don't have too..." Without any sence I leap into his arms and plan a big kiss on his lips I didn't care my friends watched I was just so thankful to lenny right now. as fast as I came onto him i pulled away thinking to myself what am I doing.

"Oh my god, lenny, I-I'm sorry I was just so happy and with all this I..." He cut me off and kissed me back and I felt something inside me burst in flavor from the inside. 5 seconds later he pulled away and sighed in happiness as we continued to stare into the others eyes.

"just a little something to return the thank you" he whispers to me and I nudge him away slowly.

"So If you two are done making out, do you wanna start the party" juliet screams to me.

"Oh sure let get started" I announce and the music goes up as some of the gnomes there start to dance around as the eletric slide music came on.

"OH NO WAY I LOVE THIS SONG" I scream hopping up and down.

"You wanna dance to it with me then"

"sure but can eloise come too she goes crazy over this sond too isn't that right elo.." I stop in mid sentence cause eloise nor cierra were anywhere in sight.

"where are cierra and eloise?" I say looking around.

"I don't know" juliet shruggs.

"AND WHERE'S NINA?" I say not seeing my sister either, I get uncomfortable when My sister disappers especially when shes drunk.

"Maybe their still in the changing room" juliet says. I excuse myself from lenny and run back over to the changing rooms.

"ELOISE, CIERRA, NINA, WHERE ARE YOU GIRLS?" I shout but hear nothing.

"JAZMIN, OVER HERE" I glance to my left in the direction of the voice and see cierra and eloise walking up to my side dragging my now dioriented sleeeping sister by her arms.

"what happened to nina" I said not really wanting to know.

"She got a hangover from the wine and collapsed when we were changing" Eloise explains. I sigh and walk slowly behind them as they stumble to drag my sisters limp body.

"man this girl is heavy for a gnome with a toothpicky figure" cierra groans.

"Geeze what do your parents feed her jazmin" Eloise grumbles and I giggle and sigh a bit.

"You girls need help" I walk up to grab ninas legs.

"No thanks you have enought to carry without lugging your sister too" Eloise points to my baby bump.

"Nood point" I rub my stomach as 3 soft kicks were felt.

"Where do we put her" Cierra says shaking her arms from nina weight.

"How about over there" I say. we set nina face first on a small bag of manure in the far off corner and race back to my party.

"There you girls are, now how about that dance jazmin" lenny offers his hand and we dance as the eletric slide music starts, and all the other girks surround us and dance along. once the song ends we all sit down to tired to dance anymore.

"Where'd gnathan go?" juliet said no seeing him anywhere.

"He went downstairs to see our boss" lenny informs us. I hear a faint rumble sound and fell down to my stomach as it moves.

"Man, I think the babys hungry...and so am I" I say rubbing my stomach with hunger.

"can we have some cake" juliet says.

"Of course come with me" we follow lenny as he leads us over to the round table with the cake on top as some gnomes were fighting to get throught to it.

"Uh oh I think were outta cake plates" he says geturing to the empty plate bag.

"OH NO, and i really needed that cake too" rubbing my stomach as the rumbles got louder.

"Not to worry we have more plates downstairs in the kitchen" lemmy said waking away.

"That's ok lenny I can get them for you, you've done enought for me tonight" I peck his cheek and walk away. "jules come with me please" I say as me and juliet walk back downstairs. by the time we make it down there and into the kitchen we order a soda from the mimibar.

"HEY juliet, jazmin" I hear a voice and turn to see who it belongs to.

"Gnathan there you are" juliet says hugging gnathan and pecking his nose a bit.

"Lucky you two came down here there's someone who wants to meet you two" He walks off we look to each other and follow.

He leads us throught the kithchen to the far back of the club to a small room all covered in dark red velvet carpeting and wall paint the room smelt of cinnamon and vanilla with a large window and the only light source was a small lamp that sat on the far edge of a large wooden desk and behind the desk sat a lage velvet chair turned so that the back faced us and the front faced the wondow. As we walked up to the table juliet grabbed my arm and we held on tight.

"Uh sir these are my friends jazmin and juliet the ones I told you about". gnathan paused and look to us with a smile. "jazmin, juliet this is my Boss" gnathan introduces.

The chair creaks as it turns around and a tall figure in a white suit shows to be seated in it, althought his face was unknown as it was covered by the dark shadows that crossed the room all that could be made out of the boss was his white suit and the whiteness of his hat followed by his big round dull carmel eyes. his eyes dart back and forth between us as we squeeze the others hands.

"A plasure to meet you ladies" he extends his hands out as we jump back a bit, scared. His voice was deep and scary and a bit murky.

"Don't be afraid my boss is a nice guy" gnathan informs us.

"Indeed I am, I may sound evil but trust me I'm not" he extnds his hands nce more and we reluctanty shake them.

"Nice to meet you too sir" juliet says.

"Oh no you may call me gregory if you wish" he says retracting his hands.

"oh alright nice to meet you gregory" I say smiling a bit.

"Gnathan do you mind leaving us alone for a bit" gregory says.

"No problem sir, see you girls in a bit." Gnathan walks out the door and closes it leaving us all alone. there was a long pause of silence only to be filled with a sofy hum of wind from the windows.

"So Gnathan informed me you girls might be interested in working here" he says in his deep voice.

"Yes we did" I speak up.

"Well do you have any qualitys or did the boys tell you anything about the standard of working here" gregory continues.

"They did tell us that we had to be friendly and serve the customers and try to work in a few conversations here and there" Juliet explains.

"Yes well those are just the basics and thats all fine, but did they tell you about the little strip shows too." he sais that's when i went pale and stiff but i still spoke.

"Yes they did tell us we would have to do that" My voice was shaky saying that.

"And what are you're feeling towards that" he asks. I wasted no time giving my opinoin

"Well personally, and i think i speak for both of us , but we don't really feel comfortable doing that If we were to work here, you know revealing ourselves to strangers who watch and judge us." I state and juliet nods in agreement.

"I see and you both feel this way" he said and once agin we nod. He gives a big puff and we walk back a step afraid of what he might do.

"Girls I see you both feel strongly about this and I can't make any promises to you but here's my Idea if you girls consider working here I can make an exception and I won't allow you to strip, you can only if you want to but there is just one thing; that If you chose to work here for your first day working you will have to strip for just a short 3 minuets and then you will never have to do it ever again, that is my deal.

We both look to each other and ponder the thought for a moment.

"I don't know if i fully approve of that...but I do like being at this club, and since it will only be 3 minuets...okay I accept" I say still not fully sure.

"excellent my dear" gregory says,with his voice so deep it was hard to tell if he was bein happy but I just went with it.

"And what about you my sweet" gregory motions to juliet who still hasn't decided.

"I don't know... what'll my husband think if i do this" she wonders aloud.

"Come on jules, you have to do this with me I don't wanna do this alone please" I beg.

"Alright, alright, but only cause you said yes too and I could never leave you alone here" she smiles to me

"Yippe!" I shreik and hug her.

"Then Its settled then, welcome to the club ladies" gregory extend his hands to shake us again.

"Thank you gregory" we say in unison.

"So when do we start" juliet says.

"I'll let you know and get back to you on that" he says. and we walk away.

"Oh wait girls one last thing" gerg calls back to us

"Yes, what is it?"I say.

"I almost forgot to give you these" he hands us to small boxes we both open them and inside were two gold bracelets that both had the inscription _congrats to the new mother._

"Gnathan told me about your specail cargo, so I got those made for you girls" he says with a hint of happiness.

"thank you sir there lovely" Juliet states putting them her arm. we walk out and start to shreik and cheer as soon as the door closes.

"can you belive it" I shreik.

"Actually no I can't and It just happened" Jules shreiked.

"I can't wait till lenny and gnathan here, lets go tell them" I rush to the door into the kitchen and juliet stops me right before I make it out the other door.

"wait jazmin don't forget the plates, the reason we came down here in the first place" she reminds me.

"OOPS almost forgot" I chuckle. I grabb the plates from the cupboard and walk back throught the club and up the stairs.

"I can't wait to tell the guys we'll be working with them" I shreik as we make it to the roof.

"me either they'll be so happy" juliet screams. and then things take a turn for the worst,

"JAZMIN, JULIET DO SOMETHING" Eloise and dolly race up to us all frantic and scared.

"girls what's going on" I say looking worried.

"No time to explain, but you'll see if soon enough" Dolly exclaims. they grab our hands and lead us to the other side of the roof where a big crowd of gnomes is surronding together.

"what is going on?" Juliet says.

"Don't worry you'll see" eloise says and pushes me and jules to the front of the crowd.

"O.M.G!" we scream at what we see. There were gnathan and lenny rolling around fighting with two other boys, and not just any boys. they were gnomeo and benny, all 4 of them were tossing around covered in the cake they knocked over and water frrom the water cups. I stood there in shock not knowing what was worst; having my husband to be crash my party, or the fact he was beating the life outta my freind.

"GNOMEO, BENNY, HOW THE HELL DID THEY FIND US HERE?" juliet announces in fright.

"I don't know they just showed up when you girls left, but you better get them before they all end up killing each other" nanette says.

Me and juliet look to each other and rush right over to the 4 boys. It took a lot of power and strenght but I finally manage to seperate lenny and benny and juliet gets gnathan and gnomeo apart. nanette and dolly rush over and hold back gnomeo and I just stnad between benny and lenny while I hold benny far back from lenny as possible. once everything is settled down me and julie look to gnomeo and benny who look more angry at us than to the boys they just fought.

"I have just one thing to say to both of you: WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU TWO?" I yell as loud as i can.

"Whats wrong with us, what about you two?" gnomeo shouts back.

"What?!" Juliet shouts back.

"were talking about you girls and those too guys right there" we turn back and see gnathan and lenny surronded by the rest of our friends still glaring over to us.

"What about them?" I say lowering my voice but not the tone.

"Like you too don't know what we're talking about" benny snarls. me and jules look to each other

"we don't!" we shout at the same time.

"Don't act innocent with us, we saw you both flirting with those to all night long" gnomeo leans closer to juliet eith fire in his eyes.

"Wait a minuet you two were spying on us!" I shout.

"Yes and a good thing we did" Benny calls out.

"Benny listen..." he cuts me off.

"Jazmin this is what you call a girls night out, going around flirting with other guys when you're suppose to be with me" benny gleared at me.

"Yes this is what I call a good time with my girls and you had to ruin it" I shout to him.

"RUIN WHAT, YOU'RE UNCONTROLABLE FLIRTING" he screams to me.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT, WHAT FLIRTING" I yells.

"I mean with him!" benny pionts to lenny who still glared our way.

"LENNY, I never flirted with lenny, he and I are just friends!" I explain still yelling.

"Oh If you two are "just friends" then how do you explain all that kisssing" He evily glares to me. I had absoluety nothing to say.

"Those were just friend kisses I never flited with him at all, and he kissed me all those times" I say feeling hurt that he would accuse me of cheating on him.

"Oh, really" benny said lowering his voice to normal still feeling harshnes in it.

"oh you don't belive me, fine I'll show you" I grab benny and walk over to lenny keeping them a good distance apart.

"lenny did I ever try and flirt with you this whole night" I aks lenny.

"Not that I noticed" lenny said.

"So you mean to tell me you found no romance with all the dancing and kisses we shared" i ask again

"Romance, I thought you said you just wanted to just be friends" lenny says.

"Oh I do I was just saying, so you don't have any feelings for me at all" I say again.

"Other than feelings of friendship, No" he says clearly wiping cake from his body. I look back to benny giving him a stare of hurt and emnaressment.

"Oh so you were telling the truth" benny voice was getting softer.

"OF COURSE I WAS!" i yell to him with pain.

"Jazmin...I-I don't know what to say..." I cut him off.

"I can't believe you would even accuse me of that benny, don't you know how much I love you" I cry with tears in my eyes running down my dress.

"Of course jazmin I love you too its just.." I cut him off again.

"REALLY CAUSE THE WAY YOU CAME HERE AND CHARGED AT MY FRIENDS SAYS DIFFRENTLY" I scream still crying.

"Jazmin I'm sorry anout that I was just a bit angry seeing you with another guy, but can we talk about this later, we should really go back home and get ready for the wedding tommorow." he says and I look to him with a bad stare.

"Oh you won't have to worry about the wedding tommorow benny..." I growl.

"really?" he says confused.

"yes, because as far as I'm concerned there might not even be a weddding tommorow!" I rush right past him down the stairs out the and club leaving benny who knows where. I race all the way back home and collapse on the bed crying I take on look at the ring on my finger and toss it to the floor, I never wanted to see or have anything to do with benny ever again as far as i was concerned.

**juliets pov**

We watch jazmin run out the club and stand there with blank expressions, jazmins friends walk over to me and i loom to them.

"I think its about timer we all call it a night" eloise says as the rest of us girls nod.

"I guess I'll see you at the wedding tommorow" I say to eloise and cieraa.

"If there Is one" cierra utters sadly. she and eloise pick up ninas still unconscious body and drag it out the club, into the lawnmower and drive away.

"as for you benny" I point to him still upset "go home and fix things with jazmin right now. I demand and he begins to walk off ans we all follow.

"you coming jules" gnomeo says.

"I ll catch up just give me a second. I turn back and walk over to gnathan and lenny still trying to clean themselves off.

"listen boys I can't tell you how sorry I am about all this My husband just got a little angry seeing me with you and it makes him do weird things I hope you both can forgive me" I plead.

"no worries juliet, we've encountered worst conflicts" gnathan said.

"ITs jazmin I'm worried about" lenny said.

"Well were all heading home now, you guys sure you're ok" I say wanting to be sure.

"TOTALLY" They say.

"Ok well bye then." i say and walk off.

"Bye juliet" gnathan says.

"Tell jazmin I'll see her tomorow at the wedding...if there still is one" he calls to me.

"will do" i say and rush to catch the others.

Once at the garden we all part ways as me and gnomeo head to our garden.

"whats the matter with you gnomeo" i say

"me what about you" he says grinning.

"Do you realize how upset you and benny got jazmin by showing up and doing that, and what really sickens me is that you don't trust me" I huff.

"I do trust you love, what I don't trust is you going around in a placewith a whole bunch of boys"

"I don't have time to hear you're jealousy, you have no idea how mad jazmin and i were that you trashed her party" I sat annoyed.

"maybe but that doesn't matter anymore" he steps to me and i back away a little. "Why don't we forget this whole night and you come over and let me slip you outta your mini skirt and I do sweet things to you" he puts his hands to my waist and i push back.

"After tonight... I don't think so" I say.

"You're lips say one thing but your body says another to me" he flirts and kisses my neck.

"seroiusly gnomeo stop it" I say as he pushes me to the bed and gets on top of me.

"Don't fight it, you know you want this" He says kissing my neck and lips. I try and try again to get him offme but at the same time I wanted him to continue, I couldn't stay mad at him forever so I stopped resisting and let whatever happen from that moment on just happen.

**benny pov**

The second we got back to the garden I raced right into the shed up to the room and there I found jazmin lying in the bed gently lying fast asleep in bed although from the door I could tell she didn't have her normal grin she always wore when she fell asleep, instead her face was more of a blank stare and her eyebrows formed an angry expression. I knew she was still mad at me but that didn't matter, I loved her and I needed to make it up to her before the wedding tommorow or by then there would be no wedding to attend at all. I slowly crept up to her trying not to make to much noise as to wake her.

"ouch!" I say and cover my mouth for the groan that followed. I heard jazmin mumble in her sleep as she flipped over in the bed. I felt something hard on the bottom of my foot like a tiny pebble or stone. I reach down and hold it close to my eyes, It was neither a pebble nor stone, Instead it was jazmin's engagement ring, I gasped in horror and looked over to jazmin and then back to the ring cluthed between my fingers.

_"I guess she really doesn't want to marry me anymore"_ I thought to myself. I feel a tear fall from my eye and land on the base of the ring. I set the ring on the stand by our bed and slowly crawl onto my side of the bed where jazmins was facing. I lean in a little closer to her and give her a long kiss on the lips as I watch a tiny grin apper on her face. My hands travel down her stomach as I rub her bump trying to feel the baby kick at all, but it doesn't.

"I messed up with you so badly tonight and now I'm afraid I might lose you all together, even If you don't marry me tommorow I just want you to know that you are the most wonderful thing that has ever happened to me. You and our unborn child will always be with me, You might not want anything to do with me anymore, but I wish to have everything to do with you jazmin, I love you so very much, and I'm sorry I couldn't have been better for you" I whisper in jazmins ears as she mumbles again and twitches. I rub her cheeck and kiss her once more and lie back down, trying to at least find the strenght in me to sleep this whole night off.

* * *

**ok... LONGEST... CHAPTER... EVER ...CREATED...I AM SO TIRED, but everthing in here was worht it for you guys. especially you tpatfan you gave me the inspiration for this and I am eternally greatful for it stay cool girl.**


	21. My perfect wedding

**this is it the cjapter you've all been waiting for...ITS WEDDING DAY. lets find out if jazmin and benny still get married.**

* * *

**benny pov**

"BENNY..HEY BENNY WAKE UP!" I kept feeling a violent tugg on my upper body. Gnomeo was shaking the life outta me even thought i was now awake and in a very bad mood.

I slap gnomeos hands off me and look furiously to him. "What do you want gnomeo can't you see I'm trying to sleep" I say and pull the covers back over me.

"And are you aware of what day it is" Gnomeo said once again pulling the shhets off me.

"No I not!" I say reaching for my covers but gnomeo pulls them high over to where I couldn't reach.

"Benny it's your wedding day" he says flinging the covers on thew floor and leaning to me.

"So what of it" I say upset. he gives me a confused glare.

"SO EVERYTHING, we gotta get you ready for it" gnomeo states pulling on my arm to get me outta bed. I pull my arm away and look to the window, the skyline was a bright mixture of pink purple and orange. I look over to my clock reading 6 o' clock. I give gnomeo a mean stare.

"Dude, it's like 6 in the morning...besides I'm not going anyway." I huff.

"why not?" gnomeo comes over to me.

"Jazmin doesn't wanna marry me anymore" I say looking to jazmin who was still sound asleep.

"She told you she didn't" gnomeo asks.

"Well no she didn't say that, but when I came home to apologize to her I found her ring on the floor and well that's pretty much all the proof to say she doesn't love me anymore" I sigh and plop my pillow over my head.

"Well you never know benny...I mean she could be over it by now, you can't just base an opinion off of what happened from just one misunderstnading" gnomeo says.

"I really doubt that, I messed up so bad with her last night and I don't know what to do" I start to tear up but hold it back cause gnomeos here.

"Well you should still, get up and get ready for te wedding anyway"

"Why should I when i have noone to marry" I scream throufht my pillow.

"I tell you what benny, why don't we just get you ready for the wedding and let jazmin decide what she wants" gnome suggest.

I lift my pillow from my face and look to him in suspicion. "What do you mean?"

"I mean if jazmin really loves you and still wants to be with you she'll come to the wedding, but if the time comes and she doesn't show up then you know its really over" he explains.

"Do you really think she'll show up" I say not 100% sure I should do this.

"Only fate can tell, but i have a feeling this will all work out in your favor" he smiles to me and pulls me outta bed. I walk over to the bathroom and wait till gnomeos outta sight. I dash back over to jazmin and give her a soft kiss on the lips, I retreat back while she shows a small smile in her sleep.

"I hope you make the right decision, because I love you so very much" I whisper to her and turn back, I feel jazmin brush her arm to mine as she turns in bed and grumbes my name. I smile at that and walk away slowly.

Gnomeo spends the next hour and a half cleaning me and shinning me making me look my very best for jazmin, I just hope she would come to see how great I look. by the time he was done it was nearly 7;30 and I was getting really sick of standing in place for so long.

"How much longer gnomeo" I whine fidgetting from standing still so long.

"Hold still benny I nearly done just one more moment and...there your all set" Gnomeo backs away and turns me towards the mirror. I gasp in amazement.

"So how do you like it?" he mentions.

I had on my very clean and pressed tuxedo complete with a bright red rose in my jacket pocket. my hat had been shined thoroughly aking it shine in the sun and had been coated with an extra layer of paint to cover up all the cracks. gnomeo had brightened the red in my cheeck and gave my hair a darker blonde color with a few bright yeellow highlights.

"Thanks so much gnomeo you really did a good job" I smile to him posing in my reflection.

"yeah I know" he gloats. the door to the shed opens and tybalt walks in dressed in the same suit as me and gnomeo.

"Are you guys almost ready the van for the beach is about to leave" tybaly says impatinetly.

"Let's go then" I say straying from gnomeo and following the group of gnomes to the van. I take the seat in the back with gnomeo as tybalt and the goon gnomes load all our suitcases for the cruise into the back trunk. I look around but for a while to all in the van.

"Hey wait where's jazmin?" I worry thinking she might not be coming.

"Don't worry she and juliet are getting a ride with her sister, she'll come I know it" gnomeo reassures me.

We get to the beach in no time flat, most of the gnomes were already seated and walking around talking waiting for the ceremony to start, I walk with gnomeo over to the front of the tent and stand on the platform where i was suppose to.

"I'm gonna do a last minuet check before we start benny b.r.b" He says abd walks off. most of the garden was here but I still didn't see jazmin and the wedding was gonna start soon. gnomeo said to let jazmin decide her own way and I was fine with that but i really wanted her to be with me, but even if she didn't come I couldn't just chande her mind all I could do at this point was wait.

**jazmin pov**

"JAZ,HEY JAZ WAKE UP" I hear a loud voice shaking me and I angrily flip upright in the bed. I look up from my sleepy eyes and see juliet in her short blue dress with the pink silk bow she got at the mall.

I yawn and groan. "What do you want jules do you have any clue what time it is" I say pointing to the clock that reads 7 o' clock.

"And do you have any idea what today is" she says. I think for a moment and gasp.

"OMG, THE WEDDING," I scrammble over the bed trying to get up. "I can't belive I forgot , I am gonna be so late and I don't even have my dres and, and,..." I begin to ramble on and juilet walks over to settle me down.

"Whoa jazmin calm down please, it's ok, it's ok, we still have a few hours left before the wedding, in the meantime you should be getting ready for it" juliet says handing me a washcloth and soap.

I nod knowing see was right. "Good point jules just give me a few minuets in the shower." I say walking away but then I remember I have to waku up benny to get him ready as well.

"OH juliet". she turns to me. "Can you wake up benny for me please". I say.

"Bennys not here, gnomeo got him ready earlier and they're all at the beach waiting" She explains, I nod and walk to the showers.

35 mimuets later I emerge from the restrooms with my wedding dress and veil on. I look in the mirror looking at myself juliet did a great job getting me ready, my silver diamond earring dangled in the air and was complimented with my silver pearl necklace. I try to straighten my curled up hair bangs with the light black highlights. I smoothen out the ice blue lipstick I had on and the add more blush to my cheecks and straighten my veil when the door knocks, letting in my sister and friends.

"Well look who's all dolled up for her special day" Nina smiles giving me a hug and kiss. she was wearing a black fancy sleeveless blouse that tied around her neck and a knee length skirt. she had on red lipstick and big hooped earings with her hair straight down.

"what a beautiful dress" Cierra compliments. She had on an orange dress with a matching floral sunhat and a pair of black glasses, she had her hair rolled over and wore small circle earrings.

"You excited for your big day girl" Eloise asks. Her hair was in thier ususal ponytails only this time she had them tightly twisted and A big bright purple bow sat in th base of her head. she had on a long purple dress with a white jacket and matching white boots.

"I sure am, but I'm a big nervous too, maybe I shouldn't go trhought with this" I sigh sitting on my bed.

"Oh don't tell me your still upset over last night" Eloise cries out.

"No, no I got over that, I'm just a little worried benny might still be mad at me and might not want to marry me anymore"I start to cry a littel running my makeup.

Nina sits necks to me and wipes away my tears. "Listen sis, I know I'm not usually the helpful one but just hear me out on this, I know how you must be feeling sad and confused right now about whethter you're making the right choice here, but I know you are, I know that in your past you've had the worst possible relationships with a bunch of jerks and you're tying all those to whats happening to you right now, and your worried that if you marry benny you're gonna end up going throught the same hell as you did before, but you won't. I may not have known benny for as long as you have, but I know that you know that you have a deep bond with him that you have never felt before, you and benny may have had a few bumps in the road but I know this for a fact, and that is that you both were made for each other, and your proving that to yourslef benny and everyone by marrying him, so why don't you focus on the positive and just make a happy ending for your life". Nina was not usually the one to help in difficult situations so that was a real suprise she would come out and say all that, and she was right about one thing and that is that benny and I were made for the other.

"You're right nina, I have to make a happy endidng for myself and this is where it's gonna start." I stand up and hug her tightly in a sisterly love hug. "you're the best nina" I whisper.

"I know I am" she says pridefully and I playfully giggle. I close my eyes still embracing her in a hug when I hear the door crack open.

"JULIET!" All 4 of us shout in delight.

"I don't mean to break up the sister love in here, but If we don't get going your gonna miss your own wedding jazmin" she says looking to her watch.

"Well what are we waiting for lets go!" I shout grabbing my purse and dashing out the shed withthe girls closely behimd me. we all pile in the van and drive away.

"Hey are mum and dad coming like they promised." I asked hoping they would.

"Yes they left our garden shortly after we came here, they should be there by now" nina explains looking over her shoulder to me.

"Great, I would hate for them to miss this" I shreik. About 15 minuets later we arrive at the beach. the whole section reserved for us was completely packed with gnomes I walk over to the tent where the wedding was held and folded back the flaps to where they open to where I could see everyone there but they couldn't see me. All of my friends from the garden were there talking and waiting for the wedding to start. In the front row of the seating booth I see my parent sin the first two seats talking to gnomeo's mum and juliets dad.

My mum wore a bright red dress and a large fluffly scarf around her neck as if she was a famous model, she had on ruby lipstick and had her long black hair fasioned in a short cut. My dad had on a gray suit and had his thin graying hair all spiked up on his head and wore his usual black sunglasses, and althought I was far away I could still see him slowly chewing on a piece of gum. I smiled to myself knowing my parents were here to see this happiest moment in my life. I continued my observation to the very front of the tent, at the very end I saw gnomeo and tybalt dressed in the same black tuxedos standing with their arms stiffly folded, and right in front of them was the man of the hour, my soon to be husand, he stood tall and proud gazing back and forth apperntly he was as nervous as i was and who could blame him, this was a big step we were both about to take and I couldn't have been happier.

"JAZMIN" I jump back in shock almost falling over when I hear juliet shout my name. I walk over to her as she lead me into a smaller tent in the corner of the beach.

"You have to stay in here until the wedding begins jazmin, wouldn't want benny to see you just yet would we" she chuclkes and i shrugg ans smile.

"Were gonna go take our seats jazmin see you in a bit" nina says as she, eloise, and cierra walk out. I wave and look back to juliet.

"I have to leave too jazmin, I need to check on a few thing before we get started, I'll come back to get you in about 7 minuets" juliet turns and dashes out leaving me all alone. I seat myself in the chair next to the bog mirror and look over myself one last time, I claen my face of my smidged makeup and apply a bit more to it. I shudder when a sudden just of wind flies in as someone steps inside. I relax and grow a big grin when i see who it is.

"LENNY!" I shout running into his arms.

He sets me down after a minuet abd steps back to look at me. "Don't you make a blushing bride" he smirks.

"AWE thanks, I'm so glad you were able to make it" I say pushing the hair from my face, like i did when we first meet.

"Sure I came your my friend" He said leaning closer to me, making me blush.

"Uh, s-so is gnathan here to?"I studder.

"Yes he's outside talking to juliet right now" he says looking to the fold of the tent.

"Yeah I figured she would be happy to see him here" I smile. "So did you hear the news" I say.

"NO, what news" he asked confused.

"Your boss gregory said we could work at the club with you guys pretty soon" I say lenny picks me up and spins me around.

"WONDERFUL, so i guess we'll all be co-workers soon" He exclaims as i nod. ther was a moment of silent followed by a deep sigh of relife.

"Well I better go fing gnathan and get to the wedding before it starts, I just came to wish you good luck" he says kissing my hand and walking off. I wave to him and the moment he leaves I nearly fall backwards in my chair squelain like crazy. A moment later, juliet comes back in happier than ever, probably after seeing gnathan again, juliet comes up to me followed by my dad.

"DADDY!' I scream running into his embrace. It had been a while since i last saw him and he changed a bit. His hair had gotten grayer and he had lost a bit of weigh, but he still had his chubby body fat.

"Oh It is so good to see my baby girl after so long" He picks me up and kisses me. I open my eyes and see him crying.

"What's wrong dad" I look to him sadly.

He wipes his tear and sighs happily. "Oh nothing's wrong, It's just...I never thougth I'd live long enough to see my baby get married" he says throught his tears.

I giggle and hug him tighter. "But you did live to see it dad and thats all i could ask for" I smile and pause. "And besides you can always give away Nina when she gets married".

"I know I always could do that...but, knowing your sisters record of on/off realtionships, not to mention the fact none of them seem to last more than 3 months at a time, well lets just say it'll take a while before she's ready to commit to anyone" Dad points out to me and I nod in total understandment.

"I see your point, Nina isn't exactly the commitment type of gnome thats for sure" Me and dad giggle thinking of my sister.

"But you are jazmin and your mum and I have never been happier for you" He smiles greatfully, I give him another kiss and we share another father/daughter hug. That's when juliet returns to my side gingerly tapping my shoulder.

"It's time jazmin" juliet says helping me from my chair. She hands me my bouquet of flowers I was to hold during the wedding while she and my dad lead me to the big tent and we wait outside of it, dad comes over to me and wraps his arm around my arm.

"Are you ready dear" Dad declares with a smile.

I breath before answering. "As ready as I'll ever be" I declare. I pull my veil over covering my face as i feel tears of joy slide down onto my hands. I hear the wedding march music play and my heart stops for a moment.

"This is it jazmin good luck" juliet whispers to me just as the flaps of the tent open up revealing all inside the tent.

I breath deep as I take my first step inside, I slowly pace myself a step at a time as juliet walks slowly in front of me, halfway throught the tent I hear all the gnomes whispering compliments about how i look and i smile at that. throught my veil I can see lenny and gnathan watching me in awe, but more lenny was watching me, gnathan was staring to juliet only occasional looking to me, but it was still nice to have him here. As i made my way to the front of the crowd I slanted my eyes to the right of me, in the very front row I could see my mum and sister leaned against the other shoulder to shoulder crying their hearts out in happiness and I felt like doing the same. Eloise and cierra were holding hands, blowing into tissues cierra had her legs tied around the laeg of the red gnome next to her who I belived to be her boyfriend she told me about. It made me so happy to see my family here all in deep sympathy for me. I walked about 12 baby steps past them all and stepped on top of the elevated platform. Juliet stepped to my right and took her spot in front of nanette and dolly, with stella standing by her feet. My dad walks me another step and stops me in front of a tall, blonde haired, blue hatted figure who I was here to devote my life to, for the rest of time. I walked up face to face to him as he took my hands and I took his Even thought my veil still covered my face I didn't need to see well to know benny was softly growing tears in his eyes as I was. The wedding music stops and the priest walks up behind us as I look to him with my face still covered. he opens his book as all goes silent, he clears his throat and looks to my dad.

"Sir, do you give your daughter to this man" He asks my dad.

"Yes" my dad responds squezzing my hand and walking back to his seat next to mum and nina who were still overwhelmed with tears.

Benny and me face each other once more and this time I feel tears escape my eyes. Benny lifts up my veil to reveal my face, he takes a single glance and he, as well as the whole crowd, gasp in awe at how beautiful I looked with the sunshine eluminating my sparkling makeup.

"please join hands" say the preist as we tangle our fingers around the others.

"Dearly beloveds, we are gathered her to join these two gnomes in holy matrignomey..." The preist goes on for a while and I was fading in and out of it at certain points. My eyes were only focused on benny for the whole speech, benny and me just kept staring at each other the whole time pretending to be listening to what was being said to us, it wasn't until the vows part that we actually paid attention.

"And now the young couple will recive their vows, benny you start" the preist instructs. Benny looks me in the eyes a second take a deep breath and then begins.

"Jazmin, from the moment I saw you I knew you were special, the moment you spoke your first words to me I could tell you and I would have a long happy future together. You are the most amazing, beautiful, most kind-hearteed girl I have ever seen and those are just a few of endless things I could say about you. I know that when we first got together we faced a lot of difficult times and our relationship was wearing thin, and a few brutal encounters that nearly caused me to lose you all to soon, but nothing that happened then would have made me stop loving you. I made the mistake of almost losing you on far to many occasions and I never want to deal with that again, after this day when you and I are joined forever ,not as a couple but, as husband and wife I will have gained not only a wife but a perfect family to go with it and I promise you when we say I do from that moment on I will love and admire you in more ways than you could ever imagine, because I love you and always will." He never took his eyes off me when he said that and I would hold onto every word he uttered forever I loved him so much.

"And now jazmin, your vows" the preist says. I take a long inhale and speak from my heart.

"Honestly, I have no good enough words to say how much you mean to me benny, not even the most magnificent of words could not begin to cover my emotions towards you in any way possible. I love you just as much as you love me and maybe even more than that. From the day I looked upon your face when you struck me with a shovel, you also struck your way into my heart, and at first I didn't think I should have actually dated you from the start because before you my love life had been an endless pattern of regret and misery and I didn't want to go through the same with you, but when I finally accepted that you and I were offical you made all those ruined past loves vanish from my life for good. I know that at first our relationship was not perfect with all those times we broke apart and had to deal with jealousy from formrer lovers and all, and even counting the recent times we had gotten to the point of me rethinking ever wanting to be with you any longer. but whenever I felt that way, I would always look back at all those times you made me smile and feel protected and safe, I realized I could never be apart from you and I wanted to be with you for a long time, just the two of us and our soon to be family. Benny to make this short what I'm saying is that I will for as long as I can always love you forevermore, and that's the beautiful truth". I feel tears escape my eyes after I finish, benny wipes my tears as I feel his baby soft skin brush against me. I loved him more than he could possibly know and marryong him was the way i showed it.

Benny and I stare at each other as the preist goes on and on for another hour. After that he goes on another paragraph till he finally makes it to the part i was longing for

"Benny, do you take this lady to be your lawfully wedded wife, for richer or poor, in sickness and health, through fight and peace, till death do you part"

"I DO" he says making me gasp in delight. Then it was my turn.

"Jazmin do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband for better or worst, in sickness and health, through fight and peace till death do you part"

"I...I...uh,I" No matter how hard I tried i couldn't get the words out and it was really getting annoying. Benny frowned to me thinking i might say no, but that would never be true i wanted benny more than ever but i just couldn't get the words out to prove it but i had to find a way. I took a long inhale and tried one last time.

"YES, I DO" I say proudly. benny regains his smile and a long sigh from the crowd follows.

"May I please have the rings" the preist states. Gnomeo slides over to us carrying a pillow that holds our rings. Benny takes my ring and guides it onto position on my finger, I grab bennys ring and place it on his finger as we grab hands again.

"thank you" says the preist. "If there is anyone here to thinks these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace" I gaze to the crowd and noone says a thing, I was happy and I could tell benny was to.

"Then by the power vested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife" the preist annonces in a high voice. "You may kiss the bride".

Benny leans into me and plants a huge wet kiss to my lips, I wrap my arms to his neck and he wraps around my waist, I lift my legs off the ground and fold them upward so that now benny is holding me up by the thighs I press him close and throw my flower bouquet behind me as some single gnome girls including nina, and eloise run to grab it. The crowd cheers with delight as confetti rains down on us but me and benny just keep kissing I feel a shock of spark and fireworks explode in me from the inside as if me and benny were combining into one with that sole kiss. After who knows how long we pull apart getting to breath in the air once more.

"I love you Mr. benny bluebury" I whisper to him.

"And I love you Mrs. Jazmin bluebury" He flirts with me. He grabs my legs bride style and walks me out the tent into the beach. The hot sun stings mt eyes a while but i adjust to it quickly, benny sets me on the ground as we walk hand in hand past the crowd of friends and family cherring and applauding for us. Juliet and gnomeo were the first to walk up to us.

"Oh I am so happy for the both of you" she brings up and hugs me close to her.

"Congrats benny you must be so happy" Gnomeo asks benny while i give him a hug and cheeck kiss.

Benny grabs my hand and kisses it hard. "You bet I'm happy, I have never been so grateful in my life." He smiles to me and continues. "Honesly I didn't really think you were gonna show up today" he frowns.

"Why wouldn't I have shown up" I say to him.

"Well after how upset I made you at your bachelorrete party and when I came home to apologize to you, you had your engagment ring tossed on the floor, I didn't think you would ever speak to me ever again let alone marry me" he frowns a bit more.

I pull bennys chin up and stare him in the eyes."I admit I was pretty upset about that but it was only beacuse you didn't trust me to be out on my own with other men. Benny you are the man of my my life but that doesn't make you the only man in my life you have to let me talk with other guys and trust me not to do anything that would hurt you or me" I look to him with big pleading eyes and he grins a little.

"I do trust you jazmin, a lot, and I guess maybe I did jump to conclusions to quickly, but I was just scared you'd leave me for someone eles, but I can fully trust you to do whatever you want because I know you and I will always be together" Benny gives me his big respectful eyes and I feel my heart melt with happiness.

"I love you so much" I cry

"As much as I do you" he says applying yet another kiss to my lips as before. As we pull apart my family walks up to me.

"MUM!" I call running to her side. like my dad, she had also changed in a few ways, her once elbow lenghted black hair was now ear length and flipped upwards with a curly bang. her eyes had become a bit more dinged from their usual orange color and she had gained a bit of weight.

"Oh my baby girl is now a wonderfully beautiful wife" my mum cries still overwhelmed with tears. "you've made me so proud jazmin"

"Thank you mum" I squeal to her. then my sister cierra and eloise approch.

"My baby sister now a wife and a soon to be mother, I am the luckiest sister ever" Nina creis bringing out tears.

"Thanks a lot sis" I kiss her cheeck.

"You must be very proud of yourself" Eloise beams. I shake my head rapidly.

"Indeed I am" I relpy.

"Congrats to both of you" Cierra smiles as me and benny return them. I feel benny cling to my waist as I pull him into another kiss and cuddle. My dad is the last one to speak from my group of family members.

"Jazmin aren't you gonna introduce us to your new spouse" dad mentions, realizing I hadn't yet introduced my parents to benny yet.

"OH right, I forgot, sorry" I clear my throat and speak. "Mum,Dad, I'd like to introduce you to the love of my life, benny. Benny this is my mum Sylvia, and my dad Roger" I pull benny up to them as they smile to the other.

"Benny its a pleasure to have you in our family" my mum shakes his hand and benny gives her a small hug.

"Thank you ma'am" benny accepts that he was now apart of my family as I was his.

"Please you can call me mum or sylvia" mum states as I roll my eyes in sarcasm.

My dad walks up and gives benny a large thrusting pat on the back sending him leaning forward and regaining his balance. "A real pleasure to have you in our lives me boy" me dad clings and arm to benny's neck.

"Now you finally have a son to be with" mum states making me snicker.

"Yeah now I have a child I can get along with" dad declares.

"HEY!" Me and nina shout playfully acting hurt.

"Oh relax girls you'll always be my special girls" he says as we both hug him.

"And what about me" mum glares smugly.

"You're my number one girl" dad says giving mum a kiss.

"EW mum, dad, not in front of my friends" I point to gnomeo juliet and benny who all stand laughing.

"Its ok I'm use to a lot of affection and love by now" Benny says putting an arm around me.

"Really?" I ask.

Benny nods. "Yeah, I hang with gnomeo and juliet all the time and a lot of loving goes on between those two if you know what I mean" he nudges me and I giggle.

"Benny we're right here you know" gnomeo calls acknowledging he and juliet were right there hearing what he said.

"I know you are" He states sarcastically making me laugh hysterically.

As we talk and chat for about another 10 minuets a photographer that we paid to take pictures as the wedding went on showed up with his camera.

"HEY, lets take a photo of you all huh, everybody get in close" he says adjusting his camera as we all do the same.

Benny and I take the center with gnomeo next to benny and jules next to me. my mum and dad stand to my right of me and cierra, eloise, and nina take right behind me. tybalt and gnomeo and juliets mum and dad take the left corner of benny and featherstone, nanette, and dolly take the other open space behind us all. Lastly, shroom and stella take the center with me and benny standing at our feet.

"SAY MATRIGNOMEY" says the photographer.

"MATRIGNOMEY" we all cheer as the photographer snaps a big flash and takes the picture. "LOVELY!" he compliments to us all. "ALRIGHT NOW LETS GET A PHOTO OF THE NEWLYWEDS" he says. all our friends shove apart from us as me and benny snuggle extra close.

"SMILE!" he shouts. benny smirks and I give a flirty smile as a flash of white is seen and there was a sudden but loud click. "WOW BEAUTIFUL PICTURE YOU TWO, ABSOLUTELY BEAUTIFUL!" photographer annonces and dashes off to photograph the others.

"This is such a great wedding" I annonce snuggleing close to benny.

"And hopefully the only one you'll ever be in" Benny says. I grin and kiss him once more. I loved him so much.

**Benny pov**

I feel all my emotions released in a sudden spark as me and jazmin share a kiss. Jazmin was the single most important girl in my life as of today, I never wanted to be apart from her ever again.

"Excuse me jazmin I have to go to the bathroom real quick" I pull from jazmin's lips and look in her peach eyes.

"keep those lips warm for me" she flirts. I give her a quick kiss on the hand and walk off to the portapotty.

One thing I hate about these things; they reek. It always smells like urine and fecies all the time, and there are never any air fresheners in there at all. The windows are so narrow and thin that barely any air gets in at all let alone any stink getting out, and when Its sizziling hot, like it is today you feel like your being cooked alive in an oven set at 500 faranheit. I had to hold my breath from the moment I got in there, and I was in there an awful long time. I did what I had to do and got out a there as fast as I could. When I tried to open the door it got a little jammed and it wasn't geting any closer to opening. During the time trying to pull it open I had to take a long inhale and take in the putrid smell, I nearly vomitted onto my wedding tux but swallowed it back down. I had to get outta hear know or I was done for. I puled about as more times as I could count but stil no luck. Then I noticed a thin sticker on the top of the door that read;

_To open; pull down on the handle and push_

I look and bang my head this whole time I was pulling not pushing, I had to be an idiot at that point. I let out one big sigh and inhale again before realizing I was still in the portapotty surrounded by stink, I plug my nose and waste no more time I oush open the door and fling right out landing on my knees in the sand

"OH THANK GOD" I gasps taking in the scent of fresh air ads seawater. another second in there and I would've fainted from lack of oxygen and good air.

After I finally gain enough air into my body, I stand back up clearing my black tuxedo pants of the sand and fixing myself again. last thing I would want is to retun back to jazmin looking a total mess. I stride along the sandy sidewalk of the beach back to where I last saw jazmin and the gang, to my suprise when I get back to the wedding tent jazmin and the whole garden was gone the whole area empty and deserted, all that remained was the few chairs and two gnomes who were taking down the wedding tent and the decorations.

"Hello, jazmin, gnomeo...anyone here!" I shout, but no answers. "Guys where are you!" I shout louder, but still no answer. I walk along the beach calling my wife and friends trying to figure out where they all disappered to.

"Benny!" I hear a faint voice call my name from the distance. I look around and speed up to where the voice was.

"Benny!" The voice gets louder as I walk over to where the boats and ships were docked. I recognize the voice as I get closer.

"Jazmin, is that you!" I shout but no answer. I was really getting annoyed now.

"_Whistle,_ Yo benny!" this time I hear gnomeos voice but no gnomeo.

"Gnomeo!" I say still looking around.

"Benny, up here" his voice says again.

I turn around and look up. All my friends and my beloved wife of two hours were all looking down on me from the deck of a large cruiseship waving and giggling. jazmin blows me a kiss I smile and act to catch it sarcastically rolling my eyes playfully.

"well what are you waiting for sweetie come on up" jazmin calls. I wink to her and head for the entrance. the thin board I had to walk on to get on the cruise itself was really wobbly, I felt everytime i took a step i was gonna slip and plummet into the water but eventually I made it to the deck of the ship with the others.

"Benny!" Jazmin skips over to me as I pick her up and spin her around. "you sure took a long time in the potty" she whispers so the others don't hear.

"I'd rather not talk about it" I say embarresed, I set jazmin down and we walk hand in handd back to the banister where the others stood. from the side of the ship we could ee the whole beach and the beautiful scenaty.

"Such a lovely view" juliet gasps.

"Almost as pretty as you" gnomeo flirts as the two of them lock lips me and jazmin take one look and giggle in secret.

_WHISTLES. _the ship horn lets out a loud sound making us all cover our ears in pain.

"ALL ABOARD, TIME TO SET SAIL" the captain yells over the loudspeakers and the ship started to ease off the dock. "I WANT TO LET EVERYONE KNOW THAT THIS CRUISE GOES TO THE NEWLYWED COUPLE ABORD THE SHIP, LETS GIVE THE LUCKY COUPLE A HAND FOLKS" knowing the captain was talking about me and jazmin all the people on the ship start to applude and cheer, from outta nowhere confetti rains down over us again we look up and some of the employess that worked the ship were throwing it down on us. jazmin and me stood there blushing and casually waving to the others as we walked by them all, some stood cherring and chanting our names others snapped a few pictures as we kept walking by.

"thank you" I say to them all.

"Thanks very much" Jazmin continues to wave and pose for pictures. After all thats done with we follow gnomeo and juliet to the inside of the ship lobby. It was all furnished in bronze, green and gold with polished marble floors. It smelled of roses and perfume with small lanters all over the place.

"Excuse me is there a newlywed Mr. and Mrs. bluebury here" said one of the luggage gnomes.

"right here" I raise my hand with jazmin.

"Your room is right this way if you would plese follow me" he says grabbing pur luggage and walking away with it.

"okay, come on jazmin, we'll se you guys later" I call back to the group of gnomes still in the lobby.

"Don't forget, the reception party starts at 6 sharp" gnomeo shouts from within the crowd.

"WE WON'T" jazmin shouts back as we walk down the hall and outta their sight. The luggage gnome leads us down a thin hall and onto an elevator, which we ride to the 3rd floor. we then travel dow a much narrower hall clusterd with doors. we barely fit throught the hall and jazmin being pregnant got stuck once or twice but we finally managed to get through.

"Man, talk about tight fit" jazmin groans rubbing her sides and her stomach.

"yeah, you alright" I ask rubbing her stomach. she takes a large but slow inhale and nods yes. we follow the luggage gnome around the corner and down to the very end of the halls

"Here we are". he says. we stop at an unusually large bronze polished door, with golden handles and a large golden plaque that had _honeymoon suite_ engraved in the most perfect cursive writting i'd ever seen.

"Your suite for the cruise madame and monsiuer" he spoke wiht a nice french accent. "the keys to your room, I hope you enjoy it, anything you need just call" he hands me the keys and walks away.

I open the door and move the door apart on section at a time.

"OH MY GOODNESS!" jazmin exclaims.

Our suite was definetly something. It was decorated in fire red and baby blue and a big 68 inch hd t.v stood above the largest wall in the room, rose petals decorated the white, fuzzy, carpeted floor and lead a trail to the bed that was fashioned with tiger lilly petals. the king sized bed was full of nice, soft feathery pillows that was all covered by a soft, fuscia purple, visibly see throught, silk coverage and not to mention it was a waterbed, you can tell by the way it slowly sways up and down like ocean waves. chocolate scented candles filled the air with the scent of melted milk chocolate and strawberries. In the center of the room stood a small table full of champagne and a fruit tray with a small radio plugged beside it. Off to the side there stood an open door that lead out to a small balcony that overlooked the water and the beach in the now far off distance behind us. The fuscia curtains swayed in the wind that crept into the room and made the scent from the candles brush against our face.

"This is one heck of a room" I gaze in awe.

"And its so..well decorated" jazmin compliments.

"They must've been up all night working on this for us" I said.

"It's perfect!" jazmin grabs my hand.

"Only the best for my wife!" I smirk to her.

"Oh benny!" she blushes. I give her a quick slap on the rear and spin her into my arms, she gives a shreik at the sudden movement and looks to me lovingly.

"Was that totally necassary!" Jazmin slaps me playfully. I shrugg my shoulders and she rolls her eyes. I give her a evil grin and pull her off the ground as she wraps her legs to my hips and I feel for the back of her head and bring her face closer to mine so our lips barely touch.

"You wanna be sarcastic or you wanna have a little...you and me time" I raise my eyebrows and she goes red in the face.

"Maybe I do...that is if you think you can please me" she whispers to my ear.

"I'll do more than that, just wait and see" I hold her tight and carry her to the bed. It jiggles and moves when we flop down on it as I get on top of jazmin and kiss her hard and slow.

"Wait a minuet!" she screams and I get off her. she sits upright and clings her stomach.

"Sweetie you alright" I say looking as she gained tears in her eyes.

"I...I...I.." she looks to me still bearing the pain inside her. she takes an large breath of air and chokes it out. she lets a sigh of relife pass, lets go of her stomach and gives me a grin. "I'm alright now" she speaks slow and calm.

I raise an eyebrow to her. "You sure?" I was still convinced she wasn't alright. she smiles and nods.

"Positive" she grabs my hand and places it around her waist. "Now, I do belive you and I were about to start something" she flashes her eyes and I look at her body.

"OH you mean something as in this.." I grabbed jazmin and pushed her back on the bed she let out a squeal of joy and pushed me down so i was pressed up on her.

"This ringing any bells" I say through her lips.

"A few if them" she says. "Maybe you could try and ring a few more of them" she flirts.

"Someones got a dirty imagination going on here" I grin to her.

"Isn't that what you like about me" She grabs my blonde hair and scratches it.

"Yes I like that about you...just as I know you love this about me" I pull myself up and take off my tuxedo jacket and undershirt exposing my muscualr chest. I might not have been as muscular as gnomeo or tybalt but I was still pretty good, especially to jazmin.

"OH MY...!" jazmin stares to me running her fingers along the middle, I can almost see drool drip from her mouth.

"Well!" I stay flexing to make myself slight more stronger.

"You were right, I do love that very much!" she still drools over me as I lean in and give her a long awaited kiss. she moves her hands all over the back of my hair and my now bare back as I leave kiss marks on her lips, cheecks and neck.

jazmin opens her eyes and once again shoves her off me. "wait" she says the same way as before.

"Oh are you in pain again I say rubbing her tummy again" She plls my hand away and smiles.

"Not this time...I just wanted to get a bit more...comfortable" she flashed her eys at me as I hear a quick buzz sound followed by a zipping sound as if a bee just flew by me. I turn around but see nothing.

"Jazmin did you hear that buzz sound it sounded like a..." I stop in mid sentence as I look over to jazmin as she was now wearing her bra and wedding tights with bows at the top. I feel my heart racing as I look her over she plays with her hair getting it into a tanged mess but that made her look twice as sexy.

"WHOA, just, WOW!" I say looking over her. she takes off her tights exposing her crystal white bikini strap panties, lays flat on the bed slowly running her ring finger along her elevated knees. I just sit there with drool on my mouth not even daring to blink.

"Well, you gonna stare at me or you gonna come over here" she says playfully. I shake my head and crawl back to her side gently resting her on top of me as I bury her lips within mine. I trail down from her neck to her back and unclaps her bra as it drops off her and her baby carmel breasts. I pull her back down and kiss her neck down to her chest as she giggles like a little schoolgirl.

"You really know how to make me happy benny" jazmin giggles against my ears as i keep kissing her chest.

"I like to give a girl what she wants" I smile to her. I set her on the bed and take off my suit pants only wearing now my boxers and socks. I grab jazmin and set her on my hips as she messes around with herself letting me enjoy the show. I pull her hands down to her side a moment later and press my face to her mid section kissing her baby bump with one hand playing with her hair and the other hand traveling to her end zone. Her moans get deeper and harder, she keeps twitching and shaking and I continue to kiss her bump feelling a small kick from the baby 3x's.

"uh benny" jazmin voice turns shaky and scared.

"yes" I look up to her and she has a scared look on her face.

"I-I don't feel so well" jazmin turns a pale green and starts moving back and forth like she was about to fall over. I set her off me and lay her on the bed just as she lets out a loud groan and starts sweating like crazy. I walk to the bathroom on the otherside of the bed and place an ice cold towel over jazmins head as she patts on her stomach.

"How does it hurt" I say dabbing the towel on her face and neck.

"Like a bad sharp pain and...and..." she stops speakking and clutches her stomach again.

"Jazmin are you okay?" I say putting a hand to her cheeck she was a bit hot but still coollike.

"OH GOD!" she screams and puts a hand to her mouth

"jazmin!" I was really getting worried now. She raises her hand giving the _1 minuet_ signal and running outtabed and into the bathroom. I crawl to the bedside closer to the bathroom door as jazmin starts to gag and vomit and cry.

"I'll wait out here for you sweetie okay"I say nervously easing from the door and sitting on the bed half naked. I look up at the blank ceiling and sigh loudly. I hear jazmin vomit again and it really grosses me out, i search for the t.v remote and turn it on to drown out gagging sounds. It hurts me to see jazmin like this but as long as she's pregnant i'll just have to live with it, but it's not so bad cause as soon as this is all over jazmin and me will be parents to a great little girl/boy we can love together. My thought was distrurbed when the bathroom door creaked and jazmin stepped out looking sad and still a bit in pain from what i could tell.

"Feeling better" I say turning the t.v volume down

She sits beside me and barely shows a grin "I guess" her voice was so quiet i barely heard what she said,i just pretend i did though.

"Something wrong" I say massaging her shoulder. she lets out a big cry and curls up on the bed.

"I'm so sorry" she cries aloud burying her face in the pillow.

"sorry...for what" I pull her up to me and look in her dull orange eyes.

"All I wanted was for us to have a nice time together as a newly married couple, and then the baby gets me all nauseas and I ruined the whole afternoon, you must regret this whole marraige" she cries onto my shoulders.

I didn't belive she would even say that, I love her more than she would know. "Jazmin I will never ever regret marrying you. I love you so much and I always will, you have no reason to think I would ever regret making you apart of my life. I married you so that i could spend the rest of my life with the only girl that mattered to me so I could be apart of her life and start a family together. You mean more to me than anyone and you don't ever have to think diffrently about that" I stare her in the eyes so that she knows i mean every word. she grows a tiny grin and I hug her body close to me wrapping her and our child in a blanket of warmth.

"do you feel better about this now" I say lifting her chin to me.

"Much better thanks" she smiles and kisses me. I was shocked but then returned the kiss as I fell on top of her again and began to do the same to her as before. she notices me moving my hand downward into her panties and she pushes me off giving me a weird stare.

"Sorry was that to soon" I say looking down.

"Kinda, but I'm just not in the mood anymore, plus I'm still a little queezy, sorry" She lays down and turns her back to me.

I sigh and respect her choice not to do anything, at least not now. "So what do you wanna do then?" I look to her bare back. she turns and looks to me letting me get a good look at her chest.

"Well, we have about 5 hours before the reception party, I think I'm just gonna rest for a bit till then" she yawns and closes her eyes. The moment her eyes are closed I go back to staring at her bare chest all big and round each have such a nice color to them.

"Are you looking at me?" She says refusing to open her eyes.

"NOOOOO!" I say long and slow but still looking at her.

"Don't lie to me benny I know you are" she smirks in her sleep.

"You're my wife why shouldn't I look at you if I want" I whine playfully.

"Wife or not I still don't want you looking at me especially when I'm napping!." she frowns in her sleep and pulls the sheet over herself, I roll my eyes and kiss her nose as she smiles again. I slip under the sheets with her and snuggle her bare chest against my bare chest, she wraps her arms to my neck and I wrap my arms to her back as she burys her head into my neck and slowly breaths.

"I love you" she yawns.

"I love you more" I kiss her forehead and melt into a long quiet state letting the water from the waterbed rock under us like ocean waves and gently swaying me into slumber with the woman I love.

**5 hours later..**

_BANG, BANG BANG_

I awake to a horrible thumping sound. I groan and pull the pillow to my head but the sound just keeps getting louder.

"ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT ALREADY!" I mutter through the pillow and fling outta bed still in my boxer underwear I kiss jazmin and walk away from the bed and my sleep. I trip over my suitcase in the middle of the floor I regain balnce and proceed as another knock was heard.

"OKAY HOLD ON A SEC." I say scratching myself and cracking open the door to see who it was."NOW WHAT DO YOU WANT!"I shout in annoyance.

"Uh benny" I hear a voice and gasp in shock.

"GNOMEO" I say looking at myself in only my underpants and close the door a little more. "W-what are you doing here?" I studder.

"I came to get you and jazmin and see if you were both ready" He says.

"Ready for what?" I rubb my still tired eyes.

"uh, the reception party what eles" He says dusting off his black suit jacket.

"Oh...WAIT WHAT DID YOU SAY!" I shout.

"Yeah the reception, did you forget it starts at 6" he explains.

"Uh n-no I-I didn't forget, I-I just must've lost track of time or-or whatever" I chuckle nervously.

"Well you still have about an hour before it starts I just came to remind you"

I sigh knowing I still had time to get ready. "Oh good, I'll get jazmin ready and meet you there" I smile.

"And I need to get back to juliet" he rolls his eyes and sighs. "Anyway see ya there benny" he waves and walks off.

"Same to you" I close the door but stop remebering I needed to know 1 last thing. "OH WAIT GNOMEO!" I call after him.

He stops and turns back to me. "Yeah!"

"Almost forgot, where on the ship is the reception" I ask.

"Oh it's uh in the dining hall back on the first level." he says and walks off again

"Thank you!" I shout and close the door again. I close my eyes and breath a little before walking back into the room and sitting on the bed as it wiggles around. Jazmin looked so cute snuggled with the blanket I almost didn't want to wake her but I had to or we would never get to the party.

"Jazmin" I say into her ears shaking her shoulders.

She tosses and turns trying to remain asleep. "No sis I don't wanna get up yet" she says in her sleep.

"Jazmin!" I say a bit louder, but she still remains asleep.

"Mum tell nina to stop trying to wake me up!" she mumbles in her sleep once more.

"JAZMIN!" I yell. she ets out a loud snort and pops up in bed turning back and forth.

"WHO, WHAT, WHERE...WHAT HAPPENED!?" she speaks gibberish and calms down when she sees me laughing quietly.

"Hey sleeping beauty" I laugh.

She puts her hands to her hips and pouts. "What was all that for benny?" she says unhappily.

I clear my throat and make a sorry face. "Sorry jazmin I was just trying to wake you up" I give a sorry face and she kisses my nose and yawns.

"Wake me for what?" she says still sleepy.

"We over-slept and only have about a bit over an hour to get ready for our reception" I explain pushing her messy hair back. she closes her eyes and opens them wide.

"WHAT, WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SOMETHING SOONER" she says getting outta bed.

"Don't blame me I didn't find out till 5 minuets ago, literally" I explain and follow her outta bed.

"We gotta hurry up before were late to our own party!" jazmin says swithching into the bathroom, I stay on the bed edge and look at her from the back.

"Are you staring at me again!" jazmin turns around and looks at me.

"Not anymore, but I did like the view from back there" I whistle and smirk as she giggles a litte.

"You're terrible you know that" She smiles. I shrugg and she walks into the bathroom.

About 10 minuets she comes out with nothing but a very small towel on. She walks right past me giving me a stroke on the arm and bends her upper body down to her suit case showing only her butt and legs moving from side to side.

"You gonna give me a meal with that shake of yours sweetie" I say looking to her behind. she stands up straight and glares.

"HA and HA" she says in a normal tone and goes back to looking through her suitcase. "And while your sitting there staring; go clean off and get dressed already" she says in a sassy tone.

"Don't get sassy with me young lady" I playfully raise my voice. she looks up from her suitcase and shoves me away giggling. I grab her hand and lift her off tje ground by the hips.

"WHOA...PUT ME DOWN!" she shreiks in happiness.

"UHH let me think...NEVER!" I say and kiss her neck.

She laughs louder. "I'm serious put me down, we have to get ready" she smiles and twitches trying to escape but I get a tight hold on her. she cough a little from laughing and gets her voice back.

"Okay what's it gonna take for you to put me down" she folds her arms.

"A better question is; If I let you go what do I get in return?" I grin evily.

"Well...what do you want" she eyes me suspiciously.

I laugh evily. "I think you already know what I want" I look down to her body still wrapped in a thin towel and she thumps my head a bit.

"NO BENNY!" she crosses her arms and glares.

"Please just a quicky" I beg.

"The answer is NO!" she frowns.

"I'll let you down If you do" I negotiate with her, she looks to me with a mean stare and huffs out loud. "fine" she mumbles. I smile and set her down as she adjusts her towel again.

"Thank you" she grins.

"Uh ok, I let you down, now you hold up to your side" I raise an eybrow.

"Do I have to" she whines.

"That was the deal...unless you wanna get lifted again" I say putting a hand to her waist.

"FINE, but you have to promise to get ready after this, and Its only 7 minuets" she explains and I nod.

She sighs a little and unwraps the towel as it falls to the ground exposing her lean slick body minus the baby bump, I look to her head to toe in wordless awe. she rubs her arms feeling a bit shy and folds one leg over the other.

"Well you gonna get this over with or what, we ain't got all day!" she demands I get on with this. I pick her up and pin her to the bed and rapidly kiss her repeatedly she holds me close finally getting into it as much as I do.

"Can you just move along please benny you have a limited time here" She moans lightly.

"Right, sorry" I go inside with a hard tug and push in and out in a fast motion. Jazmin screams and tries to bare the pain I was bringing her and keeps digging her nails to my back. I collopse on her just as my 7 minuets is up and I can honestly say that was the fastes I think I've ever done in my life.

"Man you really got in there" Jazmin cries a little after the intense pain.

"Sorry If I was too rough I tried to make It as fast as possible" I gasp for breath.

"Thats fine I'll get over it...and It was fun while it lasted" she huffs and turns to her side. "Why don't you go and clean off and I'll get my dress on" she wipes her tears and gives a weak smile. I stand outta bed and pick her up bride style back to her suitcase and walk into the bathroom.

I emerge 15 minuets later and wipe my wet hair with a portable blowdryer. I look around the room for jazmin but don't see her.

"Jazmin!" I say wiping water that drips on my nose.

" I'm in the bed!" I look over and the bed was covered by the fuscia screen that hung around the bed, a blurry figure moved about behind it but I knew it was just jazmin.

"You alrught in there" I ask.

"Just putting on my clothes be out in a moment" She calls and I make way to my suitcase. I pull out my navy blue shirt and matching dress overshirt and navy blue pants suit, I adjust my white tie and put on my black dress shoes and finish the outfit with my navy blue dress jacket. I fasten the buttons leaving only the first button undone. I brush out my hair till it sits in a wavy form and the last touch I spritz with a bit of cologne.

"Well someone looks fancy this evening" I hear a soft angle voice. I spin around and look at my wife.

She wore a aquamarine strap dress with a glittery light blue sequin belt around the base of her breasts and a matching seqiun tail that spread a bit along the floor. her hair was tied in a doughnut bun with two curled bangs on each end of her face. Her lips were dashed with scarlet lipstick and eyeshadow, with clear diamond earings. her neck was bejewled with a golden diamond necklace with a small emerald in the center. and the last distinguished thing was a tiger lilly flower that was tied around the wrist of her left hand with a hint of cinammon perfume amitting from her body.

"How do I look" she says placing a hand on her hip.

"Like the godess you are" I smile like an idiot and move closer to her.

"Thanks but I still feel like I'm missing something to complete the outfit" she says looking in the mirror.

"Like what" I ask. she shrugs.

"Not sure, but maybe I shoud wear a sunhat or something on my head" She feels her head. I look to her and confirm.

"You do need a little something more, not a sunhat but still something fancy on your head...and I know just what that is" I grin big and walk off from her. I dig through suitcase and pull out a large wrapped box.

**jazmin pov**

While I look for something to complete my outfit benny comes back from where he just was and taps my shoulder. I turn to him and he holds something behind his back.

"What's that" I say trying to look at what he has. he slowly brings it in sight and reveals a nicely wrapped box with a silk bow.

"A present...for me" I flash my eyes to him.

"Actually I got it when I got your engagement ring, I was waiting for a good moment to give it to you, and I guess nows as good a time as any"

I slowly unravel the bow and flip the box folds to reveal a plastic case inside, I lift it into the light and nearly die of gasping when I glimpse at what I was holding. In my hand I held the most beautiful tiara I ever layed eyes on. It was bedazzeled with sapphire and purple gems encrusted around a silver base and right in the midde sat a giant red crystal heart. I felt my heart sink and I covered my mouth as tears of delight escaped my eyes. I look back to benny and trap him in another wedding style kiss.

"You are the best man I ever loved" I cry.

"Every cent I paid for this was worth it for you" he smiles lovingly to me.

He and I engage another kiss and stay that way hands traveling around the other. I pull apart and he takes the tiara from my hands.

"Allow me" He says. I bow like a princess as he crowns my head with the tiara. I gasp aloud and hug him as he covers my body in the warm embrace of his arms.

Then my wrist watch sounds, i look as it reads 5;50.

"Whoa we gotta get down to the party" I say pulling apart. I grabs my little black purse and we head out the door. we travel the same way we got here and once again squeez trhought the narrow hall before getting in the elevator. we ride down to the lobby again and head to the front desk.

"May I help you" says the gnome at the desk.

"Yes can you tell us where the dining room is" I ask.

"I moment" He grabs a phone and talks over the loudspeaker; "_Assistant to the lobby desk please"_. moments later a green hetted gnome in a green jacket and tan shorts appers.

"Max please escort this couple to the dinning hall" The gnome behind the desk says. "Max will take you there folks" he says to us.

"Please follow me" The gnome by the name of max says and we follow behind him. he takes us a while away and stops at a large curtain screen.

"Right throught these curtains is the dining hall folks enjoy" he tips his hat and walks off.

"Thanks!" we shout and walk throught the curtains, on the other side stands a large golden door labeled dining hall.

"JAZMIN, BENNY, THERE YOU ARE" we get startled by a loud voice and relax when it was just juliet screaming with gnomeo trailing behind. jazmin runs into juliets arms and twril each other around.

"Wow you look perfect" juliet compliments my dress.

"So do you" I says back. while gnomeo stayed in his wedding suit juliet changed her wardrobe. this time she wore a long black dress with white boots, the dress really clung to her body perfectly showing her outgrown tummy. she wore her white braclet and pearl necklace with silver hoop earings. her hair was let straight down with a bang that hung all across her forehead and her lips were painted with red similar to mines only darker.

"Benny you are rockin that suit" juliet smiles to benny in his new suit

"thanks you jules and you look fetching this evening as well" He gives her a grin.

"And did you see the crowned jewel he got me" I say pointing to my tiara.

"OH MY GOD ITS BEAUTIFUL" juliet screches hypnotized by its beauty.

"I know right, benny got it especially for me" I blow benny a kiss and he cathces it.

"And how much did that cost you" gnomeo says to benny.

"You really don't wanna know" He says back.

"Isn't benny the sweetest" I smile. juliet nods.

"I agree, I can't remember the last time gnomeo got me any kinda jewelry" juliet glares to gnomeo.

"WHAT?...you asked me to get those earings your wearing now" gnomeo argues.

"Still, I shouldn't have to ask you to get me jewelry, it should just be bascic logic that a guy buys his girl jewelry whether or not she asks for it" juliet argues back.

"Whatever" gnomeo rolls his eyes.

"She has a point gnomeo that is the gentleman thing to do" benny states.

"Thank you benny" juliet hugs him.

"Yeah benny way to take up for the girls" gnomeo glares to benny.

"Gnomeo don't get mad at benny" I say firmly.

"Yeah It's not his fault he's more of a gentlemen than you" juliet snaps back.

"Oh she got you gnomeo" I start laughing as benny joins in. gnomeo gives benny a mean stare and benny stops and act as if he did nothing.

"Well juliet if you think benny so much better than why don't you just marry him instead" gnomeo states.

"That wouldn't be fair to jazmin, she got benny first and so that means I'm stuck with you now" All of us start to burst in laughter again.

"What's that suppose to mean" gnomeo says acting offended.

jules clears her throat. "Oh relax I was joking"

"Didn't sound like it" gnomeo glares.

"Alright I'm sorry for making you feel bad, there I said it, happy now" she says. gnomeo shakes his head no.

"Oh come on gnomeo man up she said she was sorry" benny pleads with him.

"Yeah lets act like adults with this; juliet apologized and now you should accept it and make up...and make it fast so we can get to the reception which starts in 2 minuets." O gesture to my watch and make them wrap this up.

Juliet walks over to gnomeo and pulls his chin down to her. "Baby, I was wrong to mess with you like that, I didn't mean anything I said and I'm really sorry" juliet does her baby voice and gnomeo grins a little.

"Okay I forgive you, but only cause I like hearing you admit you were wrong" gnome turns the cards making juliet playfully frown and his turn to giggle. "now come here and give me a kiss" he demands. juliet laughs and presses her lips with his and they make up again.

"Okay now that thats done can we get on with the party already" benny says grabbing my arm. and walking off, gnomeo and juliet dash in front of us and stop us.

"Okay but first let us go in to make sure everythings ready" Gnomeo opens the door and squeezes through the crack.

"You guys just wait here a moment" juleit closes the door and we stand on the hall pretty akwardly.

I grab bennys hand and lean into his chest a little. I take a big sniff and let out a quiet moan.

"That cologne your wearing is really good" I sniff him again.

He then leans down and smells me."And your perfume is extremly sexy too" He whispers. I close my eyes for a moment and take another intake of his sent and think good thoughts. for a moment I thought back to the breif love encounter we had moments ago, how I wished that had actually lasted a bit longer. I look back to benny and he was staring to me with a big grin.

"Why are you looking at me like that" I say but he doesn't answer. "Uh, benny" I snap my fingers but he still doesn't move, he just continues to blink and glare, I follow his eyes to where he was staring, turns out he was staring down my dress to my chest that were exposed through the top of my dress.

"Benny!" I slap him and he comes back to realaity

"What was that for!?" He groans rubbing his cheeck.

"stop looking down my dress" I cover my arms around the top of my dress. He chuckles.

"Like it's my fault you have a hot body" he outlines my body with a finer and I shudder from the touch.

"benny knock It off" I push his finger away and he comes closer to me nearly sending me backwards. He acts fast and cathches me in a dipping form.

"Wow your quick with your hands, thanks for cathcing me" I blush.

"You should know how fast I am with my hands...and a few other things I'm fast with that you know of" He winks at me getting me all hot and chocked up.

"Why benny you bad boy" I flirt twirling my curls. He chuckles to me and brings me in for a kiss again. I wanted to stay this way forever but sadly it came to an end.

"AHEM!" I hear a voice. benny breaks apart from me and we look to see our friends giving us funny grins.

"You two having a little make out time out here" Gnomeo jokes. Benny pulls me up straight and we seperate slowly. "K-Kinda" benny rubs the back of his neck embarssed.

"Well if you to are done we have a party to get to in your honors" Juliet gestures to the door. me and benny grab hands and follow our friends inside. We step into the dining room and it was a sight to behold.

The whole room, much like the rest of the ship, was coated in gold and bronze with large decorative colums that surrounded the room. the windows were laced with elegant dark green curtains and golden sashes. The floor was shined in polish marble tiles I could actually see my reflection clear through it. Above our heads shined a thousand crystal chandeliers with a huge one centered right in the middle. On one of the many decorated tables there sat a large water fountain bursting with hot melted chocolate, I could tell by the smell. The tables were all covered in either red or blue floral cloths and flower vases filled with roses of red, white, and pink. And the last distinctive detail was a large beautiful 7 layer chocolate wedding cake besprinkles in purple frosting and our names written in cursive writting with our wedding picture icinged on the very center.

"Oh BENNY ISN'T IT ALL SO BEAUTIFUL" I say twirling in amazment.

"I completly agree" He says holding me close.

"HEY EVERYBODY LOOK WHO'S FINALLY HERE!" gnomeo yells to the crowd of gnomes as they all turn around.

"Hey there finally here!" I hear one of the gnomes shout in the crowd as all the gnomes run towards us talking and cheering some even flash their camreas like crazy. All around me I saw nothing but gnomes and flash by flash of camera lights I had to cover my eyes to prevent from being blinded.

"This must me what celebritys go throught with paparazzi" Benny says squinting in the camrea lights.

All our friends back us into a cramp corner still flashing cameras in our faces and talking all in our ears. I grab onto benny a little annoyed and terrified I just prayed this would end soon.

"Jazmin, benny!" I hear juliet call me from the crowd.

"Over here juliet!"I say trying to look into all the bright lights in my face. I see juliet and gnomeo push past the crowd and right next to us.

"Here guys take my hands" Juliet spreads her hands and me and benny grab each of them. Jules pulls us up and starts dragging us clear from the crowd.

"Alright guys, move along, break it up, give the two some space" gnomeo shoes them all away as julet still drags me and benny in a clear space wide enought to breath.

"AH, finally" I say regaining my vision and seeing things clearly now.

"Thanks for the save guys" Benny says.

"No problem!" the both say as juliet continues to drag us behind her. she leads us to a long table in the far back of the dining hall full of more food than i ever saw in one room before, the table was ridiculously long It literally reached both ends of the dining hall with a bit of space between them. All the chairs stood in a row all along the same side, and every few feet or so there sat a vase full of more roses. In the very middle sat two large chairs decorated with streamers and ballons there were two namecards that sat beside it both reading _reserved for the newlyweds_. I didn't need anything to tell me who these seat were for.

"Take a seat you two" juliet lets us go and moves aside. Benny grabs my hand and leads me to my seat.

"A seat befitting for a queen" Benny pulls my chair out and I sit as sh sides it back in place.

"Thank you benny" I giggle as he takes the slightly larger chair next to me. As soon as we sit down all our family and freinds take their seats as well. There was a bit of quiet chattering the moments that followed till gnomeo finally speaks up.

"Okay everbody this is a big day for two very well liked friends in our garden so why don't we all congragulate the young couple again huh" All the gnomes stand and applude for us once more as benny and I wave and smile to them. "Alright nw who wants to be the first to say something to the happy couple".

"I'll do it" Juliet grabs the mic from gnomeo and stands up.

"Well first I just wanna say that I am so happy for my two closest friends, and I hope they have a long happy future together. secondly I wanna tell them both you two have so much in common and I am so greatful that you two found comfort in each other, so once again I'm really happy for you guys" The crowds claps as juliet sits back down.

"Hey I got something to say" I hear my sister shout, juliet tosses her the mic and she stands up in a tight fitting stripped mimi dress. Knowing my sister and our past relationship involving large crowds of my closet personal friends she was gonna say something that would totally embaressing me.

I bury my head under bennys arms. "Tell me when its over" I say to him.

"It probably won't be that bad" He reassures me, but i still have my doubts.

"Hello everyone I'm nina, and I just want to tell my baby sister how proud I am that she found a great guy to make her happy. I am a bit annoyed to know she got married before me but I'm for once I'm putting her first. Any way having jazmin for a sister growing up wasn't easy, she was a real handful even when she was old enough to act mature, I remember how she would always cry and fuss whenever daddy didn't give her any attention and she would run around screaming, and that was when she was 13 too" A lot of snickers were heard from the crowd and I just kept my head buried as far under benny as I could. "But then when that day came that our humans sold her away was the worst moment in my life, we might not have been close sisters but I still loved her like any big sister would, I was scared that something might happen to her and I wasn't there to help I know your old enough to handle yourself sis but I still never wanted anything to happen to you. The day you left I just hoped you would find someone to make you happy and give you a nice life, I may have only just met your husband a few hours ago but I've seen enought to know you two were made for each other and I know he'll make you happy the rest of your life amd give you the family you deserve, so once againI'm really happy for you baby sister" Nina finishes as there was a big applaude,I was really happy my sister said all that for me. I gave her a quick nudge when she walked by me to sit back down.

"And you said that would be bad" Benny grins rolling his eye. I punch him lightly and smile.

"Does anyone eles have something to say" Juliet says looking around.

"Hey juliet I got something to say to my lovely wife" Benny says.

"Oh this should be interesting" I think to myself. benny grabs the mic and grabs my hand into his free hand.

"Jazmin I just want you to know how much love I have for you, You are so special to me and I love you more than ever. to me, you shine more than all the stars in the sky and burn with more passion than the sun itself. I know that I'm probably not all that worth to have you and it was a sole miracle that brought you in my life, but I promised you that when we got married I would do anything to be the man you so rightfully deserve, cause you only desrve the best. After this day you and I will be the couple I knew we would be and the parents of a wonderful child I will love as much as you. You mean everything to me jazmin and I will eternaly be devoted to you and only you. I love you so much and everyday I will shower you that love even if you don't want it, you might not love me as much but I know one thing clear; that I will orever love you" Benny kisses my hand and smiles to me, I feel tears run down my face and I breath really fast.

"Benny I have never loved you more than I do right at this moment, You are my heart and soul and I love you for all times!" I stand to his height and kiss him as she lifts me off the floor and I wrap my legs to his waist. A large harmonious AWE is heard from everyone as we seperate and sit back down.

"Well, if there are no more speeches to make...I guess we can all eat now" Juliet declares. all but me and benny stand and walk to the food table, Since we were the newlyweds some of the employee gnomes who worked the ship were ordered to serve us during the party. While the others had to walk to their food we sat there watching the servers place our food before us. Bennys plate mostly consisted of all the diffrent varieties of meat and a large bottle of beer. I however chose better, my plate mostly consisted of fruit and yogurt with a few pieces of meat here and there, and a medium sized cup of fruit juice. I had to eat slowly trying not to drip food on my good dress. benny however was scarfing down food like he was deprived of food for weeks.

"My goodness benny slow down before you choke or stain your suit" I say spponing yogurt in my mouth.

"I haven't eaten a single crumb Since I woke up this morning and I woke up at 5 so..." He shruggs and goes back to chewing on ribs.

"Well at least be careful, I don't want you to stain that nice suit of yours" I say feeling the softness of his navy blue jacket. he nods and slows down on the chewing.

Gnomeo and juliet return and sit next to us. "Man you guys are lucky you have your food brought to you" Gnomeo crams in his chair and puffs.

"So how are you guys enjoying yourselves as husband and wife" juliet asks taking a spoonful of pudding.

"I love it, even if it's only been a few hours I feel like we've been together forever and we still have that burning spark" Benny looks to me and I sigh.

"I feel the same way" I snuggle to benny and he nuzzles my neck against him.

"Hey can you to not do that, I'm trying to eat her" Gnomeo playfully looks away gagging, we all laughed.

"Or your one to talk, as much as you and juliet show affection you don't think we all get disgusted with it" Benny mocks. gnomeo and juliet roll their eyes.

"Hahaha, good one benny" I laugh nuzzling closer to him.

"Yeah whatever" They both say still eating bit by bit.

"So anything eles planned for the party" I say finishing my plate of fruit.

"Yes, but first hang on a second" juliet stands on her chair and straightens her dress."HEY EVERYBODY TIME FOR THE WEDDING CAKE" She screams as all the gnomes come charging back. The room goes dark and then comes on small spot light as two servants place a large 7 layer chocolate wedding cake before us. It had a large picture of me and benny from earlier at the wedding ceremony with our names cursived in purple frosting surroned in blue and red frosting flowers.

"My that's almost to pretty to eat" I say looking over it.

"Yeah...almost" Benny says looking over it with hunger as were most of thee others.

I roll my eyes and shake a bit. "OKay okay, calm down and hand over the knife will ya" I chuckle and reach for the sharpest knife in view. just as I begin to cut benny stops me.

"WAIT" he yells and takes the knife away. "I think I better cut it" he says.

"What, you don't think I can cut it myself" I cross my arms and smirk.

He giggles and shakes his head. "No, I just don't want you to drop it and get hurt that's all" he explains. I decide to make a little fuss of it.

"So your saying I'm clumsy now" I raise my voice a bit.

"No I'm saying I would feel better if you didn't cut it by yourself" he raises back.

"Why didn't you say that from the start, we could cut it together then" I grab hold of the knife and he steps behind me and guides my hand.

"Careful now, don't cut yourself, you've been hurt to many times in the 2 years we've been together and I don't wanna further the damage". He whispers to me

"I know, benny, I know, stop babying me already" I get annoyed as we cut off a slice of cake and then another and then another till all our friends hands are filled cake and ice cream.

"Now what peice do you want sweetie" Benny asks. I wait a minuet for my answer.

"I just want a small piece I'm not very hungry anymore" I say. benny cuts me a small sliver and places it infront of me.

I slowly sit there eating while benny stares me over. "I hope your not looking down my dress again" I say licking my lips of frosting.

"Up until you said something I wasn't" He moves his eyes down to my chest and I push him away.

"Hey back off" I say putting up a fist he puts up his hands in surrender and I smile.

"Thats better" I smirk.

"Oh you are so gonna get it" He says grinning.

"*SCOFFS* yeah right how are you gonna..." Then before I knew it A big handful of cake was smeared in my face. I ear benny crack up as I wipe chocolate from my eyes and mouth.

"Oh you think that was funny, well it wasn't" I say angrilly.

"HAHAHA, no it was extremly funny, hahaha" Benny continues to laugh as I clean my face of all the chocolate I could. While benny was laughing I grabbed a can of whiped cream and tapped of his shoulders.

"So you thought that was funny do ya" I grin evily, benny ,still laughing, nods rapidly.

"Oh then how do you like this..." I take the can and spray his entire face full of white frosty cream, I grab hold of another can and squirt chocolate sauce inside his mouth as she struggles to breath.

"HA HOW DO YA LIKE THAT!" I say putting the cans down. Benny wipes cream from his hands and coughs up syrup while I fall all out laughing.

"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR" Benny says angrilly.

"you started it, I just finished it is all" I say grinning evily.

benny gives me the same grin and stands up. "You are in big trouble now" He pulls his arms over me and grabs me, luckily I move faster thna him and dodge him.

"Oh try and get me" I laugh running away from him. He runs after me with a mean face. "Oh it's on now" he declares.

He runs after me and I run away, actually it was more like jogging, I couldn't run very fast because of my currnet conditions and benny was catching on fast.

"You're in trouble when I catch you" he calls out to me. At this point i needed anything to happen to stop him from catching me at this point. And lucky for me something did happen but it was unlucky for benny.

Just as he caught up to me, he didn't see that there was a small puddle of water and he slipped right on it and landed on his back.

"Benny!" I shout and run back to him. when I got there he was clinging to his leg. "Baby you okay" I say bending down.

"I twisted my ankle and it hurts a lot" he cries trying to hold back tears.

"Can you stand up?" I say.

"I'll try" He pulls himself up and balances on one leg. I wrap around him and lead him back to his seat I place a chair beside him to rest his leg on as I take a seat back in my chair.

"Lets me see it" I take off his shoes and sock and lift his ankle up towards me better.

"Ouch, easy will ya" He whines and I place his foot back down.

"Its not seriously damaged but you won't be able to walk on it for a few days at best" I look to him and he nods and groans. I stand, walk away, and moments later come back wih a baggie of ice.

"This will help" I place the bag under his foot so it rest on his ankle.

"WOW, that cold!" he shivers but quickly gets used to it.

"I'm sorry this wouldn't have happened if it weren't for me" I sigh.

"That's okay I don't blame you for this It was kinda my fault to" He holds me close and snuggles me. As a few moments go by with me and him just sitting there I get lost in his eyes as he does with me. I run my fingers around his cheecks and he plays with my curled bangs, this goes on for a while until we were distracted by a loud screech sound from the microphone.

"Alright ladies and gnomes, time for a little dance part of the party" Juliet annonces and steps away from the mic.

The room goes dark with a few glow in the dark colors and a few bright lights followed by fast music plays as most gnome couples take the dance floor with crazy dance moves, all except benny and I, we just sat there looking out to all the others, That could be me and benny dancing too but that was no longer going to happen, benny noticed how sad I looked and touched my arm.

"Jazmin why don't you go and dance for a while" he says softly.

"no that's okay" I say sadly.

"I want you to, you don't have to miss out because of me"

"I wanted to dance with you and it won't be as much fun withoout you, I'm fine with sitting here with you" I smile trying to convince himi was cool with not dancing.

"Jazmin this is just as much your reception party as it is mine and I don't want you missing out on anything you deserve to have fun so I'm asking you just enjoyb yourself" he pushes me outta my chair and I begin to walk slowly stopping after a few feet and look back to him.

"You sure you want me to leave you" I say with big sad eyes.

he nods yes. "Jazmin, go, have fun why don't you" he flings his hands making me go already.

"I'll go but i won't enjoy it, not without you" I blow him a kiss and step casually onto the dance floor as another fun sng came on. I step next to gnomeo and juliet and smile weakly.

"Hey jazmin what's up" juliet asks smiling.

"Just thought I'd come and dance for a while with you guys" I shrugg.

"Where's benny?" gnomeo asked. I point to benny still sitting at the table he sees us stare and waves to us.

"He's not coming to dance with you" gnomeo said waving benny back.

I shake my head slowly. "No he slipped and twisted his ankle" I sigh looking to the ground.

"Oh no poor benny" Juliet touches my shoulder with sympathy.

"He's alright, he just can't walk orstand that much for the moment" I explain. "But I just came to dance to forget that for the moment" I say. We smile and start to dance just as_ party rock anthem_ came on and we all started dancing like crazy animals. More fast songs follow right after the next and the dancing goes on for about another half hour. by the time I get to benny again I was all danced out and sweaty.

"Someone looked like she had fun" benny giggles.

"Yeah I did, It would have been better if you were there with me" I pant trying to get my breath back.

"I had a lot of fun just by seeing you have fun" he smiles making me light up inside. I kiss him and just sit in silence for a moment.

"Excuse me benny I'm gonna get somethign to drink" I say brushing off my dress.

"Don't worry I'll still be here even if you don't come back for hours" he jokes as i walk away.

I shift throught the dance floor trying t get to the punch bowl on the otherside. I fill a wine glass full of juice and lean back on the table as _beauty and a beat_ by justin beiber comes on and all the couples slow down to the dancing. I get lost in sad thought as i hear a familiar voice.

"Hello jazmin" I turn to see a tall blue eyed figure with spiked blonde hair in a tan suit.

"And a hello to you too lenny" I smile and hug him. "My don't you look handsome" I step back admiring his suit.

"And you look pretty as usual" he smiles looking to me now.

"THANKS" I blush.

"So...how's it feel being a wife now" he rubs te back of his neck and looks away.

"Well, it's very nice, but we haven't even been married a day, but still it's nice" I say sipping my juice.

"So how are you doing lately?" I ask with anticipation.

"Things have been going great thanks for asking" He smiles to me. "Anyway jazmin I wanted to ask...if you want to that is...you wanna slow dance with me?" he asks.

I look from him for a moment pondering whether i should or not. I glance to benny who was sitting there looking pretty bored,part of me wanted to go back with him, but then i remembered benny said he wanted me to have fun and not worry about him. and I couldn't think of a way to have fun better than this

"Sure lenny I'd love to" I take his hand and he leads me to the dance floor. since beauty and a beat was a fast and sow song me and lenny let our instints take over. he twirled and swayed me all over the place and i just followed his lead, lenny moved so lightly on his feet, better than any guy I think i've ever danced with before. by the end of the song lenny lifted me into the air and held me close just barly lifting over his head I leaned into him just inches away from his face. My mids was paused as a loud applause was heard around us, all our friends were clapping and cheering for us, they knew that this wasn't benny whom i was dancing with but nonetheless they just kept clapping.

Lenny sets me down and goes red as i do. "That was fun" he smiles nervously.

"Totally, thanks for the dance lenny" I kiss his cheeck and he smiles.

"Anything for a friend" he blushes again. I take his hand in mine and walks me back to my seat with benny.

"Thanks for escorting me back to my seat" I say playfully.

"Well i wouldn't be very much of a gentlman if i let you go by yourself" he winks and i embrace him in a hug.

"thanks again, see ya later" i say.

"Later jazmin" He says and walks away to find gnathan.

"Who was that guy?" benny says looking to me with a bad stare.

"Don't you recognize lenny" I ask, he looks to me like he didn't know who i was talking about.

"Remember lenny...he was one of the two guys you and gnomeo beat up after ruining my bachelorette party" I raise an eybrow to him.

"Oh yeah right huh, forgot all about that" He giggles nervously. I roll my eyes and sit on his lap.

"So thought about what you wanna do after the partys over" I lean into his ears.

"I'm thinking of a few things, that involve you, me and a luxurious water bed." he whispers to my ears. I kiss him clinging to his body as his hands travel all over mine.

"Uh hey guys" I hear a quiet voice and look to juliet and gnomeo who popped outta nowhere.

"I know you guys are busy, but you might not wanna go so crazy, the others can see you" gnomoe points t a few gnomes looking our way. I hop off benny and sit in my own chair. I let out a loud yawn as sleep begins to form on me.

"we can leave if ur tired jazmin" benny says noticong me rubbing my eyes.

"NO, I'm not that tired and it's only 10 o'clock" I argue.

"Besides you still haven't opened your wedding presents we all got you" juliet says.

"What presents?" I ask.

"These ones" gnomeo and juliet step aside as all the gnomes gather in a line with handfuls of presents. me and benny look to each other with anticipation.

"Well what are ya waiting for lets get these presents started" I sit straight in my chair as gnomes walk one by one handing eac of us a present.

This goes on for a while and the presents just keep coming gnome by gnome. I mostly got new clothes and jewelry and benny got a few jackets and a lot of small weaponry. gnomeo and juliets present to us was a brand new couch that they had to leave back at the garden but we thanked them anyway. Lenny and gnathan had gotten me a new make up kit and got benny a new golden neck chain. and a few more good presents from our friends followed.

"Alright who's next" benny says wanting to get his next presents. the next people were nina, eloise, and cierra.

"Here jazmin this is from all of us" cierra hands me a mediun sized case. Inside it held a 20 karrot gold and silver bracelet with my name engraved in cursive writting.

"Oh thanks girls i love it" I say embracing the 4 of us in a group hug.

"And this is for you benny" eloise hands benny a thin wrapped present that contained a music cd"

"Wow thanks girls" He says placing it with his other stuff.

Last to step up were my parents who looked very happy to give me their suprise.

"sweetie we got you something we know you'll love" my mum states.

"Really what is it?" I ask with excitement.

"Close your eyes and we'll show you" I do as I'm told as I hear a jingle and a cold pice of metal touch my hands. "OK open them" mum says I look and see nothing of the ordinary all i see were a small pair of keys in my hand.

"you got me a set of keys" I say unimpressed that my parents got my hopes up.

"It's what the keys go to that will suprise you" mum says.

"And what might that be?" I ask.

"Well you asked us for this time and time again and now that your married we felt this would be the perfect time to give you...your own car!" dad exclaims.

"WHAT, YOU GOT ME A CAR!" I scream making sure i heard right. amd my parents nodded.

"You earned it after all this but we couldn't well get it on the ship so you'll get it when were back home and we expect you to be responsible with it" dad explains

"Oh thanks you guys are the best ever" I run and kiss both my parents as hard as i could, I just couldn't belive they actually gave me my own car., For a moment I was pretty sure that they were just toying with me, but then i thought they these are my parents i'm talking about, they always gave me lots of nice stuff so why should this be any diffrent.

"Well that was a fun party and thank you all so much we really appreciate it so thank you and have a nice rest of the evening" I close out the reception as all our friends and loved ones clap and snap a few more pictures and they all clear out the dining hall.

"Benny do you need help getting back to the room" Gnomeo says.

Benny struggles up and stands on his swollen foot. "Thats okay I can make it back from here" I grab his body and help him up. gnomeo helps him to the elevator and we ride it all the way to the 2nd floor.

"See you guys in the morning" Juliet says as she and gnomeo get off the elevator.

"You too guys and thanks for the beutiful wedding and great party" I wave to them as the elevator closes and we ride up to the 3rd floor.

I struggle to get benny to our room and let me tell ya it wasn't comfortable dragging someone when your pregnant, but when we did get to the room I was so relived.

"AAH, FINALLY" I pant and place benny on the bed. I sit next to him and rub my sore neck.

"Did you enjoy yourself" Benny asks rubbing my shoulders.

"It would have been better wiht you" I sigh.

"I still had fun even if i couldn't dance with you" He says.

I get on his lap and turn to face him he still rubs on my neck as we kiss. I send us falling backwards on the bed as it sways in a slow motion underneath.

"Hang on honey, I need to go to the bathroom" Benny sits up right and sets me next to him as he disappers into the bathroom.

While benny was gone, I walked to my suitcase and changed to my night shirt and pants. I went to place my tiara on the stand and gazed at myself on the wall mirror util walking back to bed. Benny was gone longer than I expected and I was getting bored just sitting there doing nothing. I put on my silk orange robe and stepped onto the little balcony outside our suite. The stars shined bright in the sky and the moon glowed it usual bright whitness as its reflection danced on the ripples of the ocean. from the far distance I could barely see the tiny specks of light that were light from the shoreline and It was from the very far off distance. Looking out into the water it was pitch black like a whole space of nothing, it was really hard to tell where the ocean ends and the water begins. I let my thoughts scatter as a gentle spring night breeze splahes cooling me over. I feel a hand touch me and I look up to him.

"Want some company" he puts his arms around me. I nod yes and face him.

"You should really be resting that ankle, sit down" I say looking to his foot.

"Care to join me" he holds out his hand and leads me to a small chair. He takes a seat and I collapse in his lap as he rubs mt tummy in a circular motion

"Jazmin" benny calls me

"hmm" I say

"Do you know what I like about you"

"What?"

"I love your perfect voice and amazing personality" he nuzzle my neck and I hold him close

"I have a bit of a wild side too" I say seductively

"I know, I see you go wild in bed all the time." he flirts making me blush and push him playfully. he dips me into a kiss and I melt in his embrace.

"Benny look" I gasp breaking the kiss and looking upwards.

"What is it" he looks to where I was pointing

"Shooting stars" I look up and see streaks of light shoot across the sky leaving trails of pure whitness in their path

"Amazing" benny gasps

"Quick make a wish" I close my eyes and wish

"I don't need one, I have all i want right here, what did you wish for" he asks looking to me as I reopen my eyes.

"That we can have a happy life just you and me" I snuggle close to him

"Don't forget the baby" benny adds

I laugh and sigh happily "And you too baby" I talk to my tummy and moan happily.

"I love you so much" I whisper to him

"As much as I love you" He says. I relax back into his lap and watch the stars paint the sky all night long. what a perfect end to an absolutely perfect day.


	22. A fun day

**now that they have finally gotten married lets see how their time on the ship is going.**

* * *

**Benny pov**

Yesterday was the most wonderful day of my life,I finally married the girl I love and we were offically husband and wife. I layed in bed watching my sleeping beauty breath heavily. I flip her tangled hair back and look at the smile she has on her still unconscious body, she snickers as the strands move along her cheecks and she opens her eyes to gaze upon me as I do to her.

"Good morning" She says still half sleeping

"Morning gorgeous" I flirt and kiss her nose. "Did you enjoy yourself last night" I says looking to my bare skin.

"I enjoyed it so much, You were all over the place with me" She giggle.

"It was our wedding night, I wanted to really make you happy" I smile.

"Well mission accomplished then" She grabs me and kisses me with so much force.

"I will never get tired of doing that to you" I say when we part. Jazmin flips over and sits up straigth so that all I see is her back.

"Benny turn around please" she looks over her shoulder to me.

"What for" I say.

"I need to stand up" She says eyeing me.

"I've already seen you naked, why should this time be a diffrence"

"Don't ask questions just do it!" She raises her voice and I sigh and turn around. 13 seconds later I turn back to her in her sorange robe again.

"You made me turn just to put on your robe" I say annoyed.

"I didn't want you looking at me even if It was this short" She smirks.

"If you don't want me to see you naked then you shouldn't make love to me" I smirk and sit upright. Jazmin throws something at my face and goes over to the door that leads to the balcony. I unfold the thing she throws at me and seeing its my inderwear I put it on with my undershirt and join her back on the balcony. The second I step on the balcony I feel a blast of air enclose around me.

"WHOA, IT'S A SCORCHER OUT HERE" I say faning myself from the intense heat.

"You're telling me, I can feel my scalp popping like cooking grease on an stove." jazmin says holding her hands over her head to block the sun from her eyes. She clentches her stomach as a wave of pain washes over her.

"OW...I think the baby agrees that it's too hot outhere" She says holding her stomach.

"Lets go back in, where it's cool" Benny takes my hand and leads me back inside to the cooler room. "there now isn't that better" I sighs taking in the coolness of the room.

"Much better, but I'm still pretty hot" She says fanning herself.

"Well why don't we go to the pool and cool off even more" I suggest.

"Great Idea, you wanna call gnomeo and juliet to see if they wanna come too" Jazmin say.

"If you want" I says looking in my suitcase for my swimsuit.

While jazmin calls our friends I head to the bathroom to change. When I come back out she was already wearing her sexy hot pink bikini swimsuit and her red towel wrapped around her neck.

"What did gnomeo and juliet say" I ask walking up to her.

"They said the'd change and come get us afterwards" Jazmin talks for a while and I just look her over from head to toe.

"Hey jazmin I think you have something on your back" I say pretending she has something on her.

"Really I didn't see anything when I..." I didn't let her finish her sentence, the moment she turned her back to me I fling my aems ans slapped her hard on her rear end as she jumped and shreiked in pain and shock.

"Benny, what was that for" She yells rubbing her behind.

"Just a little something for you" I joke and chuckle

she straightens up and evily glares to me. "Oh yeah!" She takes her towel and... _WHACK, _she starts chasing me around the room slapping me with her towel.

"OUCH, JAZMIN...KNOCK IT OFF" I say trying to get away from her but she continues to chase and whack me. She nearly trips over her sandals and falls forwards, I run and catch her just in time.

"Thanks benny, that was a close one" She says turning in my arms and holding my neck.

"I couldn't let you fall and hurt you and the baby" I say lovingly. O lean in and kiss ner forehead and put her straight up again.

"I see you ankle is better" She points seeing I was no longer limping and hopping.

"Must've healed over night" I shrugg and look up to her. I ear a knock at the door folllowed by the voices of our friends.

"GUYS YOU IN THERE!" gnomeo calls.

"YEAH, COME ON IN" I yell back as they let themselves inside. Gnomeo was wearing a tanktop with dark blue stripped swimshorts and sunglasses, and juliet was wearing a small red sunhat, with sunglasses, and a red one piece bathing suit.

"Wow I like your room guys" Juliet looks around at our honeymoon suite. "Don't you like it gnomeo" she says and looks to him.

"I'd like it a lot better if it wasn't so pink" Gnomeo says looking throught his glasses.

"You get used to it, trust me" I tell him.

"You guys mind if I sit down for a minuet" Juliet says.

"Not at all, you can sit on the bed" I point as she walks over and sits down.

"Whoa why is this bed moving so much" juliet says as the bed waves up and down.

"It's a waterbed" I say to her.

"YOU GET A WATERBED TOO...MAN YOU GUYS GOT ALL THE NICE THINGS" juliet groans angrily and we all laugh.

"It feels good doesn't it" jazmin asks her.

"Sure does, It feels great to sit on" Juliet smiles.

"And It feels even better to make love on" I whispe to gnomeo and we high five.

"Benny what did you say" Jazmin glares to me.

"Oh nothing important" I mumble.

"So, ready to go then" gnomeo ask helping juliet to her feet.

"Yes, benny get my sunglasses please" I reach to the table and hand jazmin her sunglasess. I slip on my sandals and sunglasses and grab my towel and we head out.

We reached the water area and there were waterslides and pools everywhere we looked.

"Man what a great way to cool off" I said placing my towel on a lounge chair.

"Hey lets go up on the waterslide" Jazmin suggets unwraping from her towel.

"Uh you sure that's a good Idea with your current status jazmin" I ask her looking to her body.

"Oh I'll be fine, noone ever got hurt going down a waterslide" Jazmin argues and walks away.

"Okay but i'm coming with you" I say cathcing up to her.

"By all means" Jazmin smiles and we walk hand in hand. The waterslide looked a lot higher when we got to the very top and it looked like you went really fast, but i wasn't scared, although jazmin squeezed my hands as she looked down the waterslide and I could see her legs get a bit wobbly.

"You don't have to go if your scared" I whisper to her.

"No I want to go honestly" She says taking a deep breath.

The guy running the waterslide sets a small 2 person innertube in the water and I take the front and jazmin sits in the back of me.

"Hang onto my shoulders tightly jazmin" Jazmin wraps around my neck and shoulders and leans into my back a little. The guy pushes us off and we slide full speed all the way down.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" jazmin screams as loud as she can still clinging to me form behind.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHOOOOOOOO" I was cheering and waving my arms around as water splashed in my face. We reach the bottom and skip a short distance till we land in the water wit a thump and a splash, we were both completly french and my eyes and nose were stuffed with chlorine water.

"Wasn't that awsome jazmin" I turn over my shoulder to jazmin who was squeezing her damp hair.

"A bit terrifying, but it was an exhileratingly experience" She smiles and kisses me. We float along with the water for a while as it dritfs to the other side of the pool.

"Hey benny, hey jazmin" I hear a voice call over I look to my left and see juiet waving to us swimming around. I turn the innertube around and paddle towards her.

"Hey you two, how was the waterslide" juliet asks floarting on her back.

"Fast" I say.

"Wet and scary" Jazmin finishes, juliet giggles a little.

"Where's gnomeo?" I ask.

"Actually I haven't seen him for a while since you two left" She responds looking around for gnomeo but doesn't see him.

"Hey look there he is up there" Jazmin points. Me and jules look up to see gnomeo standing on the high dive way up over our heads.

"HI GNOMEO!" we all shout from the water. he looks down and waves to us.

"HEY CHECK THIS OUT GUYS" gnomeo calls back. He jumps of the high dive, does a back flip in mid air, and tucks into a cannonball dive as he hits the water. "NAILED IT" he calls coming up to the surface. We all clap and cheer as he swim towards us.

"Did you guys see that" He says leaning over juliet.

"That was awsome" I high five him.

"Nice back flip" jazmin comments.

"You looked very handsome standing up in the sunlight" Juliet smiles and holds him close to her.

"This ship has everything" Gnomeo says drifting along the water.

"Winning this cruise was the 2nd best thing that's ever happened to me" I say.

"2nd, what's the first?" Jazmin wonders.

"Marriying you" I wink and smirk to her. She flashes her eyes and blushes.

"AWE HOW SWEET" juliet says placing a hand to her heart.

"Yeah sweet like vomit, can we not talk about that now" Gnomeo groans in disgust. we all laugh for a moment or two.

"Gnomeo's right, for now lets just relax and enjoy the cool pool water" I suggest. I get outta the innertube and splash into the water and swim next to gnomeo who was leaning on the pool side with juliet around his arm. Jazmin spreads out all over the innertube floating in the sunlight. I had to hold onto her hand to keep her from drifting off to far. I got a little annoyed at all the noise around the pool now that it was really hard to actually relax but I tried to block it outta my head for the moment.

"Does anyone eles wanna go back on the waterslide" Gnomeo asks.

"I DO" I raise my hand and pop up.

"Not me I just wanna float here awhile longer" Jazmin says letting go of my hand.

"Same here...jazmin do you mind if I get in there with you" Juliet asks swimming over to jazmin. Jazmin hops back into the back tube with her legs resting in the water and juliet sits in the front with her mid section in the water abd her legs bent over the side.

"Were going to the waterslide you girls have fun relaxing" I say hopping out the water and walking away with gnomeo.

**jazmin pov**

While the boys were off on the water slide, me and juliet got some well needed alonetime,just sitting there in the fresh sea air and sunshine.

"This is such a nice day to relax and not do anything at all" I sigh.

"You said it jazmin" Juliet sighs along with me. "Hey you want a snack or something cause I think the baby's getting hungry" she says rubbing her baby bump.

I rub on mine and feel 3 random kicks from the baby. "Yeah mine's telling me the same too" I giggle. We kick our way back to the pool edge and climb up slow and steady to the top. I wrap my towel around my waist and walk with juliet over to the little snack stand.

"What'll it be girls" Says the bartender.

"Uh 1 hotdog with everything on it and a lemonade please" Juliet says.

"And I want a pizza slice and fries with and a pink lemonade please" I order somethign that would satisty me and the baby.

"Coming right up girls" the bartender says leaving our view. While we were waiting juliet and I decided to make small talk

"So have you decided what your gonna name you baby" I ask juliet.

"Well we still don't know what were having yet, but gnomeo and I did agree on 2 names; if it's a boy we'll name it alex and If it's a girl, violet" She says.

"Oh those are perfect names" I smile.

"What about you? thought of any good names" she smirks to me.

"Me and benny haven't thought much about it, we still have 4 months to think about it though" I shrugg.

"Hello ladies" I hear a 2 voices and one I recognize anywhere.

"I know that voice anywhere" I whisper to juliet and she nods, we turn and see two familiar faces.

"Hello boys" we smile to the cute boys in front of us.

"What are two beautiful ladies like you doing out here all alone" Gnathan smiles to me. He was wearin black swimshorts and no shirt, juliet was paralyzed by his muscular 6 pack.

"Oh nothing just cooling off" juliet flirts with gnathan still taking in his muscular figure.

"And hows my favorite girl doing" lenny kisses my hand and winks to me. Like gnathan he wore no shirt, exposing his not quite as muscular as gnathan 6 pack figure, but he did wear sunglasses and green stripped swinshorts.

"She's doing just fine, thanks" I give lenny a friendly hug, but qiuckly retreat away as I feel a big baby kick.

"What's wrong jazmin" Lenny looks to me worried.

"Oh nothing, the baby just kicked hard is all, It must be getting really hungry now" I rub my tummy to soothe it.

"I wonder where that waiter is with our food, He's taking forever" Juliet huffs getting annoyed.

"Wow someones in a sour mood" Gnathan jokes.

Juliet rolls her eyes and grins weakly. "No I'm not, I just act sour when I'm hungry and this baby I got is always getting hungry every time I look at it." Juiet snears and rubs her forehead.

"How long before you girls are expecting anyway" lenny asks.

"I got 3 months left" Juliet says.

"And I have a little over 4 monts left" I reply.

"Do you guys have any names planned out for when they come" gnathan ask.

"I have 2 names picked out for a boy and girl, but jazmin still hasn't decided yet" Juliet explains.

"I'd rather wait till i actually see the baby before me and benny name it" I cross my arms and argue with her.

"Well someones certainly asserting herself today" lenny jokes I pinch him and smile.

"Ow what was that for" Lenny rubs his arm.

"It doesn't matter why what's done is done" I joke ans high five juliet.

"Yeah but it still hurt" Lenny whines.

"Oh stop being a baby" Gnathan rolls his eyes.

"Oh I'm the baby, says the gnome who still has the blankie his mummy gave him as a child" Lenny annonces me and juliet laugh and mock him.

"Are you trying to embaress me in front of the girls" gnathan snaps. the boys get into a little argument afterwards, and instead of trying to stop it, jules and I turn back to our seats acting like we never knew them.

"There both acting like babies now" I point back to them and juliet nods. Meanwhile the bartender comes back with our food.

"Here you are ladies sorry it took so long" he sets our plates down next to us.

"Ah no problem" I say and eat at my pizza.

The bartender stands there looking before he speaks. "You know you have to pay up front" He says rubbing his fingers together.

"OK, FINE" I get annoyed he couldn't just wait before we paid him, some people are so thoughtless. I look around for my purse but it wasn't there realizing I left it back in my suite.

"Jules can you take this for me, I left my money in my room." I say holding out my empty hands.

"I would but I don't have my purse either so I can't even pay for my stuff" She shruugs to me.

"If you girls can't pay then I guess you won't eat" He says taking our trays away. I couldn't believe it, didn't he know we were both pregnant, I mean the least he could have done was cut us a break, but like I said before; thoughtless.

"Uh perhaps we could help you girls" Lenny comes back with gnathan holding out their wallets.

"How much do they owe mate" Gnathan asks.

"The green eyed one owes $4.54, and the dark haired one owes $5.13" You think he would ave at least taken the time to learn our names but I guess not.

"No problem, here you go" Lenny and gnathan paid for our stuff and the bartender counted it over to make sure they didn't cheat him out of any money.

"Alright man, you got paid, now how about you give the girls their meals back" Lenny argues. "In case you haven't noticed, their pregnant" he adds and I secretly smile to him.

"Fine here you go ladies" He flops our food down making it splatter a bit. "Enjoy" he says in a sarcastic tone and walks off with money in his hands, all 4 of us just shae our heads and huff at him.

"What a jerk" Lenny growls.

"I know, the least he could have done was give you a break seeing as how your both pregnant and all" gnathen adds.

"That what I said" I comment on what gnathan said.

"Well I guess not all guys can be gentleman like you 2" juiet smiles flirtatiously at gnathan who returns it with a wink. "By the way thanks for paying for our stuff" she adds.

"Yeah we owe you both" I say munching on a fry.

"No you don't we just wanted to make sure you girls were feed and all" lenny leans to me.

"Thanks" I say in a flirty tone. Lenny grabs a fry form my plate and munches on it playfully.

"You should ask, It's not nice to just take things"

"Oh sure thing mum" Lenny says acting irritated. I snicker to him, he always made me laugh just like benny does. "Now I'm gonna ask if you wanna share a sundae with me" he asks.

"Sure thing, I love sundaes" I say licking my lips.

"Waiter one sundae for 2 down here" Lenny calls back to the waiter again. The waiter returns with a sundae and the same sour look as before.

"Here you go" He places the sundea down gently and weakly smiles. We give hi bad stares as he turns and leaves.

"Some people just have no manners" I grumble and take a spoonful of ice cream. "HMM, this is delicious" I say licking my lips of whip cream.

"I know it taste even better with chocolate syrup" Lenny says pouring chocolate all over it.

I take a big scoop and I feel my mouth drip with flavor. "This is 10x better now!" I smile and take in scoop after scoop.

For the next few moments me and lenny just talk and eat ice cream. Lenny was such a cool guy, he was sweet, smart, charming and a little bit cute, In fact he reminded me a lot of benny. In some ways, I got a close friendship with lenny because he shared so many common traits with benny, and I smiled to that.

"Hey do you mind If I go rest for a while, I kinda got a stomach ache from all that ice cream and pizza" I say stretching.

"So am I" Juliet says standing next to me.

"You want us girls to come with you" Gnathan says.

"That's okay we wouldn't want to bore you guys" I say.

"Oh you girls could never bore us" Lenny smiles. Me and juliet look to each other and shrug.

"OK, If you guys want to, c'mon". Me and juliet walk ide by side over to the pool chairs sitting in broad sunshine. Juliet and I sit a chair away from the other, gnathan takes the chair inbetweeen us and lenny takes the chair to my right. I pick up a magazine on the stand next to me and begin to skim through it.

"Hey jules don't you think this outfit's cute?" I point to a yellow blouse with white capris and a white denim jacket with a yellow belt attached to it.

"Extremly. I would look fabulous on you" She exclaims.

"I agree, but then I think you would look nice in anything" Lenny looks through his shades to me. I cover my lips withthe magazine so he doesn't see the red in my cheeck.

"Lenny you know I'm married now right, I mean you were at my wedding" I put the magazine down.

"I know that, There's nothing wrong with me hanging around with you is there?" He wonders.

"No of course not...It's just, I wouldn't want benny getting the wrong Idea or anything about you and me ya know" I touch his arm a I ay this and he grabs for mine.

"You can tell benny not to worry cause you and I are just close friends and nothing more" He smile reassuring me. "But I will say this, Benny got himsef one fine girl" Lenny flirts with me.

I shove him and snicker. "Lenny what'd I just say" I sigh happily.

"I was just joking, liten up" Lenny rolls his eyes smiling and retreats back to sloutching in his lounge chair absorbing the sunlight.

"Hey you girls like music" Gnathan asks.

"Yes" I say.

"I do" Juliet raises her hand.

"You girls like elton john?" he asks again.

"Only since forever" Juliet says.

"His music was my whole childhood" I sigh.

"Alright then...what song" He asks.

Me and juliet huddle for a moment to try and think of something.

"Crocodile rock" We both shout.

"As you wish" Gnathan turns his Ipod on and crocodile rock blasts in our ears. I retreat back to my chair and quietly humm the song as it plays.

"Nice voice jazmin" Lenny whispers to me.

"Oh you heard that, sorry if it bothers you, I'll stop" I blush and stop singing.

"No don't, I liked it, you have such a pretty voice" He states. I smile and quietly begin to sing it again all the way throught to the end.

"Like I said, great voice" Lenny whispers to me.

"You are so sweet you know that" I touch his soft cheeck.

"I get that way around pretty girls" He winks and i lean closer to him. I feel his lips pucker and so do mine, I got ready to give him a small kiss till something made me retreat. I kept hearing this horrible buzzing sound and a long annoying beeping noise.

"GAH, what's that sound" Juliet says holding her ears.

I look around and notice that lenny's arm watch was vibrating and randomly flashing.

"Hey lenny, something's up with your watch" I point to his arm and he looks to his watch.

"Oh hey gnathan we gotta go" lenny turns to gnathan who looks at the watch on his arm.

"You're right we do" Gnathan says grabbing his Ipod.

"Ah, you boys have to leave so soon" Juliet says holding gnathans arm.

"Sorry girls, we have somewhere eles to be right now" Gnathan says sadly.

"We'll come back later and we can all hang out again then" Lenny tries to lighten the mood. Me and jues look to each other and smile weakly.

"Okay" We both say as the boys stand up.

"Bye juliet, see ya jazmin" gnathan kisses juliets cheeck and gives me a hig before walking off.

"Bye jazmin, catch ya later jules" Lenny gives me another hand kiss and catches up to gnathan.

I look to them bith and me and juliet both sigh. "I wonder what life would be like if they were our husbands" I say aloud.

"A whole lot better than our husbands now, that's for sure" Juliet announces and we both giggle.

"Speaking of which, where are our husbands" I wonder looking around.

"I haven't seen then since they went over to the waterslides" juliet shruggs.

"Oh well isn't that nice" I huff annoyed."We've been married 24 hours and he already dissappers from my sight, and on our honeymoon too" I announce.

"Maybe we should go find them then" Juliet gets up and offers a hand to me pulling me up to my feet.

We walk basically all over the water area of the ship and find no sigh of either of them. We ask all our friends if they saw them nut they either haven't or have but don't remember exactly wear.

"Hey Dolly did you see gnomeo or benny anywhere" juliet finds dolly sitting in the pool sipping on a drink in a thin purple bikini.

"Yeah I saw them head that way about 3 minuets ago" She points over to a large group of gnomes on the side of the ship.

Me and jules head in the direction as the crowd. They were all bent over the side of the ship waving their arms and cheering. From the distance I swear I could hear them all shouting out gnomeo and benny's names, and as we got closer the cheers got louder and stronger.

"Hey tybalt what's going on here" I ask tybaly as we see him watching withthe rest of the crowd.

"You girls really need to see what gnomeo and benny are doing" Tybaly says and turns back around.

Me and jules exchange looks and push ourselves throught vanishing into the crowd.

"Excuse me, pardon me one side" I say as I shove througth gnomes.

"Step aside, make way, pregnant ladies coming through, move it" Juliet was more demanding in her shoving but I just keep shoving along beside her. Wecfinally made it to the front of the crowd It took us a while to adjust to the view as we whitnessed something totally unexpected.

There, standing right before our eyes, were gnomeo and benny water skiiing from off the ship the water splashing in their faces and both of them looking like they were having the time of their lives.

"Oh my god is that..." I say

"Yes!" julies cuts me off.

"And are they.." I start again.

"Yes!" She cuts me off once more.

"Hey girls" Gnomeo yells at us from the water. We wave frantically at them shouting and laughing.

"Hey jazmin check this out!" Benny calls to me. Benny hits a big wave and does a flip and a twist, he lands back in the water, and surfs for a while before grabbing hold of the rope that kept him attached to the ship. "How do you like that" He says.

"WOOOHOOO, GO BENNY!" I blow him a kiss and keep on staring. He and gnomeo go back and forth flipping and doing tricks in the water. I though benny looked so cute surfing through the water, and a part of me wished he would be safe outthere, the last thing i needed was for somethign to happen to him and he ended up gone forever. But why look at the bad side.

After they come outta the water me and jules run into their wet, cold arms.

"So, what did you girls think?" Gnomeo winks at us.

"You did wonderful" Juliet nuzzles her nose to his.

"And what about me?" Benny asks with pleading eyes.

"Marvelous, is my response to you" I say in a sweet tone. Benny grins and pulls me into a kiss.

We all walk hand in hand back to our original stop on the poolside. "And what have you girls been doing without us?" benny asks as I sit down.

"Oh nothing, just hanging, talking to people, the usual thing" I explain as the boys seat themselves down.

"Enjoying the cruise so far" Benny asks leaning to me.

"The cruise yes, you no" I raise an eyebrow.

"What did I do?" he wonders.

"You realize you spent this entire day running around playing in the water, and not here with wife of 2 days" I huff angrily.

"Well it's not like you haven't been spending time with me either, I mean you've been with juliet all day" benny states.

"Hey don't drag me into this" Juliet calls and snuggles back to gnomeo.

"Still, I think the least you could do is spend time with your wife, especiallly on their honeymoon" I turn my back and cross my arms.

"Oh I'm sorry honey, I didn't know I made you feel this upset" Benny places a hand to me.

"Yeah, well, you did" I say in a sad tone. refusing to look at him

"How about this; tonight It'll just be you and me and a nice quiet evening tgether alone in our suite all night long, doing whatever you want to do...and I do mean anything" He whispers to me. I turn to him and give him a big smirk.

"Okay then, It's a deal" I turn back and kiss him.

The rest of the day the 4 of us just hang by the pool swimming and relaxing. Later that nigh benny kept his word and it was just me and him all alone that night. And the next days after that we spent more and more time togehter. The next 2 weeks on that cruise were some of the best in my life.

* * *

**THERE YOU GO. SORRY I GOT A LITTLE VAUGE AT THE END BUT I DIDN'T HAVE A GOOD ENDING TO LEAVE OFF WITH. BUT FOR THE MOST PART I DID MY BEST, SO ENJOY. AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW.**


	23. And baby makes five

**WARNING; there is a suprise twist.**

* * *

...

Okay so fast forward. the cruise is over and the gang returns back home and everything resumes to it's normal ways. Five months have offically gone by and jazmin is due anyday now, which means benny is getting more and more nervous about this whole baby thing. Gnomeo and juliet now have a beautiful 1 month old purple daughter named, rosie, with green eyes and dirty blonde hair. The guys are just getting last moment adjustments to benny and jazmin's baby room. But then the guys have to leave for the big match game and what happens when jazmin goes into labor soon after.

**benny pov**

A few months have gone by and they couldn't have gone by any slower, It has now been nine months and jazmin was suppose to expect pretty soon. For the last few weeks me and jazmin had been getting the baby's room ready. we had just about everything we needed, crib, toys, clothes, and more, all that was missing was a baby to give it all to. Jazmin was out with juliet shopping for other baby things while me and the guys decided to paint the room.

"So what do you think we should do" Gnomeo asks.

"Maybe red, blue and purple walls" Featherstone suggests.

"It should really be just one color" Shroom bounces.

"Alright purple then, you know for like how gnomeo and juliet have for rosies room" tybalt says.

"That would work" Shroom bounces.

"I like it" Featherstone replies.

"Benny what do you think, would purple be fine or did you have something eles in mind" Gnomeo looks to me.

"What are you asking me for?" I say while having my mind eleswhere.

"This is your child benny, you should really be making the choices here" gnomeo argues.

"Purple would work fine, but I also think along with the purple, maybe we could add a few designs of red and blue, that would be great for the baby". I explain.

"Well you heard him guys lets get painting" Gnomoe says. Gnomeo, feathertone, tybalt, and shroom paint the purple on the walls, and I paint the designs afterwards.

In no time the room was now done, beautifully decorated in purple walls with red abd blues paintings of cute little animals and a sunshine mural. I think this room was finally fit for the baby.

"Room looks fantastic" Tybalt says.

"Indeed it does" Featherstone replies.

"What do ya think benny?" gnomeo asks. I hold up 2 fingers saying it was perfect.

"I can't wait till jazmin sees it" I say. we all exit the room and I close the door and join the boys in the kitchen for a drink.

"Man I'm glad that's all done with" I sigh taking a gulp from my beer bottle.

"Excited on becoming a father benny" Tybalt asks.

I shrugg a bit. "Truthfully I'm a bit scared" I mumble.

"Scared of what?" Tybalt annunces.

"What if I'm not good at being a dad, or what if I do something like drop it when its born, or do something to make it hate me. I just don't wanna mess this all up" I complain.

"Benny you'll be fine" Gnomoe reassures me.

"Is being a father easy for you mate" I look to him for an answer.

"Well I've only been a dad for a month, but from what I can say being a dad isn't all that easy, what with the constant crying and feeding and changing you have to do. It's not the easiest thing in the world, but it's also not the most difficult either" He explains. "But benny, it's not like you have to do it all alone, you have jazmin to help you and I know she knows you'll try to do your best".

I take a minuet for gnomeos words to sink in and I give him a grin. "I guess you make a point, thanks gnomeo" I say.

**jazmin pov.**

While benny stayed behind at the garden to work on the babys room me and juliet hit the baby store at the mall. Juliet had brought violet along with us and she was just about the most prettiest baby I had seen. she looked just like gnomeo with his hair color, only darker, and his eyebrows ,she also had juliets eye color and nose, amd was pretty just she was. She had such a nice color of purple to her that really complimented her name. I hoped my baby would be just a pretty as her.

While I was busy dreaming of my baby I almost missed juliet calling my name.

"JAZMIN!" She sshouts. I snapp back to reality.

"Y-Yes, sorry i was thinking of something" I studder turning my attention to her.

"I said which of these dresses do you think would look better for rosie". Jules hold up 2 purple dresses to me. One was a knee lenght dress with a matching light purple jacket, and the other was a fancy dress with thin straps, like a tanktop shirt, and a white fake daisy flower right on the left shoulder.

"Why don't you let Violet decide herself" I look to violet who was watching us in her stroller.

"I think I will" Juliet bends down and looks to her daughter. "Violet sweetie, which dress do you want mummy to buy for you?"

Violet grabs the dress with the jacket and starts giggling and talking baby talk.

"I think she likes that one" I say smiling.

"Ok sweetie, you can have this one" Juiet puts back the other dress and sets violets dress in the basket. As we walk further into the store I pick up 3 diffrent outfit for boys and girls and little baby mobile for the babys crib.

"So when did the doctor say you were due" Juliet asks as we leave the store.

"They said not for another week, but it might be sooner than that, they can't really tell when but they're sure it' around that time" I explain.

"Did they tell you what you're having" She asked again.

"Yes as a matter of fact they did". I whisper it into juliet ear a dn she jumps back and shreiks.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS" she shouts.

"100%" I smile.

"Does benny know" she asks.

I shake my head. "I'm waiting till it happens to tell him, just don't say anything to anyone until then, I want this to be a suprise" I beg her not to say anything ans she nods.

"My lips are sealed" She pretends to zip her lips shut as I giggle.

"Do you think you're baby's gonna be extra cute" Jules aks.

"Well I'm its mother so Yes I highly think it will" I state proudly.

"What about benny?" She glares.

"Benny...eh, he's a whole other thing" I state making juliet giggle and chuckle. All that laughing must've upset violet because she started to scream and cry.

"Uh-oh, I need to get her home before this gets outta hand" Juliet says pushing the stroller a bit faster.

"Same here, I need to rest and have a snack" I say rubbing my 9 month long baby bump. The sooner this baby was out the better.

By the time we get home the boys are down in the living room watching the sports channel and drinking beer. I grab the remote for the t.v and turn it off.

"HEY!" All the boys shout with irritated faces.

"HEY! to you boys too" I say mockingly.

"Turn that back on, it was just getting to the good part" Gnomeo demands.

"Sorry gnomeo but it's your turn to watch violet now" juliet sayss handing violet over to him.

"It can't be my turn already" gnomeon says giving her back to juliet.

"Yes it is, I told you after we came home you were gonna take over for her so now it's offically your turn" She explains handing violet back to him.

"Can't you watch her a while longer, I'm in the middle of a game here" Gnomeo points back to the t.v.

Juliet shakes her head. "No I can't, I've had her all afternoon and I need a long nap, so she's your problem now" Juliet state walking away upstairs.

"Oh fine" Gnomeo shouts back. He takes violet in his arms and walks into the kitchen. "Guys tell me what happens I gotta take care of my daugther real quick" gnomeo rolls his eyes and dissappers into the kitchen.

Benny turns to me and gives me a warm smile. "You wanna sit down jazmin" He says making an open spot on the couch for me.

I put my hand up refusing his offer. "No thanks I'm gonna head upstairs for a while, I'm tired" I yawn and walk upstairs.

"Ok, I'll be up there later" He says. "Oh and we finished the babys' room if you wanna see it" He acknowledges me as I dissapper from his sight.

I peek inside the babys' room and see just how good a job he did. everything was just the way it should be and everything was in place. He had all the furniture set right and he even decorated the walls in a nice purple with lovely red/blue designs.

"Marvelous" I whisper and close the door to the babys room and proceed to my own. I sit on my bed and listen to the television fading in and out. So much was on my mind ath the moment, I wonder what my life would be like when I finally had my child, everything would change so much once I become a mother. I look to my baby bump ad rubb it in a slow circular motion.

"After all these months you're finally gonna come into the world. I know you're gonna be so happy here with me and your father and your aunt and uncle and all the family are gonna love you just as much as I do, Me and your dad wenth through quite a bit of trouble before you were here, and I promise to love and cherish you like a mother should, I love you so very much" I talk to my baby and feel happy tears fall down my face.

"Jazmin?" I hear benny call me a he enters the room. "Are you alright?" He says taking my hands in his.

"Yes I-I'm fine, why" I wipe my tears and sniffle a little.

"Why are you crying?" He leanss closer to me.

"I'm not, I was thining of how much our lives are gonna change once we have the baby, guess I gotta a bit emotional" I grin.

"I know how you feel, I know our lives are gonna change for the better once we become parents" He whispers to me. He sits me in his lap and we share in a kiss.

"And you know what eles" He breaks from the kiss.

"What?!" I mumble.

"This baby is just an extenion of how much you mean to my life" He winks to me and I fall for him all over again.

"I have never loved you more than I do right now" I say kissing him harder than before. We stay locked together till we couldn't breath and had to stop for air.

"That was nice" I flirt with him. I gaze into his eyes fr a moment before start feeling a rumble in my stomah.

"Is the baby kicking you again" Benny asks rubbing my stomach.

"No, I think It's just hungry, as I am" I moan hearing yet another rumble.

"Well, lets go get you something to eat then" Benny holds his hand out and leads me into the kitchen with the others.

"Where have you 2 been?" gnomeo questions.

"Upstairs, talking" I answer. I take my seat as benny walks away from me.

"Jazmin you okay, you look a bit pale" juliet says looking me over.

"I'm just hungry is all" I mumble.

"Here you go honey" Benny returns setting a plate of spagetti and garlic bread infront of me. I take my fork and stab into my meatballs.

"So you decided any names yet" Gnomeo wonders tending to feeding violet.

"Yeah we're gonna name it junior, after me" Benny smiles.

"No we're not" I state.

"Why not" He asks.

"what makes you think it'll be a boy" I raise an eybrow to him.

"I don't think I know" He smirks.

"And I know we're not calling it junior" I state and smile evily.

"OH ok, then what should we call it" He moves closer to me.

"Whatever we call it. it won't be junior" I mumble.

"We'll see about that" He smirk and gives me a kiss

"Yes we will" I say getting up and walking outta the room.

"Where you going" He calls to me

"Anywhere, that's not here" I wink and walk out.

I hear him follow close behind me as I make way towards the couch and sit down. He takes the seat next to me and snuggles me with his chest.

"What was all that about?" He asks. I look to him confused.

"What was what about?" I say.

"About not wanting to name the baby junior, What you don't think the baby should be named after me" He asks sadly.

"No, I don't mind the baby being named after you, It's just I want a name that would stand out if we had a boy you know" I explain.

"Oh why didn't you say that before" he smiles.

"I guess I wasn't thinking straight" I shrugg.

"Well Whatever you wanna name the baby I can live with" He nuzzles my nose to his and before I knew it we were on the couch kissing and cuddling closer together. He was on top of me and I was underneath him clinging to his neck bringing him tighter to my embrace.

"I love you so much, you know that right" I say through his kissing.

He puts a finger to my lips and runs it around my mouth. "Shhh...I love you like mad as well. But lets just enjoy yhis for right now ok" He flirts. I flash my eyes and we go back to kissing and cuddling. I was never more happier with benny than I was at this moment,I never wanted this to end.

"AHEM!" We hear a voice. We part from each other as all our friends come from the kitchen and look to us smirking and snickering.

"You guys enjoying yourselves" Gnomeo smirks. Benny hops off me and Sits me upright on the couch. We just sit there akwardly saying nothing.

"Well...we'll leave you two alone" Juliet says as she and all the others start to walk off.

Benny and me stand up and walk towards them. "Um, actually you can all stay here" I studder.

"Yeah jazmin and I were just about to go out for a while anyway" Benny finishes my sentence and we race back upstairs to our room.

"Man that was akward" Benny chuckles closing the door.

"Yes it was" I nod. "So where we going?" I ask slipping outta my robe and into my regular red dress and leather jacket and belt.

"I was thinking maybe just a quiet stroll around, maybe grab an icecream on the way, you know just to relax for the day" Benny requests zipping up his yellow jacket.

"That sounds nice" I say fastening my boots.

"All set sweetie" Benny holds his hands out to me.

I grab my purse and my black shades and take his hand into mine. "Alright we can go now". We walk back downstairs and out the door of the shed. All our freinds wave to us as we pass them by.

"Where are you guys heading?" Gnomeo walks up to us.

"Nowhere just gonna walk around a little" Benny replies to him.

"Gnomeo I need your help over here!" Juliets voice travels from the pedistale over to the end of the pond where we were. She was rocking violet in her arms trying to stop her from crying and fussing, but was having no luck.

Gnomeo scoffs and shakes his head. "Well see you later benny, I gotta go calm down my daughter before juliet gets the same way." Gnomeo says running back to juliet.

I stand there with benny and chuckle. "You think our kid will be that way" I say looking to gnomeo, jules, and violet. I ask benny as we walk away again

"I hope not" Benny says leading me outta the garden and into the bright daylight of the morning sun.

The rest of the day was pretty calm. me and benny had a nice time walking around, doing a bit of window shopping at all the stores and grabbing a dessert or two every few hours or so. By the time we were ready to go home the skyline was a mixture of red, yellow, orange, and black as the sun vanished behind the treetops and the night chill began to set in.

"Man what a great day this has been" I say kissing bennys cheek.

"Being with you was the highlight of my day" He flirts with me. I walk with him hand in hand back home.

"Hey look where we are now" I say to him. Bennt turns to my direction and sees we were right in view of the hospital. "Do you mind stopping in there for a moment, I just wanna see if the doctors can tell when I might be expacting" I plead rubbing my tummy.

Benny gives me a smile and we walk inside the hospitla lobby. There were not many patients about but the doctors were everywhere it seemed.

"Well look who's here my old friends" Brenda walks up to us and gives all a big hug. "Dang girl you need to cut back on the food you outgrew your ouwn body" She makes a joke gesturing to my baby bump.

"Nice to see you too brenda" Benny says releasign from the hug.

"And you know I'm pregnant not fat" I say playfully.

"I know I was messing with you before" She laughs. "When are you expacting anyway" she wonders.

"That why we're here" Benny says.

"I was wondering to see a doctor so they could tell me when I was suppose to expect" I whisper.

"No problem girl I'll take care of you, if you 2 would follow me" Brenda gestures as we follow her all around the hospital.

**benny pov**

Brenda leads us all over the hospital. Me and jazmin greet some of the doctors as we pass them, or more like I greet them as we pass.

"Hey benny" Says a white hatted doctor.

"hello greg nice day ain't it" I wave to him.

"Hi benny" Calls a light blue hatted nurse.

"And to you too annebelle" I wink to her.

"Yo benny hows it going" Comes up yet another white hatted doctor.

"Thomas, hows the family doing" I give him a high five and we pass. I laugh and greet all the other doctors and nurses as we pass them by. Jazmin looks up to me with a quizical expression.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Since when did you become so familiar in the hospital" She whispers to me.

I roll my eyes and answer. "Rememeber when you almost died from that giant gash in your neck that samantha caused you" I shudder at that name. It was almost a whole year since I saw or heard of that name before and I was determined not to remember her again for the rest of my natural life.

"I try not to remeber that but yes" Jazmin responds unhappily.

"Well when you were put in the hospital for all those weeks, I came to see you so much I kinda got recognized by everyone here" I explain. she smiles at me and I give her a long kiss.

"Okay you 2 lovebirds" Brenda tirns o look at us as we part from the other. "Jazmin you can come in here so I can check you" Brenda steps aside and I let go of jazmin's hand as she walks inside. I take the bench just outside the door and wait. I hope they say jazmin was expecting soon, I really wanted to see what kinda baby we were having. jazmin knew what we were having but as usual she wouldn't tell me what it was, I think she was just trying to get a rise outta me but it wasn't gonna work, I could hold out and wait for the baby if I had too, and It looked like that was my option right now.

Moments later jazmin came back out glowing a big smile on her face, followed by brenda who was smiling just as big.

"Well?" I ask taking jazmin in my arms.

Brenda looks over her clipboard and then looks to us again before speaking."Well from what I can tell, you guys should be expacting your baby by the end of the week, if not sooner" she says clapping.

"WONDERFUL!" I pick jazmin up and twirl her around before dipping her in a big kiss.

"Oh benny I can't wait, we're finally gonna start our family together" Jazmin shreiks.

"I know I'm just as happy as you are" I whisper to her. "C'mon lets go tell the others" I say walking with her.

"So you 2 are good now" brenda stops us as we walk off.

"Yes we are, thanks for everything brenda" me and jazmin give her a group hug and walk off.

We exit the hospital and jazmin holds on to me real tight all the way back home. It was really dark by the time we get there and it looked as though it was gonna rain.

"Hey jazmin, benny!" Someone calls for us. we turn back around to the otherside of the alley and there standing by the old laurence garden was gnomeo and juliet.

"Hey guys!" we say walking towards them.

"You 2 were sure gone a long time" Juliet says.

"Yeah well thats what happens when you're with someone you love" I look to jazmin and wink. "So what are you guys up to?" I ask.

"Actually we were about to come to see if you guys were home" Gnomeo calls.

"Gnomeo,julieta" Thats when featherstone came outta the laurence garden as well.

"Whats wrong featherstone?" gnomoe walks over to him

"Violeta is crying and I don't know why" she says. gnomeo smiles and shakes his head.

"Alright go back and watch her and we'll be right there" He demands. featherstones walls back to the garden and gnomeo walks back to us.

"Juliet we have to go, violet needs us" Gnomeo says.

"Okay, sorry guys we have to check on violet" Juliet says walking off with gnomeo.

"You want us to come help you guys" Jazmin calls back. they turn back and grin to us

"If you think you can" gnomeo says and gestures for us to follow.

We walk all the way into the old laurence garden and into the greenhouse. eversince gnomeo and juliet moved in here the greenhouse looked even better. It was carpeted and decorated with all kinds of furniture and framed pictures of all the gnomes back in the main garden hung all over the place. they really made this look like a real nice comfy home. Thet lead us up the steps and into the little baby room they made for violet. everything in there was either light or dark purple and It looked really nice and it still had that new baby smell to it and viloet was already a month old now.

"Alright honey what's wrong" juliet says as she picks up violet from her crib.

"She started crying as soon as you guys walked out the garden" Featherstone explains and walks back out.

"I bet she's hungry" Gnomeo thinks handing juliet a bottle. Juliet tries to feed violet but she keeps pushing and shoving and squimring around. "I guess not" Gnomeo says

"Maybe she's getting a fever or something" juliet says. She feels her forehead and shakes her head. "No, not that either" She shruggs.

"Did you check to see if she needs changing?" I offer them a suggestion. They look to each other and lift violet up a little and then lift her back down giving disgusted looks.

"I guess she needs changing then" Jazmin whispers to me and I giggle.

"I bet she's hungry" gnomoe hands jules the botlle and vioet refuses to drink. "I guess not" he sighs.

"Maybe she's getting a fever" juliet says. she places a hand to violets forehead. "Nope, not that either" She annonces.

"Did you check to see if she needs changing?" I suggest. they bring violet a little closer to them and sniff, then they lower her down gaging and couching and giving disgusted faces.

"I guess she needs changing then" jazmin says making me smile.

"Could you guys excuse us for a moment" Gnomeo pleads setting violet on her changing table. me and jazmin slowly back outta the room as juliet closes the door.

"Feel free to take a seat in the living room" Jules calls from inside thr room. Me and jazmin look to each other and go back downstairs and seat ourselves.

"I hope we don't go throught that when we have our baby" Jazmin says.

"It's a safe bet we probably will" benny sighs. At that moment our friends return to us.

"We finally got violet changed and back to bed" Gnomeo says seating beside me and juliet takes jazmins side.

"Must be hard having a new baby around huh" Jazmin smiless.

"Yeah you can say that again" Gnomeo sighs.

"But its all worht it to see our little girl happy and growing up into a beautiful young woman 1 day." Juliet sighs happily.

We all go on talking about baby things for as long as who knows. I really enjoyed time with our friends, it made me feel so happy and relaxed. By the time we had finished talking I was very sleepy.

"I think it's time we head back home now" I look to jazmin who was barely struggling to stay awake. I lift her up and walk her to the door, it was a little complicated casue she ept falling all over herself as she walked but eventually we made it to the door.

"See you tommorow guys" jazmin calls out as our friends wave back to us. I open the door to the greenhouse and I get shocked by a rapid flash of white light. I though either someone had just taken my picture, or that was lightning that struck. Then outta nowhere a crashing of thunder boomed over our heads followed by a strom of rain pounding to the ground splashing mud around and gettig the floor beneath us flooded in a matter of seconds. I pull jazmin back in the greenhouse and close the door.

"Maybe we should just stay here and wait out the storm" I say.

"But that could take hours" jazmin complains.

"You guys can always spend the night with us if you want" Juliet offers. We look to each other unsure.

"Thanks guys but we don't wanna be a burden" Jazmin mumbles.

"Don't be silly, we insit you can stay till the morning" Gnomeo argues leading us back to the couch.

"You sure you guys won't mind" I ask sitting back on the couch. they nod saying it was fine and I smile to them both.

"Well if your sure, I'm gonna go to sleep" Jazmin says stretching on the couch.

"Yeah me too, I'm pretty tired myself" juliet stands up and gives gnomeo a kiss before walking to the steps. "You wanna come p with me while the boys talk for a while jazmin" juliet offers. Jazmin sits back up and walks back with juliet up the stairs as me and gnomeo talk.

"So benny you excited for tommorow" gnomeo nudges me.

"For what?!" I get confused.

"Did you forget, tommorows the day of the big gnomeo martial arts fighting finals" he announces.

I slap my forehead and sigh. "Oh man I completely forgot about that". I say in shock.

"How'd you forget" Gnomeo wonders.

"With all this baby stuff going on I kinda forgot i guess" I shrugg annoyed. "But I'm still pretty stocked about going" I shout

"Totally, I jusst hate having to leave juliet for a whole day." I sigh.

"Yeah I'm not to happy leaving jazim either, especially since she's so close to labor" I sigh. "But on the bright side, she and jules can get some girl time" I say trying to lighten the mood in here. Gnomeo nods in understanding,

Afterwards we start watching the flatscreen in the livingroom, and I don't know when it happened but no so long after gnomeo was snoring like mad sleeping in his reclinerchair. Looking to him I got drowsy as well and before I knew it I was streched out on the couch completely outcold.

**jazmin** **pov**

When the boys were alone downstairs, I hung with juliet in her and gnomeo's bedroom, we just sat in bed side by side watching a few soap operas and movies as time went by. I cried and sniffed during the whole shows and thought of that one day begin me and benny with our child one day. By the time more shows came on juliet was falling over herself trying to stay awake and I was barely awake myself. Then came the point I just couldn't sstay awake any longer I needed to get some sleep now

"jules I'm gonna go back with benny and try to get some sleep" I say really getting tired.

"Ok, you can tell gnomeo he can come up if he wants now" Juliet yawns.

I walk back downstairs and to my suprise benny and gnomoe were both outcold, benny was curled on the couch and gnomeo was laid in his recliner chair. It was so hard to wake them up when they looked so peaceful so I just let them be. I pulled a blanket over gnomeo and another over benny and gave him a kiss as a smiled appered on his sleeping face.

"Sweet dreams boys" I say turning off the livingroom lights and walking back upstairs.

I trudge back into the room with juliet. "Hey jules I hope you dont mind me sleeping in here, the boys are downstairs asle..." But juliet was already outcold as well snuggled with her arms wrapped around her pillow quietly snoring. I slowly crept into bed by her side and turned off the light by the bed. I looked to the t.v once more while listening to the rain pound the windows and the trees rustling throught the wind, it all sounded so soothing and before I knew it I was soundly asleep mysself with dreams of me and benny and our soon to be family all together.

**juliets pov.**

I wake up the next morining and turn to my side expecting to face my husband, but instead I turn to face my dear friend jazmin sleeping soundly by my side grasping her baby bump. I smile to her and not long after she yawns and loooks to me with a smile.

"Morning jules" She yawns rubbing the slepp from her body.

"Morning jazmin" I smile to her.

"Suprised to see me here and not gnomeo" Jazmin giggles.

"Yes I am" I grin akwardly.

"Sorry but the boys were asleep downstairs and I didn't want to wake them or nothing" She expains. I nod in understandment. that's when the door opens up lettignin both our husbands.

"Knock knock, morning girls" Benny walks in with a breakfast tray followe by gnomeo who also has a tray.

"Did you girls sleep well?" Gnomeo asks.

"Yes" we both say

The boys walk over to us and set the trays on our laps. My tray held a small plate of french toast with syrup, bacon, and eggs, with a muffin, and a glass of orange juice. And the whole tray was covered in sweet red rose petals. Jazmin's tray 2 small waffles drenched in syrup, with sausage, eggs, and a banana, with a glass of chocolate milk. Her tray was aslo decoreated but with tiger lilly petals.

"Wow breakfast in bed, whats th occasion on this one" Jazmin jokes as benny cuts her waffles for her.

"Well we just wanted to treat you girls a little specail today before we have to leave" Benny says.

"Wait, where are you guys going?" Jazmin asks worreid.

"Remember me and gnomeo are going to the fighting finals tonight" Benny says.

"Oh yeah I forgot that was tonight" I say chewing my muffin.

"So we decided until then to treat you girls a little like royalty" Gnomeo says feeding me my french toast.

"Oh well thank you" I say. I reach behind me trying to adjust my pillow but gnomeo stops me.

"Allow me honey" He takes my pillow and adjusts it for me making it soft and fluffy.

"Do you need anything eles too jazmin" Benny asks.

"Well my feet are a little sore from walking around all day yesterday" She mumbles.

"Say no more, i got it covered" Benny reaches down and beginss to massage my feet warming them in his nice firm hands.

The boys continue to cater to us until we finish our breakfast completely

"Man that was good breakfast" I say licking my lips of syrup.

"You boys are good cooks" Jazmin complinemts wiping her hands.

"Thank you" They both shout.

"I need to go give violet her bottle I'll be right back julies" Gnomeo takes both our trays walks away leaving benny who was still massaging jazmin feet.

"Excuse me jazmin, I need to use the bathroom but i'll be right back to finish" Benny gets up and walks off.

"A girl could get use to this" jazmin sighs realxing back in bed.

"I know I could" I smile. Moments later the boys return back to our sides.

"You girls want anything eles?" Gnomeo wonders.

"No thanks but could you guys leave so I can change into my clothes please" Juliet begs. The boys stand up and walk out but benny comes back to my side.

"Here jazmin, I ran back to the garden and bought you clean clothes" Benny hands jazmin her clothes and closes the door behind him.

"Those two are the sweetest boys I've ever met" I sigh in joy.

"Not to mention the cutest" jazmin whispers.

Since it was such a hot day I wanted to weear something cool. I picked out a red tanktop and blue jean shorts with my regular black shoes, I did my hair into a ponytail so that It wouldn't hang over me and make me all sweaty. Jazmin puts on her white blouse and red skirt with her white sandals. She also redid her hair into a bun behind her head with a small strand that hung on her forehead. She and I look in the mirror fixing our clothes and onnce we were all set walked out into the halls. Not to our suprise, the boys were leaning on opposite walls waiting for us, They must've noticed how hot it was and had aslo changed into other clothes themselves. Gnomeo wore a plain light blue shirt and white knee long shorts with his blue stripped gymshoes. Benny wore a stripped green t-shirt and white shorts with green gymshoes and dark sunglasses.

"You girls look hot" Benny smiles. I wipe sweat from my forhead and huff from the hotness

"Was that a joke or did you really mean that" I say.

"Both" he smiles.

"Hey we wanna show you girls something" Gnomeo says walking behind me covering my eyes with his hands.

"Do we really have to cover our eyes" jazmin huffs as the boys lead us downstairs.

"Ok, you can open them now" Benny says. We rub our eyes and look. There standing in the middle of our diningroom stood 2 large chocolate sculptures. One of a teddy bear addresssed to me and the other was a bunny rabbit for jazmin. Me and jazmin gasp as loud as we can and turn back to the boys and embrace them both in kisses.

"I take it you 2 love our suprises" benny smirks.

"When did you 2 even get these" I smile.

"We have our ways you know" gnomeo smirks and gives me another kiss.

"Well what are you waiting for go on and take them" Benny gestures. me and jules rush over and try to pick them up but they were twice our sizes and the chocolate was starting to drip.

"Turn up the ac before the chocolate melts on the carpet" juliet demands. gnomeo rushes and turns the air to frezzing and the air around us gets really cold.

"MMMHM this is so delicious" I say taking a chunk of my chocolate bear on licking my lips.

"I love you so much benny" jazmin calls out sucking on the chocolate in her mouth.

"I'd say so seeing how your sucking all over that chocolate" benny smirks.

"Well you wanna help me with it" She breaks a piece off and rubs it over her lips making it look she had chocolate lipstick. benny slowy walks over to her and begins kissing all the chocolate off her face and breaks off a pice of chocolate as he and jazmin begin to feed it to each other. gnomeo walks to me and wraps his arms to my hips.

"You wanna some chocolate too" I say holding up the piece i had in my hand as he takes it and eats it. He dips a finger on it as chocolate melts on his finger. he brings it down to me and i suck the chocolate from his finger.

Before I knew it me and him were licking and kissing chocolate from the others lips while jazmin and benny were still picking it off feeding it to each other with sexy looks on their faces. By the time we all finished the both chocolate sculpures we were all over the others. I had almost forgotten that others were in the room until I heard a loud crash.

"What was that!" gnomoe yells getting off of me.

Benny struggles to get up from the floor and jazmin straightens her clothes. "Sorry jazmin and I kinda got carried away and I rolled over off the table" Benny chuckles.

We all part from each other and sit there akwardly. "We all kinda got carried away" Gnomeo rubs his neck.

"That's what happens when I eat a whole mess of chocolate" Jazmin mumbles, wiping her lips of chocolate.

"Well do you guys wanna go out for a while like to the movies or something" Benny suggest.

"Sure!" I announce.

"Yeah I heard the 2nd part to twilight breaking dawn came out" Gnomeo smiles.

"I've been dying to see that" Jazmin clings to bennys arms.

"Lets go then, but first I have to get something" Gnomeo runs upstairs and comes back down with a sleeping violet cradled in his arms. she was sucking on her bottle while wearing a small thin purple tanktop and skirt, but no shoes exposing her cute baby toes.

"Alright lets go" Gnomeo says and we head out into the hot air outside.

Gnomeo and juliet leave violet with their parents and we all walk to the movies center in the middle of the mall.

"4 Tickets for twilight breaking dawn 2 please" Benny buys for us all and we head inside. I cry at some parts of the movie and jazmin does the same. It was so awsome and had a lot of drama and action in it, which is why I was suprised the guys enjoyed it so much. When it was over the boys couldn't stop talking about how awsome it was, me and jazmin would snicker at them all the way back home. We all gatherd back in the main garden for dinner and then me and gnomoe got violet back from my dad and left.

"I'll call you when It's time to go to the match benny" Gnomeo shouts as we exit the gate. The second we get home gnomeo runs over the house getting changed again for the match, I would have gone myself but I had to stay with violet and I already gave benny my ticket so he could go. and besides jazmin was coming back to hang out as soon as benny left so It wasn't all that bad.

**Benny pov **

**later that night...**

It was time for me to head off to the game as nightime fell Jazmin was resting in bed watcing me get ready. I was still a little unsure of leaving her all night I mean the doctors said she might be expecting soon and I wasn't gonna come back until late the next day. I didn't think i wanted to go anymore but then I might be giving up the biggest moments in my life and I was sure jazmin would be just fine.

"Benny hurry up before your late" Jazmin calls to me from the bed. I walk up to her and we walk hand in hand back to gnomeo and juliets garden

Before we get there I stop and look to jazmin. "Are you sure you'll be okay with me going jazmin cause I can stay if you want" I ask.

"Benny I know you're worried about leavung me but I promise i'll be fine...besides the doctor said I won't come on for another few days" Jazmin argues that calms me down but not that much.

We get to our friends greenhouse and let ourselves inside. "Hey gnomeo are you ready?" I shout when I come inside.

"Yes be right there" Gnomeo comes runnign down the stairs and by my side as we share a high five. Juliet follows behind him holding violet who was smiling to us all.

"I hope you guys have fun" Juliet says.

"Don't worry we will" Gnomeo gives her a kiss and walks out.

I look back to jazmin and give her a hug and kiss. "You be careful now" I say rubbing her tummy.

"I will" She whispers. "See you tommorow"

"Don't worry I'll take care of her" Juliet says bringing jazmin to her side.

I follow gnomeo out the garden as we disapper from sight. We hop on the lawnmower as gnomeo drives off the whole way there I couldn't help but think of jazmin.

"You alright mate" Gnomeo asks seeing I was sad.

"Yeah, I'm just a little concerned for jazmin, I mean what if something happens and I wasn't there to help her" I sigh and sloutch.

"What could happen that juliet couldn't handle, trust me benny jazmin will be fine" Gnomeo states proudly.

"Yeah I guess you're right" I say high fiving gnomeo.

I just try not to think about jazmin cause I knew she would be fine and all i focused on from then on was having an awsome night out with my best friend.

**jazmin pov**

When the boys were away thats when me and juliet finally had a chance to be alone.

"Finally, a whole night and day with no boys around" Juliets sighs sitting violet in her crib.

"Yes, a chance for us to relax and do girl things." I shreik. Juliet closes violets door and we head to her room.

For the rest of the night me and juliet had a little girl time. We gave each other makeovers and danced and sung around like kids. We made a few snacks and watched a lot of sappy and dramatic movies and shows.

"Wow this was a fun night" I said snuggling in bed next juliet.

"Yeah I can't remember the last time I did fun girly things like that" Juliet says lying in bed. "Hang on jazmin I have to check on violet real quick" Juliet says walking outta the room.

While she was gone I walked over to the closet mirror and looked to myself. It was hard to think 9 months ago I was flat as a stack of paper and now I had grown to the size of a full-grown pumpkin. Benny had always been worried that he might not be a good father but I knew he would be. Honestly, I was scared i wouldn't be a good mum, I mean i might not be able to handle a child atfer all and what if I dropped it or something I couldn't handle messing up my own child's life. But juliet had talked to me about all the things I would need to be a good mother and even gnomeo's mum had given me advice on how to handle a child so I knew I could always go to them if I had trouble.

Just then I felt a great pain in my stomach, I got dizzy and stumbled backwards in bed. I tried to rub myself to soothe it but the pain just got worse and worse. I felt a rumble and a second wave of pain and then a 3rd. The baby kicked 3 times and I felt the pain again It was like the baby was trying to turn in my stomach or something. Thats when juliet came back in the room and saw me hunched over in pain

"Jazmin you alright" She runs to me and holds my shoulders. I let a few tears escape my eyes and then I take a deep breath and let the last of the pain slip away and I usher a weak grin.

"I'm alright...The baby kicked real hard is but I'm fine now" I whimper. that seems to settle juliet down a little as we climb back in bed.

"Well goodnight jazmin" Juliet yawns and turns over.

"Goodnight juliet" I say slipping under the sheets next to her. I look up to the clock as it reads 10:23 pm. I lay in the bed while I hear juliet silently snore in her sleep, I was having a hard time sleeping so I tried flipping through the t.v till I was sleepy. I flip from channel to channel but there was absoluely nothing to watch, but it didn't matter anyway because before I knew it my world went dark and I was sound asleep.

Late in the night I was tossing and turning I popped right up and was sweating like crazy. I look to the clock and it reads 5:23 am. I tried to find sleep again until...

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" I felt great pain and my stomach was up in knots. I felt an intense wave of pain a second time and then I felt something wet on the bed and I Feel another intense wave of pain.

"Oh no!" I say in shock as to what was happening. "Oh couldn't you wait till morning, when benny comes back" I yell angrily but then the baby hits me with yet another wave of pain. "fine, we'll do this your way" I whimper. "Juliet!" I start violenty shaking her to wajke her up. she starts to twist and pops up from here sleep.

"Jazmin whats wrong?" She sees me hunced in pain.

"The baby...it's coming" I say through my tears.

"WHAT!" She pops outta bed completely. "Are you sure?" She doublechecks.

I fell another contraction come on and scream. "Yeah pretty sure" I cry.

"We gotta get you to the hospital now" Juliet rushes over and puts on her dress, while I just stay in my gown and robe. Juliet leavess the room and comes back with violet sleeping in her arms as I slip on my shoes. Julet uses her free hand to guide me outta the greenhpuse and walks me over to the shed while I rapidly breath in and out. I sit on the lawn mower as juliet leaves my side.

"FEATHERSTONE!" juliet screams waking the plastic bird.

"Julieta, what are you doing up this early" He yawns.

"Listen I need you to watch violet, jazmins in labor and i need to get her to the hospital now!" juliet fast talks and put violet in his legs.

"WHAT, jazmin are you ok" Featherstone asks.

"Not really!" I scream in pain.

"Just watch her till I come back" Juliet demands. We hop on the lawnmower and drive like lighting. In no time flat we make it to the hospital just as sunlight begins to color the sky bright blue. Juliet hops off the lawnmowr and runs inside the hospital.

"Here jazmin sit in this" She says pushing out a wheelchair, I adjust myself in it and she pushes me inside the hospital.

"Well look who's back" Breand walks up to us as I usher a weak grin

"I NEED A DOCTOR NOW" I sream holding my aching stomach

"Good heavens child, what on earth for!" Brenda gets shocked by my outburst

"She's in labor!"julet says for me.

"What...Oh don't worry jazmin I got this" Brenda runs behind the front desk andspeaks into the phone. "We need a gurney out here stat we have a pregnant woman in labor". Just like that a group of nurses and doctors russh over to me and lay me on the gurney. They push me rapidly to the delivery room and juliet and brenda dash behind me. They bring me inside the delivery room and set me on the bed and hook me to a machine. Juliet walks over and takes my hands and strokes in a soothing motion.

"Now tell me, how long are the contractions?" Brenda walks up to us.

"About every so often" juliet answers for me. brenda writes it down and asks me a few more questions. "Okay, I'll be right back to check on you" Brenda walks off.

I feel another contraction and feel even more pain. "AAAAHHHH!, I just want this to end" I say heavily breathing.

"Don't worry jazmin, once its over you will have a beautiful son or daughter to love and cuddle all the time" Juliet cheers me up.

"Thanks for trying to calm me down" I say still in pain.

For the next what seem like countless hours doctors and nurses run back and forth to me asking me a whole bunch of questions while I was trying to handle the intense pain of child birth.

"OH, how much longer" I shout in anger.

"Not much longer just hang in there" Juliet reaches for my hand.

That's when brenda walks back in with a white hattted doctor who comes just in front of me.

"It's almost time jazmin are you ready" The doctor says putting on his gloves.

"I guess so" I mumble squeezing on juliets arm.

"I'm gonna go look over a few things and then I'll be right back" He says leaving the room.

"The contractions are now 5 minuets apart so it'll be happening very soon" Breenda smiles and walks back out.

"Did you hear jazmin you're almost there, just try and remain calm" juliet urges me.

"If benny were here i would be calm" I say. another contraction hits making me and I growl with pain, I could only imagine how I'd feel when the real delivery began.

"AAHH, why of all times does benny have to not be here" I grumble. "Oh I hope hr gets home soon, I can't do this withut him" I cry.

"Don't worry when he gets home I'm sure he'll come." Juliet says as the doctor returns.

"Jazmin I'm gonna let the next few contractions go and then we start the process" He says. Time goes by slowly as I release contractions after another 4 minuets, then 3 minuets, then 2 minuets, until I finally get down to my last one.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" I scream after my finall one and rest back to my pillow. "There...I'm done now" I breath heavily. By the time I finish the clock reads 10 am.

"You made it this far jazmin now comes the moment of truth" Brenda say runnig a wet towel over my face.

"Alright jazmin this is it" The doctors sits in his chair and stands below me. "Now when I say when you give a quick push" he states as I nod. "Ready...and..NOW!" At this I give a large 12 second push and feel the maximum amount of pain I think I'll ever feel in my life.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I let a loud screan escape my throat on my 1st push and I grasp juliet in my hands.

"Okay jazmin you can breath" The doctor orders and I rest back on my pillow.

"So far so good" Brenda whispers.

"Jazmin I'm gona try and call to see if the boys made it back home yet" Juliet retreats from my grip and walks out the room.

"Hurry back, I need someone to comfort me until benny gets here" I call out as I take in a deep inhale and give a 2nd frustrating push. It goes on for about more than an hour and a half of constant pushing, and breathing and the baby stilll had no sign of coming, I didn't care how long it took at this point I just needed benny here with me to see if when it does happen. I just prayed he was home so I could get this over with.

**benny pov**

It was ealry in the morning when me and gnomeo drove home from the fighting arena. It was the most awsomest thing I had ever seen I was so glad I got to go.

"Man was that match sick or what" I say still all hyper from the action I had just witnessed.

"Without a doubt, I just can't belive it lasted literally all night long" Gnomeo said grinning. "And i'm not even tired yet" He said, althought I could kinda see some sleep in his face.

"I hope the girls had a fun night alone" I say looking to the side of the lawnmower.

"I'm sure without us there they had a nice relaxing night all to themselves, But they'll be going mad when they see us again" Gnomeo boasts.

"That's for sure" I smile proudly. "I can't wait to show jazmin all the photos I took of the match" I say flipping through all the photos from my digital camera.

"I know juliet will love this t-shirt I got for her too" Gnomeo holds up a shirt that has **gnomes martial fighting finals**. stenciled in and it was autographed by the winner of the match too.

"I know I'd love to get a shrit like that" I gaze over it. "I hope jazmin and the baby were alright without me" I say getting concerned.

"I'm sure they were fine" Gnomeo pats me and continues to drive. By te time we made it back home it was a bit past noon and the sun was really burning down on us.

"Hey everbody were back!" I jump throught the garfen gates and make myself visible to the othrers.

"Hey guys how was the match?" Tybalt walks up to us.

"AWSOME!" me and gnomeo shout aloud as the 3 of us laugh and high five. Then lady bluebury walks over to us.

"Good to have you home sweetie, did you enjoy yourself?" Gnomeo gives his mum a hug and smiles.

"Yes we did, By the way have you seen juliet?" gnomeo asks

"And jazmin?" I but in.

"No actually, I haven't seen either of them, they weren't at breakfast and noone has seen them all morning" She explains and walks off.

"That's weird why would the girls go off and not tell anyone" Gnomeo wonders.

"I'm sure they had a good reason" I say.

"Hola, gnomeo and benny!" Featherstone walks up to us carrying violet in his beak.

"Featherstone what are you doing?" Gnomeo says taking violet from between his beak.

"Julieta told me to watch your little hija early this morning" He expalins,

"Really how early this morning?" gnomeo asks.

"Pretty much since about 5 this morning, she said she had to get jazmin to the hospital muy rapido"

"WHAT?, get jazmin to the hospital for what?" I but in panicking.

"She was going into labor to have your baby of course" he smiles.

"WHAT!" Me and gnomeos hsout aloud. " It took you this long to tell me this" I say getting furious.

"Was that bad" Featherstone gets afraid.

I let out a puff of air and roll my eyes annoyed. "Well what are you standing here for you better get to the hospital" Featherstone argues.

Without another word me and gnomeo dash outta the garen again. gnomeo straps violet in her car seat and we drive rapidly away. I take out my phone and call to juliet to check in on jazmin.

_On the phone with juliet_

"Hello, juliet" I say.

"Benny where are you?" Juliet talks rapidly

"I'm on the way to the hospital, how's jazmin" I panic.

"She's still giving birth and It looks like she's getting closer" She says. I can hear jazmin screaming in the background and I knew she really needed me.

"Okay well tell her I'm on the way" I say trying to calm my voice down from panicking.

"Hang on benny" Juliet says there was a long flow of static and low mumbling from the background until I heard jazmins voice.

_jazmin on the phone._

"Benny!" I hear the sound of my beautiful wife, she sounded both disstressed and in pain.

"Oh Jazmin honey how are you?" I say in a low tone.

"Well lets see...I'm in the hospital giving birth, I'm under a lot of extreme pain, and you're not here for it, How do you think I am?" Her voice was sarcastic and harsh, but i knew it was just from the pain so I wasn't that offended.

"Oh benny, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say all that, I'm just really scared and in pain" She starts to cry.

"Don't cry jazmin I promise you'll be just fine" I say in a calm tone.

"Are you almost here?" I can hear pleding in her tone.

"Well there's a lot of traffic, so It might be a while longer than I thought, But I promise you I'm coming" I state sternly.

"Okay, but if you can just do me one thing...HURRRY UP, AAAAAHHH!" I hear her scream from pushing again as I hang up the phone.

The traffic was getting worse by the minuet and it didn't seem to move at all, I couldn't even see where it started to clear up the jam had to be at least 3 miles or longer from what I could see.

"OH COME ON!" I yell in frustration. "I have a wife in labor I can't deal with this now, LET'S MOVE IT ALREADY!" I reach over and honk the horn to get traffic to move and gnomeo viloently shoves me back to my seat.

"Benny leave the driving to me please" He shakes his head.

"Sorry I just really need to get to jazmin, like right now" I say tapping the side of the lawnmower.

"Just try to put your mind to something eles" He suggests.

"Like what?" I sat kinda harsh. I hear a small whine from behind me and then violet starts twitching and crying.

"How about you feed violet while I manuver through this slow traffic jam" Gnomeo suggests handing me a bottle and driving in and out of cars.

I take the bottle and Turn around and give it to violet who starts sucking away at it. Violet was such a great little niece and I loved her dearly, but once I got to see my child I would finally have something I could love even more and that was all for me.

"Hey benny we're on the move again" Gnomeo motions as we move faster and faster. 10 minuets into the drive we finally arrive to the hospital. I scramble out the lawnmower leaving gnomeo to get violet and race after me. I barge throug the lobby doors and look for the nearest doctor.

"Doctor I need to find my wife, jazmin bluebury, she's in labor and I need to get to her" I say as gnomeo walks to my side.

"Oh yes, your wife is in the delivery room, all the way at the very end of the hall" He points. Me and gnomeo rush all the way to the end of the hall, It was hard to find extactly which room jazmin was in because all these rooms where blended into the walls making the whole area look like it was nothing but wall.

"Oh which of these rooms is she in?" I say looking around.

"AH BENNY!" I hear jazmin's voice trail from one of the rooms.

"HOLD ON JAZMIN I'M COMING!". I run fast as lightning. Jazmins screams get louder as i get closer to the room.

I barge over to the very last door in the end of the hall and knock on it like crazy. That's when brenda came out and saw me all sweaty and panting.

"Well it's about time you showed up" brenda smiles to me.

"Jazmin...where is she?..is she alright?" I breath slowly regaining my breath.

"Why don't you see for yourself" Brenda steps aside and opens the door allowing me and gnomeo inside. We walk a short distance and into a small spotlightbehind a light blue curtain.

There she was, jazmin was snugged in her hospital bed cradling a small purple blanket in her arms quietly humming elton john _crocodile rock, _she stops and looks to me with a bright happy smile.

"Hey, long time no see" She whispers as I make my way to her bedside and give her a long awaited kiss.

"How are you feeling?" I say putting a hand to her now flat tummy.

"Much better now that you're finally here" she mumbles weakly. My attention is drawn from her as I notice the blanket jazmin was holding was moving. "Well don't be shy she won't bite you" Jazmin smiles.

"SHE!" I whisper.

"Say hello to your first born daughter" Jazmin hands her towards me as I unwrap her from her blanket. She had my eyebrows and eyeshape and jazmins nose with short blond hair complimented by her finely shaded purple hat which was long and pointed like mine.

"Oh jazmin she's perfect" I say looking to her.

"Isn't she, she looks just like you" Jazmin said.

"Hey where's juliet?" Gnomoe asks holding violet in his arms.

"Im in the bathroom, i'll be out in a second." Juliet calls overhearing us.

"Jazmin I'm sorry" I say putting a frown on my face.

"Sorry, about what?" She gets confused.

"For not being here, I mean If I had known you were going in labor sooner I would have never missed it and I just..." Jazmin cuts me off with a small kiss.

"Apology accepted" She flirts to me. I feel a small move as our daughter cooes and opens her eyes to reveal a bright orange color.

"And she has your eyes too" I whisper to her. Me and jazmin hover over her for a few momentss looking at our beautiful daughter. "Oh jazmin I don't know how it could get better than this" I sigh still looking to my baby.

"I can think of a way it could be better" Jazmin smiles.

"Really?" I say cnfused. she nods "Actually...I can think of 2 ways it could be better" Jazmin giggles and blushes getting me more confused.

"Like what?" I smirk suspiciously.

"Like this...Juliet can you come out here" She calls out.

There was a click of the bathroom door and out came juliet carrying two other small blankets in her arms. As she gets closer to us she puts both blankets in jazmins arms and unwrap them revealing 2 other small baby gnomes.

"Benny, meet your other daughter and your only son" Jazmin rocks them both and my gasps get even louder.

Both my other two children were just as cute as my daughter only they were not the same color, instead of purple like my daughter, my other daugher was red like jazmin and my son was blue like me. My red daughter had black hair like jazmin's and my tall coned hat shape, She had jazmins eyebrows and my eyeshape but jazmin's nose. My son hat was also the same as mine and had the same blue color to it, he had my eyeshape along with jazmin's eyebrows and lips but with my nose, actually, my sson apperence was a completly perfect blend of me and jazmin that it was really hard to tell who he looked more like the only diffrence betwwen him and my daughters was that his hair was a blend of blonde and black streaks, but that just made him more special.

"So..I have 3 kids now" I look jazmin who giggles softly. "Did you know about this the whole time?" I eye her.

"Well for most of the time yes I did know" She mumbles.

"And you weren't gonna tell me?" I raise my voice playfully.

"I was waiting till it happened cause I really wanted to suprise you" She grins.

"Well, I'd say mission accomplished then" I chuckle and sit on the chair besdie her as I look over all 3 of my kids. I noticed that they all had freckles like jazmin did, but my son was the only one who had a beauty mark on the upper left of his lip like jazmin did, only hers was on the right.

"I just can't belive I have 3 kids now" I say crying a little.

"You must be proud of yourself benny" Gnomeo says looking down to us with juilet who was now holding violet.

"I AM PROUD!" I announce getting a snicker from my 3 freinds. There was another loud coooing sound as my other daughter and son move in both of jazmins arms and begin to awaken.

My daughter was the first to open her eyes revealing a dark aqua blue shade of eyes, making me gasps.

"She has your eyes" Jazmin smiles as our red daughter looks about to us and then to our purple daughter who was the first to have her eyes open.

My son soon followed after to awaken and I got the biggest suprise of all. My son had the eye colors of both me and jazmin; On the left eye a deep mango orange and on the right eye a clear icy blue. Me and jazmin gaps louder than ever before. Not only did our only son of the 3 have a perfect blend of our features, and our hair color, but he aso had a blend of both our eyes too, My son must have been the blessed child of the 3 and I was inded the luckiest dad in the world.

"He has the same eye color of both of you" juliet gasps.

"That must be the lucky child" Gnomeo said.

"He must be...He's the perfect blend of us both in every way I know of" Jazmin cries kissing our son on the forehead.

"But that doesn't mean our daughters aren't lucky as well" I state looking down to my awaken daughters and back to my awake son.

"I think all 3 of them are lucky" Jazmin sighs in joy.

"So which one of them is the oldest" Gnomeo asks comig closer to get a better look.

"Our son is the oldest of all, followed by our purple daughter, and then our red one" Jazmin explains.

"Whichever was 1st, I love them all the same amount" I give a kiss to all 3 of them as they giggle and coo.

"Now what should we name you all" I ask smiling.

"Let's start with our son first" Jazmin says setting our red daughter on the bed. "Now what name would go with a boy like you" Jazmin tickles him makin ghim giggle.

"Well since he's a perfect blend of both of us, he should have a blend of both our names" Benny suggests.

"Ok, but what name can you make when you mix jazmin with benny". Me and jazmin think of how to mix our namess for our sons mane but nothing comes to mind until..

"I got it!, how about benzin, thats a cute blend" Jazmin announces.

"Benzin...I guess" jazmin and I turn to our son who giggles to us and smiles.

"I think he likes that name" Juliet says.

"Yeah so do I...Benzin it is then" Jazmin says.

She sets benzin down on the bed and picks up our red daughter. "Alright now what should we name you?" Jazmin snuggles to her.

"I'm not sure, lets look at her and see" We inspect our daugher from head to toe.

"Well she does have a nice red color, that reminds me of the scarlett red from the sky at dawn and...Wait that's it" Jazmin annonces.

"What's it?" I question in confusion.

"That's what we should call her; scarlett" Jazmin smiles and chuckles. I think abut it for a moment and look to my daughter, she did have a scarlett red to her and it was the prettiest shade of red I liked so It made good sense to name her that.

"I love it" I kiss jazmins forhead as she picks benzin back up in her arms with scarlett.

"Ok so we have benzin, scarlett, and...now for you little one" Jazmin gestures to our purple daughter squirming in my arms.

"Benny since I named benzin and scarlett you name her" Jazmin grins.

I didn't know what to name her, at first I thought of naming ner violet but then gnomeo and juliet already gave their daughter that name and that might cause some confusion back home, But what I really wanted was for our daughter to be named after a color like scarlett was, but what other color could you name a purple gnome other than violet, that was bascically the only shade of purple that worked for both a color and a name.

"Well benny do you have something?" jazmin asks in anxiousness.

"Hang on, still thinking" I answer.

I try so hard to find a name that would suit our daughter but what could it be. That's when it hit me.

I remembered not to long back I had this dream of me and azmin finally having our purple daughter and the name we had given her at the end of it; fusia. That's what her name could be fuscia, it was also a shade of purple, and It worked well for a name too, plus it aso reminded me of the fuscia decors we had at our wedding and the fuscia curtains we had on the cruise and the fuscia walls we had painted for the babies rooms. It made perfect sense to name our daughter this so that's what I went with.

"I've got it now!" I state. "I want to call her, fuscia" I state proudly.

"Fuscia really?" Jazmin asks shocked.

"Yes, It fit her real nice, plus she'll aslo have a color name like scarett does" I explain.

"Well when you put it like that...I LOVE IT" Jazmin smiles and I give her a long kiss.

"Okay now that we got all our kids named we can start being a family fo real" Jazmin smiles.

"And it can start just as soon as you can come back home" I cuddle her.

"How long do you have to stay here" Juliet says.

"The doctor said for about 2 weeks to monitor me and the kids and then I'll be set to come back to you" Jazmin looks to me with big eyes.

"That's good enough for me, plus it'll give me time to make arrangements to the nursery" I explain.

"Arrangements?" Jazmin questions me.

"Yeah like making sure we have a crib big enough for triplets now, not to mention I need to organize all the girls clothes from benzins". I shrugg.

Jazmin smiles to me and then lets out a loud yawn. "Maybe we should go and let you and the kids rest" I mention seeing the ids fall back asleep in our arms.

"Well I guess I could use a nap pushing these kids outta me after hours on end really wore me out" Jazmin sighs resting on her pillow. I slip the covers over her and hand fuscia back to her so she now holds all 3 babies in her arms from end to end.

I kiss her on her forehead and she ushers a smile. "I'll come back for you very soon okay" I whisper to her and she nods.

Me juliet and gnomeo exit the room letting my new family alone to rest. When we got back home me and gnomeo did a few adjustments to my babies room and I got a few more things to make it more perfect for the kids. late that night I sleep in bed alone for the first time in months, But I went back to see jazmin everyday util she was able to leave and the day she came home was the happiest ever. cause from then on I was finally gonna be togheter with my family.

* * *

**The birth of jazmins babies. see where it goes from there ,till next time.**


	24. parent life

**they say after kids are born your life gets better, but before it does you have to go through the toughness of parenthood. And that's just what are young couple will go through now. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Benny pov**

Today was the day that jazmin and the triplets were finally coming home, after having all 4 of them in the hospital for the past 2 weeks. I was so excited to be having my 2 daughters, and son finally coming into my life, other than jazmin they were the best things that happened to me. Jazmin wasn't gonna leave the doctors till tonight so until then I was with gnomeo who was helping me put up the new crib. Ever since I found out jazmin had triplets I needed to go out and buy a new crib that was 3x the size of the regular crib to fit all 3 of the babies inside.

"Okay benny it's all done" Gnomeo said putting in the last nail to the crib frame.

"Great now help me fit the new matress inside" I said. gnomeo helps me lift the matress inside and smooths it out while i put in the sheets and pillows, then I put in some of the baby toys and stuffed animals inside and lastly put in the moble to finish it off. "Now it's perfect" I say looking back at it.

"Yeah jazmin's gonna be real happy when she sees this" Gnomeo gives me a pat on the back.

Just then juliet walked in with a tray of iced tea."Hey boys I though you might be thirsty" She offers handing us a glass.

"Thanks love" Gnomeo kisses her.

"You guys did a great job adjusting the room" Juliet smiles looking around the room.

"Thanks" We both say.

"I hope jazmin likes it when she gets here" I start sipping my tea.

"I know she'll love it" Gnomeo grins.

"Speaking of which, when is jazmin coming home?" Juliet smiles to me.

I gulp down the tea and clear my throat. "Not till tonight, she told me".

"Well I better go check on violet, see ya boys" Juliet takes our glasses and walks away.

"Yeah and I gotta run errands with my mum" Gnomeo walks off. "See ya benny" He waves and walks out the room.

"Later mate" I call walking outta the room myself. I still had plenty of time before jazmin and the kids came home, so I decided to get started on some chores, I guess was the best way till it got dark outside or until jazmin called me to pck her and the kids up already.

Up until It was dusk I spent the whole day buried in garden chores, watering, weed pulling, planting, fertilizing, hedge trimming, and a lot of other stuff. It was the break of dusk I did nothing but chores and I was so relived when it was finally over.

"Finally, I'm all done" I sigh happily wiping dirt from my person. I look to mysef and see i was covered in dirt and mud and I was all sweaty and smelled like weed killer.

"EW, I'm all dirty" I say to myself. I look to my watch on my arm and see it was really late and jazmin was gonna call soon. "I can't go get jazmin looking like this, better go clean off" I wak towards the shed but am stopped when I here juiet caling me.

"BENNY!" she runs up to me with violet.

"hey jules what's up" I ask.

"Nothing. But can you do me a favor?" She asks. "I need someone to watch violet while I head out to get some things could you maybe..." I cut her off.

"Watch violet for you, yes I can" I finish her sentence and taking violet from her. "But what about gnomeo couldn't he watch her instead"

"He's still running errands with his mum" She huffs.

"No worries I can do this" I tell her.

"Oh thank you benny I owe you one" She gives me a quick kiss. "I'll be back for her in about 2 hours" She calls back leaving the garden.

"Take your time" I wave to her and look to violet. "And how are you my litte niece" I talk to violet who was still sucking on her pacifier. I give her a little tickle and she giggles and twitches in my arms, I see she was getting a little muddy from me. "Uh on better get you inside before you get muddy too" I tell her and bring her inside.

"Hey benny" Tybalt says from the couch.

"Hey" I say closing the door.

"Whatcha doing with violet?" He wonders.

"I promised jules I'd watch her while she went out for a while" I explain. "But could I leave her with you unti I clean off" I gesture to myself covered in dirt.

"Sure bring her here" Tybalt agrees, I set violet next to him on the ittle pillow and pat her blonde head.

"I'll be back for her in a moment" I tell tybalt and run upstairs. I run right to the shower and get myself all nice and clean in a matter of moments. "there now i feel much better" I say looking in the bathroom mirror. I put on a cean yellow shirt and jacket and my blue jeans and black boots.

I run back downstairs to get violet from tybalt but they weren't in the living room anymore. Iwak into the kitchen and find them in there.

"oh there you 2 are" i say walking to them.

"Violet was getting hungry" Tybalt says.

"I can feed her, thanks for watching her for me" I say taking violet while he leaves. I sit her in her highchair and wak back over to the counter and make her a bottle. "here you go violet" I out the bottle in her mouth and she starts sucking it all down, while she was drinking her milk I took her from her high chair and she started to feel a itte heavier and her diaper felt a bit full.

"Someone needs to be changed" I tickle her again and take her into the downstairs bathroom. I sit her on the little table and start to take off her diaper and giver her a new one. "You know violet pretty soon, I'll be doing this with my kids and you'll have 3 new cousins you can play with when you're all bigger, do you like that" I talk to her a she sucks on her bottle and grins to me.

By the time i was done violet was already dozing off. I took her in my arms and sowly carried her into the living room.

"Hey benny you wanna..." Tybalt shouted at me until i cut him off.

"SSHH...Violet's asleep" Iwhisper shout and point to the little baby in my arms.

"Sorry" he shruggs. I set violet back on the little blanket on the floor and wrap her up till she falls asleep.

"Man i'm tired" I whine sitting down.

"I thought jazmin and the triplets were coming home tonight" tybal remembers.

I look to my watch and it reads 10:21 pm. "It's pretty late now, she'l probably come home in the morning.

I sit down on the couch and that's when the door opens and gnomeo and his mum walk inside.

"Hey guys" Gnomeo says walking towards us.

"Hey gnomeo" He say to him.

He walks to the couch and sees me holding violet in her blanket. "What are you doing with violet?" He asks.

"Juliet went out and asked if I could watch her" I explain. I get up and hand violet to him.

"Thanks benny, but i'm gonna take her home now, see ya guys tommorow" He says walking to the door and leaving with violet.

I stretch and yawn myself and go into the kitchen for a drink, the whole time I think about jazmin, benzin, scarlett, and fuscia, all alone at the hospital, by themselves, without me, I sometimes think that maybe I wouldn't be as good a father as I hopped and pretty soon my whole life was gonna be about taking care of my children and always being there for them. But i knew that as long as I had jazmin with me I'd be just fine, and I smile to that.

I finish the last of my beer and am aready walking over myself drunk, I stumble out into te living room and find tybat outcold snoring and squirming on the couch, I stand ther shaking my head laughing to myself. I tiptoe upstairs and into my own bedroom and fall dead asleep. I dream of me and jazmin finally raising our children and our family in the house where we have always lived a happy life together, I dream of watching my kids growing up into the perfect gnomes me and jazmin wanted them to be, I was so happy to have such a great life now.

Suddenly there was a large ringing sound and a costant vibrating echoing from my room and I shot right up. I look all over the room and see that my phone was ringing, I look over at the clock and it reads 4 a.m. I grumble and moan.

"Who's calling at 4 in the morning" I groan and slide my phone to answer the call. "Alright whoever you are you better have a good reason for callinh this early, so lets here it jerk" I answer angrily.

"Uh...Benny sweetie" I hear jazmin voices on the line.

I go sient and calm my tone down. "Jazmin, baby, I'm sorry, I didn't expect you to call this early" I say nervously.

"Anyways can you come and get us now" She says.

"Sure but, why didn't you just wait till later this morning?" I wonder.

"I just didn't want to stay away from you much longer" She sighs. I smile she missed so much.

"Awe, I miss you to jazmin, I'll be there soon" I tell her and hang up. I yawn and force myslef outta bed, luckily I still had my clothes on so I could just head out. I sneak out my window but first i grab the keys to the lawnmower and hop through my window out the garden. I start the lawnmower and drive for about 20 minuets till I arrive at the hospital. It was still early and there weren't many doctors who were here yet but luckily some were still here. Inside the lobby I see jazmin sitting in the far corner with a huge baby carriage, no doubt our kids were in there. I creap up behind her and put my hands on her shouders.

"Did you call for a ride home" I flirt.

"Yes, I did!" She hops up and gives me a big kiss as I wrap to her waist. It was a long time since I could actually fit my arms all the way around her when she was pregnant, And I had forgotten what a smal body she had.

"Aren't you gonna say hi to your kids" She gestures to the carrier, with my son and 2 daughters. I get down and give them all soft kisse as they sleep.

"C'mon lets get you 4 home already" I say picking up the baby carriage and trailing behind jazmin. I set the babies in the middle of us as I drive all the way back home. It was already a bit past 5 when we came back home and the light of dawn was just forming.

"Now be quite, we don't wanna wake the others" I Inform as I unlock the door. It creaks a bit but it was still kinda quiet. Tybalt was still snoring away on the couch but knowing him he wouldn't wake up for anything, unless you mentioned food, or racing, or fighting. I lock up the door and pick up the baby carriage whie jazmin tiptoes upstairs with me behind her. We walk through the hall and jazmin stops before me and looks back.

"Do we put the kids in their room or what?" I ask struggling to keep them in my tired arms.

"We can just put them in our room for now till tonight" Jazmin says yawning, she was just as tired as I was. We both walk into our room and close the door, I set the babies down as jazin puts a blanket over them and hops in bed with me.

"Ah, sure is good to be back in my warm bed" She yawns snuggling me.

"And to have your warm body next to mine again" I say still cuddling her. "Better get some seep before the others wae up and get all over you and the kids" I tell her but she was already sleeping with her arms around me, I give her a kiss and fall asleep as well.

**Later that morning**

The babies cooing and whimpering is what got me up later that morning. I try to get up and see what was wrong but jazmin was still peacefull sleeping on top of me. I almost didn't wanna wake her but I had to stop the babies from crying before the others heard.

"Jazmin, honey wake up already" I shake her till she finally awakens.

"Benny!?" She say grogily ,rubbing her eyes.

"The babies are starting to cry" I tell her. We both get up and walk over to the kids still in there carrier. Jazmin picks up our son and I get the girls and rock them back and forth.

"There, there, mummy and daddy got you it's alright" Jazmin whispers to them, That settles them down and they fall back asleep. Jazmin puts their pacifiers in their mouths and we continue to rock them to sleep.

"Do you think It's time we show them the kids" Jazmin suggests.

"Sure, lets put them in their room first and then we can go tell the others" I say. I hand jazmin the girs and I take the empty carrier away. I peek out the door to see if any one was out there. "All clear" I whisper to jazmin and we walk to the other side of the hall to the babys room.

It was decorated all over and it was truly a masterpiece of red, blue, and purple. I set the baby carriage next to the closet and jazmin took a seat in the large rocking chair and rocked the triplets back and forth.

"You can stay here with the babies and I'll go tell everyone you're here" I say backing out the room. "Be back in a sec." I blow her a kiss and she blows back. I walk down the stairs and into the kitchen but noone was there, which was odd because usually this is where they were at this time of the morning. I walked out the kitchen and into the garden and everyone was out there walking around minding their own buissness.

I scan the garden in search of gnomeo and find him with juliet and violet over by the pond. " Hey you 2" I greet them.

"Hey benny" They both say. I give violet a pat on the head and look back to them. "Hey guess what, jazmin and the kids finally came home" I smile.

"Really that wonderful!" Juliet shreiks. "Where is she?"

"Up in the babies room with the kids, can you tell the others so they can come and see" I beg.

"No problem" Gnomeo remarks.

"Great I gotta get back to jazmin" I say walking back inside. I run back to the nursery where jazmin was softly singing to the babies as they began to open their eyes.

I walk behind the rocking chair and look over to my wife and kids. "You have no idea how happy I am to have you all here now" I say quietly to my kids, who smile as if they understood me.

"EXCUSE ME!" Jazmin says playfully acting upset.

I lean in closer to her. "You know I'm always happy to see your gourgeous self" I flirt and kiss her tender lips.

"I know I was just messing with you" She smiles through my lips. "I love you" She whispers.

"I Love you more than I've loved anyone before" I tell her as we part. The babies giggle and coo as we look down to them, I put a finger on my son's tiny tummy and he wraps his fingers around it and start to suck on it like a little pacifier.

"He likes you" Jazmin coos, Kissing our daughters and son.

"I'm so happy for us benny I really am" Jazmin looks to me as I rock the chair back and froth for her.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, and a lot of chattering could be heard from outside.

"Hey guys can we come in!" Juliet voice travels into the room.

"Yeah, come in" Jazmin calls back. That's when gnomeo, juliet and violet, shroom, stella, featherstone, paris,nanette, lady b., lord redbrick, tybalt and all the others came walking in and they all gasped in awe.

"Oh my gosh" I heard tybalt say.

"Unbelivable!" Featherstone said.

"You guys didn't tell us you had triplets" Nanette shreiked.

"I thought you guys told them" I point to gnomeo and juliet and the others look.

"Must've slipped my mind" Gnomeo rubs his neck akwardly, I just roll my eyes.

"So what are their names" Lady bluebury asks.

"Scarlett, fuscia, and benzin" Jazmin says.

"They're all so adorable" Juilet sighs.

"And your son is the most odd of all, in a good way" Paris said. Most of our friends were looking at our son as well, it must be shocking seeing a gnome with blonde and black hair and two diffrent eye colors.

"Yeah he's the special one" Jazmin says. "Benny can you hold them my arms are getting sore" Jazmin complains. I lean down and pick up all 3 of them and watch them smile and giggle at everyone. I set them down in their crib while everyone crowds around them and looks making all kinds of cute baby noises.

"We're gonna have 3 special grown kids one day" I tell jazmin.

"That we are benny that we are" She smies to me.

**2 years later. jazmin pov**

It was a fine crips winters day and I was resting all toasty ans cozy in bed until I heard the constant ratting and it felt like somone was climbing over on me.

"Daddy!" I hear the sounds of my 3 children. "Daddy get up already" I hear fuscia call in her small baby voice.

I open my eyes a crack to see the triplets shaking and calling benny who was still sound asleep cradling me in his arms.

"Benny you know you're kids are calling you right" I thump him to get his attention.

"Before I wake up their your problem" He yawns and goes back to snoring.

"Daddy c'mon it's time to get up!" Benzin calls still shaking him.

"Mummy, tell daddy to get up" Scarlett climbs over to me.

"BENNY!" I shout and throw a pillow on him, that gets him right up.

"Jazmin, what was that for?" He glares tossing the pillow back to me.

"In case you haven't noticed, your kids are calling you to get up already" I snap back to him.

"Well I'm up already okay" He glares still yawning and dozing off again.

"Daddy, guess what?" Benzin climbs over to bennys side.

"What?" Benny says sitting his son on his tummy.

"It's snowing outside look" Benzin points to the widow as I pull back the curtains, just as he said there was snow covering the grown in a thick puffy white blanket and still more was coming down.

"Can we go outside and play" Fuscia says crawling inbetween us.

"Yeah, can we, can we, please!" Scarlett begs. Me and benny exchange looks and look back to our kids.

"First you kids have to eat, then we'll consider it" I explain. That made the kids jump up and down in our bed as we put them back on the floor.

Jazmin and I get up and walk with the kids all the way downstairs into the kitchen.

"GOOD MORNING!" They all shout at once to all that were in there.

"Come here kids, so you can sit down" I say. I lift them all into their seperate highchairs and wrap them in their bibs.

That's when gnomeo and juliet walk inside with 2 yr old violet. her hair was now longer and a much darker blonde than gnomeo's was and she had gotten up to about a foot taller than my kids but she was still the same age as them.

"Hey everyone" Gnomeo calls out.

"Hi uncle gnomeo" Scarlett says.

"Hi auntie juliet" Benzin says.

"Hello to you too my little nieces and nephew" Gnomeo walks up and pats the kids on their heads. Juliet gives them all hugs and sets violet in her highchair next to theirss.

"Hi Violet" Fuscia says, as the one closest to violet gives her a hug.

"Hi fuscia, hi scarlett, hi benzin" She says in her baby voice. Violet and fuscia were the only 2 purple gnomes in the garden and they were a lot closer to each other because of it.

"Here you go kids" Benny walks over to the kids and feeds them their bottles and sets their oatmeal bowls next to them.

Benny sits next to me and starts munching down on his large stalk of waffles drenched in butter and maple syrup. He was getting syrup stains all over his pajamas ans some of it lands on me getting me all sticky.

"Jeeze benny, stop making a mess, there's already 4 messy kids in this garden, we don't need a 5th right now" I sat wiping syrup from my arms.

"Sorry honey" He says and starts to eat like normal.

"Mummy, daddy were all done" Benzin says as they all shows us their empty bowls but thier faces however were covered in oatmeal.

"You might be done but your faces are all dirty, time for a bath" Benny says getting up.

"No we don't wanna bath" Fuscia says sternly.

"No bath, no playing in the snow" I said sipping my coffee.

"Oh well then we wanna bath, lets go already" Scarlett said. Benny gets them all outta their seats and they all race upstairs to the bathtub.

Benny turns on the water as I help the kids outta their clothes. "Alright kids gets in" I demand as they all jump inside.

"Oh this is a little hot" Scarlett said slowly sitting down. While I'm busy scrubbing the kids down all clean benny was sitting by the tub playing with them so they woudn't get to fussy when I cleaned and rinsed them.

"Hey mum benzin keeps splashing me" Fuscia complains.

"I did not" Benzin says

"Yes you did"

"No I didn't"

"Did"

"Not"

"DID"

"NOT!". And then somehow both if them started to slpash water everywhere getting the water on the floor and all over the place.

"Guys knock it off" scarlett pleaded.

"Stay outta this scarlett" Benzin splashes her now.

"Hey stop it!" Scarlett splashes him and then all 3 of them were slpashing water all over again.

"All of you STOP IT!" benny demands and the splashing ceases.

"Sorry daddy!" The say feeling bad now.

"Benny don't go to hard on them there just babies" I whisper to him. "Aright time to come out now" I say lifting them out and wrapping them in their blankets.

"Kids go wait in you room while me and daddy dry this place off" I ask as they leave.

"I didn't mean to snap like that it just happened" Benny said drying off the floor.

"I know but just, try not to do it again okay" I kiss him and continue to dry the floor.

When the bathroom is dry again we head into our kids room and there was kind of a lot of noise in there. I open the door and oddly enough my kids were running around chasing each other butt-naked, without a care in the world.

"And what do we have here" Benny smirks waking towards our kids.

"Hi daddy were playing" Scarlett waks over to benny still naked as were benzin and fuscia.

"I see...and don't you think you're missing something" He looks to them all.

They look to each other and back to us."What are we missing daddy?" Benzin says.

"Your clothes" I point out to them.

"OOOOHHH!" They say in obvious tones.

Benny and I giggle and sit them in their cribs. Benny stays and puts them in their clean diapers while I fetch their clothes, since it was the middle of winter and freezing cold they needed to be warm.

"Here are your clothes" I say putting them on. Benzin had on a long blue stripped sweatshirt with light gray pants and his black boots topped of with his blue parka coat. Fuscia had on her purple jogging suit and sweatshirt with knee high snow boots and purple fur coat, and scarlett had on a long, red, fuzzy sweater with white winter pants with black snow boots and a red fur coat like fuscia.

"There now all nice and warm" I say givin them each a hug.

"Can we go play in the snow now" Scarlett hops around.

"Ok just let mummy and me change first" Benny says making the kids wait in their room. "Those kids of ours sure are enthusiastic" Benny says taking off his pj's

"I wonder who they got it from" I smirk to him and he smirks back.

Benny put on his long bue winter sweater and black sweatpants with his long dark blue/gray jacket and black boots and gloves. I put on my red turtleneck sweater and red jean pants with my standard black leather boots and my long leather coat with my white scarf and white powder gloves.

"Ready to go" I ask.

"Yes lets get the kids" Benny takes my hand and we walk into our kids room. "Ok kids lets go play in the snow" Benny calls, the kids come running over as I pick them up in my arms and benny guides us down the stairs.

"Where are you all going" Gnomeo asks.

"We're gonna go in the snow and play" Benzin speaks for me.

"Oh daddy, mummy can I go play with them please!" Violet begs.

"Sure sweetheart have fun" Gnomeo agrees. Violet runs over to the closet as juliet helps her into her coat and winter wear and we head out, No sooner than when we walk outside the kids run off into the garden with snow all the way to their little infant waists. They spend the whole time running around making tracks in the once neat snow and making snowangles and having snowball fights.

"Hey mummy can you show me how to ice skate?" Benzin walks over to me.

"Of course sweetie" I pick him up. "Benny watch the girls will ya" I ask him.

Since the pond was frozen solid it made the perfect little place to teach my son how to ice skate, he saw it on t.v once and kept begging me to show him how to do it. I set him down just at the base of the ponds edge and make sure it was strong enough to support us. Now that that was outta the way I gentle put benzin on the ice and slowly gude him away.

"Okay benzin just relax and take baby steps to push yourself across the ice" I instruct. He tskes small little baby steps and kept flaring to regain his balance. "Keep you arms our and you won't fall" I tell him he streches him tiny arms and he remains stiff while still lightly pushing himself off. I show him how to turn on the ice and speed up and slow down for about 13 minuets until he gets the hang of it.

"Okay mummy's gonna let you go so you can skate on your own." I tell him but then he gets all fidgetty.

"No mummy no, I won't do it if you let go" Benzin pleads for me not to et go and gives me a sad expression as I look into his orange and blue eyes.

"Don't be scared, you can do it, and I'll still be right behind you if you fall okay" I coax with him and he calms down.

"Ok mummy" His voice was still shaky. I slowly let him go and he stumbles a bit but in the end he gets the hang of it, and then off he goes skating as fast as his fragile ittle legs would let him.

"Mummy look at me I did it" He calls back skatign towards me.

I pick him up as he skates into my arms and twirl him around. "Oh mummy is so proud of you!" I say giving him a big kiss. "Can you show me how to do jumps and flips now" He gives his puppy dog eyes.

"Oh sweetie that's more for advanced skaters, maybe when your older okay" I explain and he nods,I set him back down and he goes skating off again while I glide back over to the snow.

"Benny take a look at your son" I call benny who comes pacing over and out in the pond he gasps at his son glididng across the ice.

"Look what I can do daddy, mummy taught me how to skate" Benzin calls back.

"Nice job son keep it up" Benny calls back.

I stand in the snow and then I hear tiny gasps from behind me as the girs come over."Oh, Auntie jazmin can you show me how to do that?" Violet pleads.

"Me too mummy" Fuscia says.

"And me!"Scarlett raises her hands.

I look to benny who gives me an obvious look to go and do it already. I sigh a little and smile. "Sure girls come here" I say leading them to the ice and teaching them one by one just like benzin.

By the time I was done all the kids were out on the ice skating around and playing it was really kinda cute watching them skate but it was really time the stopped to take a break, But then he shed door opens and out pop some of our friends.

"Hey guys" Juliet walks over to us.

"Where's violet?" Gnomeo asks. I point to the pond so they can see their daughter out on the ice skating wiht her cousins all over the place.

"Oh that is so cute" Juliet whines in a baby voice.

That's when violet skates back over to the edge. "Mummy, daddy did you see me skating?" Violet says skating into gnomeos arms.

"Yes we did. I didn't even know you could skate" Gnomeo leans to her.

"Auntie jazmin showed me how" she said in a low baby voice.

"Really?" Juliet get suprised. "I didn't know you could iceskate jazmin?" Juliet announces.

"There's a lot you guys don't know about me" I boast making them giggle.

"Well violet it's time to go home now" Juliet said.

"No mummy I don't wanna go home" Violet frowns.

"Sorry but we have to". Gnomeo expalins. "You can come back and play with your cousins again tommorow" He says and violet lights up.

"Bye auntie jazmin, bye uncle benny" Violet waves as gnomeo carries her off.

"Bye kido" Benny calls back. "See ya violet" I blow her a kiss. I turn my attention back to my kids who were still skating around on the ice as some of our friends gather and watch at the cutness. After a while they get bored and glided their way back to me and benny's side.

"Were tired of ice skating" Fuscia groans walking back in the snow.

"Let's do something else" Benzin cheers.

I look around the garden and see some of the gnomes sliding down the small hill of snow in the middle of the garden.

"Hey you kids can go sleding" I suggests.

"Yes!" All 3 cheer.

They begin running off and then stop when they realize they were minus 1

"Where'd violet go?" Fuscia asks.

"Oh sorry kids she had to go back to her garden" Benny tells them.

"AWE MAN!" They frown.

"But gnomeo said he'll bring her back tommorow" He tries to lighten them up and he does.

"Well until then...Lets go sledding!" Benzin cheers as he and the girls go running off.

I stand there with benny giggling. "Benzin gets the enthusiasum from you ya know" I tell benny.

"And he gets his sweetness from you" He flirts and kisses my cold lips to his cold lips.

I walk hand in hand with benny over to the small hill as our kids climbed all the way to the top and sat on their little sled I got them when winter first began. They got themselves adjusted on the sled and go ready to go down, but for some reason they didn't move, They all just stood there with small pale faces and I could visible see them shiver and shake.

"I think they might be scared?" Benny whispers to me and I nod in agreement.

"Kids everything okay" I call up to them. Just like that they started to cry and sniffle really loud.

"Mummy, Daddy!" I hear scarlett call and I shake my head.

"Yeah there scared" I whisper to myself.

"Hang on kids were coming!" Benny shouts and I follow him to the top of the hill to where my kids were sitting and crying.

"Ok what's the problem" Benny leans down to them.

"Its...too...scary!" Benzizn cries.

"Oh it's okay sweetie" I pat his head and bring them all in for a comforting hug. "Do you want mummy to go down with you all" I coo. They all stop crying and say yes. I get in the back of the sled and hold the rope to steer it.

"Okay benny push off" I say. Benny gives my back a push as the whole sled starts to move.

"See you all at the bottom" He says befroe we descend down the hill. I giggle all the way down as the kids kinda shreik at first but then it turns into cheering and laughter. We slow down at the bottom and hit a bump sending bits of snow flakes into our faces.

"HAHA THAT WAS FUN!" Benzin shreiks.

"Let's do it again!" Fuscia shouts as they all walk back uo the hill as I follow.

"No mummy, we wanna try by ourselves now" Scarlett says in her soft baby voice.

"Okay you kids have fun and be careful" I call to them. I see them climb back up the hill with benny still up there and they all come back down again still happy and cheering.

While they were all sledding with benny watching them I snuck back into the house and walked into the kitchen for a few moments, I look in the cabinets for hot cocoa mix and put it on the stove, while the cocoa was heating I set 3 small bowls of graham crackers and fruit slices on the table for the kids and sandwhich on a plate for benny to chew on. The tea kettle whisltes and I pour the hot cocoa into 3 plastic sippy cups and 2 large cups and fill them with marshmallows and whipped cream. After that I walk back out into the cold and see benny having a snowball fight with the girls while little benzin was making snowangles in the ground.

"Hey kids time to come inside now!" I yell to them.

"Awe mummy, we don't wanna come inside!" Benzin whines.

"Well I guess you kids don't want a big cup of delicious hot chocolate!" I taunt them.

At this they all stopped wht they were doing and dashed right by me into the shed, while benny makes his way over to me.

"You should go inside too" I demand him.

"WHY?!" He wines like the kids.

"I guess you don't want that tasty sandwhich I made you either". At this benny was already racing to the shed with the kids. I shake my head and proceed inside myself.

I walk into the kitchen as the kids had their coats tossed on the floors and they were dripping wet as was benny's coat, I was gonna say something but they were all busy munching down on their snacks and hot chocolate.

"Guys does this look like a place to dump wet coats" I say picking them up in my hands.

"Sorry mummy" Fuscia say sipping her drink.

"We forgot" scarlett says softly.

"Yeah we won't do it again" Benny say chewing down his sandwhich. I step behind him and wrap my arms to his neck and take a sip of my glass.

"When I'm done I'll put the kids down for their naps so we can have a little you and me time" He whispers to me and I blush red.

"I'm gonna put these wet coats in the dryers you go and wait for me when you're done" I kisss him and grab all the wet coats and gloves and scarves and walk into the basement. I load them all in the dryer on fast dry and in moments they come out puffy and warm to the touch.

"Perfect!" I say. I walk upstairs and into the kids room just as benny was reading them to sleep. I quielty hang their coats away and help benny put them in their crib.

"Have a nice nap my precious babies" I whisper to my already sleeping triplets and give them each a soft kiss. Benny hands them heir pacifiers and turns on the mobile as it twirls and chimes soft music as we tiptoe out.

"They are such wonderful kids" I sigh.

Benny pick me up bride style and leans me to him. "That's cause we're great parents" He kisses me and I kiss him back as he carries me to my room and we make the most of the few hours until the kids wake up.

* * *

**And there you have it, aren't they such great parents tune in for the next familt chapter. :)**


	25. revenge of the ex

**This is dedicated to my two great friends love345, and tpatfan who both gave me the idea and the help to make this chapter possible. Thanks for the help girls, I LOVE YOU BOTH SO MUCH :} and to all my other loyal readers, you should check out their stories as well, u both rock :).**

* * *

**Jazmin pov**

One cold afternoon day in the middle of winter, Benny and me were taking a drive to the mall to spend some time alone while our friends watched the triplets for us. It had been snowing a lot the past few days so everything in the garden was not as active, and since it was winter noone really went outside, because there was nothing to do, no planting or gardening for anyone whatsoever, which was really ironic taking the fact we were all garden gnomes, but during the winter flowers don't grow so all of us were resorted to staying inside the shed just relaxing and doing nothing at all. While everyone else was perfectly fine with being lazy and lounging around the shed all the time now, I really wasn't and I was getting really bored and irritated of walking in the house doing absolutey nothing at all. Seeing as how I was so unhappy, benny decided to take me out to the mall just to get outta the house for once. It wasn't really the ideal weather to go shopping or to the mall, but considering I had been stuck in the house for nearly a fortnight and everyone was really starting to bother me, I was out the door faster than I had ever seen anyone move before.

"Benny thank you sooo much for driving me to the mall" I lean over the car and kiss him.

"Anytime sweetie" He says. "You looked like you needed to get out" He said with a smile

"I know right, Being stuck in the house was really getting to me" I sigh. "I mean I don't mind being in the house but it just gets too boring doing the same thing over and over the next day, Plus our friends were really starting to annoy me" I huff cold air.

"I know what you mean, I was getting a little irritated being inside listening to gnomeo go on and on about unimpressive things too" He rolls his eyes.

"Lucky thing they agreed to babysit the triplets today till we came back" I smile.

The mall wasn't as crowded as it was during the warm seasons but it was still pretty full just the same. Benny had walked me around all the way from store to store buying me almost everything I asked for, he spends so much on me and the kids I wondered when he ever got something for himself. In all the times we've been to the mall it seemed like he never got anything for just him to have at all, and with all he does for me and his family he deserved to get himself something too.

"Hey benny is there anything you wanted to buy?" I look to him as e was carrying all my other bags.

"No not really" He sighs slowly, He said he didn't want anything but I had a feeling he did.

"You sure, there's not anything you want to buy, even just a small item" I gesture the small thing with my fingers.

He shakes his head. "Well there is one thing in the men's department store I wanted to get, but I don't think I should" He says.

"No you definitely should, you spend so much on me you should get something for yourself" I walk up and run my finger along his chest slowly, I can feel his breathing changing and his heart pumping when I touched him.

He takes a big gulp and chuckles slightly."Oh aright if you insist" He kisses my lips for a while and we depart. I walk with him up to the 3rd level of the mall where the men's stores were located, there were so many things made for men from cologne to clothing all by me and for men. Benny takes me a while through the halls until he stops and looks up, we were standing in front of a store that had a lot of casual looking pieces of clothing in it from where I was standing, unlike all the other stores we passed that had lots of fancy suits and rich people type clothing.

"The outfit you want is in here?" I ask, He looks to me and nods.

"Well what are you waiting for let's go find it then" I say happily.

Benny drags me a long way into the store all the way to the back of the store to a rack displaying a lot of casual day clothing. He flips through all the clothes and outfits for a while and I just stand there swaying back and forth to the music coming through the store loud speakers.

"Here it is!" Benny says holding it up and bringing me outta my moment. I couldn't very well see what the outfit looked like because I was behind benny the whole time, all I could make out was that it had a dark jacket and not much else I could see of it.

"Hang here jazmin I want to see if it fits" benny says walking to the dressing room. I stand there outside the door and look in the mirror on the wall next to me, It had been 2 yrs. already and I still hadn't lost any of my baby weight at all, having 3 kids at once really makes losing baby weight tougher, my mid section was still showing it's muffin top fat and I had to get pants a size bigger than usual to hide it from benny. I really needed to find a way to get rid of this baby weight soon but my interruptions were paused when I heard the dressing room door open.

"Jazmin what do you think?" Benny said emerging. He had on a large leather biker-like jacket and underneath he had on a black t-shirt with the phrase _total rocker _written in big red letters and lastly he had on dark denim blue jeans and they were all completed with his signature pair of dark shades.

"You like it" He says peering out the top of his shades.

I giggle and walk up to him slowly. "Yes I do, makes you look like a bad boy, which I find intriguing" I flirt with him and he takes me in for a kiss. I step aside as he looks to himself in the mirror I was just looking into as he adjusts the outfit on his body. Through the mirror reflection I couldn't help but notice some of the gnomes in the background were looking in our direction. I turn around and It looked as though all the guys in this store were staring this way, more specifically to me, They were all whispering and looking at me but when they saw me looking at them with glares they all turned away.

I tap benny's shoulders and he looks to me. "Benny everyone's staring at me weird" I say a little angry.

"Oh they're just not use to seeing a girl in a men's store that's all" He says going back to his reflection. I was still getting the feeling that all the guys were looking at me but I just tried to ignore them all.

"I'm gonna take this off and pay for it and then we'll be able to go home okay" He kisses me and goes back into the dressing room. I stand there tapping my foot waiting for him to hurry up, these guys kept walking by staring and snickering at me and I was really getting uncomfortable in here.

"Okay jazmin all ready" Benny says coming out the dressing room with the outfit.

"Great hurry up and pay for it, all these guys staring at me is really annoying" I sneer looking back to the guys in the store. Benny hurry's up like I asked and we finally get outta the store in a flash with all our bags.

"Finally I was gonna lose it of we didn't get outta that store sooner" I sigh in both relief and irritation.

"Oh it wasn't so bad" Benny rolls his eyes like I was making a big deal out of nothing.

"You wouldn't say that if you paid attention to the way those guys were looking at me". I shudder thinking about how they all gave me bad flirty glares.

"They were probably just staring at your clothes" He says.

"Who would look that way at my clothes" I argue.

Benny scoffs. "Who wouldn't, I mean when you dress like that people are gonna stare" he says pointing to my mini skirt and sexy blouse.

"Like I said before, you should've seen the way they were staring at me" I mumble in anger a little.

"If it's anyway like the way I stare at you, heh, I don't really blame them" He winks to me and I blush a little.

"That's different, I like when you stare at me, but not when anyone else can" I whisper to him.

"Yeah I like staring at you too" He flirts with me.

I giggle and lean back to him and whisper. "Well, when we get back home you can stare me down ALL you want, I promise" I say and then outta nowhere he starts to pick up the pace and we make it outta the mall in a matter of seconds. He loads all the bags back in the car trunk but then I realize something.

"Wait benny I forgot to pick up more baby food for the kids and a few other things while we were there" I tell him.

"No problem we can race back in there real quick" He says taking my hand and leading me back inside.

We walk into the baby stores and look through all the items and pick up a few more baby food jars for the triplets, but there were still a few more things we needed.

"How about we split up that way we can get the stuff faster" I suggest, benny nods and we walk in opposite directions of the store.

I was walking down the isles after buying some more baby food and other things. I was close to getting ready to pay for it and meet back with benny but Suddenly, 2 dark blue police gnomes come out of nowhere and walk up towards me with straight faces as I drop my stuff in my basket.

"Jazmin Blueberry?" Says one of them

"Yes?"

"You must come with us" They says taking my arms.

"What for?" I pull back in shock

"Don't be afraid, it's only for a moment of investigating"

"Alright" I get confused why would they take me in for investigating, I hadn't seen nor been involved in any type of crime or violence lately, but since they were police gnomes I just went along with it.

I get in the police car and they drive off. I was a little nervous and scared but I try to relax.

"So where exactly are you taking me?" I ask.

"Oh don't worry you'll know when you get there" The police gnome driving says and he and his partner start laughing evilly and I get a bit afraid

"What do you mean by that?" I say. but then they pull the glass shield over the little window between us and I tap on it to try and get their attention.

"Hello!?" I say still tapping on the glass but they don't turn around, purposely trying to ignore me, talk about rude much.

"Hello, I'm talking to you two here!" I shout and bang on the glass. That's when I hear a small hissing sound and then the back of the car starts filling up with dull green gas and it gets all foggy and bad smelling, I try to roll down the windows but I couldn't find the button to push and I start getting all dizzy and wobbly until the gas becomes to much for me and I pass out on the car seat. If only I'd known what was gonna happen next.

**meanwhile with gnomeo... (first gnomeo's p.o.v in the story)**

I was sitting at home in the main garden shed watching my daughter along with my nieces and nephew while jazmin and benny were out for the day. That's when my mum walks in the room with a terrible look.

"Mum what's the matter?" I ask looking to her. She sets the food bags down and whispers something in my ears I gasp and ask her to watch the kids for me I run upstairs and get my phone and dial benny.

"Hello?" I hear benny pick up my phone on the other line. "Hey gnomeo what's up?"

"Benny, my mum told me that she was walking home from the market and when she passed by the mall she saw 2 police gnomes take away Jazmin in their car, do u know why?".

"No, I don't know but it's weird. I'll go get her, watch my kids, ok" he asks me

"Sure, I can handle 4 kids at the same time" I said sarcastically, It was hard enough handling violet alone, now he expects me to watch 3 more, I didn't mind to watch them but still it was a lot of work for me to do while Juliet was doing chores of her own.

"Thank, mate" Benny says

"No! It was a joke! Don't hang up..!" I try to stop him but he hangs up already." ... and he hangs up" I huff.

I run off back downstairs and into the garden where I find Juliet sitting by the big toilet in the former blue garden and get her to go and help our friends.

**now back to jazmin...**

I wake up in an old abandon warehouse, all tide up to a post and struggle to break free, totally confused and very angry. I had no Idea how this happened one minuet I was in the back of a police car and then all of a sudden I was gassed and passed out, waking up here in this terrible rodent infested warehouse building. Water droplets kept dropping on my head from the rusted old water pipes hanging above me, the windows were all boarded up making the air in here stuffy and hot and it kept in the foul stench of motor oil and rotten trash.

"What is this! What's going on here?!. I try really hard to break free but these chains I was tied to were to strong, and I couldn't break out of them without snapping my self in half like a pencil.

"Hahaha, nice to see you awake now!" I hear a feminine voice echo through the room, I couldn't really recognize that voice to well but I had a good idea of who was behind this

"Samantha, is that you?! Come on, don't be a coward and show yourself" I scream.

Then from outta the dark shadows a mysterious woman wearing a blue dress with a dark mask covering her face comes from behind piles of junk with a gun in her hands and walks over aiming it at me and I get shocked.

"No. Please, no. PLEASE, NO!" I get really terrified.

"Hello dear...and goodbye" She says clicking the gun and pointing to me again.

"Sorry sweetie but this is just the way it has to be" She says in her high pitched voice again. She raises the gun closer to me and I feel tears run down my eyes, I try once more to free myself from these chains but I just couldn't, I was tied up tight and was as good as dead. I wait for her to pull the trigger and end me with my last thoughts of me being with my children and benny safely back home, I only wish I could get to see them one more time.

"Goodbye kids, Goodbye benny, I love you all so much" I whisper, I just hope that when I'm gone benny will be able to care for our kids.

As the mysterious woman was about to shot, another Blast is heard and the woman falls down. I get shocked and sees that it was a police gnome who shot her and behind them Juliet and Gnomeo come running toward me.

"Are you ok, Jaz? Juliet asked as she untied me as gnomeo and the police gnomes the woman carefully observe carefully and they realize something.

"It's not Samantha! Gnomeo cried.

"What? Juliet cried and runs over to see who it really was.

**Back with benny...**

"Let me go! what's going on?! Why are you guys doing this?!"I kick and scream trying to break free of my chains. I was being held in rundown abandon factory. I don't really know how I got here but it all just happened so fast, I was coming outta the mall waiting for jazmin to come out, when I got a call on my phone from gnomeo saying that his mum told him that jazmin had been taken away in a police car, which I thought was strangely odd, So naturally I left the mall to go get her and just as I reached the car, These two huge gnomes grabbed hold of me, tied me up and stuffed me inside a large sack, I struggle to get free but I feel something hard and blunt whack me against the head from inside the sack. When I awoken I felt a great deal of pain and throbbing in my head and I was drowsy and dizzy, I also notice the kidnappers tied me up to a metal post in the middle of the factory with my hands and feet shackled and the tips of my feet were barely touching the ground, like I was floating in mid air, only tied up. I try with all my remaining strength to struggles and break free but the kidnappers that brought me here had me chained up good and tight. My bigger concern other than getting outta here was that I hopped jazmin was okay wherever she was at this moment, I needed to know she was okay but first I had to find a way outta here, If only I could break free of at least one of these chains I could get away. I struggle and twist and strain but these chains were to strong to break on my own and I was feeling pretty weak right now.

"I swear whoever did this to me is going to pay" I grumble.

I hear the sound of a clicking and twisting echo through the room and the factory door opens up with a clang of rusted metal letting in a bean of super bright sunlight. I need to squint from the light and through the blinding light I see two dark figures walking inside. They walk right up to me and they were both wearing black masks over their faces only exposing their eyes and mouths.

"What do you guys want!" I say in anger.

Instead of saying a word one of them just starts slapping me against my face, sending my head to bang against the metal pole I was tied to.

"Shut up!" he yells his voice all deep and scary.

"What do you want with me?" I groan in pain.

Then once more, He starts to slap me across the face and adds a punch to the stomach too. It took all that was in me not to puke after that jab to the stomach, My insides felt as if they were on fire.

"I said shut up!" He yells to my face letting me take a whiff of his bad breath. It made me want to hurl after smelling his breath.

"Knock it off will ya" The other masked gnome spoke up making his partner step away from me. "And to answer your question, we don't want anything with you, It's what our boss wants" He says with an evil smile as he and his partner laugh. I kept wondering who this boss of theirs was and more importantly how I was gonna escape these 2 weird gnomes.

I kept slowly twisting my arms trying to wiggle free without those guys noticing until I heard the door fling open hitting me with another blinding light and from it emerged another figure only this one was a little smaller and leaner, than the other two gnomes were. He closed the door slowly and walked up right before he walked outta the shadows and into the light of the room.

"YOU TWO" The voice sounded feminine-like, but it seemed to scare the two male gnomes a lot.

"Yes boss" The two gnomes say obviously scared silly.

"Get outta here right now!" She screams to them.

"Yes boss" The both salute and walk back to the door and disappear outside.

"Here you are, my love" a smooth and familiar voice came from the figure once more.

The voice became more melody like and I recognized it in an instant. "No, it's can't be" I thought in his mind, in disbelief.

"Yes benny it's me, the only woman who really,truly loves you. The owner of that female voice came from the person I hated with all his soul. She finally came from the shadows and I smirk in disgust when I saw her, it was Samantha! I didn't know how but somehow she escaped from jail to get revenge on me.

**back to jazmin...**

While Juliet tried to comfort me after my near-death experiencing, Gnomeo and the other police gnomes investigate and see who the imposter really is.

"What do mean it's not her? Juliet asks

"Look" Gnomeo points. I walk over with Juliet and look to see who it was. She was an elderly blue gnome lady with gray hair and wrinkles under her eyes while the rest if her face seemed vaguely smoother, Of course I didn't recognize her at all for I had never seen her before, but by the way Juliet gasped when she saw her she knew who she was.

"Oh, my goodness! Ofelia" Juliet gets down and puts her fingers under her chin, but there's no pulse. Then the paramedics give her one of those oxygen masks and she starts breathing deeply and the cops, gnomeo and Juliet turn their attention back to Ofelia.

"She needs to be revived stat! a paramedic said as the begin to revive her breathing.

"Who's she?" I ask my friends.

"Ofelia, Samantha's nanny, she took care of Samantha since she was born and she herself is kind of mean like Samantha too" Juliet explains.

"So if she was Samantha's nanny then Samantha was probably the one behind all this" Gnomeo suggests. Which made sense, seeing as how Samantha had a thing towards me since day one from when I first arrived here.

"She's reacting!" a paramedic announced as we all grouped around her as she opened her eyes and started coughing.

"You won't be able to overcome my Samantha. Everyone who hurt her will pay or die" she said, struggling to breathe.

"What do you mean by that, ma'am? I say in a low tone

"That everyone one of you are in danger, all of you" Then gasps are heard from the 3 of us. "You are going to pay for what you have done to Samantha" She points to me still trying to breath right. "You and him are going to get what's coming to you"

"Who's he?" Gnomeo asked confused. Then I let out a gasp. "BENNY!"

"You... you and Benny ruined my Samantha's life and she will kill him. She will do it"

"Where's Samantha, Ofelia? Juliet ask angry.

"And where's my cousin? Gnomeo growl angrily too

"Don't let her kill him! I cried, crying.

"It's already too late, even as we speak Samantha's with benny right now probably getting rid of him, just like I should've gotten rid of you if it weren't for your meddling friends here" Ofelia snaps in anger. I shudder at the thought of that psycho getting rid of my husband and the father of my children, If benny dies I'll have nothing to live for and I'll have to raise 3 kids all alone.

"Do something worthy in your life and tells us where they are!" Juliet said grabbing ofelia by the shirt collar.

"No, I'm not going to betray her, you understand me? love doesn't betray and I love Samantha more than my own life" Ofelia states standing up.

The police gnomes come over and handcuff her and drag her away."Attention all units, Benny Blueberry is in hands of Samantha Wilson, subject is possibly dangerous" I hear one of the officers say into his walkie-talkie and walks out.

"Just for the record, their probably in an old factory across the way, but by the time you get there, Benny will be gone" Ofelia shouts to us as the police shut the door and disappear.

"Don't worry, we're going to find him" Juliet says to a crying me and she hugs her to comfort me. "Please, calm down, Jaz"

As much as I know she was trying to help it just wasn't working this time."Samantha is capable of hurting him or doing something terrible to Benny" I cry in sadness.

"Well that's why we have to get to him before she can do something to him, now lets move!" Gnomeo instructs as I get to my feet and follow them outside and into the car.

**Back with benny...**

"It's me, Benny. You have no idea how much I missed you, my love" She smiles, evilly.

I get super angry "You don't love anyone, You don't even know what love is because you're filled with hate and a mischief" I scream.

"Oh c'mon don't be like that, you know deep down inside you still have feelings for me" Samantha flashes her eyes and I roll mine in total lack of concern.

That's when her two henchmen return. "Hey boss we were just wondering..." But before they could finish Samantha went off on them.

"Get out! Go away! she screams to her henchmen "This is between Benny and me" and without another word they both leave in a flash.

"Uh finally, the 2 of us, alone". She tries to flirt with me. "I don't know why you're so upset with me I did everything for you, for this love that burns my body" She tells me but I know it was just a lie.

"Don't you realize that this is an obsession?! that you and I will never be together ever again?!" I yell at her although it doesn't seem to get through to her.

She shakes her head in no. "Maybe not here" then she grabs her weapon and points at me. "But maybe in the eternity" she smiles evilly.

"Oh no!" I shake my head and struggle in my chains

She moves closer to me with the gun and then puts it down. "Yes, yes, my love. you don't leave me another choice. I have to kill you like with her" she whispers in my ear.

"What?" I asked confused as to what she just said.

"YES, sadly for you your wife is no longer amongst the living, such a shame" She pretends to be sad.

"What, no, she can't be gone" I say to myself.

"Oh but she is, while I was here with you I sent my friend out to get your wife and finish her off for me, something I somehow failed to do on numerous occasions" She snarls.

"You killed my wife? YOU MURDER MY WIFE?!" I said in frustration.

"Oh, my love, you have no idea how easy it was" she laughs evilly. "A simple procedure really, snatch her up, tie her down and finish her off." she puts down her weapon and pours some wine into her glass while I was grieving for Jazmin. "I know you're probably upset right now but I promise you'll get over it. Yes jazmin may not be with us anymore but at least you're still alive and now that you don't have a wife anymore, you're officially available, I know you and jazmin probably had fond memories together but now you can meet other people, I mean like they say when you first get married...Till death do you part". She lectures me and I couldn't really care less to what she says. All I was worried about was the fact that my wife was gone, I was never gonna see her ever again and to make things worst I was going to have to raise my children all alone now.

"This is going to be something special" she leans the glass of wine to my mouth "Here, drink with me" but I spits the wine right back at her, provoking her and making her angry.

"You're insane! I yell.

"Yes" she starts kissing me in a violent and disgusting way "Crazy in love. More than ever I am crazy" she continues to grossly kiss me as I pull away and try to get away from her but I'm still all tied up "You know why? Because your beloved Jazmin must be already dead" she drinks her wine and continues her to grossly kiss me. Then she starts laughing like a maniac. "Poor Jazmin, by now she must be with the angels in gnome heaven looking down on me being with her old husband..."

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH JAZMIN! I scream and struggle against my chains making them rattle and cling together.

"Too late" she walks back to me with the gun still in her hand. "I planned everything very well. for both of you at the same time. While I was here, waiting for you, Ofelia did me the favor to kill Jazmin"

He starts hissing in anger "No... NO!"

"Oh no, Benny. You know me, I plan every little detail. I have money, intelligence, beauty, and now I have you, my love" she passes her weapon up and down my body, making him even angrier.

"Careful with that before you accidentally set it off on me!" I get nervous as she moves that gun up and down her fingers just barely on the trigger, I knew if she made one small mistake either she was gonna go or I was, and if it did come to that, I prayed she would accidently set it off on herself.

"Oh I would never do that to my true love, just like I know you would never do that to me... your true love" she winks to me and shudder in disgust.

"My only love, is probably gone from my life and I want to be with her in life or death, so If you want to kill me... do it already" I growl. I would rather die along with jazmin than stay and live with this psycho. I know that meant I would be abandoning my children at will but They had gnomeo and Juliet and all the others to raise them right because jazmin meant just a bit more to me.

Samantha walks closer and points the gun to my chest."We could have been so happy together. You, me and our kids in a big garden. It would have been the perfect life" She shrugs in sadness over my choice.

"I already have kids. and they already have a mother, who is the love of my life" I smile thinking of jazmin

"Yeah but I always picture you and me as parents until the little she-devil and those little bastards came along...". I cut her off

"SHUT UP!" I demand. "And don't fool yourself, the world only exists in your head. You perfectly know that we could never be happy together, I never loved you". She clicks her tongue as she walks toward me again.

"No, no, no, that's not true. Because you would have loved me if that little idiot of Jazmin wouldn't have came into your life. She parted you from my side" she kisses me disgustingly again "But too bad for you, too bad that she's dead... And you have to die too" she points the gun to press on my head and gets ready to pull the trigger. I close my eyes and get ready with my final thought being of how I wished I could return home to my children once more and say goodbye to them. I wait for Samantha to shoot me but I hear no shooting.

"But first..." She smiles evilly and puts the gun down to her pockets, she presses her body to mine and begins to tassel my hair as I groan in shock and disgust. She leans to me and whispers "...Not until I show you what you're missing out on" she passes her hand down my chest and I get really uncomfortable.

"I don't know how many times I've done things like this before, but with you..." I grunts in pain when she squeezes me in a place no man wants to be squeezed as she continues. "With you it's so hard, maybe because I love too much that I can't do it. Even with your contempt, I still love you" he can't take it anymore, I was getting to furious and tired of her grossness "Look at me, look" she asks bringing my chin up to meet her disgusting blue eyes.

She rips off my shirt and starts kissing my chest in a violent pleasuring and gross way. But then stops when she hears her phone ringing. She answers it while I struggled to break free again. "Hello?" She says into the phone, not realizing that she had her speaker setting on so I could hear what she was saying.

Her accomplice was on the other line. "Ofelia is hospitalized, the police arrested her. You have to escape right now" He urges her to leave.

Samantha gets off the phone, slowly, shocked that her nanny was hurt and the police was on her trail. With anger, she grabs her weapons and points it at me"It's time" she says but I kicks her weapon off her hands before she gets the chance to pull the trigger. Instead of going to pick it up she runs off with her things while I was still struggling to get my hands unloose, but Sam starts shooting at him with another gun from a far off distance. I start ducking and dodging the bullets trying not to get hit as the bang with the metal pole I was around and shoot off in different directions, some of the bullets that miss me shoot right into the chains cutting the clean through and making them fall off, that's when I finally broke free but gets shot in the arm while doing so. Ignoring the pain, I grabs the other gun and starts shooting Samantha as she tries to escape out the back door, that's when the police, Gnomeo, Juliet and Jazmin came in.

"Benny! Are you hurt? Gnomeo cried as he came in seeing me in pain.

"I'm fine! Samantha, she escaping through that door!" I groan holding my injured arm.

"MOVE IT!" a police gnome yells and they starts chasing after her.

"Are you really ok? Gnomeo asked as he helped me up.

"At least I'm alive." I try to look at the positive. "And Jazmin? I wish I could say the same about here? I cry thinking jazmin might be somewhere dead already while grunting in pain for my arm.

"Fine, we came just in time. She's alive!" Gnomeo says.

"BENNY!" Jazmin came running in and hugs me.

"JAZMIN!" I run and pick her up in my arms not even caring about the searing pain I was having. "Oh my god I thought You were gone, I thought I'd never see you ever again" I kiss her rapidly not wanting to stop.

"Neither did I, oh benny Are you ok? Are you hurt?" she worries when she notices the shot on my arm.

"Yeah, I'm ok" I kiss her once more.

"I was so afraid" she says. "That Samantha might have killed you? and, that you would die"She cries suddenly but then I bring her in for another long kiss.

"Well I'm not and I'm just so glad you're not either" I say with tears in my eyes as she cries to and we cuddle closely.

"Gnomeo!"Then Juliet ran in and hugs Gnomeo "And you? Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine too, Jules" He says kissing her as well.

"Well now that were all safe can we please head home" I ask and then groan in pain from my bleeding arm.

"Yes we can, you need medical attention and fast" Jazmin tells me as gnomeo helps me back to the car and we drive all the way back home.

**Meanwhile, Somewhere Samantha is hiding from the cops...**

Her accomplices walk in as she paces back and forth in anger, knowing that she failed. "I want to see Ofelia" she says.

"That's a complete madness. The hospital must be fully watched" Her henchmen says.

"She didn't kill her, I didn't kill him, we didn't complete the deal" Samantha talks aloud to herself.

"She's going to jail. If I were you, I get out of Stratford. You have the entire police on your trail, you're gonna end you joining her in prison again" her other henchmen suggests but she says but she shakes her head, refusing.

"Do you really think I'm capable of leaving? You think I'm going to let them be together? Happy?" she scoffs in anger and frustration. "How little do you know me. There's nothing more powerful than my hate and my thirst for revenge. I'm not going to live, I'm not going to breathe, knowing that Jazmin and Benny are together, I'm not going to let that happen. Let's see if you understand me" she walks closer to him, scaring him a little "I don't care about the jail time, I'm don't care dying, nothing" she grabs both their neck collars and tighten them harder "You're now working for me" she growls evilly, thinking of her next plan to get revenge.

* * *

**oh no what will he next plan be stick around and find out**


	26. Family reunion

**hey I'm back with another installment of my story. This chapter contains bits of sexual context.**

* * *

**Benny pov**

It was a fine day in the late afternoon of may 3rd, the air was clean the sun was still strong and me and my friends were picking up the last of the wrapping paper and trash from the triplets 3rd birthday party. It was by far the best party they ever had, especially since they learned how to walk and talk more properly from when they were two. I have to say When jazmin put me in charge of the party while she got the presents, I thought I couldn't make it as special as I hopped, but in the end the kids were really happy of how great a party they had. I helped jazmin finish cleaning while the others went inside to put away the remainig ice cream before it's melts.

"Did you kids have a nice birthday?" Jazmin says cleaning the kids faces of cake and ice cream.

"Yeah!" They all said.

"Thanks for the bracelet mummy" Fuscia says holding up the silver bracelet jazmin gave her for a present.

"And thanks for the earrings too" Scarlet smiles swishing her head to let her small hoop earrings jingle.

"Your very welcome girls" jazmin bends down and gives them a kiss.

"And I love the new race car you got me daddy!" Benzin smiles running his remote control car around.

"No problem kido" I high five him and put the last of the wrapping paper in the trash.

"Why don't you kids take the rest of your presents inside and play with ur cousin for a while" I tell them.

"OK DADDY!" They shout, They take the rest of their presents into their wagon, which was also a present from gnomeo, and wheeled it back to the shed leaving me and jazmin all alone.

"So benny did you pack the bags like I said" Jazmin whispers to me,I don't say a thing and my stuned silence gives it all away.

"Oh benny" She slaps her forehead.

"Sorry honey I was busy planning the kids party all day" I say as my excuse.

She sighs. "Fine I'll go and pack our suitcases while you watch the kids" She dusts her hands and walks off with me.

"Jazmin do I really have to go with you" I asks.

She looks to me. "Yes benny you do" She states and I just roll my eyes.

When jazmin dissappered from sight to go upstairs I sat on the couch watching the triplets showing off all their toys to violet. They were just so happy with all the things they gotten today by everyone and vioelt was looking a bit jealous because she didn't have all the things the triplets had, even though he birthday was last month and she still had all the toys from that day.

"Don't gloat too much kids your cousins looking a little jealous" I tell them and they giggle a little.

A few moments later gnomeo comes from the kitchen with a bottle in his hands. "Hey mate how's it going?" he says putting the bottle in voilets mouth.

"A bit tired from the party but otherwise doing fine" I inform him.

"I see the triplets are enjoying the wagon I got them" He says looking to the kids playing in the wagon.

"Thanks for the wagon uncle gnomeo" Benzin smiles as gnomeo salutes back.

"Daddy why don't I have a wagon like that" Violet demands folding her arms.

"Violet you know you have a wagon just like that back home" Gnomeo reminds her.

"Yeah but benzin, fuscia and scarlet got this for their birthday" She points out.

"You got yours for christmas last year so stop acting so jealous" Gnomeo demands making violet a little more upset but she let it go and went back to playing with the triplets toys with them.

"So benny you wanna go to a movies later tonight or just hang out together?"

"Sure I'd like to, but I can't" I sigh.

"Why not?"

"Jazmin's taking the triplets to her parents house for the week to meet her family and I have to go with them" I frown ans sloutch.

"You don't sound very excited about it"

"That's because I'm not" I state.

"Why you got something against jazmin's family" He jokes with me.

"Haha, and No I don't, it's just I haven't seen jazmin's family since we got married and they probably won't like me"

"You won't know that until you get there and see for yourself" He says patting my back. I realized her was right, as always.

Just as I was talking to gnomeo about other things jazmin came walking down the stairs with 5 large suicases. "Benny a little help please!" she shouts as She begins to tumble. I run and grab her as gnomeo takes the suitcases from her.

"You alright!" I say lifting her off the stairs and to the ground.

"Yeah I just lost my balance carrying those suitcases" She brushes herself off and stands up.

"You really need all those suitcases? we're only going to your parents for a week" I mention.

"I only have one suicase for each of us" she says walking to the closet and coming back with the kids 3 seated stroller.

"Yeah well I still don't see why I have to go?" I tell her as she walks away.

"Benny you know I haven't seen my family in years" She reminds me.

"And I understand that..." She cuts me off.

"And Besides the kids haven't even meet their grandparents from my side of the family" She says putting the kids in their stroller.

"What are you talking about your parents saw the kids before" I tell her.

She turns back to me with a sarcastic and playfull look. "Benny the last time my parents saw me, you and the kids was during our wedding...and our wedding was 3 years ago and the kids weren't even born yet!" She raises her voice a little at the end. I back off slowly as she calms down again.

"And besides my parents just want to get to know you a lot better, I mean they barely even know you and we've been together for quite a while" She smiles pushing the stroller towards me.

"Oh alright if it means that much to you" I grin and she kisses me. "But you paying me back later tonight" I whisper and she blushes a little.

"Cut the sweet talk and let's go already" She demands walking out the door pushing the stroller.

I pick up the suitcases and walk out the door. "Alright well I guess I'll see you in a week gnomeo" I say to him.

"Same to you benny, good luck" He waves back with violet in his arms ans closes the door for me. We walk out the garden and into the alley where the car was. This car was actually the wedding present jazmin's parents gave her on our cruise, and after all these years it still looked like it was brand new. She loaded the kids in their car seat and places the srtoller in the back with our suitcases.

"Okay I'm all set we can go now" I tell her. Jazmin starts the car and drives down the road.

"Hey mummy where are we going?" Scarlet asks.

"To see your grandparents" I answer.

"You mean our grandparents back at the garden" Benzin says confused.

"No sweetie we're going to see my parents which are also your grandparents" Jazmin explains to them.

"Oh so we have another set of grandparents" scarlet smiles.

"That's right!" I tell her.

"Are there kids at our grandparents garden" Fuscia asks.

"Well I think some of the gnomes there have kids now, so you might have a few friends to meet there" She smiles to them.

"YAY" They cheer in their high pitched voices, after a while they start to yawn and rub their eyes every few seconds.

"I think you kids need to take a nap until we get there" I reach into jazmins purse and pull out their pacifiers and not after they were fast asleep.

"So did you talk to your parents before we left the house?" I say looking out the window.

"Oh yeah I talked to nina the other day and she was so excited I was finally bringing the triplets over" Jazmin looks over to me with a smile that I somewhat return.

"Benny could you at least try to be happy, I haven't seen my family in a long time and I really just want to spend a nice week with them and my other family I.E you and the kids, and I need to know you'll be nice to them" she grabs my hand and looks to me with puppy eyes. I could see this was really important to her and I loved her too much to let her down.

I take her hand tightly. "I will just to make you happy" I smiled and leaned over to kiss her cheek.

"I love you a lot" She says and turns her attention back to the road.

**jazmin pov**

I was so happy to finally be visiting my family again after all these years, even though my biggest concern was how my parents would get along with benny, I mean they haven't seen each other since me and benny were happily wed and benny wasn't always good about things like this. But benny had promised me he would get along with my family as best he could and even if it didn't work out so well I would still love him even more for trying to make me happy.

"Benny could you grab my phone from my purse please" I wait but there was no answer or movement from him. "Benny?" I turn to him but he was sound asleep like the kids were. I roll my eyes playfully and continue to drive.

Moments later we arrive at the gate to my old garden, the gate to my garden was much darker than the garden where I lived with benny. "WE'RE HERE!" I announce making benny and the kids jump and awaken.

"Oh jazmin come on, I'm trying to sleep" Benny growls and tries to go back to sleep again.

"Sorry but I was just saying that we're here" I giggle innocently.

I get outta the car and get the stroller from the trunk while benny takes the suitcases, I place the kids in their stroller and wheel them over to the gate as benny grabs our suitcases.

I knock on the dark red gate and wait for someone to open. "Who is it?" I hear my sister nina's voice from the otherside.

"Nina it's me!" I laugh. In no time at all Nina pushes the door open and lets out a loud shreik.

"AAAHHH, JAZMIN, MY BABY SISTER I'M SO HAPPY TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" Nina runs and squeezes me in her tightest grip.

"Yeah nina I've missed you too!" I choke out. "Now could you let me go your choking me"

"OOPS sorry, I've just missed you so much" I see a small tear fall from her eyes as I let one out too.

"So where are the kids?" She says enthusiastically.

"Right here" I point to the triplets in the stroller.

Nina gasps. "Oh my gosh there all so adorable!" She bends down and gives them all a kiss on the cheek.

"Nina these are your nieces fuscia and scarlet, and your nephew benzin...Kids this is your auntie nina" I introduce them.

"Hello" They say slowly looking a little afraid.

"They're a little shy around new people" I said. "No need to be afraid kids your auntie nina's nice" I reassure them.

"Oh where are my manners come in everyone's so excited to see you again" Nina pushes me inside while I push the stroller along.

"Benny I'll be inside if you need me!" I call to benny, who was still unloading the suitcases.

I walk inside my old garden, It had been a long time since I been here I'd forgotten how beautiful it looked, But I was happy to see that everything looked pretty much the same as if did the day I left. As I traveled deeper into the garden a lot of my old friends were happy and gasping at my return, they had seen how much I had changed and I saw that they had all changed a lot too.

"HEY GUYS LOOK WHO'S HERE!" Nina called out from the middle of the garden.

"HEY JAZMIN'S BACK!" I hear someone shout from the garden. It wasn't long before every single one of my old friends came circling around me and they were all so happy to see me but they were even more happy to see that I had brougth my 3 adorable children to visit as well, I thougth the kids might not be comfortable with all the attnetion they were getting, nut they were all giggly and looked rather happy.

"Jazmin!" I hear a familar voice from the crowd and pushing throught to the front I see my two best friends eloise and cierra.

"AAHHH CIERRA, ELOISE!" I leave nina with the kids and run into a group hug with my best friends.

"Jazmin, omg I've missed you so much" Eloise shreiks with joy.

"I know I've missed you both even more" I shreik.

"We haven't talked to you since your wedding, and after that I didn't think we'd ever see you again" Cierra smiles.

"I know it's been too long but I'm gonna be staying her for the next week so we can all be together!" I explain and we all shreik and jump around like girly girls once more. While we were giggling I brought them over to my kids to see them.

"Girls I like you to meet my children; Benzin, scarlet and fuscia" I say. "Kids say hi to eloise and cierra"

"Hi" scarlett was the 1st to speak

"Hello" fuscia smiles

"Hiya" Benzin waves a little.

"Oh jazmin they're adorable!" cierra shreiks bending down to them.

"They all look just like you" Eloise says looking into their eyes.

"They have their daddys personality I might add" I say.

"Speaking of which where is uh,um" Eloise tries to remember his name.

"Benny" I finish for her.

"That's it, thanks" She smiles.

"Yeah where is he, I haven't seen my brother in law for years" Nina says looking from the kids.

"Oh he's getting our suitcases from the car he'll be along in a moment". "Anyways, whereare mum and dad?" I look around not seeing them.

"Oh they're in the shed c'mon" Nina, eloise, and cierra all follow me into the shed in the far corner of the garden, eloise pens the door for me as I push the stroller inside.

"Mum, dad, where are you!?" Nina shouts.

"In here nina" I hear the sound of my mum's pleasent voice, I almost forgot how smooth it sounded.

I walk inside the living room to find my parents sitting on the couch watching television, they turn their heads and the moment they catch me in sight they both stand and gasp.

"Hi mum Hi dad!" I wave with a smile.

My mum runs over to me and holds me close. "Jazmin, It's so wonderful to see my baby girl again" Mum kisse me repatedly on th cheek as I tear falls from me once more.

"It's great to see you too mum!" I hug her tight.

"How's my beautiful daughter?" Dad walks over.

"Hi Daddy" I shreik in joy and hug him. "I'm doing fine thanks" I was always a bit of a daddy's girl even if I didn't admit it to others.

"You look even more beautiful then when I gave you away at your wedding" He runs his hand on my face and I blush.

"You look so thin and pretty from that day" Mum says.

"That's because I'm not pregnant anymore" I tell them. The last time they saw me I was about 5 months pregnant and it was my wedding day.

"Oh yes and where are the kids?" Dad says looking around.

"Yes I've been waiting a long time to see what beautiful grandchild I have" Mum says. I playfull roll my eyes and push the stroller forward.

"Mum, daddy, Meet your granddaughters and grandson" "Scarlet, fuscia and benzin these are your grandma and grandpa" I take the triplets from their stroller and set them in front of their grandparents.

"Well aren't you girls so perfectly beautiful" My dad bends down and to the girls.

"Thanks grandpa" The girls give him a big hug.

"And what pretty earring and bracelets you have" He mentions.

"Mummy gave us these for our birthday today" Fuscia tells them.

"Jazmin why didn't you tell me their birthday was today I could've gotten them a litte something" dad ushers to me.

"I've had a lot on my mind" I say rubbing my neck.

Grandma walks up to benzin who was the shyest of my kids. "Oh hello sweetie" Grandma says.

"Hi grandma!" He walks over and gives her a big hug.

"Well look at you, you certainly are precious and such adorable eyes and hair" Grandma says mentioning benzin had mulitcolored eyes and hair.

"Thanks grandma" He smiles and gives her a kiss

"And you look so much like your mummy too" She adds making me blush a little.

"Mummy says I have my daddys personality" Benzin recalls me telling nina that moments ago.

"That reminds me jazmin where is our son in law?" Mum asks putting benzin down.

"Yes didn't he come with you?" Dad says adjusting his glasses on his face.

"Yes he did come with me, I don't know what's taking him so long with our suitcases" Just as I mention this I heard a small knock on the shed door cierra turns around and opens the door and then in pops benny carrying all our suitcases and he was all outta breath and sweating like crazy, he stumbled inside and dropped all the suicases on the floor.

"Oh my gosh!" I whisper to myself and run to his side. "Benny what happened? you look awful" I say putting my arms around him as I lead him to the couch.

"I had a little trouble getting 5 fully loaded suitcases all the way from the car to here" He gets out of him. I pick up a small magazine and start fanning him dry.

"Here sweetie you look like you need a drink" Mum says handing benny a cold drink.

"Thanks!" He says taking the glass and gulping it all down.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have let you carry all those cases yourself" I say still fanning him.

He holds his hands up. "That's okay it could've been worst" He smiles and I smile back.

"Oh and benny you remember my parents and my sister nina don't you?" I ask him.

"Sure I do, good to see you all again" He says getting his breath back.

"And I'm sure you all remember benny right?" I look to my family.

"Of course sweetie, how've you been benny?" Mum say shaking his hand.

"Just fine ma'am" Benny says.

"So have you been treating my daughter right?" Dad says sternly.

"Dad!" I whisper to him.

But benny steps in. "No jazmin it's okay, he's just being a good father looking out for his daughter, and yes sir I have been very caring of your daughter" Benny says in a proper tone.

"Now that's what I like to hear!" Dad comes and pats benny on the back.

"So how have you been these past few years jazmin?" Eloise speaks up.

"Well It's been busy with being a mum and all but It's also been just perfect" I smile.

"Being a mum isn't that easy is it?" Nina says.

I shake my head. "Not at all, it's constant work, but you get use to it"

"Now you know how we felt raising you and your sister" Mum looks to us both.

"And how are all the gnomes in your garden benny?" Cierra asks.

"They're all great, friendly, and pleasant to be around, some more tolerable than others from time to time, but they're all in the right place" Benny says about all our friends and it so true.

"Good to hear" Cierra smiles.

"Do you have any family there?" Mum asks him.

"I have my aunt and my older cousin and my cousin in law, they also has a daughter the triplets age" Benny says.

"Oh so they have someone to play with" Nina smiles.

"Are there any kids here to play with grandma" Fuscia asks still sitting in my dads lap.

"Our friends dony and armando have a few kids of their own about your ages, you could play with the while your here" Eloise tells them.

"Mummy, daddy can we go and play with them" Benzin jumps from my mums arms to mine.

"Sure you can, and while I'm at it I could show daddy around my old garden" I smile standing from the couch.

"Uh actually jazmin don't you think benny should rest a little more" My mum insists.

Benny stands from the couch. "Oh no I feel fine now, and I'd like to see what a pretty garden my lovely wife grew up in" Benny takes my hands and kisses them sofly in fromt of my parents. I was both embaressed and a little happy.

"Shall we" He says holding the door open for me. I grab the kids from my parents and walk to the door with him.

"We shall" I take his hand with my free one and walk away.

Out in the garden it was just as I remembered it, still perfect and busy with everyone doing their chores. "Boy this sure brings back memories" I say drifting into a daydream.

"Mummy can we go see if there are any kids here to play with?" scarlet pulls on the bottom of my dress as she asks this.

"Of course I know just who to ask" I lead the kids over to the small patio of the humans house and right at the bottom of the steps I see my old friend dony and his brother armando sitting around.

"Hey guys!" I give them a wave as I approch them.

"Well look who it is!" Dony was the first to walk up and give me a hug. He had grown a little taller than last I saw and his brown hair was longer too.

"Long time no see kid!" Armando walks up to me with a smile and a hug. He was still his regular height and his auburn hair was still in his usual wavy form. "You're looking good, maybe even more prettier than before" He winks to me and I snicker, I admit before I met benny me and armando did have a bit of history between us but it ended badly, though we still remained close friends.

"Thanks you two look great yourselves" I mention to their slightly muscular figures. "How've you guys been?" I wonder.

"Never better" Armando says.

"Just perfect" Dony smiles "How about you"

"Oh you know got married started a family, the usual" I joke.

"Yeah we heard you got married, how's that been going for you?" Dony asks.

"Great I am perfectly happy with my husband" I saw wrapping my arm around benny. "By the way this is benny, and benny these this is armando and dony" I itroduce them.

"Hey!" Benny waves

"what's up?" Dony salutes.

"How's it going" armando greets.

"And these are my 3 adorable triplets; Benzin, scarlet and fuscia"

"Hello" They all greet with smile.

"Awe jazmin,they're all so cute" Armando mentions.

"Just like ours" Dony annonces.

"Oh you guys ave kids too?" I say looking to my kids.

"We sure do" Dony smiles. "In fact..." He lets out a loud whistle and from behind the patch of sunflowers come 5 little red gnome children 3 boys and 2 girls who all looked roughly the same age.

"These are my sons; Max, tyler, and steve" Armando introduces his 3 sons.

"And these are my girls; Riley and jo" dony introduces.

"oh guys they're all so cute" I smile at the 5 little gnomes in front of me and they all smile back.

"Kids why don't you go play with the new kids for a while" Dony mentions to his girls.

"Okay daddy!" The both say.

"and why don't you show them around while your at it" Armando looks to his sons.

"Yes sir" The 3 of them salute and walk over to the triplets and all 8 of them take off and disapper behind the sunflower patches once more.

"They're gonna be alright right?" Benny says concerned.

"Of course our kids are very gentle for 4 yr olds"

"Really our kids just turned 3 today" Benny speaks up again.

"Well Seeing as how are kids are busy I think it's about time I showed you around my old garden" I say taking his hand in mine. "Do you guys mind watching our kids for the moment" I look to the guys.

"No problem!" They agree.

"Thanks guys I owe you one" I take benny by the hands and we walk off touring the garden I grew up in.

By the time it was done the sun was starting to set and it was getting a bit late. We headed back in the shed and walk into the living room where my parents were with nina, eloise, cierra and the tripets.

"There you guys are" Nina smiles holding benzin in her lap.

"You guys were gone a long time"

"There was a lot of stuff to show benny" I say exhaustedly.

"And may I add you have a very beautiful garden" Benny announces.

"Thank you benny" My mum smiles rocking scarlet back and forth.

"Man I'm tired from walking around all day, my feet are killing me" I sigh taking off my black boots.

"So are mine" Benny moans.

"Why don't you guys rest for a while, you've all had a long day" Dad insists handing fuscia to me.

"That's for sure!" I whisper to myself. I stand up and take benzin and scarlet from my mum and nina and walk upstairs. "Benny bring our bags up will you" I ask him he gets up and I walk upstairs. My parents had said they set up a small room for the kids at the very end of the hall. In the last door at the end of the hall, I opened the door and saw that my mum and dad had changed the spare room into a pretty little nursery for the triplets. They had it all painted in bright green walls with white curtains and a window view of the garden and a few toys with a plus sized crib.

I set the kids down in the middle of the room. "You kids stay here and play for a while" I instruct.

"Yes mummy!" They say and go running around their new room.

I close the door and walk back down the hall just as benny meets me halfway in the hall, he was struggling to carry the suitcases and I was tempted t help him but at the same time I kinda had fun watching him struggle with all those. "You gonna stand there or you gonna help me" He says eyeing me. I roll my eyes and grab the red, blue and purple suitcases for the kids. I place them back in the kids room and walk back to benny who was leaning against the wall.

**Benny pov**

This had been one busy day for me, First the triplets birthday party and then meeting jazmin's family and now I had to luge these incredilby heavy suitcases all the way upstairs to jazmin. This day was extremely tiring for me.

"Here let me get those for you" Jazmin says walking back from the kids room and picking up the suitcases for me.

I get up from the wall and push her aside slowly. "That's okay I got it handled now" I say picking up our two suitcases with a breeze.

"Wow I married a body builder" She comes and flirts with me.

"Yes you did" I wink back making her snuggle to me. "So where do we put these?" I ask her.

"Oh we can put them in my old room" jazmin leads me to the door on the opposite room and I follow her inside. Her old room was all decorated in hot pink walls with white curtains and pink lace on the ends as well as her floor being fashioned with bright pink carpet. She had so many pictures of her and her sister and friends hannging over the walls above her dresser, while the rest of her walls were covered in posters of one direction, a band I really didn't like myself. Her old bed was pretty small and all pink with floral print decorations.

"So this is your room?" I say slowly and a little uncomfortable.

"Yeah don't you think It's pretty?" She giggles.

"Well...It's certainly very...pink" I manage to get out of me while setting our suitcases down.

"I know it's a little girly, I was kind of a girly girl growing up here" She admits.

"And all the posters?" I question again.

"I'm pretty obssessed with one direction" She sighs getting lost in all her old poster.

"Why there aren't even good" I huff. Like every other boy in my garden I disliked one direction, but for some reason all the girls just loved them, but gnomeo was the one who disliked them the most.

"Anyways I gotta go help my mum with dinner why don't you just go and take a nap for a while" She says kissing my nose and walking out. I walk over to her bed it waas girly but suprisingly cozy and bouncy, I was still a little weirded out to be inside a pink girly room but I got over it when sleep took it's hold on me.

**The following hour..**

"Daddy...Daddy wake up" I heard the sound of my son calling me and I felt six tiny hands shake me around. When I open my eyes I find my son staring at me dead on with his blue and orange eyes.

"Hi daddy!" Benzin smiles sitting on my chest.

"Hello to you too benzin" I pick him up and set him on the bed with his sisters.

"Mummy told us to wake you up for dinner" Scarlet cooes. I rub the sleep from my eyes and stand up still a little wobbly. I take the kids downstairs and into the kitchen as everyone was sitting to eat.

"Hey look who finally decided to show up" Jazmin's sister jokes

"Yeah nina good to see to you too" I say and find and empty seat at the table.

I was still pretty sleepy but I shook it off. "Hey sleepy head" I hear a voice call to me. jazmin had 3 small bowls in her hands for the kids. But I don't answer her.

"what nothing" I say nothing still to jazmin as she walks away from me. I let out a small giggle

"Ok everybody lets eat" Her mum announced. As everyone was grabbing their food I poured myself a tall glass of wine,but jazmin bumped my chair and made me get my yellow jacket all stained, and then sat back next to me

"hey look what you did" I whisper to her.

"Oh now you want to speak" She says upset

"I don't like that tone of yours" I tell her

"I don't like your tone" She snapps stabbing her fork in her meat

"And what about my shirt" I point to the stain

"Fine sorry" She says sourly

"your apology isn't accepted because of the way you said it and sorry won't fix my jacket"

"You could wash it and the stain will come right out" Her mum points out

"Thank you" I smile to her. "At least someone is thinking of me" I whisper to jazmin angrily

"Don't talk to me anymore!" She huffs and moves her chair away from me. I admit that might have been arsh but she started it, for the whole rest of dinner things were quiet between the 2 of us. I had always tried to apologize to jazmin but everytime I looked to her she huffed in anger and i just forget about it. After dinner me and jazmin put the kids to bed and go back to her room to get ready for bed ourselves. I went to get my night clothes but they were nowhere in my suitcase.

"Jazmin I don't think you packed my night clothes" I tell her but she doesn't answer.

I turn to her as she look in her suitcase not paying me attention with a glare in his eyes. "Jazmin I know you hear me" I state to her

I hear her sigh madly and look to me. "No what do you want?" She says harshly still upset.

"Ok 1. Lose the attitude, and 2. You didn't pack my nightclothes" I explain.

"Yes I did" She says quiclky as if she didn't want to speak to me

"Uh no you didn't" I say sternly

"I did too I packed them with my nightclothes" She turns back to her suitcase and looks to get her nightclothes. "Uh oh" I hear her say.

"What?!"

"I don't think I packed my night clothes either" She says.

I roll my eyes. "Nice jazmin so you didn't pack anything we need" I sarcastically clap my hands with a matching grin.

"I don't know why your getting into it with me" She snaps back.

"You're the one who packed our suitcases" I remind her.

"Well if you packed them when I told you to this wouldn't happen" She stands up.

"I thought you weren't speaking to me" I snap back to her.

"If you'd stop talking to me I'd stop talking to you" She says.

"Fine if that's how you want it" I get mad and turn back to my suitcase. Since I didn't hacve my nightclothes I had to go with the next best thing. I took off all my clothes and only wore my boxer shorts to bed. As I turn back around jazmin was stripping from her clothes and was now completly nude and wrapped her see through orange silk robe around her. I was kind of amazed at her body for a moment or two.

"What are you looking at?!" She yells at me staring at her for a moment.

I frown to her again and glare. "Not you that's for sure" I whisper to myself.

I walk over to the bed with jazmin and see her taking up all the space in it there was only about a foot of space left on each side. "Uh you think you could move over" I ask semi-nicely.

"It's a one person bed" She mentions.

"What's that suppose to mean" I cross my arms.

"It means only one of us can sleep in it, I.E. me" She points to herself.

"Then where am I gonna sleep"

"How about the floor" She suggest with bitterness.

"Fine I don't want to sleep in a bed with you anyways" I say taking a pillow from the bed and walking away.

"Where you going?" She asked almost as if she was concerned now.

"Anywhere that's not here" I tell her.

"Fine I don't want to sleep in the same room with you anyway!" She yells to me.

"Well I'm glad you think that!" I say walking off

"I'm glad you agree with me!" She says back

"Well I guess we both agree not to sleep in the same room then!"

"I guess we do!"

"Good!"

"Fine!" she yells once more as I slam the door behind me. I probably could've played that better but jazmin really got me upset that time. I walk quietly in the dark halls so I don't wake anyone here but then I realize I left the pillow in jazmin's room. I turn back and crack the door open slowly. I step inside and hear a small whimper, then I noticed jazmin crying into her pillow, she didn't even notice me in there as I tiptoed over to my pillow on the floor and walked back out. But even as I closed the door I could still hear jazmin crying, I know we both might've overdone it but I was still pretty mad at her, but listening to her cries througth the door I realized that even if jazmin sometimes made me mad I was still her husband and I needed to do what any good husband would do and make up with her. I walked back in her room amd walked over to her. I tapped her shoulder as she looked up to me with tears, before I let her say anything I took the pillow from her and gave her a big long I'm sorry kiss, I could tell she was shocked but she didn't fight it she just embraced it back to me as I wrapped my hands to her.

"I'm so sorry about everything I said to you" I tell her after the kiss.

"I'm sorry too and I didn't mean to ruin your jacket either" She says.

"No jacket is worth getting mad at someone as perfect as you" I smile and hug her.

"You really think I'm perfect" She whispers from resting on my chest.

"Everything about you is perfect to me" I flirt to her.

"I love you so much" She gives another kiss

"Not as much as I love you" I kiss her back.

We wrap our hands to each other as I run my hands around her back and bring her body closer to my body. I trail my kisses down to her neck as I continue to rub her back, I feel her hands rub on my shoulder and then make their way to my short wavy blonde hair. I slip my hand under her robe and feel her back for real, I use my free hand to untie her robe knot and make her robe a little less tight on her. While I untied her robe I made my way back to her lips as she still massaged through my hair with her fingers. When she started kissing my cheek I took hold of her robe and slowly pulled it off her, by the time I pulled it down to show her shoulders she stopped kissing me and looked at me confused.

"Uh benny I don't think..." I stopped her and brought her back to a kiss and then procceded until her robe was completely off and I threw it to the ground, since she had taken all her clothes off beforehand she was now nude while I still had my boxers on. Without leaving her embrace on me I managed to wiggle from my boxers and throw them on the floor with her robe. I stopped kissing her a moment and looked her over befroe running my hands around the outlined curves of her body. She started to giggle and sigh in joy until I suddenly pushed her down on the bed and layed on top of her. I kissed her neck again as she wrapped her legs to me and I trailed my kisses up and down the upper half of her body.

"Uh benny I know where this is going and I really don't think we should do it right now" She sighs pushing me away.

"What? why not?" He says.

"Well mainly because my parents are in the next room and they could hear us" I say. "Also I'm not in a sex mood I don't think I'm fit for it" She covers herself with her blanket and lays back down.

"What makes you think you're not fit to have sex" I ask brushing her soft black hair.

She looks to me and stands up in bed and right in front of me. "Benny take a good look at me and tell me how attractive you think I am right now". I take one long look at her, mainly because I thinks she looked so gourgeous right now.

"On a scale of 1-10; Your hotness is a 15" I say proudly.

"Your not just saying that are you?" She says closing her eyes sadly.

"Why would I say that if I didn't mean it" I ask her.

"Benny it's just, when we first met I used to have a nice, lean, thin, curved body but ever since then, I don't really look at myself that way anymore, if anything I see myself as the total opposite; a big unattractive mess". I could tell she was feeling a little self-conscious about herself and I stood up with her and wrapped her in my arms.

"Jazmin I know you might not be feeling as thin and pretty as you were all those years ago, and maybe you have gained a few since then, but however your body looks won't make me love you any less than I already do, I love you for you, not what you look like, so you have nothing to worry about ok" I get lost in her peach orange eyes and I see a smile creep on her face. I feel her tighten her grip to me and she moves her head up to mine and we share another kiss.

I pick her up bride style and carry her back to the bed. "Now are you ready?" I ask her.

"I still don't think we should" She says doubtfully.

"What?!" I frown.

"I'm still worried my parents might hear us, plus my dad has the tendency to barge in at unwanted times" I explain.

"Don't worry about it, I locked the door when I came in here noone's going to interupt us" He whispers to me.

"My dad has the key to my door and he would flip it he saw us" There was a slight perk in her voice when she said it.

"So I'm getting the feeling you're kind of a daddy's girl" I mess around and kiss her forehead.

She shakes her head and sighs a little."Yeah I am, nina was always the independent one growing up and me and my dad just got along so well, even if he was a pain sometimes. I mean he always had problems with guys I liked and you're the 1st one he's met that he didn't dislike in an instant" She snuggles up to me.

"Well I did tell him I would take good care of you" I nuzzle her neck, taking in her scent.

"Yeah you have taken good care of me just like a good husband would" She says as I still layed on top of her ever so gently.

"Now why don't you let me be an even better husband and take care of you even more tonight" I smirk an evil grin to her.

She blushes bright red and snickers under her breath."I still don't want my dad to barge in here and catch us"

"Daddy's little girl is wearing my pactients thin again" I tease her acting annoyed.

"Daddy's little girl doesn't want her daddy to catch her doing this" She teases back almost singing it out.

"Well he's not, so daddy's little girl can stop being so afraid and let me make her into a big girl tonight" I say in a sing-song voice.

"Fine, But when my parents catch us, I'm telling them this was all on you"

"Fine with me" I state with a grin. I slowly lean into jazmin as our lips lock together for about the 5th time already, I slip the covers over us and continue to kiss jazmin for a long period of time. I start back up to her forehead and kiss all the way down to her chest, I hear her moan softly as I kiss her chest all over, in more certain spots than other. I trail my kisses down to her legs and feel how soft and smooth and warm they felt, I started at the top of her foot and slowly moved downward till I reached the target zone.

"Benny that tickles" Jazmin giggles while I was still between her legs.

"I know why do you think I'm doing it" I look up to her and then go back down, her gasps become a little more vigourous and I can feel her pulling on my hair as I was still between her, I push a little faster and her grip on my head become a bit more harder.

"Jazmin your hurting my scalp" I say.

She loosens her grip a little and I shake my head. "Sorry...I grab tight when I feel pleasure" She moans as I make my way back up to her face and kiss her lips once more.

"Well then allow me to pleasure you even further" I whisper to her.

**jazmin pov**

Benny was giving me a great time in bed. I loved him so much at that moment and from the way he was aking love to me I could tell he loved me even more than I thought.

When he was kissing between my legs I felt a rush of pleasure. "Benny I think I'm about to..." I say as I grab his head tighter.

Before I could finish my sentence he runs back up my body and kisses my lips once more. "I know what you're going to say, but if your going to do that now just wait till I do this" I warn her.

"Do what?" Just as I say this I feel a quick, sharp pain enter my body and I felt a sudden rush of spark, like bolt of lighting striking my body from the inside out.

"That's what!" Benny says. "Now were you saying something before?" He asks as he moves back and forth.

"Oh I didn't want anything, nothing at all" I moan as I feel him pick up speed a few moments later. This continues for a over an hour with me and benny changing postitons every so often. Benny was so good at this it was hard to resist him whenever he asked me to do this with him. After a while I was getting a bit tired, but I could see that benny was still enjoying himself so I didn't say anything for a while, although I wish I had.

Just as I moved on top of benny there was a knock on the door and I heard a voice. "Jazmin!"

"Oh my god, My dad" I gasp in horror.

"You say something jazmin". Benny says holding onto my waist as he still pushes me up and down on him.

"Benny my dad is right outside the door" I shout. He gasps and lets me go as I cover myself with the sheets.

I feel benny wrap his arms to my body as we watch the knob wiggle, but it never opened, Benny locked the door and we released our grip and sighed in relife,

"Jazmin!?"my dad's voice trails again.

"Y-yes daddy!" I call back still a little shaky.

"Are you alright in there?" He says.

"Yeah I'm alright" I say with happiness in my voice.

He tries to open the door again but it was still locked. "Why is the door locked?" I hear him say.

I look to benny who looks away. "UH, no reason" I trail my voice off.

"Is benny in there with you?"

"Uh yeah he's sleeping and so was I" I let out a fake loud yawn so my dad could hear it.

"Oh, ok then sorry to wake you, goodnight dear" Dad's voice sounded a little unusual when he said that. I could hear his footsteps in the hall as they vanished.

I sighed and looked back to benny with a happy grin. "And now that he's gone..." Benny smirks and then sets me back on his hips with me facing my back to him as he once again pushes me up and down on himself. Just as we pick up where we left of there was a faint click and my door flies open and my dad walks through.

"AHA!" He shouts then gets stunned by what he see's.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I scream and cover my hands over my breasts. "Dad what the hell are you doing!" I scream in anger and emberassment.

"A better question is what do you think you're doing?" He says crossing his arms. I grab the sheets and cover myself while I was still sitting on benny who was now standing halfway up in bed with me. He had red on his cheecks from humiliation and I was red with anger.

"What have I told you about doing that, with guys like this" He says pointing to benny who had covered his waist with the sheet as well.

"Dad you're embaressing me" I say rubbing my forehead in frustration.

"You should be embarressed with what I just saw you doing in here" He says getting a little more angry.

Just as I was about to say something My mum came walking in in her nightrobe. "What is going on in here?" She asks looking to my dad and then to me. "Oh my gosh!" She gasps when she sees me and benny in bed together. "Jazmin,you're not wearing any clothes" My mum says as shocked as me.

And then it gets worst as my sister and friends come inside.

"Okay what are you all yelling about I'm trying to sleep and.." Nina's voice trails off as she looks into my room. "OH MY GOSH!" She shreiks and turns away a little.

"Woah, Jazmin you having fun there?" Eloise jokes.

"Nice work jazmin" Cierra smirks lifting her blindfold over her forehead. I just sit there with a horrible glare of anger and they all shut their mouths. I turn back to my dad and he looks even more upset.

"Jazmin I thought you learned from your sister what I get like when I walk in on you with things like this" He says remeniscing about how he used to catch nina sleeping with all her old boyfriends.

"Thanks a lot dad" Nina say now embarresed as I was.

"Dad I'm old enough to do whatever I want"

"You know I don't like you having physcial relations with strangers" He states.

"I understand that, but benny is my husband, not a stranger" I explain to him.

"Me and your mother haven't known him that long, so to me he is in someways a stranger" Dad sounded so ridiculous right now.

I roll my eyes and huff. "Mum tell dad I'm not a baby anymore" I whine to her, my mum was always good at making dad calm down in things like this.

"Henry don't you think your being a little ridiculous" Mum says to him.

"No Tina I don't" He states.

"She's a grown woman now henry I think you could respect her decision to do what ever she wants now" Mum crosses her arms to him.

"Thank you mum" I say with a grin."

"I still don't like it, even if she is grown, I can't stand my daughter doing this especially in my own house" He snaps.

Mum rolls her eyes and sighs. "Okay nina, eloise and cierra go back to bed" Mum asks.

"Don't have to tell me twice" Eloise says walking off.

Cierra let's out a loud yawn. "Goodnight jazmin" She waves and I wave back.

They all go back but we still notice nina still there."Nina that means you as well" Mum says pointing.

"Why? I want to see if jazmin gets into trouble"

"NINA GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" I demand.

"Oh your just embaressed cause you got busted, I understand sis." She cooes like a baby.

I reach over to my nightstand and grab my old broken clock, I throw it across the room and aim it right for nina's head but she ducks and it smashes against the wall and breaks.

"Touchy!" She says in a sassy tone and walks away. Leaving me and my parents alone.

But then she walks back to the door to and says once more. "Oh and benny I just want to say way to hit it off with my sister, even though I'm a more suitable choice" She actually just flirted with my husband in front of me.

"That's it!" I growl I try to get up but benny held me down on him tightly. "Whoa jazmin just calm down, alright just calm down" He soothes me and I calm my temper.

"Nina, bed, this instant" Dad starts to yell at her,which at this point I preffered.

"Ok, ok no need to get mad at me too...Goodnight guys" She smiles and dissappers once more as I roll my eyes even harder.

"We can talk about this more in the morning, now back to bed" She says to my dad.

"Yeah but..." my dad starts but mum cuts him off.

"Henry!" She raises her voice and dad knows she wasn't messing around, mostly because it was late and she was really tired.

Dad huffs and shakes his head in defeat, for now. "Alright, fine" He gives benny a glare and gives him the _I'm watching you _signal with his fingers and walks off.

"Sorry about that you two, but you should probably go to sleep now" Mum says understanding me.

"Nice to see you again Mrs. Crimsonstone" Benny waves.

"You too benny and don't worry jazmin I'll talk to your father" She winks to me.

"Thanks mum, goodnight" I wave to her. She blows me a kiss and closes the door again.

I let my grip loosen on my blanket as the slid off me and reveal my chest again. "Well that was terrible" I say almost making tears.

"Hey, it's alright, it wasn't...that bad" Benny states. I know he was trying to help but it just really hurt me that my dad would do this, I mean I thought we moved passed all this a long time ago, but he still treated me like his baby girl, I would always be his daughter but I wasn't his baby girl anymore and he just had to let it go.

"I think it's time we go to bed now" He whispers to me. Sleep was definetly what I needed to forget this whole night, at least some of it anyways.

Since the bed was to small for both uf us to sleep side by side we did a more pleasing arrangement, Benny layed on the bed itself taking up all the space and I just slept on top of him all curled up on his warm body with my hands around his back and his hands glued to my waist. he pulled the blanket back over us and then gave me a soft kiss.

"Sweet dreams sweetheart" I tell him.

"I will when I dream of you tonight" He flirts to me. I giggle and bury my face in his chest as a breeze from the outside makes it way through the open window and to my bed showering us both in a refreshing nighttime breeze.

Not long after I hear benny breath heavily in his sleep as tiny snore escape his mouth which I found soothing to fall asleep to, and it wasn't long before I joined him in slumber myself.

**The following day...**

I wake up feeling more stiff than usual and I had a weak feeling in my body. I rub my eyes and then rest them on something beneath my head, it was smooth and felt bulky to the touch, at first I didn't know what it was, but then I lifted my head to see the sleeping face of my dear benny, he had a soft grin on his face and I saw that he wasn't wearing his clothes, nor was i, I look to the other side of the bed and see my robe and his boxers lying on the floor and then I remember what had happened last nigh between me and benny, the argument, the love making, the getting busted by my overbearing dad, and two of those 3 things I wished had never happneded at all.

I close my eyes again and rest back down on my husbands chest, but it wasn't long until I feel is fingers brush through my hair and I lift my head once more to look into his pretty sky blue eyes.

"Good morning, benny!" I say casually.

"Good morning gorgeous" He flirts with me. "What's a hot gnome like you doing without any clothes on,not that you don't look the part" He continues to flirt.

"Charming, real charming" I say with sarcasm and lay back on his chest.

"I'm serious it's dangerous to be seen without clothes on" He acts like he's concerned.

"Dangerous how?" I say with an _as if I had to ask_ tone.

He leans into me and whispers. "Like your dad said last night some stranger could try to get inside you" He snakes his fingers down my body to my legs and I know what he means.

"That wouldn't be so bad" I flirt with him now. "I would actually enjoy a stranger inside me" I giggle seductively.

"Even if that stranger was incredibly good in bed" He was talking about himself.

I roll my eyes playfully. "Oh yes, I would very much enjoy someone who knew a few things in bed" I run my fingers in his hair flirtatiously.

"Even if that stranger was me" He finally says.

I stand halfway up in bed and let the sheets slip off showing my chest again "ESPECIALLY YOU!" I lean into benny closely.

"Since we were interrupted last night...You wanna pick up where we left off" I whisper while kissing his cheek.

Before I could say anything more benny grabbed hold of my waist and turned me around to where my back was facing him he pushed himself upward taking me with him and wrapped his hands to the sides of my waist, He pulled me a little closer to him until I felt a sudden sharpness enter my body and I knew that he wanted this to continue as much as I did.

"Does this answer your question?" He asks. Instead of answering I start to moan and groan like last night and I give his hair a tug from behind as he moves me up and down on his hips once more. This goes on for a few minuets and then histroty repeats itself again.

My mum and dad walk in on me and benny again without even knocking this time. "Jazmin we want you to...Oh my Goodness!" My mum shreiks like last night.

"MUM! DAD!" I scream and cover myself again.

"Are you kidding me?!" Benny announces and rolls his eyes.

"I see you have learned nothing from last night young lady!" Dad folds his arms abg gives the same bad glare.

"Henry remember what we agreed to when before we came in here" My mum states and my dad nods while rolling his eyes.

"What do you guys want?" I whine in embaressment once more.

"We just want to talk to you about last night and this time" Mum says in a reasonable tone.

"Yeah okay, I'll be right there, now could you please just leave" I beg already feeling humiliated enough from last night.

"Of cousre just come downstairs for breakfast and then we'll talk" Mum says.

"Alright" I smile.

"And I urge both of you to shower before you come downstairs" Dad says pointing to us, I get ready to say somehting but mum beats me to it.

"Henry why don't you just go downstairs and make sure the breakfast doesn't burn" Mum says as annoyed with dad as I was. Dad huffs and walks away, mum shakes her head dissapointedly and looks back to me. I was on the verge of tears reting on benny's shoulders who was rubbing me softly.

"Don't be mad honey your father is just a little over bearing with you, beacuse he loves you too much for his own good" Mum says closing the door.

When they were finally gone I stopped crying and rolled my eyes once more. "That was the most humiliating moment of my life" I mumble.

"From now on we're only having sex at our own house" Benny said sternly.

"I'm not arguing with you there" I said bitterly. "I'm just so mad, my dad doesn't let me do anything I want, it's one of the reasons I'm kinda glad I left here" I groan.

"I told you coming here was a mistake in the first place" Benny says.

I look to him the same way I did my dad. "They're my family benny I can't just not see them, would you do that to your family back home" I say stretching my arms.

I get off of benny and grab my robe from the floor and throw his boxers to him. "Now I need to go shower and see what my parents have to say to me" I grumble. I pick out clean clothes from my suitcase and benny does the same and I check to see if the hallways clear. I walk out and make a quick dash down the hall to the bathroom. I start the shower and make the water temp. just right.

"You wanna shower first or should I" I ask him.

He walks over to me and smiles. "Why don't we shower together" He suggests.

"Excuse me" I say. Did I hear him right.

"It would be faster than showering one by one" He leans closer to my ear. "And this way we can get a little privacy for once" He flirts with me.

I roll my eyes hard. "You're a pig, you know that" I tell with a straight face. He just shrugs and rolls his eyes right back at me.

I slip off my robe and step into the shower, I let the water run and soak my body for a moment or two. I open the shower curtains and reach for my washcloth on the side of the bed. Then I turn my gaze to benny.

"You coming in or what?" I say with a wink. Benny gives a devilous grin amd takes off his boxers and steps in the shower with me side by side. I scrub soap all over my body while benny does the same to me. When I ask him to scrub my back for he he keeps trying to touch my behind in the process.

"Benny knock it off" I say cutting my eyes to him.

"I didn't do anything" He says, I turn back around so he could wash the soap off and again I feel his hand snake down to my behind.

"What did I just say!" I raise my voice, even though I did in some ways like it.

"It wasn't me I swear" He says raising his hands in surrender.

I take my towel from him and hand him a small bottle of shampoo. "If you want to touch something of mind you can touch my hair while your scrubbing it" I tell him.

"As you wish" He squirts the shampoo in my hair and starts to violently scrubb it deep into my hair and scalp. The feel of his hands on my body was always a good felling to me.

"Ow benny you got shampoo in my eyes!" I say rubbing my eyes from the shampoo running down my face.

"Sorry my bad" He says. I lean my head forward and let the water rinse away the shampoo in my hair. Benny turns off the shower and I reach my hand out the tub and grab my body towel, wrapping it around myself as benny does the same. I step out the shower and squeeze the water from my hair and then blowdry it out.

I look to benny who also had damp hair. "Want my blowdryer" I offer him.

"Nah I got it" He shakes his head like a dog and splashes water all over me again, frying off his hair.

"Thanks a lot benny" I say annoyed that he got me wet again. Once again, I dry myself off and walk out the bathroom and head back to my bedroom.

I walk hand in hand with benny into my room and back to the bed where my clothes were. I put on my underclothes and pantyhose stockings, and then slipped on my regular clothes. I put on my blue long sleeved blouse and jacket with my black skirt with the attatched suspenders. Benny already had on all his clothes, A green shirt and blue jacket with black pants and his regular boots. Not so long after I put on the last of my clothing I could hear a faint crying sound coming from the hall the sound got a bit louder as it echoed from the kids room.

"Sounds like the triplets are awake" Benny says adjusting his jacket.

"Could you get them while I fix my hair" I ask. He nods and walks away, but not before giving me another suprised slap on the behind.

I shake my head and turn back to the mirror. I brush and comb my hair straight down and then put a big white hairband around the base of it. I fix my face with black eyeshadow and black lipstick and make my cheecks their regular red blush.

A moment later I hear the door open and benny steps inside with the triplets struggling around in his arms. "look who wanted to see their mummy" He jokes.

He sets them down and they all run to my side and wrap their tiny bodies around my legs, still wearing their nightclothes. Benzin was in his blue footie pajamas with the red train and railroad, scarlet and fuscia were in their idential silk night gowns with the white bunny rabbits only the gowns were in their signature colors.

"How are my adorable little babies" I coo while kissing all of them.

"We're not babies anymore mummy, were big kids now" Scarlet claims.

"Yeah but you'll always babies to me and daddy" I tell them and they all giggle.

"Okay you 3 time to get you something to eat now come on" benny says they all walk back into his arms while I follow them downstairs and into the kitchen with everyone eles.

"MORNING JAZMIN!" Everyone announces, their voices were all suspicous when they said it.

"Uh good morning to you all too!" I say a little confused at the sudden greeting and smirking from the others.

"Go sit down while I get your breakfast" Benny said. They all walk hand in had to the small little table in the corner where dony and armando's kids were all sitting. I walk over to my table with all the others.

"Here allow me" Benny says opening my chair for me.

"Such a gentlemen" I say sitting down as he pushes my chair back in, he even set my napkin in my lap for me " Why Thank you" I wink.

"Anything for you" He kisses my lips in front of everyone and smirks at me. "I'll be right back" He turns around and walks out the kitchen. I turn my attention back to my table and pour orange juice into my glass, when I look up I see that all around the kitchen everyone was smirking at me and giggling and whispering to each other, I treid to ignore them but their faces were just so uncomforttable.

"Hey jazmin!" I jump when I hear a voice and then relax when I see it was just cierra.

"Oh it's just you, hey" I say as she takes the seat next to me.

"Where's eloise?"

"In the bathroom, she said she'd meet me down here". I turn my attention back to my glass as I continue to pour juice into it, but I could still feel and hear all the others whispering, and I know they were talking about me because I could here the name jazmin escape some of there throats a few times.

I turn to Cierra. "Why is everyone staring at me" I ask her.

She lets a smirk apper. "Oh nothing" She giggles.

I eyeball her. "Yes there is something"

"I don't know what you're talking about" She says sternly reaching for a bagel. I take the bagel from her hand and shoot it to the other side of the room and it suprisingly ends up in the trash.

"HEY!" she shouts suprised I even did that.

I pull her by her dress collar and bring her closer to me. "I'll ask you again, what's up" I say slow and deeply.

"Oh it could be anything really, we're all happy your back, we're planning to do something special for you" I glare even harder to her. "Or it could be that everyone knows about what you and benny did last night" She closes her eyes and makes a scared face.

"What!" I say releasing my grip a little.

"Everyone knows about last night I guess"

"How'd they all find out?" I pull on her again.

"It could be that maybe someone might have sortof told everyone this morning" She whispers.

"You told everyone!" I grab her shirt so tight I could choke her.

"No, no it wasn't me" She cries

"Then who was it?!"

"Would you belive it if I told you it was Nina" She admits, I open my mouth and release her all togehter as she finds her breath again

"NINA!" I shout in anger, I should have know she would do this to me.

At that moment nina walked throught the door. "Morning everyone isn't it a lovely day" She says all happy and innocent. I give her a glare from across the room but she didn't even notice it. I get up and walk towards her and we stand face to face with each other.

"Nina!" I snarl.

"oh, good morning jazmin, you don't look so happy" She says.

"That's because I'm not" I growl in her face, spitting a little.

"Oh well to bad for you" She just shrugs and walks away from me. I grab her by her arm and tug her back to me and push her backwards as she tumbles backwards out the door and back into the dinning room. I walk out of the kitchen and see her getting up from the floor.

"You wanna tell me what that was for" She snaps dusting her shorts off.

I take a step closer to her. "Like you don't know" I glare. she looks confused.

"What'd I do?" She wonders.

"Stop playing dumb with me, you know exactly what you did"

"Which is?" She rolls her hands. I roll my eyes and blow hot air.

"You told everyone about me and benny last night didn't you!" I scream in her ear.

She rubs her ear a little and chuckles. "Oh that I may have said something about it" she confessed.

"Why would you tell everyone that?" I whine.

"Technically I only told my friends and they passed it around to everyone eles" She states.

"Why would you tell anyone at all?

She shrugs and gives an evil smirk."For fun, and it was so fun."

"And how did you think this would make me look, did you even think about my feelings" I tell her.

"Hey you always embaressed me when we were younger and now after all these years we're finally even" She smirks and walks back into the kitchen. I roll my eyes and shake my head hard and violently. My sister always manages to degrade me even after all these years apart, I would have thought we moved passed all this back when I still lived here but I was wrong.

"Of all the sisters in the world I had to have her" I say aloud to myself. My thoughts were disturbed when I heard footsteps behind me. I was benny walking down the steps with his hands behind his back.

"Jazmin what are you doing out here" He said looking to hs hidden hands.

"Oh I was just having a...sisterly talk with nina" I respond.

"And how did it go"

"Not very well, nina just makes me so miserable sometimes" I huff.

"Well maybe this will make you feel better" He brings out a small package from behind his back.

I take it in my hands slowly. "What's this?" I ask shaking it slightly.

"Open it and see". I tear off the brown package paper and open the folds and find a small glass figurine of an open heart with my name across the middle of it and on the top corner of the outside of the heart there was an attached figurine of a tiger lily flower. I gasp and hold the figurine up as it catches the light and creates a small little rainbow. I look back to benny and hug him.

"Oh benny it's so amazing" I gasp and feel the smoothness of it.

"I had it custom made just for you" He whispers.

"I love it so much. But not as much as I love you" I kiss him and we both admire the little figurine. I remove from the kiss and walk back into the kitchen with all the others, me and benny seat next to each other and I set my glass figurine right in front of me.

"Wow that's beautiful" Eloise says looking to it.

"Benny made it just for me" I say and twirl a lock of bennys hair around my finger.

"How charming" Cierra smiles. We all start to eat our breakfast and just sit around talking and laughing. When I was done I went upstairs with benny and gave the kids a bubble bath.

"Fuscia will you hold still" I say trying to wash the shampoo from her blonde hair.

"I don't like getting my hair washed mummy" She pouts splashing water in my face a little.

"Neither do I" Scarlet says.

"Oh c'mon girls it's not that bad, besides you don't see your brother arguing do you" I point to benny who was rinsing waster all over benzins head.

"That was fun daddy" Benzin chuckles wiping water from his eyes.

"See your brother likes it, and you should too" I look back to the girls.

"Yeah but we don't!" Fuscia say trying to push my hands from her head.

"Benny say something to your daughters" I plead.

"Girls listen to your mum" benny giggles and turns back to washing benzin off.

"Hmm, whatever" Scarlet huffs in jealousy. I giggle and rinse off their heads again. "There all nice and clean" I say taking them from the tub and wrapping them in their blankets.

"Benny dry the off while I get their clothes" I ask standing and walking into their room. I go throught their suitcases and pick out an outfit for each of them. I walk back into the bathroom and find benny drying them off and blowdrying their hair.

"Alright come here kids, time to get dressed" I demand. They walk over one by one, benny put on their underwear and I put on their clothes. Benzin was wearing his white dinosaur t-shirt with his yellow jacket like bennys, and he had on blue shorts with his black shoes. The girls had on their identical red and purple dresses with the black polka dots. I put scarlets hair in a tight bun on top of her head and tied it with a silver bow, and I gave fuscia 2 small braids on either side of her head.

"There you go all dressed now run along and play with your friends" I kiss them all.

"Thank you mummy, thanks daddy" They all say and run out the bathroom and back downstairs.

Benny comes and wrapd his hand to my hips. "Now that we're alone whatch want to do?" He kisses my neck.

"I don't know about you but I have a few things to do today, so see ya" I release from his hands and walk away switching back and forth just to mess with him.

"Nice switching" Benny calls to me I ignore him and walk out the shed and into the garden. It was so nice to be around all the gnomes I grew up with. I see eloise walking up to me not long after I walk into the garden.

"Hey jazmin your parents are looking for you" elosie tells me.

My parents this can't be good. "Where are they" I ask regrettably. I was still pretty mad at them for last night and this morning, more my dad then my mum.

"Over by the big tree" she points. I smile and walk off, Right in the middle of out garden there was a large cherry tree that was in full bloom, with all the green leaves and the red clumps of cherries that hung within it, it was the centerpiece of my whole garden, and that's where I found my parents just underneath the hammock that the humans who lived there sometimes used.

"Hi mum, dad" I say in a pleasing voice, covering up the fact that I was still mad at my dad.

"Hello sweetie" Mum walks and hugs me. I walk to my dad and hug him trying to avoid direct eye contact.

"You guys wanted to talk to me?" I smile.

"Actually your father wanted to tell you something" My mum steps aside and my dad walks towards me again.

He breaths in and then grins to me. "Jazmin all I wanted to tell you was that I'm sorry for everything that happened last night, and I really hope you can forgine me, I was wrong to embaress you, I just get a little overprotective of you and your sister and I'm not really myself when it happens. And all that stuff I said about benny, I didn't mean it either, it's just I'm not use to you being with guys that I barely even know, I know he's your husband but since you don't live here anymore I get really scared about the guys you meet and the things you do, but I was wrong to keep treating you like the little girl you used to be, your a woman now and you can do just fine on your own. Once againg I'm sorry"

I wait a minuet to let it all sink in and then I give him a big smile and hug. "I love you too daddy, and I acceot your apology, I know you just do what you do because you care and I don't blame you for it".

"I'm glad to hear that!" Dad says kissing my nose.

"And dad if you spent a little time with benny, you'd see what a great guy he is"

"That's a great idea" My mum buts in. "Why don't you and benny spend the day together henry, who knows you 2 might have a lot in common" She suggests.

"Well I have no plans so I guess we could do that" Dad agrees.

"I'll go tell benny the good news" I say leaving my parents side and walking back into the shed.

"BENNY!" I shout when I get inside, I searc all over but I don't see him. "BENNY, WHERE ARE YOU?"

"Upstairs!" I hear him yell. I walk to the 2nd floor and bump into benny in the halls, he falls backwards and takes me with him. Now I was laying on top of him.

"Sorry jazmin" He smiles grabbing my waist and lifting me back up with him.

"That's okay, but do you have any plans for today?" I ask him.

"Other than just being with you not really" He says leaning closer to me.

"Well how about you spend the day with my dad instead" I grin nervously

He looks confused. "Your dad? why?"

"We were talking a moment ago and I suggested that you and dad spend the day together, you know get to know each other better, see if you have common intrests, that sort of thing"

Benny just gives a blank stare. "I don't know, I haven't exactly been on your dads good side lately" He rubs his arm thinking about my dad catching us last night.

"I know, that's why if you spend time with him, he'll like you a lot more, please benny for me" I give my puppy eyes and sad look.

He grins and gives me a suprise kiss. "Alright you win, I'll do it, but only cause I want too" He smirks and I give him another long kiss. While I was sharing a kiss with benny I heard the shed door open and I heard a familiar voice. "Jazmin" My dad calls me.

"Here I come!" I take bennys hand we walk back downstairs together.

"Ah there you are?". He says walking up to us.

"So I can't wait to spend the day with you sir" Benny smiles, and my dad returns it. "Where do you think we should go?" benny asks him.

"Well we could go the big football game" Dad says holding up two sports tickets. "I was gonna take your mother but she doesn't care for sports like I do" Dad huffs and I giggle.

"Well that sounds fun, you could go to the game together, I know how much you love sports benny" I say snuggling to him.

"Do I ever, lets go!" Benny said running to the door. I look to my dad and he looks to me and then we both laugh.

"Guess we're going now" Dad whispers and I nod. He walks to the door and I walk outu with them back into the garden. "We'll be back later on dear" Dad gives me a kiss.

"Take your time, have fun" I tell them both.

"I know I will, see you later jazmin" Benny gives me one more kiss and he and my dad walk away from the garden. I was hoping that benny would make a good imperssion on my dad, I really wanted to know that my dad could get along with the man in my life.

"Hey jazmin" I get disturbed when I hear a soft voice and then I see my friends and sister walk up to me.

"Hi girls" I smile and join in a group hug.

"Where's benny?" Nina asks.

"Not here, he went with dad for a little father, son-in-law bonding time" I said.

"Well since your free you want to go to the park with us for a little picnic" Eloise says holding out a basket.

"Sure, beats doing nothing around here" I joke and we snicker. I grab the little blanket and ask mum to keep an eye on the triplets for me. Once that was settled we take mum's car to the park since benny and my dad had our car.

**benny pov.**

**at the football stadium...**

It was a long time before we could get seated in our seats but it was all worth the wait. For the next 4 hours it was just gonna be me and jazmin's dad. I know I promised jazmin I would get along with her father and I want to get along with him myself but I was still unsure if I could make it work, Jazmin told me to find common intersts with him but all I know that we share, other than jazmin, was a similar love for sports, But if I wanted her dad to let me keep being with his daughter I knew I had to make a better imperssion than I have so far.

"So benny, what kind of things do you like to do in your time?" Her dad asks me.

I kinda hesitate a little. "Well, usually back home I just spend time with my cousin, and we just do like races and fights and stuff like that" I answer.

"Hmm I see, and how has jazmin been getting along with your friends"

"She was well liked by everyone shortly after she came to the garden, and she got along with all the gnomes in a flash, especially me" I smile.

"That's good to hear" He grins back.

Then it was my turn to ask a question. "So how long you been into sports?"

"Pretty much since I was a child" He replies.

"Same here" I snicker.

We turn our attention back just as the game starts back to it's second quarter. My team was winning by at least 12 points but the other team was catching on fast by the minuet. In the end My team lost bigtime and I was so ticked off about it.

"That was terrible, just terrible" I said throwing my soda on the ground from anger.

"Whoa calm down son" Jazmins dad tries to calm me.

I sigh and look back to him. "Sorry I don't take losing that well, it's a trait that runs in my family" I studder a little. "But other than that it was a good game" I look at the brigth side.

"Yes it was" Her dad says calmly as we exit the stadium. Right as we reach our car we see a large crowd gathered and they seem to be worried me and jazmin's dad walk over to it and we see that there was a small women lying on the gorund unconscious, she was wearing a lot of gold jejwlry and she had a very attractive face, but I was married to someone even more beautiful.

"Oh my gosh" I heard someone yell.

"What should we do" I hear jazmin's dad yell.

I think for a moment. "I know what to do!" I say and run over to the woman. I kneel down and start giving her cpr a few times and beat on her chest every so often. I hear her cough and react a little. "Yes she's alright" I announce and the gnomes around me start cherring a little.

I turn my attention back to the lady as she was starting to sit upright. "Miss are you alright" I ask helping her up a little.

"Oh god, thank you, you saved my life!" She said with a high pitched voice and grinned.

"It was nothing, really" I blushed a little, Then I felt a strong hand on my shoulder and someone jerked me off the ground, I tunred around and saw it was one of the football players.

"HEY, WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!?" He says in a dark deep tone.

"Oh well I was just..." I tried to exlain

"Were you trying to hit on my wife man" He leans closer to me with a bad stare.

"You're wife, no I was just" He was a lot bigger than me so the last thing I wanted to do was start an argument.

"I outta beat you up rigth now!" He yells and spits in my face, he starts to ball his fists and I close my eyes a little.

"Sweetie no" His wife gets up and releases me from his grip. "It wasn't like that, this man saved my life a moment ago" His wife says in a pleasing voice.

"Really?" he says looking to me.

"Oh yes I wouldn't do that I have a wife and kids of my own and I was just trying to help her" I said trying to get out of this.

"Oh well I'm so sorry about all that then" He says calmly.

"It's no big deal, really" I say accepting the apology.

"No really I wanto make it up to you...Oh I know" He reaches into his bag and pulls out a small football with his autograph. "Here" he tosses it to me.

"Really for me" I said amazed. "Thanks a lot" I smile.

"No problem...and who's this?" He poitns to jazmin's dad.

"He's my dad-in-law" I reply looking up from my football.

"Henry crimsonstone, big sports fan" He replies.

"Nice to meet you, and a little something for you" He then pulls out an autographed shirt with his face and team nane on it.

"Wow, thanks man" they shake hands and we all part our seperate ways.

I hop into the car and set my foorball in the back seat and start the car. "Man this was a fun evening"

"That it was, and I think my daughter made a good choice in marrying you" He says to me and looks over his shirt again.

"Thank you sir that means a lot" I say to him. Now I was finally happy.

When we get back to the garden I rush right inside and find jazmin. "Jazmin!" I yell and look around,

"Benny is that you" I hear her voice

"Yes it's me" I call back and then she walks from downstairs.

"Benny, hi" she runs to my embrace and I kiss her lips. I noticed she had changed outfits and was wearing all black now, and had a little burning scent to her.

"Hey yourself, what've you been doing without me?"

She takes a while to answer like she was trying to think of something. "Oh nothing, certainly nothing dangerous with my sister when you weren't here" She said, looking down as if she was hiding something. **(hint, hint).**

"Did you have fun with my dad?" she asks.

"Sure did and look at this.." I bring my autographed football from behind my back.

"OOh that's wonderful benny" She smiles and kisses me again.

Then her dad walks in. "Hey baby girl"

"DADDY!" She runs into his arms now.

"Welcome back you 2" Her mum walks from the other room and greets us back. "Did you have a nice time?" She wonders

"Yes I did, you made the right choice in him jazmin"

"Yes I did" jazmin said and we nuzzle noses.

"Well we can't wait to hear about your day" I hear her mum say.

"Yes and we should do it again sometime" Her dad suggests and looks to me. "What do you say benny?"

"I've got no other plans so we can as long as we're here" I tell him.

"Well for now, why don't you come eat and tell us what happened today" jazmin grabs my arm and leads me into the kitchen as we tell her all that happened today.

The next morning me and jazmin's dad went to spend a little more time together and the next day and the next day and every other day until we had to leave.

**days later...**

**jazmin pov**

After a whole week of catching up with my friends and family, it was finally time to go back home, I was a little upset to be leaving again but I really did miss stella and juliet and all my other friends back at the garden, and benny and the kids were starting to miss gnomeo and violet I could tell.

Benny was just putting the last of our things in the car. I tunr back to my friends in the garden as the triplets were hugging their grandparents. "Goodbye grandma, bye grandpa" They said hugging them both.

"Oh it was soo good to see you kids" mum said and kissed them all.

"Come back and visit real soon" Dad said as they walked out of the garden and benny loaded them into the car.

Iwalk back to my parents and give them smiles. "It was really nice having you back sweetie" Mum said with tears.

"It was great being back mum" I said and hugged her tightly.

I look to my dad. "I'll miss you daddy" I cried.

"Me too my little girl, me too" He sighed and kissed me.

I walked over to dony and armando next. "Nice seeing you boys again" I smile to them.

"Same here girl" Armando said hugging me.

"Take care of yourself" Dony said hugging me.

Lastly I walked over to my sister and best friends.

"Girls...I'm really going to miss you all the most" I said sadly

"Us too" cierra cried.

"It's going to be a long time before we see each other again' eloise sniffed.

"If only this week could've lasted longer" Nina said wiping tears.

"I know I know but I'll come back and see you all again I promise" I said my voice a little shaky. "One more group hug" I smile, we all huddle together and hug and sob a little, it was going to be a while since I could come back again and I wished that I really didn't have to leave again for the second time.

"Jazmin time to go!" benny called to me. I released from the group hug ad walked out from my home garden to my car. I looked at benny and he saw I was a little upset and he held my hand in his.

"You'll see them again" He whispers to me. and I grin a little. Just as we drive off I look back out the window and to my families faces.

"I'll come back to visit agiain real soon!" I cry.

"And we'll be waiting for that day to come" Eloise cries back to me.

"GOODBYE" I yell as we drive off.

"BYE!" They all call back and vanish from view. I sigh and slouch in my seat. "Why is it so hard to say goodbye?" I say to myself

"Don't cry mummy, we'll come back again" Scarlett assures me.

"I know I just miss them so much already" I wipe away a tear.

I try to get my mind off of my family until we drive back home. When the garden is in view the kids race right out of the car and we carry our suitcases back inside he garden

"Hey looks who's back!" I shout when we get back in the garden

"Well benny's back vacations over for us" Tybalt jokes.

"Haha very funny" Benny rolls his eyes sarcastically.

"Ah it's good to be home" I sigh and set my suitcase down.

"Good to have you back jazmin" Juliet walks over and hugs me and benny.

"How was your family?" Gnomeo asks.

"Oh they were all so happy to see me, and I was too" I giggled. "My parents and Nina were more happy to see the triplets, everyone was giving them attention"

"And how did benny act with your family?" Tybaly asked. "Not good I imagined"

"For your information, I got along very well with her parents" Benny snaps back.

"And check out what I got" Benny pulls out his autographed football that he got from the big game.

"Woah" all the boys gasped. "That's awsome" Gnomeo awed in amazment.

"Tell me about it, hey come help me find a place to put it" Benny asks and he, gnomeo and tybalt walk off together, leaving me and juliet alone.

"Men and sports" Juliet shakes her head.

"I know right...so what do you want to do?" I ask looking back to her.

"Well I have some chores to do but if you help me then we could do something together" She reccomends standing up.

I stand up as well. "Sure thing" We walk out into the garden and I help juliet with her garden chores.

It seemed like hours before we finished because at some point the capulets came out and we all had to stand in place for a really long time, and it was a lot of freezing and unfreezing for a while or so. But in the end we finally got done with all the chores.

"Ah finally done" I said dusting off my clothes from dirt.

"So you wanna take a walk around" Juliet offers. I nod and we walk out into the alley and just walk nice and slowly.

"So what did you do when I was away" I asked her.

"Well I hung around with nanette and paris the whole week, you know shopping and stuff, and me and gnomeo spent a little time with violet at the park, so I occupied myself pretty well" She giggled.

"Yeah violets such agreat little neice" I said.

"I know she is a joy to our lives" Juliet smiled.

"Have you and gnomeo thought of having another baby" I asked

She looked to me and waited to answer. "Not really, we haven't actually thought of having another child, I mean I might want another, but i don't know if gnomeo does"

"That's okay I understand" I pat her shoulder.

"What about you and benny?"

"There's not a good possibility for us, I mean the triplets are a handful as it is and another baby would be a little to much. I guess in time when the triplets are a little older me and benny might consider it, I do want more kids but I'd have to get bennys opinoin on that first, so I don't know yet." I explain.

"Well you should have another" Juliet says looking ahead of me.

"Maybe I will, maybe I won't" I shrugg.

As we walked further down the alley I felt like there was a chill coming over me and I started to shiver a little.

"Uh is it me or did it just get colder" I tell juliet

"Yeah it definelty feels colder" She said rubbig herself too.

We look to the sky and see the tree tops were blowing sideways as powerful wind was blowing, it blew so hard it actually lifted me off the ground for a moment. "WHOA!" I said as I fell back down. The sky was pitch black and then there was a sudden flash of lightning and a loud boom of thunder.

"I think I figured out what's going on..." And then there was another thunder, followed by lightning and a downpour of rain beat against our heads.

"THUNDERSTORM!" We screamed and ran for it. We ran as fast as we could back to the garden but it was hard to when the rain kept pounding us and making us drop to the ground.

"Hurry jazmin!"

"I am, wait up" I scream back and run back to her. Eventually we make it back to the garden but the wind kept blowing the door clossed everytime we opened it.

"C'mon jazmin push harder" Juliet yells over all the rain and thunfer. I give one last push and the door finally opens we run back inside just before the wind pushed it closed again, we head right for the shed but then I hear juliet scream.

"JAZMIN HELP ME!" I tunr back and through the rain juliet had gotten her foot caught in a mud puddle.

"Hold on I'm coming" I run back to her and struggle to free her leg from the mud. When I feel her loosen from the mud I fall backwards and land in the mud myself. I don't even bother to wipe myself cause I had to get back to juliet.

She was face down in the mud but her leg was free. "Juliet, c'mon juliet get up already!" I yell and force her up to her feet.

"RUN!" I hear her say as we once again head to the shed. We run till our legs collapsed beneath us and we finally made it to the shed. We burst throught the door and push the door closed and gasp heavily.

"Ah finally!" I say sliding down the door.

"there you 2 are" Gnomeo says walking towards us. "I couldn't find you anywhere where'd you go" He said.

"Trying to get out of a rainstorm thanks for the concern" Juliet says squeezing her brown hair.

I start shaking my jacket off when I hear benny call my name."Jazmin!"

"In here!" I yell back. Then benny comes running to where I was.

"Oh there you are" He said with a sigh.

"Yep here I am" I joke even though I was wet and muddy.

"What happened? you look awful" He says noticing me.

"Thanks girls love hearing how bad they look from their own husbands" I mock.

"That's not what I meant" He said with a straight face.

"I know, but to be for real I got caught in the...the...the...A-A-A-CHOO...rain" I say after a huge sneeze.

"Jazmin are you o...o...A-A-CHOO" Juliet then lets out a big sneeze. "Okay?" She finishes.

We both keep sneezing and coughing like crazy I felt my throat getting a little sore and scratchy as well.

"Are you girls okay?" Benny asked putting his arms on me.

"I don't think so" Juliet says for both of us.

Lady bluebury comes over and looks both of us over for a while."You girls are getting a fever, I think you should go and rest" She instructs.

"Good idea mum" Gnomeo agrees. "C'mon juliet I 'll take you home, VIOLET!" Gnomoe annonces

"Yes Daddy" Violet comes down the steps with the triplets on her tail.

"C'mon princess we have to take mummy home now" Gnomeo takes her hand and walks out the door with juliet. "See ya later guys" He says and closes the door

"SEE YA GNOMEO" We all shout back.

"And as for you jazmin, you should rest too" Lady bluebury instructs me. I just nod and walk upstairs still dripping wet. I toss my wet clothes in the clothes hamper and put on my nightgown and robe. I turn out the light and lay in bed for a while coughing and rubbing my throat a little. I get a little bored of just lying there in bed so I take out my phone and begin texting juliet.

_Hey-jaz_

Moments later she texts back.

_hello- jules_

_How r u feelin?-jaz_

_Terrible :( How about u?- jules_

I laugh and text back

_Me too, lying in bed is boring :(- jaz_

_I know I'm losing my mind not doing anything :(- jules_

_You're being overdramatic- jaz_

_But gnomeo is taking pretty good care of me :)- jules_

I smile and sigh.

_Yeah I'm just lying here in bed with a terrible headace :(_

_Oh well gnomeo came back so I gotta go now- jules_

_Kk feel better soon :)- jaz xo_

_U 2 bye- Jules xoxo_

I click my phone off and settle back down in bed, I feel my throat get all sore again, I get up and walk over to the bathroom and take a few pills and cough syrup, I wash it all down with water and look at myself in the mirror, I was all pale and my nose was red and my cheecks were fading, I looked like I was pregnant all over again. I sighed and walked back out of the bathroom just as benny was walking out of our room.

"Oh there you are, sweetie" He said walking over to me.

"I just went to the bathroom" I said holding my throat and couching again "Ow" I mumble.

Benny takes my hands and walks me back downstairs, It was now darker than before since everyone was probably sleeping eleswhere, and all the light was from the fireplace that had a fire flickering making the livivngroom warm and cozy. I looked to benny and he looked to me with a smirk.

"I thought the warmth would be good for you" He whispers to me. He picks me up and sets me on the couch I wrap up in the blanket he set on the couch for me and he wrapped inside it with me.

"Here" He said handing me a bowl of soup. "something to help your throat" He winks

"Ah, thank you so much" I wink back and start slurping down my soup. After that, I snuggle under his arms and watch the fire flicker for a while.

"This is nice" I said under his arms, he looks to me not really understanding what I mean. "You and me here...together...alone, this is just so peaceful" I said to him

"I agree it's nice just to have time to oursevles for once" He leans in to kiss me but I duck and he misses me.

"I'd hold off on the kissing for now...you might get sick too" I smile and we instead just look into each other eyes for a while.

I hear a loud crackle of thinder that shook me a little and I jump into bennys lap a little bit, I feel him wrap around my stomach and he leans to my ears.

"SHH, It's okay" He soothes me and I rest my head on his chest. I feel like I was going to fall asleep at any moment but not until I hear a faint whimpering sound and little footsteps behind me. I turn around and see benzin, fuscia and scarlett standing on the steps in their pj's

"Kids what are you doing up?" Benny said.

"The thunder scared us daddy" Scarlet cries. There was another flash of lightning and then a louder boom of thunder. "AAAAHHHH!" I hear the kisd scream and huddle together.

"It's just thunder kids, it won't get you in here" Benny calls to them.

But they were still shaking and crying little whimpers like puppy dogs. "It's alright kids, come over here with daddy and me" I said, they run down the stairs and crawl under the sheets with us, benzin and scarlett sit in my lap and fuscia goes to benny.

"There you kids are safe now" I said kissing them all.

"Thanks mummy, daddy" They smile.

"You're very welcome kids" Benny said kissing them as well.

I look to them and to benny. "Look at us, out whole family snuggled together all nice and happy, without any danger whatsoever" I explain.

"Now this is what I call perfect" Benny whispers.

I lean back to his chest while we cradle our children in our arms and we all lay on the couch together feeling the warmth of the fire in the fireplace as the rain pounds against the windows and musically luls us all into a family sleep. This was the perfect life, with the perfect family, and it was all mine.

**Outside the shed...**

**samantha pov**

I stood in the outside the blue shed of my once so called home in the freezing cold n rain and from the outside looking in I could see the love of my life all nestled up against that little red love wrecker, while he cradled her terrible little bastard of children in his arms. I was so filled up with anger I could feel the pane of the window rip as I dug my nails into it.

"Oh I can't belive he still choses her to me" I scream to myself.

"Don't worry my dear you'll get him back somehow I know you will" My dear loving nurse said to me.

"Thanks ofelia" I smile to her.

"No thank you for breaking me out of prision" Ofelia said back to me.

"Anything for the women who took care of me from birth" I snuggle to her. "I needed someone to be here and help me get my revenge on those guys, without you all I got are these two" I say looking back to my henchmen who were playing around in the mud like children. "Idiots" I mumble to myself.

"Well don't worry sammy I'm here for you all the way" Ofelia puts her arms on my shoulder. "So what's your plan this time?" she asks in her evil voice.

"I'll need time to think of something but I can't put it into action now that we have the cops on our tails" I sigh. "We just need to lay low for a while till the heat is off us and then that's when we'll strike them, and strike them hard" I pound my fists together.

"You are so evil my little samantha" Ofelai cooes pinching my cheeck.

"I learned from the best ofelia" I gesture, she was the one who taught me to be this evil since I didn't have my parents around as I child.

I come back to reality when I hear sirens in the distance. "Crap the police again" I snarl. "Quick get those 2 and meet me in the alley" I order ofelia and she takes off

I look back to the window where I get another glimpse of my beloved benny and smile a weak grin to him. "I swear to you benny I will make you mine again, even if it means taking away from you anything and everything you love" I snarl at jazmin and her children the run back into the ally with ofelia and my henchmen.

"Okay now let's get out of here" I instruct.

"And go where boss?" One of my idiot hencmen ask.

"Don't question her just move it already!" Ofelia demands.

"You're not in charge of us" My other henchmen yells at her

"Don't yell at her and do as she says and move it you idiots!" I say getting really annoyed.

"Oh yes sir" They salute and run off as I shake my head hard.

"Good help is so hard to find these days" I say rubbing my forehead in annoyance. I feel ofelia pat my back and then I jump when I hear the police siren sounds getting closer to us.

I take ofelias hand and with the rain still pounding over our fragile heads we run with speed and dissaper into the rain driven fog, far far away but someday knowing we would return, stronger, smarter, and more eviler than ever before.

* * *

**THE END**

**UH OH CLIFFHANGER HERE; That was the last chapter of this story but don't worry I'll come back with a sequel, all about samantha's revenge, tell me what you think it should be about and look for my new story I posted as well. Thanks for all the reviews and ideas for this story u r all the best and I love you all**

**-peace out, jbabe16 :) xoxxo**


End file.
